PPGZ: La Caída del Relámpago
by ccaalake 248
Summary: Esta historia nos relatará sobre cinco cristales que representan a todo lo que compone nuestro mundo, pero también son tan poderosos que podrían destruirla si caen en manos equivocadas. Las chicas se verán en la misión de cuidar el último de estos, el cual el profesor ha fabricado una máquina que encerrará este último poder durante la tormenta más peligrosa que vivió Tokio.
1. Recuerdos del Destino (parte 1)

**Mucha gracias por esperarme, aquí escribo la bienvenida que les doy porque ya he continuando con el proyecto de esta historia. Lamentablemente no lo pude reactualizarlo todo, ya que en word son como 120 páginas en letra 12 y no dispuse del tiempo necesario; aunque claro no significa que no haya hecho nada. La trama sigue igual aunque le agregue escenas nuevas y detalle más la personalidad de cada personaje conforme avanza la historia. He llegado a actualizar hasta el episodio 3 parte 2. la parte 2 la publicaré pronto, por lo que estará cerrado hasta de aquí unos 2 días. ¿Por qué? Pues porque aparecerán antes de lo previsto los RRBZ, ustedes ya deducirán cómo. Asi espero su comprensión y su opinión frente a esta decisión que tome. Y asi quieren ignoren la parte de abajo que continua, y recomiendo que usen una música de fondo para que se puede sentir la atmósfera, esta es mi sugerencia: **clannad: town, flow of time, people .Gracias.****

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias, gracias, gracias por venir a ver este fanfic, en serio se los agradezco que se hayan animado a leer. Hay una raya que divide el capítulo por la mitad, para que puedan avanzar a la manera que ustedes quieran. Primero quisiera dar un aviso importante, y es que a petición de un usuario les aviso que sí aparecerán los RRBZ, pero les pido que puedan con los dos primeros capítulos para que sepan hasta donde va todo esto. ¿Si va a ver las parejas que tanto se habla en los fanfics entre las ppgz y rrbz? No; sin embargo, puede que florezca una amistad que al principio no parecerá muy visible, pero que en las siguientes historias harán más protagonismo, e incluso... no, no, no, no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa, antes quisiera que me dieran su opinión. La trama trata de darnos a ver que cada uno tiene un amor platónico, a alguien a quien les deseas que sea feliz, sin importar con quien esté; sin embargo existe el caso de que hay personas en el entorno, sean buenas o malas, que hacen que dudes de tú decisión y cometas en gran parte malas decisiones, créanme, existe muchas víctimas de este fenómeno llamado amor, incluyéndome. En fin, espero que les haya quedado claro e informo que voy a volver a reescribirlo los capítulos para que se entienda mejor debido a que ni yo sé como lo leo a veces, gracias y espero que lo disfruten.<strong>

**I**

**Recuerdos del Destino**

**PARTE 1:**

Un día en la ciudad de Tokio un gran cambio originó un nuevo comienzo, algo que nadie esperaba, puesto que cada inició tiene un final, y cada historia muestra una leyenda. Quien iba a saber que tres niñas normales, elegidas por el destino, recibirían la tarea más riesgosa del deber del bien, proteger al mundo de la oscuridad. Pero primero comenzarían su viaje en un mismo punto de partida.

- ¿Papá, ya has podido estabilizar la sustancia X? –pregunta Ken mientras le traía el postre de las tardes.

- Aún no. Si logramos terminar este proyecto, podremos manejar o controlar cualquier anomalía química o meteorológica, o al menos eso espero.

El laboratorio de este científico dio origen a maravillosos descubrimientos, y cuyo último proyecto dio a nacer una fuente de poder que pronto tomaría de gran importancia para la batalla más grande de la tierra. Si bien se recuerda, el incidente que provocó aquella mascota robótica trajo consigo el éxito de aquel milagro.

- Papá, lo logramos –emocionado se mostraba el hijo del profesor.

- Sí, gracias a ti y Peach –sintiéndose desilusionado de sí mismo-. Pero,… esta ya no es la sustancia X, sino… Sí, la sustancia Z.

Para otras razas que aún se mantienen ocultas o desconocidas en el espacio la habían bendecido con otro nombre, pero no vendría al tema, no aún.

El destino preparando ese día que llegase, libero la cadena del tiempo aguardado por 250 años… Llegó el día en que debían nacer las chicas superpoderosas Z.

- Mira papá, está nevando –señala Ken hacia la gran pared transparente.

- A mitad del verano, es muy extraño. Tenemos que hablar con el Mayor sobre esto.

Y justo en ese momento el Mayor también lo estaba buscando.

- ¿Profesor? Debe ver esto, está nevando por toda la ciudad.

- Sí Alcalde, ya nos enteramos.

- ¿En serio? Entonces debió haber notado los icebergs que se están formando en las costas de la ciudad –desde afuera las palabras del viejo eran ciertas-. Esto debe ser obra de los pingüinos… –bueno, hasta aquí acaba su sentido de la razón.

Para ese momento Ken ya tenía puesto su ojo izquierdo en el rayo sin alguna fuente de energía, así que usa su ojo derecho para observar la sustancia. Su padre conocía bien las intenciones de su hijo pero rechazó la idea diciendo que era muy pronto para usarlo sin haber realizado las pruebas. Lamentablemente aún contra la negación de su padre, este pequeño genio tomó la alocada decisión de preparar todo para disparar, su padre con los labios congelados, solo le quedaba observar las consecuencias de su descubrimiento. El rayo acabo dando en el blanco a aquel gran iceberg que amenazaba con chocar contra la costa; y como consecuencia, salieron volando de ella extraños rayos por todo el cielo de Tokio.

- ¿A dónde irán los extraños rayos Z? Los blancos y los negros –decía mientras sudaba-. Bueno, al menos el clima de todo el mundo volvió a la normalidad.

- ¡Papa! Un rayo se dirige hacia acá –cayendo el rayo cerca de él-. ¡Peach!

De ahí el comienzo de nuestra historia se da en tres lugares diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo; hablamos de Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, cuyas vidas fueron cambiadas al intentar proteger unos niños al privarles tales poderes. Injusto, pero raras veces los elegidos se dan de esta manera.

- ¡Cuidado! –sería la última palabra para poner fin a sus vidas normales.

También es extraña la forma en que se conocieron y la manera en que se convertirían en un equipo, ya que primero, Kaoru no soportaba estar con falda, Miyako siempre se arreglaba para siempre lucir linda y tierna, y Momoko siempre pasándola mal al tratar de salir con un chico. En fin, el mal siempre atacaba la ciudad en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, y en la mayoría de estos ataques se podía observar la perseverancia de Mojo Jojo, quien creador además de los chicos alborotadores, interrumpían la educación de las chicas con robots gigantes y travesuras demasiado extremas.

- ¡Chicas superapestosas, fuera de mi camino! –como si fueran a obedecer sus términos-. ¡Yo dominaré al mundo!

- Lo siento Mojo, ese día nunca va a llegar, mientras estemos nosotras y la fe de los ciudadanos de Tokio –de manera espectacular Blossom ataca desde los cielos- ¡Yo-yo Supremo!

Con uno fue suficiente para derribar al robot recién construido.

- ¡No olvidaré esto! –alejándose hacia el cielo en un destello de derrota.

También no olvidemos a los territoriales, a los ricos, a las extrañas, a las bandas y a los fenómenos celulares.

- ¡Malditas chicas superpoderosas!

Entre distintos puntos de lugar y tiempo se escuchaban los gritos que daban los tipos que fueron víctimas de los rayos Z negros.

En parte también se encuentran las creaciones del malvado monstruo Él, cual polvo negro se hacían de almas con energía negativa, cambiando así la vida de estos; pero en fin, ninguno de ellos tampoco fueron rivales para las increíbles chicas superpoderosas, siempre salvando el día aún después del almuerzo, después de la hora de dormir, en la hora de la escuela, excepto claro en la hora de la ducha.

Fuera de este punto no debemos olvidar el punto principal del misterio que hablará este pergamino, hablo de la "La Quimera", otro ser víctima de un rayo Z negro, pero no era cualquier sujeto, este era un chico de la infancia de Miyako. Ella y sus dos amigas buscaron durante días a tal joven que una vez fue y siempre será, su amigo. Y nos dirigimos a tal día, a ese segundo encuentro, a tal momento de reencontrarse y salvarlo de las garras del aura negra.

- Takaaki, por favor –tratando de llamar su atención-. Recuerdas cuando éramos niños, sé que estás ahí, y voy a salvarte –y se para frente a la bestia con una mirada apasionada.

- Miyako, una pregunta ¿Te has dado cuenta que acaban de salirle unas alas? ¿Cómo harás para atrapar tanto poder? –gritándole Momoko desde lejos.

- De la misma manera como él me salvó a mí.

Y aferrándose a su bastón de burbujas pone en marcha su plan, realizando el mismo truco que Taka le enseño esa vez que se encontraron en el parque.

- ¡Burbuja atrapadora! –y luego-. ¡Burbujas de la libertad! –logrando realizarlo no pierde la concentración-. ¡Vuelve Taka!

Tan difícil fue, pero finalmente se pudo ver que Takaaki retornaba a su forma original, y las burbujas volaban a lo lejos desapareciendo en aquella lluvia.

- Miyako sí que tiene amigos muy extraños –decía esto Momoko muy alegre de que la batalla había terminado.

Lamentablemente no acababa allí aquella tarde, pues encerrado uno de los poderes del gran ÉL volaba por encima de las nubes; y su creador, quien desde su silla; lejos de la ciudad y al parecer de vacaciones podía sentir su poder.

- ¿Cómo es posible? –se mostraba indignado por su plan fallido de encontrar un nuevo pupilo-. Bueno al menos podré recuperarlo. Ahora ven mi preciosa –y extendiendo su infernal pinza llamándolo-. Está encerrado por un poder de aura blanca. Al parecer tendré que improvisar un poco –y en su concentración envuelve las burbujas con un polvo negro-. Ya falta poco, creo que ese chico poseía una luz más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

El destino siempre estará en deuda con el bien, que con una brisa detiene la concentración de uno de los seres más poderosos del universo.

- ¡Ay, qué frío! –suelta la pinza un segundo- ¡Si hay algo que odio es el frío!

Esas burbujas que ahora cubiertas por un deseo oscuro cae con una velocidad como el rayo hacia una parte del bosque. Esto abriría una nueva página perdida en esta historia… Un chico olvidado, que buscaría uno de los tesoros más importantes en la vida ignorando el oro y las joyas; pero una falta de ignorancia hará que en vez de eso reciba un don ¿Los dones siempre son usados para el bien? Tendremos que esperar un tiempo para que esto pueda elevar sus alas a un cielo que nadie puede ver con ojos puros ni con corazones limpios. El profesor Utonium, enfocando todo su conocimiento y el de su ancestro, el profesor Pitium, buscan una forma de derrotar por segunda y última vez al ser llamado ÉL.

- A esto lo llamo: "El rayo de la felicidad"

Intentando recobrar el aire después de haber corrido quince metros, que patético.

- El profesor ha concluido una teoría de como contrarrestar los poderes de ÉL –Ken trata de explicarle a las chicas lo que quiso decir su padre muy pensativo.

Como bien se sabe las energías positivas son lo único que puede combatir contra las fuerzas oscuras basadas específicamente en felicidad pura.

- Y uno, y dos, y… –moviendo su varita para comenzar la canción.

- "A comer, a cantar y a bailar. Osos y perros yo quiero tener. Estas son algunas cosas que me hacen feliz. Me hacen tan feliz que me hacen llorar"

Respetuosamente considero que esto es vergonzoso, pero bueno, siempre creí que la felicidad se podía lograr si uno volvía a sus orígenes, o cuando se encuentra a la gente con la que compartió gran parte de su vida, o cuando pensaba en cosas lindas. Durante la lucha que tuvieron las chicas durante ese año aún guarda muchos recuerdos que ver y muchos detalles que no podemos dejar pasar…

Las palabras poderosas del temible Mojo Jojo, después de salir volando por los cielos, tal vez las más fuertes palabras que pudo decir este optimista primate.

- ¡Ya lo verán, algún día seré el supremo gobernador del mundo!

Los demás villanos también deseaban la destrucción de las chicas, para poder cumplir sus deseos, ya sean por un motivo desgarrador de un pasado el cual nadie entendería ni quiere entender…

- Yo seré de nuevo el centro de atención, y no esas chicas superpoderosas. ¡Ya lo verán! –gritando desde el techo de la escuela como una loca de circo.

- Esas chicas se interponen en mi camino con la señorita Bellum. Acabaré con ellas y la ciudad de Tokio será parte de mi tierra –viendo la ciudad desde una colina que se encontraba en las montañas.

- Nuestro arte será importante por todo el mundo, no sin antes nos deshacemos de las chicas, una por una –liderando As desde el escondite secreto de él y su banda.

- En cuanto nos deshagamos de las chicas, seremos los villanos más famosos que este mundo haya conocido.

Ahora eso sí, están los monstruos que solo fueron pasajeros, más luego se tomarían como importantes pistas para descifrar una verdad, un misterio, un secreto guardado. Comencemos con Digitron, aquella energía que le daba la súper velocidad era producto de fuerzas negativas producidos por ridículas conversaciones entre un anciano de poca habilidad política y un calvo que extrañamente acepta que el mundo lo vea al revés; sin embargo, eso no es el punto, desde una vista satelital se pudo observar que el poder de Digitron abarcaba una cierta gran parte de la ciudad, pero habían muchos que no eran alcanzados por sus ondas magnéticas, parecía como una pared invisible de aura oscura, proveniente de un chico que sin siquiera saberlo, ayudaba inocentemente.

- ¡Es increíble el poder de ese extraño ser! Su aura negra parece estar incrementando –sorprendido veía a Digitron desde las calles de Tokio.

Otro momento fue cuando aquel piano, hambriento de la buena música crecía con cada regalo, dentro de él se encontraba el mismo chico, tal vez su intención fue ver con sus propios ojos a la superpoderosa Bubbles, aunque claro está que sabía tocar el piano, sino no se explicaría tal situación.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti –veía con ansias las indicaciones de Bubbles.

Aquellos utensilios, el monstruo goma y el monstruo lapicero, que fueron tocados por el polvo de ÉL, no habrían vuelto a la normalidad sin la presencia de tal joven que por casualidad pasó por detrás de ellos en el último instante. Desde un principio este chico conocía el secreto y la identidad de las chicas. La pregunta es… ¿Cómo? ¿Y cómo es que podía ver el aura de Miyako?

El monstruo Tabuki, Goliat el escarabajo, el monstruo Negatrón, los vegetales, los ataques de los robots de Mojo Jojo, contra la mayoría de los monstruos los cuales las chicas se enfrentaron, él siempre estaba en la escena, porque cada desastre que pasaba dejaba en peligro a muchos ciudadanos, pero al igual que el amigo de Miyako, Takaaki, eran salvados de tales peligros. Este joven podría ser la llave a un pergamino de historias puesto que escondía un secreto no proveniente de los rayos Z negros, sino de un oscuro pasado de hace más de 200 años.

Tal vez se esté hablando de recuerdos, pero este tiempo está fuera de mi voluntad, por ahora solo conozcamos a Ken Torazuki, un chico ya no tan normal como dice su nombre, y totalmente enamorado de Miyako. Por muchos que lo conocían le llamaban simplemente Kento.

Kento ya tenía suficientes problemas en su maldecida vida, para empezar que sus padres eran divorciados, o lo que él creyó durante todo este tiempo, pero lo que sí sucedió fue ser separado de su hermana enviada con su padre al país norteamericano.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos sucedió esto? –veía la sombra de la mitad de su vida desaparecer en los mares.

Ya desde los 6 años fue mandado a la escuela de música de la Srta. Dedos, y fue allí donde estuvo más cerca de Miyako. Ambos sentían la misma pasión por el piano, eso fue lo que los llevó a conocerse. Un día cuando Kento estudiaba en la escuela el Principal le llama.

- Tengo malas noticias –Kento no parecía saber de lo que se trataba-. Es sobre tu padre. Acaba de fallecer en un accidente de tránsito.

- ¿Pa-Papá? –mostrándose muy triste, pero sin soltar alguna lágrima-. Pero ¿y mi hermana? –sus ojos se vuelven fríos de repente.

- No te preocupes, tu hermana se está recuperando y pronto estará al cuidado de tu tía Marry allá en . En serio lamento traerte tan malas noticias –ve que Kento regresa con esa cara muy fría al salón-. ¿Cómo reaccionará su madre ante esto?

Kento sin importar los golpes del destino seguía siempre atento a los cursos y tan fue su talento con las teclas musicales que se convirtió en el asistente de la Srta. Dedos. Desgraciadamente Miyako dejó la escuela de música y puso su interés en otro sueño.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no volverá a venir?! Ella tiene el toque de Mozart. (Y se ha robado mi corazón) –tratando de contar hasta diez con una bolsa de cartón-. Bueno, al menos la veré en la escuela por las mañanas, durante cinco minutos, durante el resto de mi educación.

Agarrándose muy fuerte la cabeza de trece años enloqueciendo graciosamente mientras su madre hablaba con su hija al teléfono.

- ¿Es mi hermana? ¿Puedo hablar con ella por favor?

Es cierto que hay golpes en la vida, como lo declara el gran poeta Vallejo, pero también pueden ser graciosos. Kento, aun con todas sus ganas de ver de nuevo a Miyako nunca se dio tal oportunidad, aunque para ello existían las amistades…

- Otra vez la perdiste, acaba de irse hace diez minutos –el amigo de los lentes y dientes raros le hace saber sobre su fracaso.

- Sí, ¿Por qué no la dejas? Hay muchas chicas en la escuela que podrían interesarte mucho –que consejo de amigo proviniendo de un payaso.

- Por supuesto que no, ese piano, en el que nuestras manos tocaron también fue la primera vez que se tocaron entre sí, pudimos haber sido un dueto.

- Pero gracias a su ignorancia puedes tocar grandes canciones tú solo y con facilidad –se queda pensando un rato-. Ya sé. Podrías tocar una música fuera de su casa, ellas siempre caen como pájaros sobre las nubes.

- Eso demostraría que ya estamos saliendo "Cuatro Ojos". ¿Y cómo podría si su casa es como un palacio? –imaginando Kento su casa comparado con la de ella.

- Si la invitas a un desfile de modas, puede que ella quiera ir, ya viste como está obsesionado por conocer a sus ídolos.

Aunque la idea de su amigo, el payaso maníaco, sonaba mejor que el estúpido clásico fallido de amor, ella ya experimentaría el modelaje en pocos años, así que ese también era una pobre idea, según él.

- Ya que posiblemente ella se vuelva muy popular y atraiga la atención de muchos chicos de la escuela, la única forma es que busques una reliquia.

De pronto el cuarto miembro de vuestra amistad da su idea al fin.

- ¿Reliquia? –tratando de entender las palabras del chico con un peinado de los 90'.

- Una reliquia es un objeto antiguo que tiene algún valor, ya sea sentimental o mágico, el término reliquia proviene del lenguaje… –explicando su amigo de lentes mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Sabes por qué estás en el grupo? –y este responde con duda-. Porque me encanta cuando dices estupideces muy obvias. Y es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo entre nosotros –reacciona muy feliz su amigo frente a su respuesta.

Pero mientras que Kento buscaba tal tesoro antiguo en las páginas que hoy en día están también ignoradas pero seguramente guardadas en la biblioteca de la ciudad, junto con sus amigos mandaban cartas de amor de parte de él a Miyako aunque no pensaban que la popularidad le traería una competencia tan fuerte pero unida inocentemente era rechazada. Para tener una idea de los esfuerzos que este chico dio he organizado una agenda escrita y hablada por él mismo durante 30 días, un mes antes de que el iceberg apareciera en Tokio.

_ Primera carta enviada al buzón de la chica deseada sin ningún segundo tarde, ella abre su casillero pero nada pasa. Al parecer no lo ve. Pues claro que no la vio, ese tonto lo puso en otro casillero. Trataré mañana._

_ Hoy mi amigo de lentes me cuenta que esta vez lo mandó con un regalo. Ella recibió el regalo con gusto, la mala suerte es que nuestro amigo cómico no le puso mi nombre en la tarjeta(27 días antes de la sustancia Z)_

_ Hoy fui personalmente a su casillero, estaba a punto de poner la carta, pero me di con la sorpresa de que había otra carta colgada del casillero. La teoría de mi amigo de cabello extraño se estaba cumpliendo y solo pasó 6 días._

_ Ya no podía seguir mandando cartas o regalos, los demás chicos incluso algunos compañeros de mi clase han caído en los encantos de Miyako. Por suerte mis amigos me siguen ayudando, me cuentan que a uno le atrae Kaoru ¿Yo no sé en qué mundo ella saldría como una chica femenina, ni que fuese tsundere? Aunque le dejo a él sus gustos, yo sin embargo no he logrado ningún hallazgo sobre el pasado de su familia. Aun teniendo 15 días sin descubrir algo no me rindo y ahora me voy a buscar en los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela._

_ Los días pasan volando, como las hojas de los libros que hasta ahora no me ayudan de la manera deseada. Solo me cuenta de unas antiguas heroínas del siglo XVIII que salvaron el pueblo de Antigua Tokio de un demonio, pero yo creo que solo es una leyenda, al igual que muchas que se cuentan para explicar cualquier anomalía del otro mundo o del subterráneo._

_ Una idea pasó a otra, y decidí ir a la parte oculta de los bosques de la ciudad. Por supuesto fui de día, me quedé un rato observando los alrededores y de pronto me dio sueño, era un lugar apacible, perfecto para traer a tu chica a un día de picnic. Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí, sintiéndome tan relajado y enérgico de nuevo tome un nuevo horario que incluía volver a este lugar todas las tardes. ¿Sería tal vez un regalo después de buscar durante 24 noches o fue acaso el destino?_

_Estando en verano es la primera vez que el sol actuaba muy abrazador, pero eso no me interponía para ir a mi lugar de meditación, creyendo que nada podía cambiar el paisaje un viento golpeó como un tornado las hojas dejando los árboles secos. Parándome sin comprender la causa mire el cielo y veía que algo caía. No tenía miedo porque no era un meteorito, o un cometa, o algo que los meteorólogos pudieron haber previsto hace días. Algo oscuro lo rodea, decidí calcular donde sería su aterrizaje y al caer fui como un curioso ignorante a aquel hoyo y lo que vi cambió mi vida, era un… (un día antes del iceberg)_

* * *

><p><strong>Como es un capítulo re actualizado, les digo que si les gustó, sigan con el siguiente capítulo, y si no entendieron algunas cosas, leanlo también para que puedan responder a sus dudas y tener aún más preguntas. Rayos, ¿dónde están mis modales? Espero que haya sido de su agrado.<strong>

**Por cierto, lo olvidaba, he visto que han dado la opción de poner una imagen para la historia, mi hermano me había hecho este dibujo en mi cumpleaños y eso me inspiró para escribir este fanfic, y por ello le dedicó esta historia. Gracias Tora Xen.**


	2. Recuerdos del Destino (parte 2)

**_Aquí les saludo de nuevo, ignoren lo que describe allá abajo. Esepro que el inicio haya sido de su agrado, aí que si quieren descubran lo nuevo que está en la historia, sino, vayan al siguiente capítulo donde comienza la primera batalla de las chicas después de los hechos que narran aquí._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saludos a todos, gracias por seguir y por la ayuda que me dieron para explicarme como funciona esta página (eso fue sarcasmo). Pues bien, ¿cómo la están pasando? Espero que muy bien , porque si no me hacen sentir horrible, como bien se ve es un conjunto de escenas que están vinculadas a muchos de los capítulos de la serie aunque me olvidé mencionar el nombre de la hermana de Kento, y es Naomi, y como se sabe ahora esta niña lleva el apellido de su padre mientras que Kento lleva el de su mamá, bien, conformes con cualquier dato que podría faltar, entonces, sigamos.<em>**

**I**

**Recuerdos del Destino**

**PARTE 2:**

Tal descubrimiento que se mantuvo oculto durante meses, y los escombros desaparecieron junto con él. Todo ello nos lleva a aquel día donde se decidió detener a ÉL después de todo el caos que cometió durante los últimos diez meses.

- Hola Tokio, el pronóstico de hoy; cielos cálidos de altas temperaturas, calles destruidas sin retraso y ríos de lava destruyendo esta ciudad, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme –mostrando en las cámaras una risa macabra.

- Ken, trae la máquina del profesor Pitium, es el momento de actuar. Chicas, para detener a ÉL hay que usar los rayos blancos Z blancos, incluso la de sus auras –las tres quedan pasmadas por lo que dice-. Un sacrificio por la paz de la ciudad.

Ya el tiempo corría y mientras más demoraban en actuar una vida más se encontraba en peligro, las tres dispuestas a dar sus nuevas vidas por la paz de la ciudad parten en vuelo al volcán que supuestamente estaba inactivo por naturaleza. ÉL, con su odio expresado en risas y destrucción incrementa su dimensión hasta alcanzar un tamaño destructivo para los ciudadanos y Tokio.

- ¡Detente ÉL! Tu reino de terror termina hoy –Blossom la señala con justicia.

- Son ustedes de nuevo, creo que tendré que cambiar un poco las cosas –y la lava empieza a atacar como si tuviese vida propia-. ¡Tomen esto!

- Cuidado, viene hacia nosotros –aunque tarde, Buttercup advierte sobre el peligro.

- Todos los demás aléjense de la lava y del poder de ÉL –Bubbles vuela hacia la carretera que estaba cerca del volcán.

Aunque eso era fácil de obedecer ya algunos estaban en dificultades, mientras el bien y una semilla de la verdadera maldad intercambiaban ataques, Kento esperaba desde su casa a su mamá; de pronto, recuerda que ella iba a pasar por la carretera, la misma carretera que estaba cerca del volcán y cabe pensar que la lava se estaba tragando todo y con tal de llevar la tragedia a su inerte alma. Kento sale causando una máscara disparado literalmente desde el techo de su casa de un salto. Llega, pero con una lucha contra el tiempo solo tenía 10 minutos para encontrarla. Los que se encontraban allí también pedían ayuda, y él honrando su palabra de usar su don por la justicia intentaba crear vías nuevas moviendo algunos carros vacíos como barrera. De pronto, la lava sin previo aviso se traga la barrera de autos estallando con gran magnitud, juntándose una vez más y empieza a multiplicarse, la mayoría de los ciudadanos ya fuera de sus carros corrían criticando el esfuerzo del muchacho.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Tratas de matarnos?! –desde lejos un gordo calvo le grita.

- No quise hacerlo, corran que la lava sigue avanzando ¡Mamá! –viendo todo el panorama desde encima de un auto-. ¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

- ¿Cómo es tu mamá? ¿En qué carro va? –una madre con su bebé se le acerca.

- Tiene una bincha con forma de flor, tiene cabello rosa y va en un auto azul, se diferencia por tener una estrella pegada a la ventana del timón.

- He visto uno con esa descripción por allá, date prisa.

Salta de un carro a otro y cuando llega su madre estaba inconsciente, rompe la luna e intenta sacarla, pero ella estaba atorada con el cinturón y el fuego se acercaba más y más. Ella abre los ojos lentamente pero la sombra del miedo impide que veamos su rostro.

- Hijo mío –muy débil trataba de ver la cara de su hijo.

- Sí mamá, aquí estoy –triste, pero no soltaba ninguna lágrima-. No te preocupes, te voy a sacar de aquí.

- Estoy feliz de lo que haces día a día –sostiene su mano-, pero creo que ahora tendrás que cuidar a alguien en especial.

- ¿A alguien en especial? –no entendía sus palabras con claridad-. Por favor mamá, no digas eso como si…

- La verdad es que tu padre siempre quiso que formaras parte de algo grande. Te amo, hijo mío.

Y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa que destroza el alma del chico. Kento suavemente carga a su madre, lo saca del auto, nota que la lava estaba casi cerca de ellos, así que no demoro ningún segundo en salir corriendo.

Mientras tanto, ÉL piensa que tenía la batalla ganada pero el desbalance del clima daba como consecuencia a simple vista un iceberg que le daba una idea a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru. El profesor en ese momento se comunica con ellas.

- Chicas, al parecer la única debilidad de ÉL son las bajas temperaturas –centrando su plan en el iceberg idéntico al principio de la historia.

- Si logramos que baje la guardia un poco podremos congelarlo y así atraparlo con el rayo del profesor –pensando Buttercup por primera vez.

- ¡Todos hacia el gigante bloque de hielo! –Blossom, liderando el grupo, vuelan juntas hacia la costa-. ¡Bubbles, tu turno!

- Muy bien ¡Burbuja Atrapadora!

Con una gran coordinación y excelente trabajo de equipo lograron que uno de los seres más malvados del universo se encogiera como un feto, siendo blanco fácil para la máquina del profesor Pitium, lo que nadie esperaba es que el cuerpo de ÉL era solo un muñeco hecho de tela y algodón. Eso no importaba por el momento, Ken prepara el rayo y con gran suspiro lanza los rayos Z blancos para que junto con los poderes de las chicas formen una prisión de felicidad y bondad pura.

- ¿Qué es esto? No, esperen, no quiero irme. No puedo liberarme ¡Suéltenme! –mientras se escuchaba su voz alejarse de la Tierra-. ¡Nooooo!

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, que habían dejado de ser Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup, caían inconscientes por el golpe de sus propios poderes, y como niñas normales esa caída los mataría naturalmente. Kento que en lágrimas veía el panorama regresando tarde a la normalidad se apuró a ayudar a no perder otra vida en sus manos. Y en segundos se escuchó a una reportera rubia en las noticias.

- "Aquí desde elhelicóptero vemos que el volcán al fin se calmó, después de ser agitado por las fuerzas del monstruo que apareció de la nada. Por lo que vemos la calle que estaba cerca del volcán fue el primer blanco para que la lava arrasara con todo lo que podía, por ahora los números indican que hubo muchos heridos, pero solo se cuenta una pérdida… De todas formas les damos las gracias a las Chicas Superpoderosas Z."

- Aun no entiendo los efectos de los rayos Z. Tendré que iniciar una nueva investigación sobre estos acontecimientos muy raros.

- Sí papá. Pero si ellas regresaron, eso quiere decir… –gira la cabeza- ¡Peach!

- Soy yo otra vez. He vuelto, he vuelto. Ken, profesor. He vuelto.

Mientras celebraban la victoria contra lo que creyeron sería su batalla final, significaba también que los monstruos de rayo Z negro y los chicos alborotadores aún seguían teniendo sus poderes, así que ellas decidieron ir a hacerles un saludo de bienvenida con una pequeña dosis de dolor.

- Creo que tenemos nuevos poderes, como ÉL nos prometió.

- A ver, déjame probar –y le da un golpe en la espalda de Mojo.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –empiezan a pelear hasta que llegan las chicas.

- Muchas cosas no cambiaron aquí –llegan Blossom y sus amigas, y juntas se dan al ataque haciendo volar a todos los villanos.

Debían reconocer que no solo habían salvado Tokio, sino también a todo el mundo. Y los ciudadanos empiezan a reunirse para apreciar y felicitar a las chicas superpoderosas Z que volando en tres colores muy vividos no se escuchó las últimas palabras de ÉL después de ser exiliado de la Tierra.

- Aún no me he dado por vencido, siempre regreso. Pero mientras tanto tendré que esperar a que alguien encuentre la semilla de mi poder. Esas burbujas encerrando un poder que despertará el demonio que tiene dentro, alimentándose de la energía negativa, solo espero que ese chico de las señales lo encuentre y que no le falle a nuestro supremo gobernador. La tierra caerá en toda clase de peligros con tal de pertenecer a la oscuridad.

Esas palabras debieron bastar para callar la felicidad de la victoria, y por ser ignorada tal amenaza la ciudad se vio obligada a reconstruir el desastre causado por una de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, con ayuda claro de las superpoderosas.

- Gracias chicas, en nombre de los ciudadanos de Tokio, les estamos eternamente agradecidos –lo decía el Mayor muy alegre y emocionado.

- No es nada, para eso es que fuimos elegidas: para traer paz y justicia a esta ciudad –lo decía mientras Momoko ingería un chocolate-. ¡Qué rico!

- Sí, el destino fue lo que nos unió y nada podrá cambiarlo –sonríe Miyako al estar junto con su nueva familia.

- Bueno, es por eso que decidimos hacer una fiesta en su honor –mira hacia la ciudad feliz de que esté a salvo-. ¿No es así Srta. Bellum?

- Así es Mayor, el lugar será en aquel edificio al costado del Ayuntamiento, pueden invitar a alguien si prefieren, pero solo a uno.

La fiesta se daba esa misma noche, así que las tres fueron pensando a quien querían llevar. Kaoru no demoró mucho en elegir a su padre, el luchador enmascarado, cuya historia no tiene mucho que ver en esta escena. En el caso de Momoko fue obligada a llevar a su hermanita menor Kuriko, ella desilusionada esperaba llevar a un chico que le gustara. Por último Miyako, que indecisa no sabía si llevar a Obaachama, o a Takaaki, que por amistad lo llama Taka.

- Obaachama, ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta que me han invitado? Es por la paz que al fin se consiguió en la ciudad.

- Recuerda que ya no tengo las mismas energías que antes**, **así que no puedo ir contigo mi nieta. Además tengo que prepara todo para el desayuno de mañana.

- Bueno, eso significa que solo queda Taka. Adiós Obaachama, voy a ir a avisarle –y sale después de terminar de cambiarse.

Mientras se daban los últimos preparativos, algunas personas fueron a reunirse con Kento para llevar el cuerpo de su difunta madre, la única que no pudo salvar. Como un cuchillo que atraviesa el alma deja una herida profunda difícil de cerrar.

- Pobre chico, como se encargará solo de la casa –la madre con el bebé se encontraba entre las pocas personas que acompañaban a Kento hasta su casa.

- Algunos dicen que el empezará a trabajar en algún empleo en su escuela. También que permitirá el alquiler del primer piso –el payaso maníaco había calmado sus impulsos cómicos para aquel momento.

- Sabes que eres un bocón. No quiere estar con nadie en estos momentos, solo con tu sabes quién –señala hacia una casa grande el tipo del peinado anticuado.

- Ah sí, con… –y un par de manos tapan la boca de Sakamoto.

Kento lo suelta luego de unos segundos y sigue caminando acompañando a su madre. Puede que el chico este destrozado, pero querría seguir ayudando; sin embargo, las palabras de su madre lo mantenían confundido.

- _Estoy feliz de lo que haces día a día, pero creo que ahora tendrás que cuidar a alguien en especial._

- (A alguien en especial, ¿qué quiso decirme con eso?) –pensando mientras veía su cuerpo, frío y muerto.

Ya estaba preparado por si ocurría tal desgracia, pero también era obvio que no deseaba que ese momento tuviera que llegar. Sus amigos estaban allí para preparar todo para el funeral que sería al día siguiente; sin embargo, escuchó sobre la fiesta y no tenían que subirse a un edificio alto para escuchar la música y la luz que iluminaba los cielos.

- Estoy seguro que nunca se dan cuenta que no todos tienen un final feliz después de que el bien triunfa sobre el mal.

- Amigo mío, mis condolencias y sé que no puedo abandonarte ahora –trata de calmarlo con sus palabras llevados con ese cabello castaño corto de los 90'.

- Por favor. Claro que puedes, hay una fiesta. Míralo con esos ojos verdes que tienes.

- Pero en honor a las súper heroínas –se le acerca mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos-. ¿Entiendes? a las chicas superpoderosas…

- …O sea, solo las personas importantes, celebridades y sus familias –termina la frase el cómico-. Y creías que yo era el extraño.

Viendo el camino que se toma para llegar Kento se queda sorprendido y boquiabierto por como pasaba una chica hermosa frente a sus ojos.

- Si solo van ellos, ¿por qué estoy viendo a Miyako con un lindo vestido y con un chico que parece estar en silla de ruedas junto a ella dirigiéndose al edificio?

Al principio no quería sacar conclusiones falsas, pero no podría soportar escuchar la verdad, y en especial bajo los labios de Miyako. Para ello, sus amigos alzaron la voz y lograron llamar su atención acercándolo con Kento. ¿Podrá recordarlo?

- ¡Miyako, Miyako por aquí!

Con ese peinado que los distingue de todos los chicos de la escuela llama por completo la atención de Miyako.

- Hola –se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos-, ¿para que querrían verme? –entonces sonríe hipnotizando por completo la concentración de Kento.

- La verdad es que él tiene algo que decirte.

- Supongo que querrás que te dejemos solo –por nervioso Kento no logró escuchar a sus amigos que lo dejaban solo-. Bueno, nos vamos.

- No esperen –gira su cabeza hacia ella-. E-Ehh…, holaMiyako. ¿A dónde vas tan bien vestida? (¿Por qué preguntas algo tan estúpido?)

- Voy a la fiesta que se da en tal edificio, me invitaron y dijeron que podía llevar a alguien, y como él es mi amigo –señala a Taka-, lo llevo conmigo.

- Entonces, ¿soy tu segundo mejor amigo?

- No lo sé, si te conociera mejor ¿cómo te llamas? ¿nos conocemos?

Fue cuando por la mente de Kento pasó pensamientos tan desgarradores que abrían más la herida de su corazón, y sin nada más que decir…

- (¿Por qué ella no puede recordarme? ¿Acaso alguno de los dos olvido algo del otro? ¿O acaso nuestro encuentro no significó nada para ella?) Solo… –elevando la voz un segundo, pero luego se calma-, alguien que intenta verte a diario, pero por los horarios que hoy llevamos pone una distancia que impide que tenga una conversación como esta.

- ¿En serio? Si quieres después del colegio….

- Ya no podré. Mañana empezaré a trabajar, empezaré a cuidarme solo.

Y agachando la cabeza le desea que disfrute de la noche, da media vuelta y corre de vuelta a su casa, pasando por el costado del difunto cuerpo de su madre quedándose junto a ella toda la noche, sin percatarse que en su alma había una voz proviniendo de un celda en su corazón que lo escuchaba pero que no podía despertar ¿Sería una señal de algo nuevo y maligno?

- Mamá… Hermana… –mira el cielo estrellado-. Papá, ¿por qué me abandonaron?

- Siento lástima por él –poniéndose algo dudosa la tierna Miyako.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces? –pregunta Taka por curiosidad.

- Bueno, la voz no la puedo reconocer, y su cara no me trae ningún recuerdo.

_"Cuando lo vi por primera vez, sabía que era un chico tranquilo, pero nunca imaginé el secreto que ocultaba"_

Mientras que por un lado se percibía las energías oscuras, por el hotel elegante que estaba al frente del ayuntamiento se veían las luces que presentaban una celebración, el Mayor estaba en la mesa central, con la Srta. Bellum, Ken, Peach y el profesor. Desde la entrada las chicas pasan junto con quienes habían invitado.

- Está fiesta se ve muy divertida hermana ¿Dónde están los bocadillos? –muy emocionada empujaba con ganas a Momoko.

- Están por allá Kuriko, si quieres puedes ir, pero no te tar… –y sin más suspiro ella corre dejándola atrás-. Bueno, te esperaré en la mesa.

- Hola Momoko, bonita noche ¿no? –llegando Miyako por atrás.

- Sí supongo, veo que has traído a Taka –Miyako afirma y sonríe dulcemente.

- ¡Mira, por allá está Kaoru! ¡Kaoru por aquí! –alzando Miyako su mano.

- Hola amigas, hoy sí que vino mucha gente –viendo a todas las personas importantes-. Miren, vinieron los ídolos de cada deporte que amo.

Pues sí, atletas, diseñadoras de ropa mundialmente famosas, escritores de manga, entre otros, visitaban para ver con sus propios ojos a las heroínas que habían no solo salvado Tokio, sino que impidieron el apocalipsis.

- **¿**Hola? –se altera el sonido-. ¿Está encendido esto? 1, 2,3… Me pueden oír –no parando de ser el hazmerreír, el Mayor torturaba a los invitados.

- En algunos momentos daremos inicio a la celebración a nombre de las protectoras de Tokio –con suerte la Srta. Bellum se encontraba allí para quitarle el micrófono a su superior.

En ese momento, las tres debían desaparecer del público para poderse transformarse, así que ponen en práctica una nueva excusa.

- Taka disculpa, tengo que ir a arreglarme.

- Tengo que ir al baño, ya no puedo aguantar. Nos vemos más tarde papá.

- Bueno,… supongo que Kuriko estará ocupada comiendo más pastelillos que yo.

Entonces se marcha, pero a los tres segundos, su hermana nota su ausencia.

- ¿Momoko? ¿Hermana? –rodeada de mucha gente-. ¡Hermana!

Las luces se apagaron, excepto tres de colores rosa, celeste y verde.

- Bueno, sin más preámbulo, damos la bienvenida a las invitadas de honor. Aquí están… ¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z! –y aparecen volando por el cielo.

- ¡Bravo Chicas Superpoderosas! –bajo una sola voz se oye al público emocionado.

- Vamos a darles un espectáculo. ¿Están de acuerdo? –se dirige Blossom a sus amigas, las cuales sonríen con ansias.

- ¡Adelante! –Bubbles y Buttercup la siguen.

Vuelos de colores, efectos espectaculares y un final de fotografía. Son algunas de las cosas que se presenció aquel día, la gente gritaba de emoción. Peach tratando de agarrar su cola entretenía a los niños que se encontraban presentes.

- Asombroso, sumamente asombroso –el Mayor al costado de la Srta. Bellum.

- Claro que sí Mayor. Démosle un fuerte aplauso damas y caballeros –mirando hacia el cielo-. Chicas, ¿podrían bajar un momento por favor?

Lentamente bajan de las alturas hasta donde se encontraban el Mayor y su asistente, la Srta. Bellum, en frente de todos los invitados, y las celebridades, que no sabían que ellas eran simples niñas con identidades secretas.

- Como he dicho desde el principio de esta celebración, les estamos muy agradecidos por salvar nuestra ciudad de los monstruos que día a día quieren destruir la paz que se viven en estas calles. ¿Tienen algo que decir?

- ¡Yo sí! –agarra Blossom el micrófono-. Primero antes que nada agradecemos a ustedes por darnos la oportunidad de ayudarlos y dar propósito a nuestras vidas.

- Yo también –le quita Bubbles el micrófono-. Y que aún contra los más grandes peligros que ataquen la ciudad, usaremos estos lindos vestidos para protegerlos.

- Sí, ya que la buena apariencia nos diferencia de los malos –de nuevo le quita Blossom el micrófono.

- En especial si se es joven como nosotras…

Continuamente entre las dos se quitan el micrófono sin notar que había otros dos para la ocasión, pero así son las estrellas, pasan una vez en el espacio, vuelan solo una vez y luego se despiden. Buttercup toma los otros dos micrófonos y altera el sonido cuando las juntan, tomando ella las últimas palabras.

- Solo prometemos que seguiremos así, y nos aseguraremos que cada ciudadano de esta ciudad, este bien protegido. ¡Continuemos con esta fiesta!

Esas últimas palabras fueron escuchadas desde lo más recóndito del universo, en un lugar oscuro de aquella galaxia. Uno, no, varios, caminaban por un planeta habitable que se encontraba en ruinas. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido esto causado? Por los escombros patrullaban grupos de criaturas, negras eran sus armaduras y probablemente también sus corazones, que se dirigían hacia una montaña, allí se encontraba su líder encapuchado escuchando las palabras de Buttercup.

- _Así que fue en ese planeta donde estaban escondidas mis criaturas. No importa, todo está siguiendo según los planes, las estrellas me dicen que mi gloria va a llegar muy pronto _–_mira el cielo rojo de sangre-. Padre, tú bien sabes que mis propósitos en ese reinado son claros, que lástima que no estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo –saca una espada negra de su vaina-. Mientras esos humanos se destruyen, yo formó mi ejército para el juicio final, nada se interpondrá en mi camino. ¡Nada!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora solo sean pacientes para que siga con los demás capítulos y una vez por todas seguir con el capítulo 7 de la historia donde harán su aparición de tres jóvenes que supuestamente ya deberían saber de quienes se tratan, son muy famosos entre estos fanfics, así que no veo la razón por la que no deberían hacer su aparición aquí con todo y diálogos, los veo en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta Luegi.<strong>


	3. Un ayer como hoy (parte 1)

**Bien, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo dedicado a los que leyeron todo el primer capítulo, cabe decir que mi hermano fue el primero en leerlo, y es eso que me da fuerza para que alguien que tiene fé en esta historia siga Gracias. También he puesto una línea divisora, nada más.**

**II**

**Un ayer como hoy**

**PARTE 1:**

El tiempo es un factor de la vida que va volando al igual que las hojas de los árboles cuando deciden desprenderse de sus ramas, al parecer lo único que siempre cambia es la edad de las cosas y las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones. Muchas veces esto ha afectado en parte a las chicas ya que después de un año han nacido en ellas nuevos sentimientos y una gran madurez. Es por ello, que estando nuestras heroínas en su segundo año de secundaria siguen salvando Tokio.

- Buenos días clase, hoy hablaremos de un tema muy importante –se apagan las luces y todos miran hacia el proyector-. Este tema tendrá mucha influencia en los exámenes finales, así que presten mucha atención.

Lamentablemente el mal ataca en cualquier momento, interrumpiendo otra vez otro tesoro del conocimiento humano, que frecuentemente trae consigo desastres y destrucción, me refiero a que un nuevo robot atacaba la ciudad.

- Papá, otro robot de nuevo –confundido miraba Ken las pantallas que mostraban las cámaras-. ¿De dónde saldrán si Mojo fue encerrado?

- No lo sé, pero esta vez tenemos que traer su base de datos para encontrar alguna información de su origen. ¡Peach, llama a las chicas!

- Chicas Superpoderosas, las necesitamos.

Y desde la escuela sus cinturones empiezan a sonar.

- ¿Srta. Keane? –levanta su mano esperando que ella le hiciera caso.

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa Momoko?

- Mi estómago me empieza a doler mucho.

- Empiezo a tener escalofríos –Miyako no demora en seguirle la corriente.

- Y yo acabo de sufrir una fuerte taquicardia –finalmente Kaoru habla.

- Creo que será mejor que vayan a la enfermería, de inmediato.

Mientras corren pasan de largo a alguien que entre sus brazos llevaba muchos papeles. Incapaz de verle la cara, también impedía ver por dónde iba este tipo y choca con Momoko haciendo que las hojas se esparzan por el suelo.

- Realmente lo siento –lo ayuda a levantarse-, pero tengo prisa.

- No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan –pone una cara muy fría y en parte triste, recoge sus papeles ocultando de nuevo su identidad y se va.

Momoko sorprendida y además asustada decide por el momento ignorarlo. Suben por las escaleras que la llevan de nuevo al mismo lugar donde el secreto es revelado sin ningún testigo a parte del cielo.

- Profesor ¿qué pasa? –pregunta Momoko por el artefacto de su cinturón.

- Un robot ataca la ciudad, y por lo que vemos con el acercamiento no tiene un piloto –muestra el Mayor en pantalla a la criatura metálica.

- Aunque la marca en su pecho indica que es tecnología del Mojo Jojo, debe tener alguna fuente de información en esa cabeza gigante –deduce Ken con ingenuidad.

- Entendido, ¿listos chicas? –Miyako y Kaoru afirman con la cabeza.

Y con una luz fulgurante Momoko, Miyako, y Kaoru se transforman en: Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup (Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z). Volando como poderosos jets y hermosas como tres orquídeas deciden tomar esta misión con máxima precaución, vuelan por la zona por donde pasó el robot y lo primero que encuentran son escombros haciéndolas pensar que no andaba lejos y bajan para dar un vistazo al perímetro.

- Todo parece estar tranquilo –Buttercup mira por el suelo y encuentra una muñeca destrozada y sucia, estaban a punto de caer a una trampa.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto –Bubbles, siempre dudosa de todo.

De pronto, la tierra empieza a temblar, siendo causado por grandes y múltiples taladros que caían del cielo y perforaban la tierra fría y muerta encerrando a nuestras chicas en un campo de batalla.

- No se preocupen, yo las sacaré de aquí. ¡Yo-yo Supremo! –atacando Blossom sin pensar a las barreras metálicas-. ¡Ahhhh! –sale disparado por el choque.

- ¿Estás bien? –se le acerca Bubbles para auxiliarla.

- Al parecer están protegidas por un campo eléctrico –dice Buttercup.

- Mi cabello –mirando lo esponjado que había quedado -. ¿Saben cuánto me demoro en cepillármelo cada mañana para que quede así? ¡Esta me las vas a pagar!

- Bueno, supongo que ahora es mi turno.

Buttercup vuela con toda velocidad mientras toma vuelo con su martillo para darle con todas sus fuerzas a otra de esas barreras; sin embargo, lo único que consigue es causarle a su cuerpo un cosquilleo muy doloroso que la paraliza.

- Ay, no siento las piernas –diciéndolo muy cansada.

Y en ese momento de vulnerabilidad, una mano de metal sale en medio de Blossom y Bubbles, y se extiende para atraparla, y con ello empieza a chocar su cuerpo contra el suelo varias veces.

- ¡Buttercup! –yendo Blossom al rescate.

- Allá vamos –entrando ahora Bubbles a la acción.

Y entonces el brazo, en uno de sus movimientos, es sujetado por el arma de Blossom mientras que Bubbles golpea con algunas de sus poderosas burbujas a los dedos metálicos, lo suficiente como para que un simple ataque con el extremo de su vara haga que la mano libere a su amiga y la lleve del brazo de nuevo al suelo.

- Buttercup, ¿estás bien?

- Jeje –estira un poco los brazos-, no te preocupes, solo es un calambre.

- (Yo me estaba refiriendo a la paliza que te estaban dando un minuto)

- Oigan chicas –viendo a Blossom bajar- juntémonos.

Y cubriéndose las espaldas se veían rodeadas de tentáculos con cuchillas, mazos y hasta trinches preparados para atacar de manera simultánea, y todos estos eran controlados a lo lejos por una cabeza cuya forma era muy similar a la de un supuesto mono malvado que juró vengarse de los humanos y conquistar el mundo.

- Aquí vienen –y golpea su martillo contra el suelo- ¡Sphere Power!

Este nuevo poder permitió a Buttercup, quién empezaba a emitir su aura blanca, invocar un escudo verde semicircular que cubría a las tres en conjunto. Lamentablemente, a pesar de la resistencia que mostraba esta nueva técnica, uno de estos tentáculos con mazo emitió un aura negra, dejando sin palabras a nuestras heroínas y siendo este ataque el final del escudo lastimando el brazo de Buttercup.

- Imposible, creí que solo los monstruos podrían tener poderes oscuros, ¿qué es lo que pasa profesor? –Buttercup se desespera por lo que acaba de pasarle.

- Tratamos de descubrirlo –ven muy irritados al robot mediante las cámaras-. Pero por ahora, encárguense de derribarlo desde su punto débil –y en su monitor se mostraba la estructura digital del robot.

- Chicas, fíjense debajo de la cabeza –Ken logra ver una esfera de metal muy frágil-, es su oportunidad, un buen ataque podría inmovilizarlo por completo.

El plan ya estaba hecho, y su objetivo: destruir la base inferior de la enorme cabeza que se veía cubierta por muchos de sus brazos y los cuales formaban una especie de jaula para aves. Blossom y sus amigas no la tendrían fácil, por lo que planean su estrategia en voz baja.

- Bubbles, Buttercup; deben distraer a la máquina, porque yo sola no puedo generar suficiente distracción –juntas chocan las manos.

- Como una vez dijo mi querida Obaachama: "Para desviar la vista de tus enemigos basta que una nube pueda distraerlos"

- Pero no podemos traer una nube aquí abajo, estamos encerrados –y mira su martillo-. Esperen, tal vez sí podamos, o mejor dicho, tal vez yo sí pueda.

Aferrado a su arma más querida pide al cielo un deseo de rodillas, las navajas sin pulgares se dividen para aumentar el peligro y el riesgo del plan, pero eso no asustaba a Buttercup. Volteando cabeza, brazos, tronco y piernas, usando un pequeño espacio de terreno forma un mini tornando acumulando así polvo, tierra y pasto, logrando con éxito cegar las pantallas del cerebro del robot. Esta distracción solo duraría unos segundos. Un solo disparo. Una oportunidad.

- Buttercup, lánzame con todas tus fuerzas para conseguir mayor velocidad.

- Claro –junta sus manos y se arrodilla-. ¿Lista? ¡Ya!

Buttercup da un giro de 180 grados y lanza a Blossom como una bala emprendiendo el vuelo. Las cuchillas tratan de alcanzarla, pero Bubbles se interpone en su ataque quedando una más del grupo mal herida.

- ¡Bubbles! –Blossom frena un momento su vuelo.

- No te preocupes por mí, ahora ve –lo decía mientras usaba su vara de burbujas como escudo frente a las temibles navajas gigantes.

Blossom alza su yo-yo muy alto y lo lanza.

- ¡Match Over! –y su arma sale disparada emanando una aura blanca.

Tal vez la última de las tres, pero espectacular la luz que resplandeció de su cuerpo cuando lanzó su último golpe para detener al gran monstruo metálico. La máquina se paralizó, tal y como lo había deducido Ken, y con ello cada tentáculo caía en pedazos o estallaba sin dejar rastros de su existencia, la batalla se dio como una victoria más para las chicas. De pronto, una brisa golpea los restos de la batalla retirando lo último que hizo el tornado de Buttercup. Al final del combate el Mayor se hace presente junto con la Srta. Bellum.

- Felicidades chicas superpoderosas, han salvado la ciudad una vez más.

- Aún no Mayor –dirigiéndose hacia la cabeza metálica-, aún falta sacar respuestas.

Y con un poco de esfuerzo entre las tres retiran del robot un cubo pesado que era sin duda el que controlaba todo el sistema y deciden llevarlo donde el profesor para luego regresar tranquilas a la escuela.

- Mayor, esto no le preocupa. Parece muy sospechoso.

- Tiene razón Srta. Bellum –mira el reloj de su muñeca-. Normalmente a esta hora vienen los limpiadores, pero que flojos, al menos las chicas limpiaron en algo.

- Ay, Mayor.

Alejándonos de las palabras del Mayor ya que podrían ser contagiosas; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru habían hecho como se dice un excelente trabajo. Cuando regresaron la clase de la Miss Keane había terminado dejando curiosidades sobre lo que enseñó.

- ¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido toda la clase!

- Aunque no lo creas Momoko, no eres la única que estuvo fuera.

- Ese robot fue el más fuerte que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

- Tienes razón Miyako, pero no olvides que al final le dimos su…

- Shhh –entre Miyako y ella le tapan la boca-, recuerda que aún sigue siendo un secreto –Momoko entiende y enseguida retira sus manos de ella.

- Atención –y con un giro inesperado el Principal habla por los parlantes-. Atención, reunión de alumnos dentro de diez minutos en el gimnasio, se va a dar un anuncio muy importante –y creyendo que había apagado el micrófono-. No puedo esperar a que llegue el gran baile, aunque eso signifique que tenga que aumentar la mensualidad para poder financiar la decoración y los equipos, y además tenga que pedir a algunos alumnos que se queden a prepararlo todo. El año pasado también lo celebramos, pero vinieron muy pocos debido a que la sede del baile se dio en el parque Shirogane, y ni siquiera había alquilado el espacio donde se iba a realizar. No debí haber gastado ese dinero en aquella estatua de oro en mi oficina…

Sin importar lo último que haya dicho, entre chicos y chicas empezaron a hablar y hablar de a quien llevarían como pareja al "Baile de Invierno". Es obvio que los más preferidos y preferidas entre las multitudes estaban rodeados por sus fans, y Miyako era una de ellas.

- ¿Yo?, este… No, digo tal vez,… Esperen, todos están hablando al mismo tiempo –lucía como una diva pero claro, no actuaba como tal-. Ahora no puedo tomar tal decisión. Ay, ¿por qué a mí?

Por otra parte la suerte otra vez le escupía a la cara de Momoko, a cada chico que iba a preguntar ya estaba indisponible o llegaba corriendo muy brusca que noqueaba a los chicos que sí estaban disponibles. En fin, ella también estaría buscando con quien ir a aquel magistral evento.

- Hola, soy MomokoAkatsutsumi y me preguntaba si… Un gusto en conocerte soy Momoko y… Te gusta ver Galactic Man, soy Momoko y he visto todos los episodios… ¡Hola! ¡Ay! Disculpa, mejor otro día… ¡¿Acaso no hay algún chico que quiera ir conmigo al baile?! –sin que nadie la escuche se siente frustrada.

Por último hablamos de Kaoru.

- Todos ustedes actúan como si fuera el fin del mundo –hablaba sola desde su carpeta-. Los bailes son tan aburridos, me alegra no tener a nadie con quien ir.

Esas palabras fueron sentidas a lo lejos por un chico que también vestía de verde, el cual compartía un lazo que al principio quería rechazar por el simple hecho de ser enemigos, pero nunca evitaría cambiar lo que era real y cierto, sus sentimientos hacia ella. En fin, aunque no lo crea, habían también algunos que encontraban atractiva su carácter, cabe mencionar que uno de ellos era el amigo raro del que Kento habló en su informe de los 30 días, y se sentaba cerca de Kaoru.

- Hola, ¿eres Kaoru Matsubara? Soy… –de pronto siente la necesidad de devolver un favor-, bueno, un amigo de un gran chico y querría saber si ya conseguiste pareja o estás pensándolo.

- ¿Yo? –ya establecida la conversación miraba hacia sus demás compañ verdad es que me gustan las fiestas, no lo niego, pero a lo que si me rehusó es usar un vestido, y si a alguien no le gusta, pues entonces… –se escucha un fuerte tren que pasa por la ciudad para censurar las palabras de Kaoru.

- Wow. Eso es lo que me agrada de ti –dice el chico de manera comprensible.

Mirando con ojos de un Don Juan aunque no se parezca a uno en absoluto, no con ese cabello. ¿Quién usa tanto gel para mandar su cabello hacia atrás?

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué a ustedes no les atrae las chicas que llevan mucho maquillaje, tienen un cabello largo, una cara sensual o un vestido corto?

- ¿Acaso ves telenovelas? (aunque en parte tiene razón)

- Pues… –se sonroja un poco- Por supuesto que no. Yo no pierdo mi tiempo viendo personas que paran llorando frente a la cámara, prefiero ver el sudor que salen de los cuerpos de mis personajes en los canales de deporte, en especial los de lucha… (eso sonó muy raro, incluso para mí)

- Bueno, no sé qué quisiste decir con eso (ve telenovelas, sin duda), pero eso es lo mejor de ti, nunca te gusta ser el sueño de algún chico porque te gusta ser el sueño que tú quieras ser y es hermoso, ignorando los "no puedo" que nosotros los varones impusimos sobre el género femenino, y además cabe mencionar…

- Ok, ok, ya entendí, no es necesario tanto alago. (Aunque me gustaría escuchar algunas palabras más). ¿Y solo eso querrías decirme eso?

- La verdad no –lo mira muy decisivo a los ojos de Kaoru.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Eres amiga de Miyako Gotokuji, cierto?

- Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esta conversación?

- Como te he dicho, soy amigo de un gran chico, y bueno, ha sufrido mucho durante los últimos años –se ve a Kento durmiendo sobre su carpeta lejos del salón donde estaban ellos conversando-, y a él le gusta ella. Sé que también otros chicos mueren por ella, pero él no es como ellos, y lo he visto luchando para conseguirlo; sin embargo, no tiene la valentía suficiente para que pueda invitarla al baile –y los dos ven que Miyako se sienta toda exhausta por la admiración de sus fans-. Quiero que le pidas a tu amiga que si podría esperar a mi amigo en la salida, sería de gran ayuda para que al fin él pueda sepultar su pasado y tener una oportunidad.

Este chico estaba seguro que si podría conocerlo podría considerar ir con este corazón roto, y quien sabe, tal vez sería innecesario el plan que Kento está preparando debido a sus múltiples visitas a la biblioteca. Kaoru cierra los ojos y piensa por un minuto, y finalmente…

- Vamos a intentarlo –nuestro amigo se pone feliz y aliviado-, si él es como tú, puede que haya alguna chispa.

El tiempo de reunirse en el gimnasio de la escuela había terminado y el Principal solo, sentado y comiéndose algunos de los bocadillos que se servirían ese día estaba distraído y angustiado.

- No entiendo el por qué aún no bajan para darles la noticia ¿Será acaso mis cejas? No, la apariencia nunca tuvo nada que ver, aunque explicaría las múltiples risas que escuche cuando me dieron el cargo de Principal, tal vez debería…

Interrumpiendo al Principal hablando con su soledad, de las tres puertas empiezan a ingresar los alumnos, todos callados como si nunca hubiesen escuchado las palabras extra del Principal en los parlantes. Forman en filas y columnas, ordenados y ordenadas se escucha un silencio total en la sala. El Principal, con sus labios cubiertos con mostaza y azúcar en polvo, mira con nervios sus miradas.

- ¿Eh? Hola alumnos –saca una capa y la lanza encima de su cuerpo para su acto de magia-. Y uno, y dos, y… ¡Tres!–y cuando se la quita queda totalmente limpio.

- ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? –inocentemente se pregunta la Miss Keane.

- Supongo que se preguntaran para que fueron todos llamados –si como no, y el micrófono aún seguía encendido-. Sin más preámbulo informo que dentro de un mes se dará algo muy maravilloso, algo que unirá al cuerpo estudiantil en un solo sitio para pasarla en grande, por supuesto me refiero al…

Las chicas en especial se lanzaban pequeñas risitas, mientras que los varones se dispusieron a darle un buen susto al enano.

- ¡Fiesta de Invierno! –haciendo que la tierra empiece a temblar.

- ¡Ahhhh! –cayendo el Principal desde su mueble-. Pero, ¡¿quién les dijo?! –agarrándose el corazón como si le estuviera dando un ataque.

El ánimo se hizo presente esa mañana, pero también el mal. Mientras todos los jóvenes celebraban el anuncio, Peach, Ken y el profesor analizaban el cubo de metal que parecía seguir encendido y estando conectado al computador.

- Ken, ya está todo listo, hay que comenzar a bajar la información.

- Está bien papá, Peach conecta la energía.

El querido perro robot con un enchufe en su boca cuidadosamente logra conectar y activar las máquinas que rodeaban la extraña fuente del monstruo metálico, y lentamente números y letras aparecían en la pantalla con un fondo verde que era la matriz del sistema, solo quedaba esperar a que se completara la descarga.

- Papá, ¿Qué son estas imágenes? Todos estos lugares parecen representar grandes monumentos en todo el mundo, ¿no cree que esto es muy sospechoso?

- Es como si Mojo hubiese hecho algunas visitas a algunas partes del mundo –las imágenes seguían pasando-. Es ilógico que esta cosa controlara al robot mientras se preocupaba en cuidar las fotos de sus vacaciones.

- No creo que haya estado de vacaciones Peach. Estas imágenes son solo copias de la red, tal vez pueda encontrar una pista en sus descargas –y se dispone a oprimir algunos botones-. Lo tengo, y proviene de la guarida de Mojo Jojo.

- Sabía que Mojo creaba los robots –hablando Ken muy asertivo-. Pero si no fue él quien lo creó, entonces ¿quién?

Faltaba pocos minutos para descargar los últimos archivos y descubrir quienes más estaban involucrados en aquellos planes; sin embargo, cuando todo iba bien la computadora empieza a fallar. Había sido infectada por un virus.

- Temía que esto pasaría, pero no es nada que pueda controlar –vuelve a oprimir botones-. Hmmm… Algo está mal, la computadora no responde. Esta clase de virus ha cerrado todos mis contactos con el ordenador.

- ¡Papá cuidado! –uno de sus robots ayudantes lo agarra-. Oye, suéltame.

- ¡Ken! –esquiva al robot, y se dirige hacia Ken y de un golpe hace que el robot suelte a su amigo-. El virus debió haberse hecho con los sistemas externos de las funciones primarias –y voltea hacia donde el problema-. ¡Debemos desconectarlo!

Todo aparato guardaba un código de seguridad que se había almacenado en la computadora del profesor, y al ser invadidos por el cubo, ahora estaban a su voluntad. Ken, Peach y el profesor habían huido hacia el almacén para no ser atrapados por alguno de sus inventos.

- Esperen –decía Peach mientras descansaban-. Si esa cosa podía controlar todo aparato que estaba en la casa. Entonces, ¿por qué yo no he sido manipulado?

- Muy simple –le cuenta Ken-. Luego de que ÉL fuera derrotado, mi papá pensó que tú ya no debía ser considerado una máquina, sino uno más en nuestra familia- dándole una sonrisa-. Y por ello un día, mientras dormías te insertamos en la cápsula cerebral un chip que te permitía guardar toda la información que estaba almacenada en el computador.

- ((Entonces eso explica la pesadilla que tuve con Mojo intentando desarmarme)

- Escucha Ken, Peach. Hay que separarnos para que las posibilidades de quitar esos cables de su cabeza sean mayores –decía el profesor muy preocupado.

- Me parece un buen plan papá, pero… –viendo lo terrible de la situación- ¿crees que podamos conseguirlo?, todo está en nuestra contra.

- No te preocupes Ken, ya verás que todo sí es posible.

- Gracias Peach, pero no es eso.

- ¿Listos? –el profesor sujetaba fuertemente la perilla de la puerta.

- No, esperen…

- Uno, dos,… –se abre la puerta y Ken solamente los sigue.

Entre los tres tenían que parar el desastre ya que no podían comunicarse con las chicas, y en una cuenta regresiva corren a diferentes lados. Vergonzosamente, no duró más de un minuto para que fueran atrapados y amarrados en tres sillas separadas, donde Ken y el profesor estaban rodeados por muchos robots, a diferencia de Peach que simplemente era ignorado.

- Ahora solo sé que solo soy bueno para la ciencia, y no para las estrategias.

- No te culpes papá ¡¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros?!

Los robots indican hacia donde estaba el monitor, mientras que Peach intentaba liberarse meneando su cuerpo. En la pantalla se estaba cargando un aviso en línea donde se hace presente un tipo encapuchado. No se le podía ver su cara y su voz estaba modificada por computadora.

- Hola profesor, seguro que se siente humillado al estar en este estado y en frente de su hijo –el profesor se sonroja de la ira-, es increíble lo que puedes construir con cosas que robas en una tienda de videojuegos. Solo voy a dejarles un mensaje, y luego serán electrocutados hasta dejarlos dormidos para siempre.

Peach tal vez no tenía pulgares, pero sabía encontrar la forma de salir. Mientras que Ken y el profesor miraban asustados al desconocido, el perrito muerde las cuerdas que lo ataban, y estando detrás de todos y sin que nadie que lo viera pudo escabullirse lentamente por atrás.

- Durante muchos años, la oscuridad ha sido siempre un símbolo de debilidad y de fracaso –les muestra una imagen de la Tierra-, pronto el mundo conocerá mi poder, destruiré a todos aquellos que impiden que avance con el imperio de su futuro amo –muestra la ciudad de Tokio-, y esta ciudad será la primera en caer, elegida por tener el primer obstáculo que impide con su avance: las chicas superpoderosas. Y yo, con un poder tan grande que ni ellos podrán controlarlo será desencadenado por la única fuente de rayo Z negro que dejo de tener propietario hace varias estaciones ¡¿Saben de lo que les hablo?!

- ¡No, pero ya has hablado demasiado, así que ahora te me vas!

Y con desgarro Peach jala el enchufe que inicio todo el alboroto, esto provoco que todo se apagara salvando la vida de su familia. La energía se descontrola y termina sobrecargando al cubo cuya reacción final es estallar y dejar sin rastro todo tipo de información que había sido descargado al principio del proyecto.

- Eso estuvo cerca papá –mirando todo el desorden causado.

- Sí, pero algo está mal.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Primeramente de que aquel simple conector no estaba bien protegida y de que Peach pudo ir sin ningún tipo de peligro.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que…

- Quiere que mandemos su mensaje a las chicas –Peach termina la frase de Ken.

- Ordenemos lo que podamos y luego llamaremos a las chicas –el profesor mira el monitor que aún mostraba la imagen congelada del enmascarado-. No sabemos de quien se trate o lo que hará, pero tenemos que detenerlo.

Otro misterio que los deja en sus manos.

**Tal vez para algunos que lo hayan leído antes, es porque estaba en problemas sobre como redactar un cuento, pero ahora no dré marcha atrás y seguiré a pesar de los reviews que podrían darme. Si es de ánimo, gracias, si es de crítica, gracias también, porque sé que lo están leyendo, y como alguien dijo: "Las debilidades vuelven más fuertes al ser"**


	4. Un ayer como hoy (parte 2)

**Dividido en dos partes. Nuevas escenas. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Un ayer como hoy**

**PARTE 2:**

Volviendo a la escuela, el resto fue normal. Ciertamente Kaoru cumplió su promesa, Miyako esperaba en la puerta de salida, mientras que Kento aún no se presentaba.

- ¿Por qué aun no llega Kento? –pregunta Sakamoto desde la esquina de la calle.

- Tranquilízate, estoy seguro en un momento llegará –tratando de tranquilizarlo-. (Aunque a mí también me preocupa que vaya a desperdiciar esta oportunidad) Verás que él vendrá.

- "Chicos" –se escucha una voz en el espacio-. "Chicos".

- Oyes eso.

- Es nuestro amigo –voltea para mirar alrededor-. Allí está, detrás de aquel arbusto.

Kento sufría de los nervios y de la terquedad, y los dos amigos que fueron al arbusto que se encontraba al frente del colegio trataban de sacarlo.

- Rápido, entra y habla con ella –lo jalaba de las manos-, o acaso quieres que se te vaya de nuevo la oportunidad.

- De todas las cosas raras que has hecho, esta es la más anormal de todas ¿En serio le pediste a Kaoru que fuera tu pareja para el baile?

- Solo lo está pensando, es increíble lo que logras con la verdad en voz alta. Ahora ve, o le hablaré yo –hay un momento de suspenso, patea a Kento desde su escondite y sale con la cara enrojecido.

Entrando en escena, huérfano y casi sin esperanza de encontrar de nuevo tal vez la felicidad ya no tenía nada que perder, sus amigos le deseaban suerte desde lejos.

- ¿De quién me hablo Kaoru que dijo que esperara? Espero que se apresure, tengo que visitar a Taka –a punto de tomar la decisión de irse ve a un chico saliendo de un arbusto y tambaleando-. Oh, creo que es él. ¡Hola!

- Ehh… Ehh… Hola, me llamo Ken, Ken Torazuki, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Kento –viéndola frente a frente sudando por las manos-. Tú también puedes llamarme así, si tú quieres –agacha la cabeza y se sonroja.

- ¿En serio? Qué bien, porque temía confundirme con un amigo mío que es el hijo del profesor Utonium.

- Entonces, ¿de verdad conoces al profesor Utonium? ¿Cómo?

Miyako que creyendo que él no sabía nada sobre el secreto decidió mentir para cubrir la verdad, y claro está que ella ya era una maestra.

- Tengo un taller que tomo para sacar puntos extras, es que casi todo el tiempo no puedo estar en clases.

- ¿Será por la vida de súper heroína? –mira con esa espera de que ella se asuste.

- Yo… eh… ¿De qué me estás hablando? –consiguió asustarla.

- No, nada, nada –al verla muy asustada trata de callar su error-, es que te pareces en mucho a una de las chicas superpoderosas.

Habiendo un minuto de silencio, Kento miro los árboles que se veían al frente del colegio, y pensó llevarla hasta allí.

- ¿Qué te parece si caminamos un rato?

Ella acepta aunque por un cierto tiempo, y pasan otros cinco minutos hasta llegar al parque donde supuestamente se conocieron Takaaki y Miyako.

- Este sitio me trae recuerdos –toma por casualidad su mano-, cuando era niña siempre venía a este parque.

_Miyako de pronto se siente como si su mente volara al pasado para así vivir aquel recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, y es adonde nos dirigimos. Aquella lluvia que recién acababa de cesar, y que por el parque se encontraba una niña saltando sobre un pequeño charco sosteniendo un paraguas._

- _La, la, la, la, la… ¡Ah, pero que lindas! –decía al ver unas burbujas pasar sobre ella._

- _¡Largo de aquí! Estamos jugando fútbol._

_Unos niños malos y de aspecto callejero querían botar al grupo de niñas que jugaban tranquilamente en el parque._

- _No, no pueden. El parque es para todos._

- _¡Déjenlas en paz!_

_Ahí es cuando su amigo de la infancia, Taka, aparece por primera vez en la vida de Miyako. Se enfrenta contra los niños, pero su estado de salud no solo le impidió seguir luchando, sino que fue lo que lo salvó de una paliza._

- _¿Te encuentras bien? Esos bravucones ya se fueron._

- _ Estoy bien… –lo mira y entre ambos se sonríen._

El recuerdo permanecerá por siempre en la memoria de Miyako, y con ello la realidad vuelve a despertarla antes de que terminara aquel recuerdo incompleto y haciéndola volver a aquel balcón donde seguía hablando con Kento.

- Qué bueno que al final todo saliera bien –resolviendo sus dudas-. ¿Y aún sigues viendo a Takaaki?

- Por supuesto, él es mi mejor amigo, después de Octi claro.

- ¿Tu peluche de felpa?

- ¡No lo llames así! Es mi amigo.

- Bien, bien. (Será mejor que no hable más de recuerdos)

De repente el silencio abarca la atmósfera del lugar.

- Hay algo que no me cuerda bien, me parece o creo haberte visto antes.

Kento se sentía olvidado, pero no podía enojarse con ella.

- Aquella vez cuando te vi acompañado a Takaaki a esa fiesta.

- ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo de ti! –se ve en un momento de flashback el día de la fiesta-. Aquel que vi aquella noche hace un año. Entonces ¿qué querías decirme después de todo este tiempo?

- Yo, pues… la verdad… (No puedo decirle ahora lo que aun siento por ella) lo olvide –que tímido es-, pero no quiero olvidar lo que diré ahora. Miyako, muchas veces dudaba de mí mismo sobre si este día llegaría, eres una gran mujer, una gran amiga, y yo, solo una persona que se convirtió en un extraño para muchos que creyeron que nunca existí. En pocas palabras, estoy tan nervioso que evito esta pregunta por la cual he venido a verte… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

Kento cerró los ojos girando la cabeza hacia abajo creyendo que lo había echado todo a perder. Y desde lejos los espiaban sus amigos, el del cabello castaño y el cómico maníaco.

- No lo va a lograr, fue muy directo.

- Claro que no, lo hizo en el momento correcto. Mírala como está ella, Sakamoto.

Los ojos de ella se enrojecían, un frío corría por el cuerpo de Kento haciéndolo sentir el pánico en sus dedos delgados y gastados. Ella ve el cielo como si quisiera adivinar la hora, tal vez para poder escapar, aunque ella no es así.

- Bueno, si tanto tiempo has esperado por mí, supongo que te debo ese favor. Además, es una gran oportunidad para al fin conocerte mejor.

Por lo que yo vi sus sentimientos no habían cambiado casi nada, pues en su corazón lo invadían esos sentimientos recuperados por aquella caminata por el parque, aquel parque donde nacieron las primeras burbujas de amor. En ese momento suena el cinturón de Miyako, era la llamada de emergencia del profesor.

- Me disculpas tengo que irme, es una emergencia –sale corriendo del lugar, no sin antes dar la respuesta-. Y mi respuesta es sí, voy a ir al baile contigo.

- (Acaso esto es un sueño, o el destino decidió darme un regalo después de tanto tiempo) –-su mente y su boca no podían controlarse y con un grito salta-. ¡Sí!. Hay no –ve su reloj-, voy a llega tarde al trabajo –y trata de salir disparado.

- Has oído eso Kotaro, le ha aceptado la invitación, eso significa que irán juntos de la mano. ¡Felicidades amigo mío! –salen del escondite.

- ¿Le has conseguido ya esa reliquia que tanto has buscado? Porque no creo que con una simple rosa la puedas conquistar, créeme, ya lo han intentado muchos.

- Sí que saben meter sus narices en todo, y en cuanto al regalo… ¡No! –su grito arroja un viento que malogra el peinado de sus amigos.

- Kento ¿Sabes cuánto me demoro para que mi cabello quede así? ¡12 minutos…! Y 43 segundos!

- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, seguiré buscando después del trabajo.

Y sin nada más que decir deja a los dos amigos parados sin hacer otra cosa más que seguirle a escondidas. Mientras tanto, el profesor, Ken y el Mayor esperaban a las chicas en un lugar secreto, por una de las costas nubladas de la ciudad.

- ¿A dónde dijo el profesor que teníamos que ir? –pregunta Buttercup en medio de la niebla-. ¿Qué tiene este lugar de especial?

- Acaso no lo recuerdas, fue por aquí donde encerramos a Mojo.

- Ah, cierto Blossom.

- Me pregunto si habrá cambiado con respecto a sus ambiciones.

- Eso vamos a averiguarlo Bubbles, y no se distraigan que casi llegamos.

Donde la neblina cubre el panorama y la vista de una pequeña isla oculta, detrás de las grandes rocas de aquel lugar una prisión, dentro un prisionero, y ese era Mojo Jojo. Por si se recuerda, este mono atacaba la ciudad más frecuente que cualquiera de los enemigos que han tenido las chicas durante mucho tiempo.

- _¡Ataca Mojo Robot!_

_Y con cada derrota que sufría, lo hacía volver más peligroso._

- _¡Bomba Robots! ¡Humanoides! ¡Láser Machines! ¡Ataquen!_

- _¡Esto se acaba hoy Mojo! –desesperada vuela Blossom para derrotarlo._

_Y una luz resplandece cuando ellas chocaron contra el ejército de robots de Mojo, dejándolo miserable por el suelo, arrastrándose llevando esa expresión de ira, lo cual siempre lo caracterizaba._

_- Mis planes no han resultado como lo esperaba, otra vez. No importa, siempre habrá otra oportunidad, y juró que la próxima vez…_

_- Ya no habrá una próxima vez Mojo –pisándole Blossom por la espalda-. Lamento decirte que la paciencia de todo Tokio se agotó y es tiempo que pases un tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que hiciste._

_- Pero eso no es justo. Aún no he usado todos mis planes._

_- Pues no esperaremos a que uses todos, ya has causado demasiada destrucción._

_Buttercup se encarga de desmayarlo con un golpe y lentamente lo ponían en una celda portátil que era llevado sobre un barco a aquella isla el cual ahora estaban visitando nuestras chicas._

- Era muy peligroso como para que siguiera libre –muy triste se siente Bubbles por no haber pensado en otra solución.

- Hola profesor, llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos. ¿Lograron averiguar quién es el creador de estos robots?

- Es Mojo ¿cierto? _–_Buttercup ve el aspecto de la prisión-. No sabíamos cómo el tiempo descompuso este lugar, han pasado meses.

- Bueno, es que estamos cortos de presupuesto, pero lo que no importa es como se vea las paredes, sino las celdas, acompáñenme chicas –decía el Mayor.

Mientras caminaban lo único que se podían ver eran fotos del ser a quien custodiaban, derrota tras derrota de este villano lo había llevado a tomar medidas más estrictas. Continúan caminando, y casi llegando a la puerta donde estaba encerrado Mojo, el profesor las detiene por un momento.

- Antes de que entren ustedes a la celda de Mojo, se acuerdan de aquel cubo gris que trajeron al laboratorio –ellas afirman a la cuestión.

- No se pudo sacar la información a tiempo. Sin embargo, nos muestra claramente que no fue Mojo el creador, pero que sí fue construido en su cuartel secreto –determina Ken los puntos de la operación fallida.

- Sí, un cómplice.

La puerta de la celda de pronto es golpeada desde dentro es golpeada haciendo que Peach brinque del susto y comience a ladrar.

- Así que hagan lo que deban hacer para sacarle las respuestas a ese mono, el futuro podría depender de ello.

- De acuerdo profesor.

Todos menos las chicas se quedaron en frente de la puerta que cerrada con candados lectores de huellas se abrieran lentamente, una columna que cerraba el paso de la entrada era retirado lentamente. Dentro se observaba un paisaje más o menos tropical, era así como lo habían dejado los fabricantes ¿o no?

- Sal Mojo, solo queremos hablar… ¡Ahhhh! –cayendo con la clásico broma de la cáscara de banana-. ¡No nos obligues a usar la fuerza!

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo –Bubbles ve los alrededores-, y al parecer el olor fue lo único que cambio, en un mal sentido.

- Chicas, vayan un poco más adelante. Está tranquilo y quieto, pero aun así tengan cuidado –hablaba el profesor desde un parlante del techo.

Una celda bien fortificada, y muy espacioso para ser sincero. El simio del cerebro gigante parecía contar con sus dedos.

- ¿Cómo les fue hoy día? –saluda con una sonrisa y una mirada algo demoníaca- Tuvieron problemas con algo eso se nota.

- ¡Dinos Mojo! ¡¿Quién te está ayudando?! –Blossom es la primera en amenazarlo.

- Dinos, porque aun en prisión nos permiten usar nuestros poderes.

- Mojo, si pudieras ser bueno una vez en la vida, tal vez te reducirían la condena –mira como si aún hubiera bondad en su corazón-. Por favor.

- Que bondad demuestras tierna jovencita, sigue así y pueda que tenga misericordia cuando conquiste el mundo –soltando una risa macabra.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que mientras perdían el tiempo en algo que iba a ser en vano, uno de los guardias camina por los pasillos oscuros y solitarios de la cárcel, sin percatarse que una sombra la seguía. El guardia de pronto siente el peligro y se da la vuelta junto con su linterna, pero no encuentra a nadie. Entonces decide ignorar el peligro y continua caminando hasta la puerta de acceso a la sala de control que se encontraba en una de las torres de la prisión.

- Ah, ya llegaste, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? La prisión no es tan grande –lo regaña su compañero de trabajo, viendo toda el lugar por las cámaras.

- Sí lo sé, pero… –siente una mano que lo toma del pie-. ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Ahhhh!

- Ya déjate de bromas –voltea a mirar a su amigo que ya no está-. Oye, novato, acaso piensas afeitarme el bigote, todos en el trabajo me dicen que debería pero mi esposa dice que me queda bien.

Se acerca a la puerta sin rastro de su amigo, luego escucha las risas de una mujer.

- ¿Novato? –saca su pistola de su cinturón-. ¡¿Quién eres?! Muéstrate.

Desde la piel del guardia corría un escalofrío que lo incitaba a jalar del gatillo, pero entonces desde el pasillo oscuro sale corriendo como niña el mismo tipo que fue atacado hace un momento.

- ¡Auxilio! Esa cosa está por ahí, tuve suerte de poder escapar –se esconde detrás de él-. Ve tu primero a inspeccionar.

- Tranquilízate, es tu primer día aquí y ya actúas patético.

Saca entonces su linterna para iluminar el camino, con cada paso oía la respiración de un ser, y a los pocos metros de donde estaba ve tirado al suelo al novato de anteojos, amarrado y desmayado por asfixia.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –voltea de nuevo a la puerta de acceso-. Un momento.

Lo increíble es que por la luz reflejada del exterior veía la sombra del novato cambiando a la forma de una mujer, y que al instante esta cierra la puerta.

- No puede ser. ¡Abran la puerta! –se oye el sonido de un corto circuito-. Ha averiado el acceso –coge su wokitoki-. ¿Aló? ¿Aló? Necesito refuerzos, hay… una cosa que se hizo con la sala de controles de la prisión.

- Que la diversión comience –y por primera vez Sedusa hace acto de aparición.

Con un pañuelo se quita el resto del disfraz y empieza a desbloquear los códigos de seguridad para de alguna forma llegar a abrir el techo de la celda de Mojo. Mientras que donde estaba Ken, el profesor y el Mayor, un guardia se les acerca todo desesperado.

- ¡Tienen que salir de aquí! Algún monstruo se adentró en los pasillos y tomo el control del lugar –señalándoles hacia las cámaras que se movían sin control.

- Pero entonces, eso significa que… ¡Chicas, chicas!

El profesor trataba de comunicarse con ellas pero el micrófono estaba apagado bajo la voluntad de Sedusa, al igual que las puertas eléctricas, esto hacía que Mojo soltará una risa.

- ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! –el mono no contesta y sigue riendo-. Deja de decir estupideces y responde –lo agarra Buttercup contra la pared.

- Solo les diré que deje mi legado a mis amigos que aún siguen afuera, ustedes ya deben saber de quienes hablo.

- Papá, esto es malo, al parecer los monstruos han unido fuerzas.

- Esto es más que malo –se escucha una explosión- ¿Qué fue eso?

Habían caído en la trampa y la explosión que se daba afuera de las paredes de la prisión era el regalo de bienvenida.

- Como no sabíamos dónde habían ocultado al primate, la única forma era atraer su atención con esos robots, y provocarlos a sacar respuestas llevándolos hacia donde lo ocultaban y así nosotros entrar y poder liberar al líder, ya que si todo sale mal será culpa de él.

Todo esto era escuchado mediante todos los parlantes de la cárcel por Sedusa, haciendo quedar como tontas a las chicas, Mojo mira fijamente el techo que se abría y saca de su capa una bomba apestosa que aturdió la concentración de las chicas, dándole la oportunidad de escapar por los sistemas de ventilación.

- Sigámoslo, no dejemos que escape –lanza su martillo tratando de golpearlo-. Ese aliento de banana.

- Chicas –hasta que Ken logro comunicarse-. Que alguien atrape a Sedusa.

- Yo iré por ella –Bubbles se ofrece y se separa del equipo-. Suerte.

Mojo salta y esquiva los ataques tratando de hacer tiempo, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que este lograra salir de la prisión, aunque se encontraba rodeado por grandes cantidades de mar. Esperaba un punto que brillara en la neblina, y a lo lejos aparece tal destello junto con una sombra que lentamente empieza a crecer hasta el tamaño de un robot, resultando ser el transporte del simio, y el piloto era nada menos que la Princesa. Rara fue la coincidencia que hayan sido dos humanos afectados por los rayos Z negros y que difícilmente controlen su transformación los que fueron a rescatar a Mojo Jojo.

- Hola a todos, ¿me están observando? –intentando ser el centro de atención una vez más-. Si no es así, tendré que tratar con otra cosa.

Oprimiendo el primer botón que encuentra, el robot empieza a lanzar todo su armamento estando fuera de control destruyendo grandes paredes de concreto, entre ellas la que esperaba Mojo del otro lado. La Princesa al verlo decide calmar su locura un momento y cambian de puesto, siendo ahora Mojo el que escapaba en el robot riéndose de nuestras heroínas y desapareciendo en la niebla.

- ¡Espero con ansias el dominio del mundo! –dejándolos sin nada más que decir.

Parecía que no había nada más que temer, pero desde donde Mojo estaba deja como regalo de despedida un par de misiles con las palabras grabadas por separado "Super" y "Apestosas". En fin, estos chocan contra las dos torretas delanteras del lugar cayendo hacia atrás siendo así la destrucción final de la vieja prisión, aunque antes de que la colisión terminara de llevarse a cabo, las chicas hicieron un acto más de valentía.

- ¡Bubble Catcher! –siendo la primera barrera de protección.

- ¡Holy Spin! –ayuda a juntar a todas las burbujas.

- ¡Sphere Power! –emitiendo su aura blanca para realizarlo una vez más.

Después del bang, de los escombros Buttercup daba la primera señal de supervivencia ayudando a los demás a salir de pequeños montones de tierra, mientras que Blossom sostenía a Sedusa y a la Princesa atadas en cuerdas.

- ¿Todos están bien? –pregunta Bubbles en voz alta.

- Parece que todos están aquí –viendo Buttercup que todo se había venido abajo-. Vaya que esto fue un error. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Primero lo primero, debemos llevar a estas dos a la normalidad.

Más tarde, en el laboratorio, el profesor preparaba el rayo Z.

- Tontas, no importa cuántas veces nos lleven a este lugar, siempre regresamos –tratando Sedusa de zafarse de las ataduras.

- Yo fui el centro de atención, fue tan divertido. El señor Mojo, fue el único en darme esa oportunidad.

- ¡Cállense las dos! –dirigiéndose Blossom al profesor-. ¡Apresúrense con eso!

Y usando la terapia basada en rayos Z, terminan desmayadas y devueltas a la normalidad. Las chicas también deciden dejar de usar sus poderes por el momento y vuelven de nuevo a sus antiguos trajes.

- Bueno, supongo que no hay problema, solo escapó un mono –veía Momoko el desastre que causó-, no creo que cambie mucho las cosas.

- ¡¿Cómo qué no?! –golpea Kaoru una mesa casi rota, rompiéndola por supuesto-. Ahora está más enojado con los humanos.

- Hoy no fue otro glorioso día –observaba Miyako la sombra de la isla desde el puntero del rayo que se usó una vez para la sustancia Z.

Si pensaban que las cosas iban mal, malas noticias les iba a llegar en el transcurso de los días. Apartándonos de lo que pudo acabar en otra tragedia, Kento se iba por centésima vez a la biblioteca, ya que había terminado su turno de trabajo en el supermercado.

- Hola Srta. Letter ¿Está teniendo un buen día hoy? –pregunta Kento entusiasmado.

- Hola joven Torazuki, es la tercera vez esta semana.

- Sí, es que aún no encuentro el libro que sigo buscando, ¿han llegado algunos nuevos este mes? –mirando las grandes columnas del conocimiento.

- Tienes suerte, han llegado varios esta mañana, pero aún no los he guardado en su respectivo lugar –enseñándole una gran columna de ellos en la puerta de atrás.

Kento no podía esperar a que se demorara en organizar los libros, así que se ofreció a ayudar a la señorita de lentes delgados y cabello marrón, que vestía del traje de una simple bibliotecaria, claro que con caderas, con el fin de tal vez encontrar ese libro que le hable de los ancestros de la familia de Miyako.

- Srta. Letter, déjame ayudarla. Como ya conozco muy bien la organización de los estantes, me será mucho más fácil.

- Muchas gracias, eres un buen chico. Ahora tendré que traer el otro grupo de libros que se encuentra afuera en el camión.

Sin nada más que perder empieza a correr mientras abre las páginas para buscar alguna pista. El tiempo voló como unas dos horas y como si fuera costumbre, luego de 63 libros sin alguna información, tiene ese desánimo de otro día fallido; pero entonces una sombra se hace notar en su presencia y él se pregunta si es otro niño que quiere causar problemas, haciéndole recordar a aquel niño mimado de la mirada maligna, su némesis.

- Si eres tú de nuevo, no vuelvas a causar problemas –sigue las pisadas que ensuciaban y perjudicaban el lugar-. Veo que aún no aprendes tu lección.

No sabía si era el quien pensaba que era, pero si notó a un enano encapuchado que sorprendentemente corría de manera silenciosa, mientras que Kento chocaba con cada mueble que se cruzaba haciendo más ruido que una feria de cohetes.

- ¡Te atraparé!

Entonces resbala y choca contra un estante haciendo caer los libros sobre él. Se enfurece y lo sigue hasta la sección de "Historia y Cultura", un rincón sin salida.

- Ya no tienes a donde ir, si sigues así yo...

Las pisadas lo llevaron hacia un libro que decía en la portada: "Luz y Oscuridad. Mitos y Leyendas". Con esas letras tan desgarradas con tiempo y polvo atrajeron la atención de Kento. Cuando lo levanta, las huellas terminan desapareciendo.

- Kento, ¿por qué corrías? Causaste un gran desorden allá atrás.

- Lo siento Srta. Letter –voltea para mirar el libro-. Pero creo que lo encontré.

- Ay bueno, te perdono, pero prométeme que lo arreglarás luego.

- Claro que sí, muchas gracias.

Se queda a leer el libro, abriendo por primera vez, después de tantas semanas el resultado de su búsqueda sin pensar en lo que iba a desencadenar; como si el libro lo hubiese estado esperando, la duda solamente está en… ¿Por qué ahora y por qué a él? A Kento no le importa y solo sigue leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>En el episodio 3 donde aparecen los RRBZ, a petición de todos los que son fans de esta serie. Los invito a que se pasen al siguiente capítulo.<strong>


	5. Ruinas de Tokio (parte 1)

**Siempre hay que agradecer a Dios por tener un día más de vida, y también agradecer que Hayan seguido hasta este capítulo,y al ser un nuevo capítulo en este foro solo he reactualizado el prólogo de saludos, pues bien, hola a todos, jejeje, Tengan mucha paciencia si quieren a los RRBZ, hasta creo que recibí una amenaza en mi correo por eso, y le he vuelto a recalcar que si aparecerán. Dios, perdónalos porque no saben lo que hacen.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Ruinas de Tokio**

**PARTE 1:**

- Solo falta dos días, tengo que reunir a los chicos –mostrándose muy alterado.

Kento mismo lo había dicho, dos días para que llegara el baile de invierno, los preparativos ya estaban casi listos; aunque, en mi opinión, hubiesen terminado antes, pero el Principal tiene muy mal papel de administrador. En fin, los amigos de Kento se reúnen a los pocos minutos de ser llamados.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Kento? Tengo que ir con mi mamá a probarme mi atuendo para la fiesta –decía muy emocionado el chico de lentes-. Por extraño que suena, me nombraron el presentador de la fiesta. Solo imagínate esto… yo, con traje de un súper artista del baile… llevando unos lentes envidiables… haciendo que todos alcen las manos para celebrar…

Mientras su amigo Jesse alucinaba, la palabra madre ponía muy nostálgico a Kento, tanto que volteó un segundo a mirar el campo azul, como si una de esas nubes que volaban libres sobre ella le recordará al amor maternal de su ya difunta madre.

- Pues por lo que yo escuche solo eres el que recibirá a la gente –mostrando su contradicción-. Eso es totalmente diferente a alguien que dice dirigir algo muy importante como el "Baile de Invierno".

- ¡¿Por qué eres tan envidioso?! Vete a hacerle alguna broma a alguien.

- Eso ya lo hice, y no soy envidioso sino realista. ¡Cuatro ojos!

- Bueno basta–caya a sus amigos por un segundo**-. **Solo debo pedirles un favor para mi plan de conquistar a Miyako, así que presten mucha atención.

- Kento, me alegra que nunca te hayas rendido en tu búsqueda, pero a dos días antes del baile… estamos muy ocupados para ayudarte –lo decía el amigo de cabello raro que recién venía.

Kento entonces notó la negación en la cara de sus amigos; en la Sakamoto, en la de Jesse y en la de Kotaro. Sin embargo, él no se rendiría tan fácil, pese a que había pasado sobre cosas peores; y por ello, utilizaría la vieja técnica de la culpa.

- Jesse… Sakamoto… Kotaro… –mostrándose desilusionado-. Bueno, supongo que todo el esfuerzo fue en vano –forzando sus ojos a soltar lágrimas-, y que jamás tendré otra oportunidad con ella.

- Kento, no queríamos decir eso, solo es que…

- No Kotaro, entiendo. A veces los amigos no están ahí para ayudarte, incluso cuando te dicen que tienes un sueño….

- Basta amigo, vas a hacer que llore sobre mis lentes –tratando de no caer nuevamente en la falsa drama del chico.

- …y sé que lamentan no ayudarme –echándose a escondidas gotas en los ojos-, eso es lo que hacen los grandes amigos.

Kento mostraba sus ojos sollozos frente a sus tres amigos, quienes al ver estos trágicos luceros los hacían recordar el dolor que sufrió hace un año, haciéndolos mirar el cielo y cayendo como si fuesen sido víctimas de alguna posesión.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –se paraba mientras se limpiaba los lentes-. Me parece que si podemos ayudarte ¿o no chicos?

- A mí ni me mires, aún estoy tratando de evitar que sigan goteando mis pupilas… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso nunca vieron a un payaso llorar? Bueno, bueno, te ayudaré. Tú también estás de acuerdo, ¿no Kotaro? –Sakamoto vuelve a recobrar la risa.

- Cada vez eres mejor en esto del drama, cuenta conmigo –Kotaro también no paraba de llorar-. ¿Y a qué hora de la noche nos reuniremos?

- Gracias chicos –dejando de actuar y aparte de llorar- pero me refería a dentro de dos días, un poco antes del baile.

- ¡ ¿Qué?! –gritaban los tres muy sorprendidos.

Los tres se golpean los ojos arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado su grito de ayuda, por lo que Kento prosigue a detallarles la misión R.O.R.O. A (Reliquia Oculta y Recuperada para Objetivo Amoroso).

- Les explicaré de lo que se trata. Según las palabras que están escritas en este libro que encontré por milagro en la biblioteca, hay un objeto de gran valor que perteneció a la familia Gotokuji en la última época de la "Edad de Meiji" y se encuentra oculta y resguardada en un sector de la ciudad abandonada en los bosques, conocido como: "Ruinas de Tokio" y que…

- Uoh, un momento –interrumpe Sakamoto-. Jamás he escuchado de ese lugar.

- Por supuesto que no, solo aparece una vez al año, lo ven.

Kento les muestra una foto geográfica del bosque donde no muestra algún rastro del lugar. Tal historia parecía más bien una fantasía, pero la mayoría de las leyendas nacen de aquellos hechos que para el hombre resultan irreales.

- Y dices que aparecerá justamente en la noche del baile –comenta Sakamoto mientras comparte su chocolate con Kento-. ¿Y hay algún riesgo en la operación?

- Bueno, ah gracias –acepta el chocolate-, la verdad es que… –rascándose Kento la cabeza-. Dice el libro que cualquier alma que haya entrado jamás ha salido.

- Oh, eso me motiva mucho para… ¡volverme loco! –Jesse se descontrola.

- Déjame a ver si entendí hasta ahora –Kotaro repasa lo escuchado-.¿Quieres que entremos contigo a un lugar que posiblemente no exista, que posiblemente nos mate, que posiblemente guarde el tesoro que tanto buscas, y posiblemente conquiste el corazón de Miyako?

- Es más o menos la idea, excepto la muerte que es lo que trataremos de evitar.

De repente los tres tipos hacen una pequeña asamblea para decidir o no el suicidio, y la consecuencia de su decisión de ayudar a un desesperado aliado de su amistad. Luego de unos segundos de puro bla, bla, bla; los tres voltean a ver a Kento.

- Los chicos y yo hemos hablado y… –preparando Sakamoto la respuesta.

- ¡Espera! –Kotaro le tapa la boca-. Yo soy el segundo al mando –mira a Kento y le sonríe-. Y decidimos que lo vamos a hacer, a cambio de una cosa.

- (Supongo que les debo un favor) ¿Y cuál sería ese favor?

- Cinco dólares a cada uno, una pizza tamaño familiar para cada uno; y por último, que al final seas muy feliz.

- Ustedes se aprovechan de mi trabajo de doble turno, ¿verdad? –perdiendo Kento los estribos un rato, pero luego se calma- Ay, de acuerdo.

Y con una juramentación de saliva, dieron por finalizar la reunión.

- Les digo una vez más chicos, gracias, nos reuniremos en esta entrada del bosque –saca un mapa de su mochila-. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, tendremos el tiempo suficiente para volver al baile y nadie notará que hemos salido a un lugar peligroso.

- Has usado el término peligroso –Jesse se le muestra muy atento.

- Es para dar énfasis a la operación.

Los amigos de Kento se marchan muy cansados frente a las fuertes súplicas de Kento, y justo después de que ellos se marchan su celular empieza a sonar.

- ¿Pero quién será? –coge su celular-. ¿Hola?

- ¿Hola? ¿Kento? –siendo Miyako la otra voz en la línea.

Los nervios se apoderaron de él una vez más dejándolo congelado en el acto. Incluso hablando a larga distancia, él no podía tener una simple conversación con ella, por lo que le tomaba un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a su voz.

- Solo llamaba para saber si ibas a pasar por mí en la noche.

- (No es posible, lo había olvidado)Ohm, pues verás. Yo… –rascándose la cabeza muy nervioso-, yo… tengo que terminar mi turno en el trabajo, y según la hora, es imposible que pueda recogerte a tiempo.

- Ya veo. No importa, entonces voy a ir con mis amigas. Te espero temprano en la puerta del colegio –de pronto su voz se pone tensa-. No vayas a tardar demasiado.

- No, no te preocupes, allí estaré –cuelga el teléfono-. (Nunca nadie la ha visto realmente enojada, pero tampoco quiero ser el primero en saberlo)

Y al instante, después de colgar vuelve a sonar.

- ¿Miyako? –creyendo que era ella, ya que vivía a veces en su fantasía.

- ¿Quién? ¡Soy yo idiota! ¡Ya llevas 15 minutos tarde, ya terminó tu descanso! Tal vez haya sido muy paciente contigo estos meses, pero te despido si no llegas en 5 minutos –su jefe, chato y calvo, lo amenazaba en la otra línea.

Con los pantalones rojos puestos, un polo verde rasgado y un gorro azul oscuro sobre su cabeza, se dispone a tomar un atajo entre las calles abandonadas de la ciudad, refiriéndome a aquellas donde puede ser peligroso si estás en el momento equivocado. Kento, sabiendo ya sobre el peligro, decide subir por las escaleras traseras de un edificio y volar entre los techos.

- Aunque, por si las dudas –saca de su mochila lo que parece ser una máscara-. No pensé que volvería a usar esto, pero siempre hay que ocultar los secretos, por el bien de todos. Además, hace resaltar mis ojos marrones.

Saltando a pasos grandes debido al don que lleva en sus pies, va por encima de las casas, por encima de buses, y para protegerse de la vista de algunos testigos, cubría su rostro con su antifaz, el mismo que usaba en sus tiempos de caridad.

Un minuto y llevaba ya medio camino, saltando entre varios edificios que si bien variaban en altitud, obligando a Kento a esforzarse más en sus saltos.

- Esto es demasiado fácil –hablaba mientras estaba en medio de un salto-. Ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía volar.

De repente, echando un vistazo al suelo que se encontraba a una altura muy arriesgada ve que un bote de basura viajaba a gran velocidad y hacia él, Kento no tiene el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo y termina siendo víctima del golpe, y su cuerpo se disponía a ser atraído por la gravedad hacia el abismo.

- ¡Ahhhhhh!–mirando fríamente el oscuro vacío que lo esperaba-. Si no me sujeto de algo será mi fin.

Intentando amortiguar su caída agarra diferentes cuerdas de ropa que milagrosamente estaban atados entre las paredes de ambos edificios, los cuales dieron resultado a su sobrevivencia ocasionándole finalmente un simple malestar en su caída. Mira alrededor, y lo único que descubre es a un grupo de cinco miembros que reflejados con la luz mostraba la sombra de la banda Gangrena.

- ¿Qué quieren ahora ustedes? –viéndolos con rabia.

Kento logra reconocerlos rápidamente, como si aquellas sombras lo hubiesen atormentado desde el principio de un gran tiempo.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que esa máscara de Halloween te ayudaría a pasar desapercibido? Esas habilidades que adquiriste de la nada no se comparan en nada con los que nosotros tenemos ahora. Así que no te preocupes por tu trabajo, por ahora. Solo danos tu dinero y te aseguro que no sufrirás tanto ¿no chicos? –riéndose su pandilla frente a la amenaza.

- Ustedes acaso tienen jalea en vez de cerebro (al parecer no saben nada de lo que me pasó aquel día) Háganme caso y empiecen a reflexionar ¿por qué creen que me atrevería a saltar esa gran distancia?, ya no soy el mismo desde hace dos años.

- Pero aun sigues siendo bueno diciendo estupideces –la burla del gran Billy hace que los demás miembros se rían también.

Kento mira impaciente su reloj, solo le quedaban tres minutos.

- Que nombre tan estúpido tienen ustedes. "La banda Gangrena", me dan ganas de vomitar por el nombre tan estúpido que tienen. En cualquier caso, esta vez será diferente, esta vez pagarán por todos los inocentes que han robado y lastimado.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, insecto?! –ordenando As a su banda a que lo ataquen-. A ver si tus palabras son más rápidas que tu cuerpo.

Kento se dispone a controlar la situación, porque conocía muy bien a la banda y a sus integrantes que un día arribaron en un restaurante intentando estafar el negocio; así es, él también estuvo en el mismo lugar donde las chicas tuvieron su primer encuentro con estos mohosos monstruos. Kento gira evitando las cartas que As ha ido perfeccionando con sus poderes, cada lado de las cartas era tan filosa que si no golpeaban al chico cortaban cajas y botes de basura de metal.

Serpiente, con sus dos manos usaba su poder para estirarlos a su antojo tratando de atraparlo, Genio se camuflaba intentando hacer lo mismo, el pequeño Arturo se movía con tanta energía que ya poseía gran resistencia y con ellas derribaba a Kento constantemente.; y finalmente, el gran Billy por atrás lo tumba poniendo una caja sobre él, y encima su inmensidad de 125 kilos. Kento se encontraba en apuros y solo le quedaba un minuto y medio.

As se para y sacude sus prendas con rabia para quitarse el polvo. Luego, voltea hacia el chico y se le acerca metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Lo siento insecto, me temo que no fuiste lo suficientemente listo.

- (Su sarcasmo es tan horrible como su color de piel)

- Veamos cuanta pasta has traído contigo –y entonces encuentra una foto de Miyako-. Guau, miren chicos, al parecer el insecto está enamorado,

- Oye, suelta eso, no te pertenece. Además, solo somos amigos. (Pero de que tengas una foto de ella tomada desde un árbol ya dice mucho)

- Y que vas a hacer –dándole la espalda-. Tú solo eres un chico que no tuvo suerte,

La banda Gangrena se reía con gran burla, y el gran Billy aun encima lo asfixiaba. Una persona demoraba como d minutos en morir por asfixia, y Kento no iba a ser la excepción, por lo que le quedaba poco tiempo.

- (Casi no puedo respirar, y este sujeto al parecer nunca se cambió de pantalón, que asco) –entonces recuerda que tenía algo bajo el gorro-. (Espera… Eso es)

La golosina de Sakamoto, que por alguna razón decidió guardarlo bajo su gorra, sería su única salida que lo podía salvar del tremendo peso del Gran Billy. Moviendo su cabeza manda a volar su gorra junto con el chocolate a medio terminar, y tal como lo esperaba, el gigante detecta su olor y se retira para ir tras él y caer en el anzuelo. As se entera y realmente eso no lo pone feliz.

- Pero que… ¡Idiota! ¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!

- Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este momento –se para y empieza a estirar los brazos-, porque estoy a punto de vengarme.

Ya libre y recobrando el aliento, Kento agarra la tapa del mismo tacho que lo tumbó, y con ello empieza a noquear uno por uno a la banda Gangrena. Primero a la gran masa que lo estuvo asfixiando; siguiendo en la lista al pequeño Arturo metiéndolo en un tacho de basura; a Serpiente, con el mismo destino; a Genio, no tuvo que hacer algún esfuerzo para que se golpeara solo contra la pared; y finalmente, As, con un golpe definitivo, dando por finalizar el encuentro.

- Espero no volver a verlos en mi condenada vida –y con ello recoge sus cosas.

Aunque antes de que se fuera, los integrantes se volvían a levantar, poniendo algo nervioso a Kento, pero finalmente decide ignorarlos y huir del lugar. Kento a tomar su atajo por los techos, pero esta vez con huellas del combate. Ahora su ropa estaba arrugada y más rota que antes, y con una carrera contra el tiempo solo le quedaban 20 segundos, los cuales eran contados por su jefe que lo esperaba en la puerta del supermercado.

- En serio no quiero hacer esto –miraba el reloj de oro en su muñeca-. Es un buen chico, pero tiene la misma asistencia que ese tal Peter. Cuatro, tres, dos…

- ¡Aquí estoy! –entra corriendo sin darse cuenta del letrero de "Piso Mojado" a su adelante-. ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Apártense todos, sucio vago sin control!

A un segundo de ser echado de lo que lo mantenía con vida, el jefe tendría otra razón para hacerlo, debido a que aparte de resbalar y chocar con sus otros compañeros de trabajo, hizo que estos sujetos que sostenían material vencido cayera sobre todo el suelo y sobre las cabezas de algunos clientes. Todos sus compañeros, a diferencia de él terminaron más sucios y mojados que tuvieron que ir todos a los camerinos, y el jefe ya estaba echando humos.

- ¡Ken Torazuki! –mojado por el desastre-. ¡Limpie todo este desorden! (Si hubiese sabido que pasaría esto le hubiese dado mejor seis minutos.)

- Enseguida señor, gracias por no despedirme.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!. Primero quiero que te disculpes con los clientes, y luego que limpies solo este desorden, y si no está listo para cuando cerremos, ¡te despediré! –voltea a ver a los clientes sorprendidos-. Ejem… quise decir, vuelve a tu trabajo, y para ustedes –mostrándoles una sonrisa-, sigan disfrutando de nuestras ofertas.

Voltea hacia Kento y le entrega un trapeador para que comenzara a trabajar, Kento agradeciendo al destino lo toma y mientras pasa pide disculpas a sus compañeros por dejarlos mojados y en el caso de las mujeres, por arruinarles su cabello.

- Je, je, tendrán que disculparme porque… porque… yo… invitó las bebidas.

Sus compañeros bajan sus miradas asesinas y regresan a cambiarse.

Las horas pasan y el horror en los pasadizos había terminado antes, Kento sale exhausto de su primer trabajo, se cambia a su atuendo anterior dejando el de empleado en su casillero, y luego sale del supermercado a plena luz de la luna.

- Bien, hoy fue un día de mucha clientela, y eso obviamente me beneficia; sin embargo, no puedo cometer los mismos errores, así que depende de mí.

Y con un respiro inicia su segundo trabajo, que a pesar de consumir todas sus horas de la noche, había una razón, o más bien dos para que se desempeñara más que en su primer trabajo que consistía en correr por todas partes en busca de algo fresco que sea puesto a vista de todos.

Dos días después, aparecen rostros entusiasmados de los alumnos, para tal ocasión, se daba con éxito otra entrega del periódico escolar a cargo del presidente del club, Jesse Kido, que gracias al consejo de Miyako tenía un grupo de leales camarógrafos, aunque solo uno era el más trabajador.

- Aquí les traigo una edición especial sobre el baile que se dará esta noche, también incluido una sección sobre las chicas superpoderosas Z.

El periódico se entregaba como pan, solo que este no se come y es gratis.

- Las fotos siguen siendo geniales, el periódico nunca había sido tan visto. Felicidades –se le acerca Momoko a agradecerle.

- Bueno, es gracias a mis camarógrafos, sin mencionar a uno en especial –sintiéndose aliviado por la aceptación de sus compañeros.

- Oye, está foto está genial, tú la tomaste –pregunta Kaoru muy curiosa.

- No, no fui yo. Mi mejor amigo, que también trabaja en el periódico fue quien tomó la mayoría de las fotos, su nombre es Ken Torazuki –explica Jesse con naturalidad.

- ¿Hablas de Kento? ¿Pero cómo decidió trabajar aquí?

Y con más tranquilidad les explica los esfuerzos de este chico.

- Todo comenzó más o menos hace un año, cuando su madre murió en aquel desastre del volcán. Buscando como mantenerse siendo huérfano pasó todos estos días ayudándome en el periódico, aunque me cuenta que también tiene otro trabajo. Como su amigo no podía dejarlo solo y le di la oportunidad para que hiciera lo que más le gusta hacer. Si quieren verlo ahora está bien, pero de seguro está durmiendo el pobrecito –saca un bolso con monedas-. ¿Pueden entregarle esto? Es su paga de ayer.

- Iré yo –coge la bolsa pequeña-. Voy a ser muy cuidadosa para no despertarlo.

Cuando ven que Miyako sale del aula Momoko le arrebata a Kaoru el periódico que estaba leyendo y que luego buscaba desesperadamente entre las páginas.

- ¡Oye, ¿pero qué haces?! –Kaoru la mira con desahogo.

- Pero que acaso no es obvio, acá está la lista de todos los alumnos de la escuela y de las personas con quienes van a ir –explica Momoko con emoción-. Incluso la tuya Kaoru.

- Pero, ¿cómo saben ellos que yo? -Kaoru se muestra muy sorprendida.

- Ja, ja, pero quién diría que una chica como tú sería pareja de este sujeto.

- ¡Cállate! Al menos yo no tuve que pedírselo, a diferencia de ti.

- Oye, háblame con más respeto –Momoko ahora es la alterada-, para tu información yo iré con un vestido hermoso y no con pantalones de vaquero.

- Acaso quieres pelear, porque con gusto te lo concedería.

- Tal vez no debí haber publicado esa lista en el periódico escolar, sino un día después para evitar peleas como esta –se decía Jesse lamentándose.

- Y tú –Kaoru se dirige a Jesse-. No creas que me olvidé de ti. ¡¿Quién te dijo que iba a ir con él?! ¿Acaso él te lo dijo?

- Wow tranquila, no es mi culpa tener el derecho de publicar la verdad.

- Pues aquí te va la noticia de la mañana: "A veces la verdad duele"

Mientras que Momoko y Kaoru se tiraban de los cabellos, Miyako pasaba paso hacia la sala 2-G. Pensar en lo de la madre de Kento le hacía sentir una sensación muy extraña. Entendía lo mucho que se esforzaba y la razón que la reconociera en las fotos, decide poner unas monedas más a aquella bolsita de cartón, llega al salón de clases; y efectivamente, estaba dormido, vistiendo la ropa rota de ayer, pero lavada y planchada.

- (No debiste mereces este destino, y creo saber lo que sientes…) –miraba su cara poco sucia-. (…yo tampoco he visto a mis padres por un largo tiempo.)

Regresa lentamente, esta vez pensando en su familia. Recibía cartas de ellos, los veía algunas veces en televisión, en el canal de Arqueología y Tesoros. Sin embargo, jamás habló con ellos en persona, parecía sentir los mismo que Kento estando tan alejada de sus padres. De regreso se encontraba la Miss Keane en el salón.

- Por hoy no tendremos trabajo que hacer. Sin embargo, para el fin de este mes tendrán que traer un proyecto acerca de lo aprendido durante este bimestre –saca un libro que resultaba ser el Syllabus completo.

- Miss Keane, específicamente ¿de qué se trata? –pregunta Momoko confundida.

- Ya lo había explicado en clases anteriores, era sobre "Los cristales de Cuarzo"

Cuatro comprensibles y simples palabras confundían el cerebro de las chicas, ya que ese día se habían enfrentado contra el robot de Mojo que los había llevado a su trampa. Pues bien, a ellas no les gusta que hable de sus errores; sin embargo, el mencionado nombre de este simio traería más problemas a la historia.

Mientras tanto, en las siguientes horas, el único entretenimiento que quedaba era ver al Principal tratar de poner los globos en lo alto de la cesta colgante.

- No sé por qué se fueron molestos mis alumnos que obligue y amenace con castigos, tareas y horas extras para ayudar en esta última fase –de pronto se resbala y se cae-. ¡Ahhhh! –y aterriza sobre una caja de alfileres-. ¡¿Es en serio?!

Después de la hora de salida, Kento inmediatamente se preparaba para iniciar el plan R.O.R.O. A., el plan que espera que resulte exitoso.

- Ya me espera una cita, con una chica, y el destino. Hoy, después de tanto sacrificio espero no fallar –habla mientras mete todo lo que necesita en su mochila-. Solo necesito una hora como mínimo, ellos no entraran por ninguna circunstancia a las ruinas, solo hasta a la entrada porque no tienen la suficiente ayuda –saca el libro que encontró en la biblioteca-. Agradezco a la bibliotecaria por regalarme el libro, aunque estaba seguro que no pertenecía a la biblioteca.

_En ese momento recuerda el último momento que habló con la bibliotecaria, la Srta. Letter, después de arreglar el desorden que ocasionó accidentalmente._

- _En serio lamento haber ocasionado tal desorden Srta. Letter._

- _No te preocupes, que bueno que al final hayas encontrado el libro que has buscado durante mucho tiempo._

- _Sí, bueno, jamás me he rendido –recoge Kento el libro de la mesa-. Me llevo este libro, si no es mucha molestia._

- _Claro, acompáñame._

_Luego, en su mesa donde registra todos los libros empieza a buscar por el título extraño que marcaba en la tapa del libro._

- _Que extraño, no encuentro el código de barras por ninguna parte del libro._

- _¿Disculpa? –pregunta Kento muy confundido._

- _Es más he pasado tanto tiempo con los libros como tú, y te juro que jamás he visto un libro que llevara este título._

- _¿Cómo dice? –pregunta de nuevo pero con gracia._

- _Es más, este libro no tiene algún código o sello que diga si vino de alguna otra biblioteca o empresa de libros._

- _¿Perdón?_

- _¡Acaso eres sordo! –grita con desahogo la Srta. Letter._

- _Je, je, lo siento. Y entonces ¿qué hacemos?_

- _Bueno como el libro no pertenece a la biblioteca, y en serio parece que aprecias mucho este libro _–_Kento se muestra emocionado-, creo que el libro ahora es tuyo._

_Y así acaba otro recuerdo que motiva a este chico a luchar._

- Le agradezco Srta. Letter –hablándose a sí mismo frente al espejo-. Bueno, ya es hora –toma sus pertenecías y sale de su casa.

Y siendo las seis de la tarde, tenía suficiente tiempo para volver al baile. Jesse, Sakamoto y Kotaro, encapuchados, no por el misterio sino por la vergüenza, llegan diez minutos tarde al punto de encuentro.

- ¡Llegan tarde idiotas! –mirando su reloj de Godzilla que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda-. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, aquí están su paga, im… bestias.

- Creí que acordamos una pizza familiar, y cinco dólares cada uno –refuta algo molesto Kotaro frente a la paga.

- ¿Sí?, y ustedes prometieron llegar temprano, pero nadie es perfecto, ¿no? –lanzando la bolsa del trueque por el suelo-. Agradezcan que haya traído algo.

Dentro se encontraba una pizza grande y tres cajas de dos litros de jugo de frutas cada uno, de una marca que dejaría de existir en unos años eso es seguro. La verdad es que una parte del trabajo de Kento en el supermercado era pagado con esas bebidas de cartón, y con las cajas vacías los mandaba a reciclar sacando una minúscula ganancia.

- Tenía que deshacerme de algunas, ya que hay muchas en mi casa –haciéndole recordar su refrigerador lleno de ellas-. ¡Pero como me fastidia su color!

- ¿Y dices que ese lugar embrujado está por aquí? –Jesse pregunta para asegurarse.

- No, está por allá. Hay que adentrarnos en el bosque –señala Kento con decisión.

- Temía que dijeras eso –Jesse se asusta tragando un poco de saliva.

Cada uno con su linterna se adentraron entonces al bosque que rodeaba la ciudad de Tokio. A pesar de la valentía que mostraban los cuatro ante la oscuridad que se tornaba más fuerte conforme avanzaban en su viaje, no podían evitar ver con sus luces la marca de una mano gigante en muchos de los árboles por los que pasaban.

- ¿Han escuchado eso? –viendo Sakamoto árboles partidos por el camino.

- Deben ser unas ardillas –empieza a fallar su linterna-. Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo? Solo está un poco averiada, es que esta cosa…

- Lo siento amigo, si voy a morir, antes desearía tomar mi última cena –sacan entre los tres una tajada de pizza y beben de su cartón.

- Entiendan, no vamos a morir –lo seguían ignorando-. Bueno, quédense a tragar, pero si hay problemas iluminaré el cielo con esta bengala. (Supongo que al final no necesitaba su compañía, aunque no recuerdo porque quería que me acompañaran hasta la entrada de las ruinas)

Dejando a sus malos amigos, camina solo. Continuamente siente que algo lo observaba, una buena señal era una voz susurradora que decía: "Esta es mi propiedad" a cada segundo que se adentraba más al bosque.

- Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás. (¿Ah?… Oh, ya recuerdo, iba a usarlos como cebo para que distrajeran a Fuzzy. Ay, demonios.)

* * *

><p><strong>La segunda parte estará listo dentro de dos días. Si quieren también pueden pasarase por el otro fanfic que también estoy publicando un nuevo episodio. Hasta Luegi.<strong>


	6. Ruinas de Tokio (parte 2)

**Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen, me había olvidado de este capítulo incompleto, de seguro por eso casi nadie avanzaba en la lectura. En fin, aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Ruinas de Tokio**

**Parte 2**

Acelera el paso, aunque esa fue una mala idea, pues si tu linterna no funciona en la oscuridad, no es bueno correr porque te puedes resbalar a un sitio desconocido. Y siendo mi advertencia ignorada, Kento sufre esta desgracia rodando por una pequeña colina cuesta abajo golpeándose muy fuerte contra una roca quedando inconsciente.

- Tal vez… ay… debí… Auch… prevenir eso –y cierra sus ojos muy adolorido.

Mientras tanto, Miyako caminaba de nuevo a la tienda de vestidos en busca de algún vestido que hiciera que su pareja de baile nunca olvidaría.

- La, la, la, la, la –entra a la tienda muy emocionada-. Me pregunto qué clase de lindo vestido debería usar para la fiesta, quiero que Kento pase la mejor noche de su vida (se lo merece).

- Hola Miyako –una voz la sorprende por detrás.

- Esa voz… ¡Obaachama! –se contenta y al instante la abraza.

- Claro que soy yo, ¿quién más podría ser? Sabía que tenías una cita, de que irían juntos al baile y que irías a tu lugar favorito a buscar algo para impresionarlo.

- Qué gentil eres Obaachama, pero no es una cita –busca entre las líneas de ropa mientras le habla-. Solo es un buen chico que conocí en la escuela.

- Y de causalidad tienen algo en común para que digas que es un gran chico.

- Pues… –Miyako se queda muy pensativa.

En ese momento sus recuerdos vuelven a neutralizarla haciéndola ver la sombra de sus padres reflejados por el sol de aquel destino que decidió llevarlos a una misteriosa investigación lejos en Malasia.

- Al parecer es posible que dos personas puedan tener la misma vida –se decía ella viendo a sus padres desvanecerse junto con la puesta de sol.

- Vamos, no te sientas triste. Algún día ellos volverán, te lo prometo –le da una dulce sonrisita-. Mira, este vestido parece muy lindo. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Ella despierta de aquel indefinido recuerdo y dirige su mirada al vestido celeste que sostenía en alto su abuela, y que decorado con rosas únicas lo hacían ver perfecto, y que la luz del atardecer completaban su brillo inmortal.

- Obaachama –se acerca lentamente a ella-. ¡No deberías alzarlo así, otras chicas podrían verla! –se lo quita involuntariamente de las manos-. Es perfecto.

- Ay mi nieta –la ve tan feliz como siempre-. No eres tan buena ocultando tus sentimientos (y los secretos).

Siendo estas últimas palabras no escuchadas por Miyako su momento termina por ahora. Por otro lado, Kento parece haber despertado de su profundo sueño.

- Ay, mi cabeza –la linterna de Kento se vuelve a encender-, es una suerte que ese peludo no me haya encontrado durante este tiempo que estuve…

- ¡Fuera de mi propiedad! –la voz de Fuzzy lo obliga a correr de nuevo-. Haré que desees nunca haber venido. Luego iré por tus hermanos.

- Tendría que haberme quedado callado –arrepintiéndose de su mala suerte-, y la verdad no son mis hermanos, eso sería bastante desagradable.

Kento corría lo más que podía, mientras que Fuzzy partía los árboles que se interponían en su camino, lo cual algunos de ellos intentaban caer sobre el chico, pero su suerte no iba a ser así de mala.

- Este tipo de árboles –los ve mientras sigue corriendo-, podrían serme útiles –luego ve que Fuzzy aun lo persigue-. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro, después de todo solo fui a una clase de Geología.

- ¡No te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente!

- Piernas para que las quiero –Kento decía mientras sus pies lo mandaban más profundo al bosque.

A Fuzzy le sobraba el físico, y Kento finalmente había quedado acorralado frente a una extraña montaña, solo le quedaba rezar.

- Por favor –se pone de rodillas-, por favor te pido que esto funcione –mirando al cielo- porque quiero ver una vez más a Miyako

Al parecer era realista, ya que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo él no sería rival. Poco tardó para que Fuzzy se lanzara a atacar.

- Veo que estás rezando, pero eso no te salvará –salta para atacarlo-. ¡Toma esto!

- No lo creo peludo –en su mano había una cuerda tan estirada que lo suelta.

Gracias a los estudios y la física, tal liana, conectada a una rama muy lejana es soltada generando sobre esta una velocidad y fuerza, y la cual estaba dirigida hacia el dueño del bosque.

- ¿Ah? –se da media vuelta-. ¿Pero qué es eso…? ¡Ahhhhhh!

- Wow –viéndolo irse volando hacia las nubes de tormenta-, eso sí es tener suerte –da un largo suspiro-. Aunque –empieza a incomodarse-, no sé porque, pero esta montaña tiene una pared muy plana.

En ese momento recuerda que estaba perdido, por lo que lanza la bengala, da media vuelta y descubre que la montaña era una simple puerta gigante y totalmente cerrada.

- Lo encontré. Finalmente –suelta unas lágrimas-. Las ruinas de Tokio.

Contemplando la enorme belleza que solo era visto por quienes creían en ella, Kento intenta entrar por el modo manual; sin embargo, estaba muy cerrada, cualquier intento mediante el uso de la fuerza era inútil, viéndolo así retrocede unos pasos, pero entonces resbala con una roca que tenía unos extraños signos.

- Acaso esta noche tiene que ocurrirme esta clase de cosas. Un momento, esas marcas en esa roca, puede ser que…

Parecía que no podía parar de sufrir esta clase de bromas naturales, pero lo habían llevado hasta la llave de la puerta. La roca mostraba cinco raros dibujos que parecían representar a los elementos, conectados a una estrella de dos puntas.

Por curiosidad saca su libro buscando algo relacionado a aquella roca semicircular, y lo encontró. Debajo de aquel dibujo decía:

_"Solo podrán abrirla a aquellos que están dispuestos a dar el sacrificio de proteger lo que él no pudo controlar. Guerrero del Rayo" _

No entendía el mensaje, pero su primera idea fue colocar su mano sobre el dibujo de la estrella, sin ocurrir nada anormal.

- Creo que tendré que esperar a que ellos… –de pronto unas luces oscuras salen de su mano conectándose con los dibujos en la roca-, pero… ¿qué está pasando? –el dibujo de la estrella sale y empieza a tomar forma real.

Ahora la estrella parecía un cristal, que flota hacia su mano, él camina hacia la puerta buscando algún hueco concordando con esa forma. Cuando lo encuentra lo coloca e inmediatamente se abre un poco la puerta. Kento, sabiendo que tendría poco tiempo entra; sin embrago, no se percataba de lo que iba a encontrar.

- Es casi idéntica a la casa de Miyako. Je, no me extraña, después de todo pertenece a su linaje –y se dirige a la puerta de entrada.

Todas las ventanas del palacio estaban tapadas con grandes tablas de madera haciendo incapaz que ni los rayos de la luna penetraran en aquel lugar olvidado por muchos años, pero ello tendría su razón. Abre la puerta del palacio, y con ello las linternas de papel del lugar se encienden mostrándole el peligro por el que estaba a punto de correr.

- Según estas escrituras no debo estar lejos del "Collar Taitsu", solo hay que atravesar esto –viendo las trampas y el profundo agujero que lo separaba al otro lado-. Y ahora, "El tesoro no siempre se encuentra a simple vista, a veces hay que enfrentarse a la oscuridad para conseguir el máximo tesoro". Entiendo –y salta a la cuerda que colgaba a su adelante y empieza a bajar por el agujero.

En otro lado de aquel infierno, Miyako se preparaba a salir, vistiendo aquel vestido celeste adornado con flores y llevando esos zapatos cremas.

- Bien, ya estoy lista –se dice mientras se mira al espejo-. Esta será una noche que nadie va a olvidar, estoy segura.

Esperando en la puerta ve que sus dos amigas, Momoko y Kaoru, venían a recogerla. Momoko no encontró más remedio que usar un vestido largo que llegaba hasta sus pies de color rosa, aunque Kaoru tuve la suerte de llevar unos jeans que eran diferentes a un vestido y un sombrero largo para tapar su rostro; porque tú sabes ¿Verías a alguien como ella ir a un baile elegante, y con un chico?

- ¡¿Estás lista para una de las mejoras noches de tu vida?! –grita Momoko.

- Mucho más de lo que se puede esperar –entonces Miyako pone una cara dudosa-. Yo creí que estarían aquí con sus parejas.

- Sí, pero justo ayer nos han llamado diciéndonos que no llegarían a tiempo para recogernos –le muestra Momoko su celular con el mensaje.

_"Esto… Disculpa, no podemos ir a recogerlas, es que, justo nos avisaron que hoy… Ahm… Tuvimos que… Ahh… Volver a… cortarnos el cabello."_

A Miyako le pareció muy extraño aquel mensaje de texto, pero ya no podían hacer nada para llamarles la atención, y entre las tres parten hacia el colegio. Pero, sin que ellas lo supieran eran seguidas por tres chicos que aparte de llevar puestos traje de etiqueta cada uno, las miraban demasiado curiosos.

- Oye Brick, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –pregunta Boomer.

- Sí, no entiendo porque tenemos que ir al baile con ellas.

- ¡Cállense que nos podrían escuchar! –gritando Brick en voz baja-. Acerquémonos más –caminando los tres de puntitas-. Miren, papá nos pidió que hiciéramos esta misión para infiltrarnos y obtener alguna información sobre las debilidades de esas niñas piojosas. Así que, aunque me duela decirlo, tendremos que… bailar con ellas.

- ¡¿Qué?! –tratando de vomitar sus dos hermanos.

Y siguiéndolas detrás de un disfraz de arbusto se dirigen hacia la escuela, en cuyo gimnasio se estaba celebrando el baile. En lo alto colgaba el gran cartel diciendo: "Gran Baile de Invierno", con el Principal colgado de los calzones que formaba la letra "O". Ellas esperaban cerca de la puerta observando con preocupación cuanto iba a resistir el resorte de sus calzones.

- Ahora sé porque ya no organizo más fiestas como estas.

- Deberíamos bajarlo –pregunta Miyako sintiendo pena por el señor.

- No te preocupes, se bajara solo. Si calculamos la resistencia de la cuerda, el peso del Principal y la altura… –entonces se rompe la cuerda y cae desde lo alto hasta un contenedor de basura-. Sí, creo que estará bien.

- Bueno, entremos –emocionada intenta entrar al lugar.

- ¡No! Debemos esperarlos. Estoy seguro que no tardan en llegar –Miyako pone un alto a los nervios de Momoko.

Pasa un tiempo y ellas veían como los chicos entraban con sus parejas de baile al gimnasio, disfrutando de una banda conformado por alumnos del colegio. El tiempo vuela, y vuela, y vuela…

- Yo ya deseo bailar ¿Por qué todos los chicos son iguales? –aburrida se muestra Momoko, acompañado de su rabia y odio.

- Solo han pasado quince minutos, ten paciencia –Miyako mira las luces que salen del gimnasio-. Aunque me gustaría bailar un poco ahora mismo.

- Tal vez yo pueda acompañarte –una voz corre por sus oídos.

- Conozco esa voz –voltea sonriente- ¡Taka! –y se acerca a abrazarlo

Miyako sonríe al ver a su amigo de la infancia, en aquel recuerdo, creador de los lazos que los une como amigos.

- Que gusto me da verte Takaaki, pero ¿cómo es qué te dejaron entrar?

- Bueno, durante estos días me he mejorado bastante y me dicen que en pocos días me van a dar de alta, por lo que mis padres se adelantaron a inscribirme en la escuela para el próximo año; y bueno, quise aprovechar el momento para no perderme de esta gran fiesta –se escucha a la banda tocar un vals que llega hasta afuera de la escuela-. ¿Se puede? –le estira la mano-. Deseo bailar con ansias.

- Yo… –mira de nuevo el reloj, ya era demasiado tarde-, esperaba a mi pareja, pero creo que se va a demorar. Está bien, no creo que un baile haga daño.

- Nosotras también debemos entrar, va a empezar a llover –señala Kaoru el cielo.

- Yo creo… –un rayo cae asustando a Momoko-,…que yo también voy.

Dentro, Momoko y Kaoru esperaban en una mesa con ponche, mientras que Taka tomaba de la cintura a Miyako y ella se ponía un poco roja por ser su primer baile con él. La banda deja que unas chicas con instrumentos de viento tocaran la pieza.

- Gracias por venir Taka –aunque se pone triste por Kento.

- No debes sentirte así. Esta noche tienes que vivirla. A veces la felicidad llega cuando abres tu corazón para recibirla.

- Taka –y Miyako también le sonríe.

Mientras bailaban al ritmo del vals, los chicos alborotadores estaban escondidos bajo una de las mesas comiendo bocaditos.

- Y bien, ¿quién será el primero? ¿Butch?

- No, yo no, odio los piojos, que vaya Boomer.

- No, yo no puedo, ella ahora está bailando.

- Bueno, entonces lo decidiremos como lo hacemos siempre…

- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! –lanzan los tres.

Brick y Butch sacan papel, mientras que Boomer saca tijera, pero en una alianza desesperada, Brick usa su sorbete para darle en el ojo, obligando a que Boomer se limpie cerrando los puños.

- Ja, ja, sacaste piedra, papel cubre piedra. Perdiste.

- Oye, eso es trampa.

- Lástima –dice Brick-. Ahora sólo tenemos que deshacernos de la pareja de Miyako. Esperen a que se acerquen.

Habiendo una pausa para que descansara la banda, Taka y Miyako se acercan a la mesa por un poco de ponche, y grande fue la coincidencia que debajo se encontraban ellos. Butch se las arregla para atar los cordones de sus zapatos, mientras que Boomer se preparaba a recibir la señal de Brick.

- Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido. Esperaba con ansias tu regreso.

- A mí también. Esta noche siento que vuelvo a vivir, Miyako.

Taka trata de bailar otra pieza con Miyako, pero al darse media vuelta tropieza y cae de espaldas sobre la fuente de ponche.

- Rayos, tengo que irme a secarme. Vuelvo pronto Miyako.

- De acuerdo, yo te espero aquí. Seguro que no quieres que te ayude.

- No gracias, tú sigue disfrutando de la fiesta.

Y a los pocos segundos de desaparecer entre el público, Boomer sale por detrás de Miyako y la sorprende tomándole de la mano.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Boomer? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

- Que tampoco te sorprenda, ahora vamos a bailar –diciéndolo como si fuere a vomitar-. Rápido antes de que cambie de opinión.

- Pero si tú fuiste quien me tomó de la mano.

Antes de que Boomer se pusiera más nerviosa la jala al medio de la muchedumbre, justo cuando la banda había vuelto a tocar. En ese momento Brick y Butch hablaban a lo lejos, viendo a su hermano bailar.

- Oye, entonces, ¿a quién le toca después?

- Oh no Butch, sólo Boomer bailara, yo sólo vine por la comida gratis.

- Igual que yo.

Su hermano se mantuvo callado durante toda la pieza, mientras que Miyako sólo trataba de entablar una conversación.

- Es serio es una sorpresa para mí que hayas venido sólo a bailar. Hace un año que no sabemos de ustedes… –él sigue callado-. Algo en ti cambió me parece, ¿te has limpiado las orejas? –de pronto se sonroja-. Es broma, veo que ese traje te queda lindo. Sabes una cosa, me gustaría que algún día podamos trabajar juntos –él se muestra confundido-. Es que siento una corazonada, de que eso pronto pasará. Espero no haberte confundido.

Boomer no decía nada, pero dentro de él sentía que algo abrazaba su corazón. Al terminar la pieza, Boomer se aparta todo tímido, mientras que Miyako se despedía con una sonrisa. Los hermanos salen cargados de varios bocadillos y se refugian bajo la casa de Mojo, y estando solos se preparan para atacar la comida.

- Y bien, ¿qué has aprendido de ella? –ve que está callado-. Boomer, reacciona.

- ¿Ah? Perdón, no tengo hambre.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? –pregunta Butch.

- Dinos los resultados del análisis.

- Bien, si les soy honesto –se para para dar su discurso-. Han perfeccionado sus encantos, tienen cabello más largos, y como punto final, pero no menos importante, parece que les importamos.

- Wow –dice Brick-. En serio quedaste traumado, pero en fin, no importa. Papá no está, así que le diremos que no fuimos.

- Pero qué hay de esta comida.

- Es un buen punto, habrá que deshacernos de la evidencia, así que a comer.

Boomer medita un poco, pero luego vuelve en sí y los acompaña en su momento de comer. Mientras que en los bosques de Tokio, Jesse y los otros dos aun en el bosque no tardaron en recibir la señal, pero por la lluvia era casi difícil observar el cielo, aunque a pesar de los ruidos del miedo y el camino desconocido, ya no tenían nada que perder.

- Ya se nos arruinó la pizza; y peor aún, ¿Dónde está Kento?

Kento había llegado al otro lado oscuro agujero, gracias al libro que le ayudo en encontrar el pasaje secreto. Y con la linterna funcionando apenas, llega hasta una pared sólida que lo separaba del cuarto del otro lado.

- No importa lo que hay en su interior, lo que importa es esta cosa –saca un cincel y un martillo-. Ya voy a acabar lo que empecé.

Y con delicadeza saca el collar Taitsu (la mitad del sol y la luna juntos verticalmente). Pero cuando lo hace se escucha un ruido, la puerta principal se había cerrado. Desde lejos las ruinas desaparecieron junto con el chico, y eso no era lo peor. Una luz débil yacía en el otro lado de la pared convirtiendo el muro en simple polvo.

- Ay, diablos,tengo que salir de aquí –sacaba el libro buscando una respuesta-. ¿Salidas? ¿Salidas? -una chispa en su linterna lo deja sin funcionar-. Solo espero que esa luz, de donde sea que venga no se extinga. Aquí hay muchas cosas extrañas, parece que alguien guardaba sus tesoros aquí –en uno de sus rincones había un libro verde con las mismas extrañas imágenes de la roca-, aquí dice "Gogyô Shisô", eso creo que significa "Cinco Elementos".

Cuando pronuncia esas dos simples palabras la luz se desvanece en la oscuridad al igual que la escena. Kento guardó los dos libros y el collar que mostraba ya deterioración en su mochila roja, un regalo de su padre antes de morir.

- Debo tener cuidado en subir, no sé qué puede haber ahora debajo en ese gran hoyo. Hasta ya me olvide donde está la puerta secreta.

Ve entonces el techo destrozado del templo y ve una noche estrellada pero con un tono morado, como si fuera volando por las dimensiones del tiempo.

- De seguro podré salir por arriba, podría pisar con cuidado y lentamente… –se escucha un suspiro en la oscuridad-. ¿Qué fue eso? –se oye un jarrón rompiéndose-. Más vale que empieza a subir.

Despacio ponía un pie a la vez para subir y buscar posiblemente una salida.

- ¿Por qué presiento que he estado aquí antes? Siento que una parte de mí tocó este lugar, ¿pero cómo puede ser posible eso? Tal vez no fue un sueño ese día que…

Mala fue el giro que dio su suerte cuando a punto de ver el panorama resbala y cae al profundo vacío que trató de evitar en primer lugar desde una gran altura. Estirando su brazo consigue agarrar la cuerda, pero esta se rompe fácilmente al ser estirado con fuerza, y al seguir cayendo cierra sus ojos viendo su vida pasar.

- Mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigos… Miyako –cada uno de esos nombres se mostraban como una memoria preciada.

A unos metros de caer una luz negra hace aparición y se abalanza sobre el alma del chico llegando hasta su corazón donde se encontraba una jaula en el centro de un cuarto vacío, rompiendo el candado que encerraba un nuevo monstruo que tal vez tenga que ver con lo que pasó en el inicio de todo, y después de eso todo quedó en silencio. Sus amigos pudieron llegar a tiempo, pero no vieron el lugar embrujado, solo a su amigo inconsciente en un conjunto de hojas.

- ¿Kento? ¡Kento despierta! –Jesse pide ayuda para levantarlo- tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, y rápido.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? –Sakamoto recoge su mochila-. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Es tan injusto.

- Dices eso para no ayudar. Venga, llama alguna ambulancia.

Y con la música del baile sonando por un gran espacio acaba el espectáculo con una gran aceptación de aplausos, y Miyako no solo mostraba gestos de felicidad, sino también de decepción. Momoko y Kaoru la acompañaban a su casa.

- No puedo creer que me haya dejado sola –sintiéndose muy triste-. Me dijo que no demoraría en llegar, no que no vendría.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, al menos tuviste alguien con quien bailar, dos de hecho; en cambio, a nosotras nos dejaron plantadas –Momoko se le acerca a consolarla.

- Ese tipo me dijo que era igual que él, tenía razón –Kaoru enfurecida aprieta fuerte los puños.

En ese momento suena el móvil de Miyako, era Taka que llamaba del hospital, diciendo que ha visto a Kento y se encontraba atendido en un cuarto junto al suyo. Miyako sostiene el teléfono petríficamente y asustada.

- Miyako ¿qué ocurre? –pregunta Momoko preocupada.

- (Oh, dios mío.) Discúlpenme… tengo que ir a cambiarme.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir?

- … –ella queda en el silencio.

- Si quieres podemos acompañarte –Momoko querría apoyarla.

- Bueno, muchas gracias. Pero creo que sería mejor que vaya sola

- No creo que sea buena idea –Kaoru interrumpe a las dos-, ya que no aceptan visitas a estas horas de la noche.

- Pero debo saber si está bien, puede que esté muy grave.

- O puedo que no, debes usar la ética y manejarlo todo con calma.

Aunque Kaoru parecía estar en contra, tenía mucha razón, ya que Miyako siempre había mostrado una actitud muy sensible.

- Así que mañana por la mañana sacaremos la cita para que puedas calmar tus miedos, ¿ok?

Ella afirma con la cabeza y con la preocupación aún viva en su conciencia se va a dormir. Mientras que Kento, después de casi morir duerme inconsciente esperando el día para volver a despertar y darle el regalo a aquella persona que estuvo queriendo desde que eran niños, ¿pero acaso sus sentimientos serán los correspondidos o tendrá que sufrir el destino que le ha sido puesto gracias a la visita que hizo a la ruinas de Tokio?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que me disculpe. El sábado publicaré la continuación, espero que se mantengan al tanto a la trama. No me había enterado, pero es que nadie me aviso. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, compuesto de tres parte... "La Gran Tormenta" HASTA LUEGI.<strong>


	7. Señales Oscuras

**Hi, una vez más, como ya tengo avanzado el fanfic en mi computadora decidí tomar el riesgo de compartir con ustedes el cuarto capítulo, quisiera saber si ustedes están conformes de que publiqué capitulos tan extensos para que pueda publicarlo a gusto de ustedes. ¿Algo más qué me olvide mencionar? Creo que no, en fin, aquí el capítulo donde estará cubierta de puro flashbacks. Que lo disfruten.**

**IV**

**Señales Oscuras**

**PARTE 1:**

Todo era un caos desde que Mojo escapó de aquella prisión, los monstruos se sentían motivados, y eso los llevó a crear mucho más caos. Los ataques se daban a las primeras horas del día, interrumpiendo continuamente clases de estudio. Esto era estudiado por nuestros científicos ya conocidos, y que una vez más se encontraban en una crisis que buscaba respuestas y que día y noche obliga al profesor al consumo excesivo del café u otros medios.

- Todo esto empieza salirse de control –Ken veía las grabaciones y un montón de papeles con ecuaciones-. Si ÉL ya fue derrotado, no entiendo cuál es la causa de que Mojo u otro de los monstruos estén actuando así.

- Primero hay que ir desde el principio, ver la primera señal de estas extrañas apariciones. Peach, rebobina el primer video.

Peach, que con una modificación en su sistema, logra controlar ciertos aparatos que están a su capacidad. Y con ella encienda la videograbadora digital.

- El primero en tener este efecto fue aquel monstruo Fuzzy, entonces hay que comenzar con él –decía el profesor con preocupación.

Con un acercamiento a la pantalla solo nos muestra lo que vieron las cámaras de seguridad, así que con mi increíble memoria voy a redactarles lo que mis ojos han visto y lo que mis oídos han escuchado. Fue un día de clases y nuevamente las chicas salían de clases para atender la llamada.

- Chicas. Fuzzy está ocasionando destrucción en las calles –Ken es el que las llama.

- En serio, ¿Cómo es que deciden atacar a estas horas? –pregunta Miyako cansada.

- Puede que Mojo esté involucrado con esto –Momoko pone una cara pensativa-. ¿Se acuerdan de esa alianza con Sedusa y la Princesa?

- ¿Crees que ahora todos los monstruos de los rayos Z negros planean algo?

- No me asusta para nada, vamos por ese territorial maniático.

Era el momento de salvar el día, vuelan por los aires sintiendo el viento en sus gloriosas caras, el reflejo en los cristales mostrando el esfuerzo de sus actos. Esperaban encontrar a la criatura golpeando paredes y levantando obstáculos, pero en este caso Fuzzy había mejorado también sus poderes.

- ¡Chicas superpoderosas! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Es mi propiedad.

- No puedes decir que todo lo que veas sea tuyo –y con ello lanza su yo-yo.

Fuzzy se ríe elevando su mano emitiendo fuertemente su aura negra.

- Se los he advertido –su mano cambia a color azul-. ¡Golpe sísmico!

Un fuerte viento desafía las corrientes de aire, formando una gigante mano invisible intentando golpear a las chicas. Al fallar, Fuzzy saca más ataques como ese, mientras el profesor estudiaba y escaneaba las ondas biológicas que emitía Fuzzy, no concordaba con ninguna de sus teorías.

- Es raro –veía las lecturas-, no sé cómo puede volverse tan fuerte. Peach ¿qué detectan tus sensores?

- No carece de ningún cambio, están enfrentándose al mismo peludo de siempre. Ese nuevo ataque no es natural de él.

- Haré un acercamiento –ve y queda impactado-. Papá, en su muñeca se puede ver algo que brilla, parece ser un metal, y tiene las insignias de Mojo.

Era cierto, Mojo estaba reuniendo a los monstruos. Tenían que manejar la situación, y rápido, avisan a las chicas lo que le daba a Fuzzy tal poder, y una posibilidad de derrotarlo es que se oxidara. Blossom planea llevarlo hasta el puente donde estaba el río, así además de poder malograr el artefacto, sobrecargarlo, y entre las tres empiezan a hacerle muecas molestas.

- Oye, por aquí –Blossom estira sus labios y saca la lengua- a que no me puedes alcanzar –un ataque sísmico pasa cerca de ella-. Ja, ja, fallaste.

- Eso es lo mejor que tienes –Buttercup se burla señalándolo con su martillo.

El malo crujía entre dientes y empezó a seguirlas, según el plan. Al llegar, Fuzzy empieza a impacientarse, por lo que aumenta el poder al máximo y enloquece.

- Esto es por la Señorita Bellum –golpea el suelo-. ¡Golpe Terremoto!

- Bubbles, Buttercup. ¡Ahora! –aprieta con fuerza y lo lanza-. ¡Yo-yo Supremo!

Con el golpe de Fuzzy el piso empieza a quebrarse, y antes de que llegue a romper el puente, Buttercup intenta contrarrestar el ataque con otro impacto en el suelo. Bubbles coge un gran pedazo de agua con una de sus burbujas, controlando su rumbo lo dirige hacia los guantes de metal, que habían llegado a calentarse más de lo debido. Explotan sin duda según el resultado, volando a Fuzzy del puente.

- Ay, me duele –se para sintiendo un gran dolor-. Auch, mis grandes manos, el mono no se va a alegrar mucho -las heroínas se acercan a cuestionarlo-. ¡No! Por favor, no me hagan nada, solo quería…

En ese momento un polvo negro emergiendo del suelo de los costados de Fuzzy sube hasta su cabeza, cuando esto ocurre el peludo comienza a levantarse sosteniendo sus manos como si se volviera loco.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? –alza el martillo para intentar golpearlo.

- No Buttercup, espera –Blossom le ordena-. Debemos esperar a ver qué pasa.

Finalmente sus ojos se vuelven rojos, pero ya no era Fuzzy quien hablaría sino un mensaje oculto. Hablamos de un monstruo poseído.

- "Hola, no teman de mi voz pues solo es un cuerpo el cual he usado para darles este mensaje. Sé quiénes son, y ha llegado el momento en que nos enfrentemos, superpoderosas contra monstruo. El momento llegará cuando alguien de corazón débil caiga en la oscuridad."

Finalizado el mensaje Fuzzy se desmaya desapareciendo es polvo negro. Ni Blossom ni las otras dos tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar y preguntar.

- Después de eso hubo otras repeticiones –Ken pone pausa a la grabación-. Los demás monstruos, e incluso los humanos.

- El segundo fue si lo recuerdo, Sedusa –viendo la foto de Sakurako en la pared de víctimas de los rayos Z-. Peach.

Nuevamente nos guía a unos tres días después de aquel suceso. Cuando Sakurako cerraba la tienda temprano para asistir a otra cita con Souichirou (Kiyoshi), él conociendo ya la doble identidad de ella, siempre evitaba que activara su transformación, pero esta vez ella estaba sola.

- Aún no llega Kiyoshi, será mejor que me ponga presentable –saca un labial de su bolsa-. Ah, este es un lindo color.

Apenas había rozado aquel artefacto de maquillaje sobre sus labios, empezó a congelarse y sintió un escalofrío que lo invadía y su mundo empezó a oscurecerse, y una vez más Sedusa había vuelto. Instantáneamente se acerca a un árbol hueco. Mete la mano y saca de ella dos brazalete, un collar y una corona. "Propiedad de Mojo. Úsalo con maldad", decía en la tarjeta que estaba pegado al brazalete.

- Espero que le vaya bien a Sakurako –preguntaba su clienta favorita.

- Sí, estoy cansada de evitar que siempre ocurra siempre lo mismo –comenta Kaoru.

- Chicas, es Sedusa –Ken de nuevo llama a las chicas. Está en el parque y lleva al parecer material robado.

- Hable muy pronto. ¡Cuando dejará de pasar esto! –y salen volando.

Se acercan al parque Shirogane y encuentran a la de cintura apretada. Para un claro detalle les cuento que esos artefactos permitían a Sedusa crecer de tamaño, junto con su aura negra le daban poderes de rayo brotando de sus dedos.

- ¿Cómo podemos vencerla profesor? –pregunta Blossom muy impaciente.

- Sólo tienen que quitarles ese juego de joyería –decía el profesor en el monitor.

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo –Buttercup vuela con velocidad evitando los rayos-. Para ello tendríamos que ser invisibles, y ese poder ni siquiera lo tenemos, que digo, ni siquiera existe.

- Espera, tal vez si se puede –Miyako observa la pantalla gigante de un edificio-. Síganme, tengo una idea.

- Sakurako, por favor, no hagas esto –Kiyoshi le gritaba desde lo alto de un edificio-. Debes detenerla, no es ella quien te controla, sino tú.

Kiyoshi se asusta, pues sin previo aviso ella lo coge como un muñeco acariciándolo con su cara, manteniendo ocupada una de sus manos, y a la vez su vista.

- Es nuestra oportunidad; Bubbles, Buttercup. ¡Ahora!

Blossom con un su tiro especial logró quitarle la corona fácilmente, Buttercup tan emocionada por la acción sacó los brazaletes de sus muñecas con cuatro simples golpes sónicos para los cuatro nudos, dos en cada muñeca.

- Ahh –Sedusa empieza a responder a los golpes-. Son más molestosas que unas moscas –trata de lanzar sus rayos, pero nada pasa-. ¿Qué? No puede ser.

Con tres objetos fuera de su uso el tamaño de Sedusa empieza a cambiar, me refiero a que volvía lentamente a su tamaño original, pero aún tenía el collar. Bubbles usa sus burbujas, en esta ocasión como decenas de espejos que aturdían el monstruo que consumía a Sakurako. Bubbles se lanza, Sedusa golpea a todas a la vez, pero cuando todas las burbujas desaparecen no se encontraba detrás de ninguna, siempre estuvo a su espalda finalizando su ataque clavando su vara en el collar dejándolo caer por el suelo, y con ello salvar una vez más el día. Ella aún no se daba por vencida pues tenía a Kiyoshi como rehén y no lo dejaría fácilmente.

- Si no puedo estar con Kiyoshi, ella tampoco lo estará –hablaba de Sakurako-. El mono me prometió que estaría con él para siempre y nada podrá…

Mientras hablaba el mismo polvo salía de improviso detrás de ella tomando posesión de su cuerpo permitiendo dejar libre a Kiyoshi.

- "Hoy me presento una vez más, ustedes solo se están enfrentando a marionetas, comparado con lo que hay afuera de este mundo y fue encerrado en este mugroso planeta. Ellos querrán tomar venganza"

Nuevamente, sin dejar que le hagan preguntas se retira del cuerpo de Sedusa, y cuando esto pasa no solo cae desmayada, sino también vuelve a su forma normal, Sakurako había vuelto.

- Sakurako, ¿estás bien? Dime algo por favor.

- Ella va estar bien, créenos –Buttercup pone su mano sobre su hombro-. Hemos visto esto antes, será mejor que la lleves a su casa y cuides mucho de ella.

- Volvió a la normalidad, pero aún mantenía esa aura negra –decía el profesor detallando los sucesos de aquel día.

- Tardaremos mucho en verlos todos, ¿te acuerdas el de la Princesa? –decía Ken mientras el video cargaba en la pantalla-. Tanta maldad en una niña de 13 años.

- Ese noche nunca nadie podría olvidarlo.

Con una semana de descanso el caos regresó a una noche muy desagradable. Todo iba bien ese domingo, las chicas iban a un restaurante como una simple noche de amigas.

- Me encanta este platillo, ¿vendrá con algún regalo?

- Tu estómago no conoce límites –Miyako se echa una pequeña risa-. Tanto así acabarás como Momoko, sin ofender.

- No tranquila, solo… –mueve su cabeza reaccionando-. ¡¿Cómo que igual a mí?! ¡¿Me dices que como mucho?!

- No es por ofender, te lo he dicho. Te has visto últimamente, no vas a ningún lado sin llevar 5 kilos de dulces y chocolates en tus bolsillos, y eso que no usas pantalones.

- ¡Pero no quiere decir que sea gorda!

- Lo cual es muy raro y me preocupa.

- Chicas por favor, la gente nos está observando –Kaoru alerta a las dos.

En ese momento suena una explosión acompañado de un maullido fuerte.

- Conocería ese horrible chillido de dolor –entonces Momoko escucha una risa mimada-. Y también esa loca voz de coro.

Como en un principio mencionado, era la niña Himeko Shirogane transformada en Princesa, desconociendo el motivo de su transformación muy parecida al de las chicas conducía un ejército de robots que hacían explotar los carros e incendiaban las tiendas.

- Chicas, ¿escucharon la explosión?

- Sí profesor, no se preocupe que allá vamos –responde Momoko con el comunicador.

- ¡Ella va a sentir mi cólera, nadie interrumpe una cena como esta! –grita Kaoru muy alterada.

Emitiendo su aura negra, la Princesa usaba de la misma tecnología de Mojo unas dos armas que parecía tener distintas funciones que cambiaban de forma con presionar un botón, esto sin duda es una locura creada por un capricho.

- Le dije a Mojo que me diera lo mejor, y siempre consigo lo que quiero cuando lo quiero –y dispara varios proyectiles al azar acompañados por su risa loca.

- Bubbles, detén esos misiles –Blossom la dirige.

- Claro ¡Burbuja atrapadora! –van con velocidad atrapando a todos menos a una que cae en una cisterna-. Ahora júntense.

Cada una de esas burbujas tenía uno o dos o misiles, y al juntarlas todas provoco una explosión dentro de una burbuja gigante dejando una inmensa nube de humo que instantáneamente era absorbido por el giro tornado de Buttercup.

- Al menos el fuego está siendo apagado, muy bien trabajo chicas –el Mayor intenta acercarse a felicitarlas.

- Tengan cuidado, no sabemos qué es lo que ella está usando –Blossom usa el ovillo de su cinturón-. Profesor, ¿alguna noticia?

- Estamos en eso, mientras tanto intenten detenerla.

El arma les apunta cambiando de modo suave a modo mortal.

- Déjenme darles un regalo, uno de despedida.

Oprime el único botón que hay permitiendo evolucionar la nueva arma de Mojo a un par de bazucas, incluidos con mini láseres a los alrededores del gatillo. La Princesa sin dudarlo deseaba acabar con las chicas superpoderosas, su sueño oscuro; sin embargo, olvido recordar que algo así sería tan pesado incluso con su fuerza que le dio el rayo Z negro.

Mientras poco a poco descendía, disparaba contra todo mamífero que volaba cayendo finalmente al piso sin ningún logro de su objetivo, entre las tres se lanzaron para quitarles esas peligrosas armas.

- ¿Creen qué me han vencido? Aún les queda vencer a mis robots y muchos de ellos tienen una bomba capaz de volar media ciudad. Tic-tac, Tic-Tac –estando atada se reía como si cantara victoria.

- Cállate –y Buttercup le cierra la boca con un pescado afuera de la tienda de mariscos-. ¿Cómo encontraremos esa bomba?

- Yo conozco una manera –Ken se comunica de inmediato-. Un robot con tanta sustancia pirotécnica debe mostrar una característica diferente.

- ¿Y cuál sería esa característica? –pregunta Blossom.

- Que tenga escrito la palabra BOMBA en su espalda, como el que está atrás suyo.

Con un golpe de suerte olvidaron lo tonta que era la pequeña Shirogane. Mientras Buttercup llevaba el robot con una cuenta regresiva de dos minutos hasta el cielo, Blossom y Bubbles destruían los demás robots; sin embargo, ambas se llevan una sorpresa.

- ¡Aquí hay otro robot-bomba! –Blossom alerta del peligro.

- Y por aquí otros tres, tenemos que detenerlos, rápido.

El grupo científico fue hasta donde se encontraba la Princesa para volverla a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, Blossom llevaba al robot amarrado a su yo-yo, y Bubbles mantenía el ritmo llevando en tres burbujas a los suyos. Finalizando este recuerdo entre las tres volaron hasta lo más alto, el espacio. Dejaron flotar a los robots y quedaban diez segundos, rápidamente se retiran evitando forma parte del fuego, los robots explotan y la explosión era infernalmente cierta.

- "Aun sin tener éxito alguno de estos tontos que no saben aprovechar los dones que se les dieron en aquel día del destino, yo me sigo fortaleciendo en mente y poder. Aunque no logre librarme de esta cadena creada por el tiempo, sé qué un día se oxidaran, y ninguna otra cadena volverá a tocarme."

Tal vez el día haya sido salvado, pero algunos de los ciudadanos pensaban que si el profesor no hubiese usado la sustancia Z, todo este caos no estaría pasando en Tokio. Volviendo a lo de aquel día casi fatal, las tres pudieron terminar su cena, Kaoru volvía a sonreír con una mancha de sopa en sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinceramente este capítulo fue uno de los más difíciles que he hecho ya que ocurrió en aquellos días en donde no tenía ideas con que inspirarme; sin embargo, pude encontrar en mi caja vieja un montón de páginas la cual escribí el trama de esta historia, aunque eran pocas palabras, me vi obligado a ver el anime por cuarta vez, ya que dejaba largos tiempos sin verlo y olvidaba algunas cosas. En fin, esa es una estúpida excusa que querría compartir con ustedes, por lo que si quieren quejarse de algunas puntos sin sentido, ya saben a que se debe. ¡CONTINUAMOS!<strong>

**PARTE 2:**

El profesor veía como el polvo escapaba de inmediato, puesto que era difícil examinarlo en las cámaras.

- Ese día pasé toda la noche vigilando las cámaras –Peach miraba su panza-. Mis ojos me torturaban y tuve que recurrir a medios muy peligrosos para mantenerme despierto -una nube muestra a él rodeado de comida.

- Aunque no lo creas Peach, nosotros también.

- Sí, el misterio me mantuvo pensando no solo esa noche, sino hasta ahora –y con ello el profesor toma otra taza de café.

- Siguiente archivo dice "Banda Ameba" –señala Peach al monitor-, reproduciendo.

No pasó ni un día entero para que los villanos unicelulares intentaran jugar. Justo después de acabar las clases sus cinturones empezaron a parpadear.

- Esto empieza a ser cansarme –decía Miyako muy exhausta.

- Pero son las amebas, no va a ser tan peligroso y tampoco durará tanto.

Las amebas usaban la única técnica que podrían usar para correr el pánico. La técnica de la división celular hacía posible que formaran esa gran criatura al cual llamo "Gigante". Dentro de su masa gelatinosa se encontraba un artefacto con forma de esfera que creaba un campo de imán magnético.

- Con este gran poder podemos controlar la ciudad –se le podía oír desde lejos.

Era de saberse que casi toda la ciudad estaba hecho de algo metálico, desde aparatos caseros del hogar hasta estructuras de edificios.

- Chicas, tienen que detenerlo, podría destruir toda la ciudad –hablaba Ken preocupado.

- ¡De inmediato! –de pronto su martillo vuela hacia el campo magnético -. ¡¿Pero qué sucede?! –decía mientras Bubbles y Blossom se quedaban desarmadas.

- Debimos pensar que esto pasaría. ¿Cómo vencerlos sin nuestras armas?

Cuando sus artefactos de combate se pegaron, este monstruo inmediatamente se clavó en el suelo atrayendo gran cantidad de objetos con propiedad magnética. Mientras más pensaban cómo detenerlos, la respuesta tuvo lugar a otra pregunta. Cuando un montón de pedazos de edificios cubrieron todo el cuerpo del gigante Ameba el poder magnético silenció para formar después un gigante robot, alrededor de él solo había polvo y personas heridas.

- Tenemos que sacar a esas personas de allí –Blossom mostraba desesperación.

- No lo permitiremos –diciendo con voz grave-, los tomaremos como rehenes.

- ¿Por qué necesitaría un gigante rehenes? –pregunta Miyako confundida.

- Porque lo dicen estas manos –de pronto se abalanza-, y estos puños.

Sus manos se extendieron a lo largo del cielo golpeando gravemente a Blossom. Buttercup trato de destruir una de sus manos, pero mientras estuviera funcionando ese aparato dentro de Gigante, sería imposible vencerlo.

- Tengo una idea –Miyako le susurra al oído de Buttercup-. Tal vez no funcione, pero hay que intentarlo. Blossom, trata de salvar a los rehenes cuando el plan resulte, yo me encargaré de Gigante.

Iniciando una nueva ola de ataque, solo eran Bubbles y Buttercup. Gigante dispara fierros de su mano izquierda, y placas de metal por la derecha. Buttercup se adelanta a agarrar una placa voladora y usarla como escudo, dando espacio libre a su compañera que volaba directamente hasta el cuerpo de Gigante.

Logrando ella entrar, aún le faltaba llegar hasta la piel celular del monstruo, mientras difícilmente entraba en las piezas robóticas logró encontrar el yo-yo y el mazo de sus amigas, pero lo que importaba ahora era su vara de burbujas. Llega hasta la capa principal, pero unos cables lo atrapan intentando asfixiarla.

- No, no lo harán. El señor Mojo no lo desea así –decía mientras destruía la ciudad.

- Concéntrate en mí, no eres más que una farsa de villano.

- Insolente –enojándose antes las palabras de Buttercup-, pagarás por tus mentiras.

Mientras tanto Blossom sacaba despacio a los supuestos rehenes de Gigante.

- Síganme despacio, voy a sacarlos de aquí –dirigiéndolos hacia una salida ancha.

Su amiga Bubbles empezaba a perder la conciencia. De repente un brillo lo salva pues estaba cerca y era su arma. Lo agarra, se libera y de frente lo clava en el cuerpo de Gigante introduciendo sus poderosas burbujas eléctricas.

- No lastimarás de esta forma mi hogar –apretando Miyako con fuerza su vara.

- Nos sentimos muy enfermos –sintiendo una explosión en su interior-, parece que algo estalla dentro de nosotros –empiezan a mostrarse muy débiles y estallan.

Un resplandor destella del cuerpo de Gigante dejando caer todo el metal que venía de todas partes, habían sido derrotados y Bubbles se encontraba a salvo.

- "En este caso, estos cabezas de coco han demostrado ser un fuerte adversario, pero aun así fallaron…

Y otra vez había un mensaje de aquel extraño mensajero de poderes psíquicos. Entre los dos pequeños y la pequeña hablaban en excelente coordinación.

- …Sé que quieren conocerme, pero eso llegará en el momento en que el último de los monstruos, quienes son consecuencia de sus actos, profesor, caiga."

Nuevamente el escenario había vuelto al laboratorio, y ya con las nuevas repeticiones sabían que todos estos hechos tenían algo en común.

- Ese polvo negro parece ser de ÉL, pero se esconde en los subterráneos –Ken veía cada una de las escenas donde se muestra aquel polvo.

- Sí, pero aún no terminamos con la investigación ya que nos queda un último video. Peach, pon el video de… ¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo?

- **"**El gran Michael", o así se hace llamar él. Reproduciendo.

Ya muchos habían olvidado a este extraño científico de la moda, el monstruo Carisma (Michael), que con sus nuevos peinados intentó crear una nueva era, la "Era de Michael". Afortunadamente sus jefes habían rechazado sus creaciones, pero desgraciadamente él tenía baja su manga los dones de uno de los rayos z negros.

Sus rayos hipnóticos son conocidos como su mayor técnica, aparte de sus tijeras delgadamente filosas y su largo peine quebranta muros. Un día mostró todas sus cartas siendo vencido en su propio campo por nuestras chicas, Michael fue llevado por el piso, siendo obligado a realizar trabajos de los que él llama "mediocres". Pero un día se enteró que tenía una carta más debajo de sus manos.

Su nueva aparición se dio un día antes del baile de invierno.

- Que buen mono al darme una nueva lección. Antes no pensaba lo que usaba, pero con esto sé que voy a cumplir mi sueño.

- No tienes que volver a cortar los edificios –regañando Bubbles a Michael.

- ¿Quién habló de cortar? –se ríe suavemente-. Lo que tengo pensado es dejar el retrato de mi cara por las calles de la ciudad, así el mundo conocerá mi nombre.

- Te estamos dando la primera advertencia, detén esta locura –Michael lanza un láser de sus ojos quemando un poco de su cabello-. No más Srta. Paciente. ¡Al ataque! –Blossom es la primera en seguir a Michael que sale volando.

Michael traía un propulsor creado por Mojo, acompañado de unos lentes que permitía lanzar esos inusuales láseres, Peach quería salir porque tenía una idea.

- ¿Por qué no? –saltaba enojado-. Puedo ayudar, no solo ladrar.

- Lo siento, Peach. Pero es muy peligroso –tratando Ken de protegerlo.

- Tengo a mi lado los poderes de un rayo Z blanco, puedo hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, voy a traer el móvil –dijo el profesor con mucho apuro.

Durante la batalla, Buttercup fue la primera en acercarse al villano, unos centímetros más y lograría al fin cogerlo, pero Michael usa su poder hipnótico venciendo una vez más la mente de ella. Bubbles y Blossom llegan hasta donde está su amiga, viendo como el malo escapaba ocasionando destrucción.

- ¿Por qué lo dejas ir? –Blossom ve que ella está de espaldas-. ¿Buttercup?

- ¡Golpe Sónico! –sin previo aviso ella ataca.

Ellas esquivando los ataques reconocieron rápidamente el hipnotismo de Michael.

- Buttercup, por favor, no quiero lastimarte.

- No creo que ese vaya a ser el problema, Bubbles.

- Michael es el mejor –atacaba sin sentido-. No interrumpirán su arte.

Mientras tanto, el profesor, Ken y Peach iban en camino hacia donde estaban las chicas, a su alrededor habían marcas que al parecer formaban un ojo gigante, el retrato había comenzado y tenían que pararlo.

- Hay que volver a Buttercup a la normalidad –dijo Ken-. Vamos.

- No, tengo que ir solo –hablaba Peach muy valiente-, deben alejarse de los poderes hipnóticos.

- Lleva este casco, y diles que deben presionar este botón cuando lo coloquen en su cabeza –Peach lo coge y sale corriendo-. Ten cuidado.

Michael llevaba una gran ventaja, y en cuanto a Buttercup las cosas estaban empeorando. Blossom se encontraba exhausta, dando la oportunidad de ser derribada; Buttercup coge fuertemente su martillo y realiza una nueva técnica.

- ¡Vórtice de Granizo!

Giró su martillo circularmente hacia delante creando grandes rocas de hielo, llevando a Blossom contra una pared alta del edificio hundiéndola en el concreto.

- ¡Bubbles, por aquí! –Peach la llama y le explica cómo funciona-. ¿Entendiste?

- Entendido –Bubbles voltea a mirar a sus amigas-, tengo que darme prisa.

- El gran Michael adorara que destruya al líder de las chicas superpoderosas.

- Bueno, al menos admites que soy la líder –decía sin poder moverse.

Con un puño en el aire y ardiendo en llamas verdes es interrumpido por la presencia de Bubbles, que gracias al destino pudo llegar a tiempo colocando el casco y contrarrestar las ondas hipnóticas.

- Ah, ¿qué pasó? –pregunta Buttercup toda confundida.

- Como bien reconociste que soy líder, te recuerdo que habías caído una vez más bajo el ataque hipnótico de Michael –y recuperando sus fuerzas sale de la pared.

- No puede ser ¿en serio? –de pronto mueve su cabeza con reacción-. ¡¿Y quién te dijo que eres la líder?! Somos un equipo, no necesitamos líder.

- ¡Tú misma lo admitiste justo antes de que Bubbles te pusiera el casco!

- ¡No necesitaba ayuda, solo quería saber si tenía un nuevo poder!

- Dices puras mentiras.

- Tú eres la que dices mentiras.

- ¡CHICAS! –Bubbles logra callar su discusión-. Aún no hemos salvado el día, así que cállense y pónganse de una vez estos lentes oscuros.

Salen a vuelo veloz llegando a chocar contra Michael.

- ¿Ustedes nunca se dan por vencido? Tomen esto –y Michael dispara su láser mientras vuela-. Mi hermoso retrato casi está terminado.

- Agárrenlo –Blossom lo sujeta junto con Bubbles-. Buttercup, tu turno.

Basto una vez más para que un simple choque lo dejara fuera de combate, aunque tenía aparatos muy poderosos, su cuerpo era tan frágil como un copo de nieve. El polvo negro apareció después de que bajaran a Michael contra el suelo.

- "Sinceramente me da asco hablar a través de lo que sea esta persona, ustedes solo les falta una pista para terminar el rompecabezas y conocerme al fin, solo está la pregunta, ¿De verdad quieren arriesgarse a continuar esta lucha?"

Ese último video dejo claramente helados a nuestros científicos.

- ¿El último? Pero si faltan dos, al menos que… –el profesor e dirige a la puerta para salir-. Ken averigua otros videos grabados, tengo que ir al observatorio.

Sin más que decir el profesor Utonium deja en manos de Ken para que recupere alguna grabación relacionado con la banda Gangrena, ignorando que un poder oscuro descansa en una celda que ya se encuentra abierta, y que a su frente hay un par de ventanas cerradas por un fuerte golpe de una caída de veinte metros.

**Espero sus comentarios o mensajes en mi perfil, agradezco que se pasen a leerlo y déjenme decirles que hay algunos que me piden la aparición de los RRBZ, pues que creen. Muy pronto. Hasta Luegi.**


	8. Kento, ¿el monstruo perdido?

**Aquí les doy una pequeña presentación, ya que en la anterior actualización no dije nada. En este capítulo, que... también está dividido en dos partes representado por una línea sabremos más de este personaje que cree, y que además se encuentra a pocos pasos de estar cerca de su primera batalla, espero que disfruten. Gracias.**

**V**

**Kento ¿El monstruo perdido?**

**PARTE 1: **

Lentamente los ojos de Kento volvían a abrirse después de que estuvieron cerradas durante dos días debido a la fuerte caída, y que descansaba de un día poco sabático en el hospital Aizawa. A su costado se encontraban algunas flores.

- ¿De quiénes son? Ay mi cabeza –asoma su cabeza a la tarjeta pegada a las flores-. "De tus queridos amigos. Por favor, no nos mates" Que bueno que dijeron por favor, ¿ah? –al otro lado había una caja mediana con otra nota-. "Las hice yo misma, espero que te mejores. Con cariño, Miyako Gotokuji."

Al parecer el plan R.O.R.O. A. tuvo algún resultado después de todo, y con gusto empezó a llevar uno por uno aquellas deliciosas galletas de chocolate que habían sido cocinadas por la chica de sus sueños. De repente, se entera que está usando la ropa del hospital y la que llevaba puesta estaba en un rincón junto con su mochila; y con ello, Kento se levanta y va de frente a revisar sus cosas.

- Quiero saber si eso fue real o fue un mal sueño –se decía mientras caminaba descalzo-. Y solo una cosa revelará la verdad.

Cuando abre su mochila se encontraban los dos cuadernos misteriosos, en cuanto al collar Taitsu, solo se encontró la mitad del sol. No parecía roto, pues a su costado había un pequeño anclaje, significaba que se había separado.

- Creo que solo hay media verdad –sintiéndose algo decepcionado.

En eso, entra al cuarto una mujer cuyo gusto por los primates llega a romper el corazón de un villano.

- Buenos días,soy la enfermera Nanako y… ¿qué hace usted fuera de la cama?

- Oh –voltea a verla-. Disculpe, pero tengo que irme, ya me siento mucho mejor.

La enfermera lo toca suavemente por la espalda, e inmediatamente siente un fuerte dolor en la zona, puesto que Kento se arrodilla incapaz ahora de moverse.

- No está completamente sano, debe volver a la cama.

- No, usted no entiende, suélteme.

Y al poner resistencia la enfermera no le quedó más remedio que aplicarle una dosis de anestesia por la zona prohibida. Kento empezó a perder control de su lengua y cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama.

Para no alargar los incomprensibles sonidos de este chico, debo decir que después que la anestesia pasará tuvo él la intención de escapar del cuarto, algo parecido al deseo de Taka hace años. Graciosamente la enfermera Nanako estaba preparada para esta clase de terquedad deteniéndolo en cada puerta, en cualquier ventana y en cualquier ascensor. Por otro lado, tres niñas hablaban con la secretaria del hospital donde se hospedaban dos grandes amigos.

- Hola, tengo una cita con el paciente del cuarto 305 –ve que la secretaria señala el ascensor-. Muchas Gracias –yéndose Miyako muy alegre.

- ¿Qué acaso no piensas visitar a Kento? –decía Momoko muy confundida.

- Pasaré de paso, él no tiene que saberlo.

- Creo que ya lo sabe –apunta Kaoru por la ventana del ascensor-, y también creo que no le gusta el hospital… y esa enfermera.

- No puedo creer que aún siga trabajando aquí –soltando Miyako una risita.

Kento bajaba por una cuerda de sábanas, y digo que ese fue su último intentó porque la enfermera empezaba a jalar desde el primer nudo que venía del 306.

- Por favor, no me anestesie de nuevo –cerrando los ojos y estirando los brazos-. Prometo que ya no trataré más de huir.

Y viendo que la enfermera dudaba de su falta actuación, bota la jeringa que ella sostenía rompiéndola contra el suelo, siendo su siguiente paso la puerta de salida, pero cuando lo abre choca contra el fuerte cuerpo de Kaoru y cae con facilidad.

- Ay, mi espalda –y en momento se frustra-. ¿Pero por qué alguien dejaría una pared aquí? Eh –viendo con claridad las cosas-. Ah, eres tú, y…

Al ver a Miyako viéndolo con sus ojos grandes y azules, le corre por su cuerpo un gran nervio que lo desmaya al instante.

- Y ese era tu pareja del baile de invierno. Rápido Kaoru, pongámoslo en la cama.

Dejando dormir a Kento, hace su rápida visita al 305, el cuarto de Taka.

- Hola Taka, ¿te sientes mejor? –conversando Miyako muy alegre.

- Hola Miyako, al parecer mis huesos se han recuperado más de lo que el doctor diagnosticaba. Podré por fin unirme a mi equipo de fútbol.

- Al parecer el sol ha comenzado a brillar –viendo Momoko por la ventana.

Todos sintiendo aquel calor de alegría y emoción sonríen afirmando la cabeza.

- Taka, ¿podrías contarnos qué pasó aquella noche?

- Ah, sí. Honestamente fue sorpresivo el día que llegó –empieza a verse el recuerdo-. Esa noche llovió si recuerdan, estaba a punto de irme de terminar mi tratamiento diario cuando tres jóvenes cubiertos de barro llegaron al hospital. Dos de ellos cargaban a Kento y el otro al parecer hablaba por celular, creo que ese tercero era un idiota porque los otros dos no paraban de gritarle…

Y tal fue la nube que cubrió sus mentes para poder imaginar lo ocurrido esa noche.

- **¿**Hospital Aizawa? ¿Hospital Aizawa?

- Deja eso idiota que ya llegamos.

- …_La secretaria no permitió que ellos entraran y ensuciaran el piso, así que llamó a que trajeran una camilla. Rápidamente reconocí su cara y seguí a los doctores hasta su cuarto, mientras sus amigos se empapaban en la lluvia. Nada más sé, no me permitieron entrar, me dijeron que decía palabras extrañas, cogí mi celular, llamé al tuyo y así termina este recuerdo._

Escuchando una parte de aquella extraña noche deciden cortar la visita para poder ver si los nervios de Kento se calmaron. Despidiéndose de Taka van directo al cuarto 306, aunque tomándose su tiempo antes de girar la perilla.

- Hola una vez más Kento –soltando Miyako una cariñosa sonrisa

- Yo… este… hola de nuevo… –sintiéndose de nuevo nervioso-. Creo que esa anestesia aún sigue teniendo efecto.

- No, no te permitiremos. Momoko, ayúdame –y entre las dos sostienen sus brazos.

- Suéltenme, solo es una broma –voltea su cabeza para ver a Miyako-. ¿Fuiste tú quien cocino esas galletas?

- Ajá –interrumpiéndolos a ambos-, tuve la curiosidad de ver tu ropa y note que está todo muy mal gastada. ¿Acaso no tienes dinero?

- Sí, digo no –hablando confundido-. Es que con lo ganó a diario, solo puedo conseguir comida y poca ropa –viendo su ropa que definitivamente ya no se podría arreglar-. Miyako, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo al baile.

- Para ella lo primero es la salud de sus amigos, no cualquier baile –decía Kaoru para consolarlo-. Además ¿dónde estabas cuando tuviste ese fuerte golpe?

Él no podía decirles, no solamente porque realmente no lo creerían, sino que pondría en revelación sus sentimientos hacia Miyako. No obstante, Momoko parecía mirar la mochila de Kento y nace en ella algo de curiosidad.

- Yo conozco la manera –riendo de manera un poco macabra-. Seguramente encontraremos algo en su mochila que nos diga donde estuvo.

- (Maldita verdad y media) –pensando en algo para detenerla-. Solo hay cuadernos de la escuela, nada que ver templos o tesoros (Calla la maldita boca).

Con cada instante que pasaba Momoko estiraba su brazo para abrir la mochila, él ya no podía fingir su desmayo pues pronto tendría que enfrentar la verdad. Estaba abierto mostrando un espacio oscuro, mete ella su mano pero sorpresivamente es interrumpida por la alarma en su cinturón, y distrayéndose de su curiosidad actual se dirige a la puerta junto con Kaoru.

- Nos disculpas un momento, tenemos que irnos, nos veremos mañana.

Y luego de que Miyako se despidiera de Kento, rápidamente salen del hospital y atienden la llamada, siendo el Mayor el quien los llama.

- Chicas superpoderosas vengan rápido al laboratorio del profesor Utonium, es una emergencia F-512 –y sin más que decir cuelga.

- Oigan, ¿se preguntan lo mismo que yo? –dirigiéndose a Miyako y Kaoru.

- Sí –cruzando los brazos le responde-. ¿Qué es una emergencia tipo F-512?

Tomando el primer bus que los llevara a su destino llegan todas confundidas, puesto que no entendían de qué trataba esta "Emergencia F-512". En otra parte, Ken, el profesor, Peach, el Mayor y la Srta. Bellum, estaban todos muy preocupados por lo que estaban presenciando en las pantallas del laboratorio.

- Esto está mal, está muy mal; realmente es malo, es muy malo.

- Tranquilícese Mayor. Profesor, ¿está seguro que las imágenes son reales?

- Desearía que no Srta. Bellum.

- Mis sensores no me engañan –afirmando Peach la teoría del profesor.

El espacio es muy grande, pero no lo suficiente para alejar un viejo enemigo.

- Aquí estamos –avisa Momoko su llegada-. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

- ¡"ÉL" ha escapado! –con gran reacción el Mayor declara la noticia.

Tal palabra junto con el significado de retorno mataba el lindo amanecer del sábado, ellas aun así mantenían la calma, pero eso es porque no escucharon el resto de la trama.

- ¿Están seguros? –Kaoru voltea a ver la pantalla-. Imposible.

- Estas imágenes nos llegaron del satélite del observatorio de la ciudad, no sé cómo pasó esto. Esa cárcel de luz blanca debió mantenerlo alejado para siempre –el profesor se acerca al monitor preocupado-. Aunque su retorno no será durante estos días, hay más malas noticias.

- ¿Cuáles? Yo como la líder, debo estar enterada de todo.

Miyako y Kaoru la miran incómodas. En la pantalla se veía la imagen de un meteorito emanando un aura negra, mostrando indudablemente su desgraciado retorno. El profesor ordena a Peach para que cambie la imagen satelital a uno de los oscuros espacios del bosque.

- Vean estas dos imágenes –apareciendo tres fotos-. Fueron tomadas por cámaras de la torre Higher; en una se presencia un palacio del siglo XVIII, la otra es la del mismo lugar dos horas después; pero en esta, desapareció.

- ¿Y qué es esa tercera imagen? –pregunta Miyako muy observadora.

- Es un video de una cámara vieja de seguridad que filmó a la banda Gangrena en su estado de inconsciencia –explicando Ken aquella duda

Como bien lo había mencionado Ken, una cámara vieja, por lo que la nitidez era bastante borrosa, pero con la ayuda inocente del Mayor, que por caminar torpemente resbala sobre el teclado y se pudo observar más de cerca.

- Gracias Mayor –agradeciendo el profesor su ayuda-. Aquí a la banda Gangrena entran a este callejón, luego vemos a uno de ellos lanzar un bote de basura al aire. Inmediatamente vemos que cae un encapuchado desde ese edificio.

De repente el video empieza a rallarse otra vez y se adelanta cuando la batalla termina, dando a mostrar a los monstruos poseídos por el polvo negro.

- "Por primera vez te estás viendo a ti mismo, ¿cómo se siente que por todo lo que quieres luchar, acabará bajo mi terror? Nada de lo que intentes hacer permitirá que regrese."

- Entonces el encapuchado es otro monstruo –pensando Miyako en voz alta.

- No solo un monstruo. Miren de nuevo la pantalla –dijo Peach.

El encapuchado muestra su cara y era claramente Kento. Nadie parecía creerlo.

- No puede ser –Miyako empieza a asustarse-. ¿Desde cuándo es ese video?

- Desde hace cinco días, y las fotos de hace tres días –dijo la Srta. Bellum.

No solo Miyako, sino también Momoko y Kaoru quedan congeladas por la información que estaban recibiendo. Pero por más que tuviese poder oscuro, no podían encerrarlo, debían tomar otras medidas para que ese monstruo de las señales oscuras jamás apareciera.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer papá?

- Antes que nada traerlo al laboratorio y estudiarlo. Aunque para él le será difícil conocer la verdad, es la única forma para convencerlo de que venga.

- ¿Cuál profesor? –pregunta el Mayor mientras ingería un helado de crema.

- La identidad de las chicas superpoderosas.

¡Increíble! Otra persona se uniría a este proyecto Z, conocería la súper verdad; sin embargo, Miyako interrumpe para dar otra idea.

- No creo que sea una buena idea traerlo de inmediato –agachando la cabeza un poco-. Conozco a ese chico, y está en el hospital Aizawa. Traerlo perjudicaría su salud. Denle unos días y yo misma traeré a Kento para comenzar el análisis.

Sus amigas estaban de acuerdo, y por consiguiente los demás también.

Enseguida la noche cayó y entre las tres deciden hacer una pijamada en casa de Miyako. Para no morir de aburrimiento deciden ver las noticias.

- **"**Esta noche en el canal 2, le traemos una vez más un especial sobre las Chicas Superpoderosas… -ellas beben un refresco mientras ven como admiran sus esfuerzos-. …llamado: Consecuencias desastrosas Z. Desde que ellas aparecieron, los monstruos también vinieron a esta ciudad. Tal vez nos salven de alguna invasión, pero cada vez que lo hacen terminan destruyendo una gran parte de la ciudad, dejando numerosas pérdidas."

- Cambien de canal, este tío dice muchas críticas.

- **"**Aquí me encuentro en este lugar donde se dio la última batalla, entre las superpoderosas y el monstruo Carisma, como pueden ver aún no se ha reparado del todo. Hay muchas ventanas rotas, autos desechos, y las calles están destruidas." –mostrando imágenes en vivo en el canal 4.

- Déjame a mí el control. (Ese desastre lo provoco ese loco, no nosotras)

- **"**Tenía una tienda justo en esta calle, un negocio respetable, hasta que esos monstruos y esas chicas lo destruyeron todo. Es como si mi casa hubiese sido el blanco de sus ataques, ahora no tengo nada."

- Hacemos lo que podemos, no nos culpen de esa forma.

- **"**En el canal 10estamos agradecidos por los esfuerzos de las chicas –ellas sonríen por el comentario del señor-, pero ¿son ellas las que salvan las vidas de esta ciudad? Muchos testigos nos confirmaron que hay, o hubo alguien que los salvó en casos de peligro mortal. Entre un gran grupo de jóvenes habían decidido llamarlo "Jumper Bright", al inicio fue tomado como broma el nombre, pero luego se volvió algo popular. Se cree que tiene alguna relación con las chicas superpoderosas, pero dejo de hablarse de él después de aquel día volcánico –entonces Miyako se congela una vez más-. Hacemos una pausa, pero a continuación, testigos que creen haber visto a este misterioso salvador."

Había pasado más de un año, y jamás habían escuchado la historia secreta de Kento. Aquella noche las tres se sintieron muy lastimadas por lo que escucharon en la televisión, para empezar Kaoru, que siendo la más fuerte del grupo pensaba que su fuerza provocaba tales destrozos; Miyako, que mientras ella sonreía en su vida nueva, otro sufría por ella; y Momoko, que en ninguno de los reportajes se refirieron a ella como la líder, fue una noche que mató la moral del día.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital Aizawa, Kento se había recuperado del todo. Se encontraba en la salida despidiéndose de la psicótica enfermera Nanako, ella sonriendo alza una jeringa para asustarlo, consiguiendo que reaccione de nervios.

- Buenos días Kento, te quiero dar una sorpresa –Miyako lo coge de la mano-. Rápido, no está lejos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No es necesario que me jales de la piel.

Con algo de tela se mantenía unidos los trozos de ropa que vestía Kento. Luego de quince minutos en bus, llegaron al lugar donde Miyako lo conoce como el paraíso, su tienda favorita donde conoció por primera vez la moda: Petite Furuuru.

- ¿Seguro que está tienda es confiable?

- Por supuesto –aun sosteniéndolo del brazo-, no encontrarás mejores prendas que este lugar. Normalmente no busco ropa para varones, pero esto serio.

- Pero no tengo con que pagar –sacando su billetera toda vacía.

- Para eso es que te acompaño, yo compraré tu ropa. Hay grandes ofertas en la tienda esta época del año. Ahora entremos.

Y sinceramente la ropa no era tan mal como esperaba él, pues no había ido comprar ropa desde hace un mes, a comparación de Miyako que va cada fin de semana. Corriendo y saltando entre los dos ven la larga variación de colores en pantalones, suéteres, chompas, casacas, etc.

En varias ocasiones Kento no podía salir del probador pues Miyako traía más ropa que tenía que ser usada por alguien. Finalmente, después de una hora y media, salieron de la tienda cargados de muchas bolsas. Kento salió con una nueva imagen, llevando unos pantalones azul oscuro con una larga franja verde, un polo blanco como la dulce nieve, y encima un suéter azul a rayas delgadas de celeste.

- De verdad, prometo que te devolveré el dinero que gastaste en mí.

- No hablemos de eso ahora, vamos a descansar en el parque ¿te parece?

* * *

><p><strong>Se eme ocurrió desgarrar y bromear con este tipo, ya que tantos problemas me ha causado cuando quería recordar para que lo había incluido en la historia en primer lugar, siempre pensé que podía ser de utilidad como la unión de dos universos, pero también se me olvidó de que trataba ese otro universo. Tantas cosas que faltan explicar y todo por culpa de este chico que llegó a mi mente así de imprevisto... Mejor no me quejó y les dejó continuar.<strong>

Tranquilamente un suave viento sopla las hojas de los árboles, y en el parque donde Kento había pedido a Miyako ser su pareja de baile ellos descansaban sentados.

- Es hermoso este lugar ¿no? –mirándolo como si esperara su respuesta.

- No es lo único hermoso aquí –dice Kento muy avergonzado.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –distrayendo ella su mirada por un segundo.

- Nada, nada –agacha un poco la cabeza-. Ese amigo tuyo Takaaki, es un gran sujeto. Cuando estuve en ese hospital él fue el primero en hablarme.

- Te lo dije, con él sí se puede confiar.

Riéndose de muchas cosas divertidas, desde lo lejos se acercaba lo que parecía la limosina de la mimada Himeko, junto con su sequito, Fumika y Hanayo.

- Este lugar es perfecto para un gran picnic –voltea a ver a sus sirvientas-. Traigan de inmediato las mesas, los cubiertos, la comida. Ya, ya, ya.

- Eres increíble Himeko, la mejor del mundo –Hanayo la halaga primero.

- Tienes buenos gustos para los picnics.

Kento al ver tal festín, grande como para un picnic, imaginó a su familia en la noche del fin de año junto con otras familias, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kento? Parece que estás llorando.

- No, no es nada. Solo tengo un poco de hambre –mirando una vez más el festín de Himeko-. Lo único que comía a diario en ese hospital era un sándwich y un vaso de limonada.

Miyako se va un momento para ir a comprar unos helados. Mientras ella se mantenía ausente, él se acercaba porque su estómago hablaba por sus acciones. Himeko se da cuenta y moviendo la cabeza pide a su sequito que impida que se acerque a su comida.

- Acaso tienes una mosca de cerebro –Hanayo lo agarra del brazo derecho.

- Nadie tiene por qué acercarse a algo que no se merece. Aun si se es tan guapo con un gran sentido de la moda.

Raramente cuando ellas tocaron el cuerpo de Kento, no se dan cuenta que por detrás de ellas el polvo negro que emergía de él entraba a sus cuerpos, dejándolas medio mareadas. Himeko furiosa llama a sus sirvientas chasqueando los dedos.

- ¡Alto! –dejando caer los helados de chocolate de sus manos-. Disculpa Himeko, estuvo en un hospital, es algo pobre y no pudo evitar ver tu gran festín.

- Hmmm… –sacando de su billetera un billete de cien-. Toma esto –Kento lo recibe algo confundido-, ahora lárgate o probarás la furia de la familia Shirogane.

Despacio caminan hacia atrás alejándose de las risas chillonas de Himeko. Para su último paradero decidieron ir a la tienda de Sakurako, que se encontraba mucho mejor para preparar ricos pastelillos.

- Hola Sakurako, dos ensaladas de frutas por favor.

- Dos ensaladas listas en siete minutos Miyako.

Se van a sentarse a la mesa más cercana, Miyako tenía que empezar a asegurarse de las cuestiones sobre él y su otra identidad.

- Kento, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Qué cosa? Ah, no te preocupes, esta vez pago yo, lo ves.

- No, no es eso –rascándose un poco la cabeza-. Alguna vez has escuchado de un héroe llamado "Jumper Bright".

Kento empieza a sentir incomodidad, y moviéndose un lado a otro no dejaba que el arte de mentir se le saliera de control, pero no en este caso.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto has escuchado ese nombre?

- Primero quiero que me respondas a lo pregunta.

- El vecindario por donde vivo lo decían a diario, claro que conozco ese nombre –soltando una risa evitando responder.

Miyako solo tenía una pregunta más, y créanme, despertaría más preguntas.

- De acuerdo. Entonces respóndeme a esto. ¿Tú eras Jumper Bright?

Sakurako justo aparece a servirles las ensaladas antes de lo previsto, y viendo a los dos muy serios decide mantenerse callada y se retira. Kento concluyendo en todo lo que vio, desde que aparecieron los rayos Z hasta las últimas noticias de la noche, sabía que no solo sospechaba de él, sabía que era él.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, lo era –empieza a comer de su ensalada-. Después de tanto tiempo Bubbles decide despertar la verdad.

- Espera, entonces ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Por favor, cualquiera que pasó cada día de su pobre vida tomando fotos sobre ustedes para el periódico escolar notaría la semejanza**, **eso y que tengas poderes que te ayuden a ver un aura blanca rodeándolas.

Al inicio parecía que el momento iba mal, pero como el pasado es pasado, pudieron en secreto charlar y bromear, aunque ella no le había dicho que tenía que ser llevado para exámenes de análisis. Kento expresaba con agrado lo que sentía cuando salvaba todas esas personas, y Miyako reía de alegría.

- Lamento lo que le pasó a tu madre, debió ser una gran mujer.

- Lo fue, la única persona que no pude salvar –soltando una lágrima-. Cuando ella se fue, tuve que dejar mi trabajo de héroe enmascarado para sobrevivir, pero a pesar del retiro los monstruos seguían atacando, más que nunca.

- Según el profesor solo falta un monstruo. Cambiando de tema, ¿pero tu padre no te ayuda en la casa?

- De hecho él murió hace un año antes que mi madre.

- Lo siento –tapa su boca sorprendida-. Lo siento de verás, no lo sabía.

- Será mejor para los dos que nos veamos tal vez otro día –dejando permiso a Miyako para que saliera primero y se despide de Sakurako-. Gracias por el postre.

- De nada, vuelvan pronto tortolitos.

Esa palabra enrojeció la cara de Kento, y una vez más ella no la escucho porque se encontraba fuera de la tienda. En ese mismo lugar, se dieron la despedida. Kento, no tan lejos de su casa decide caminar y ahorrar pasaje. Mientras caminaba observaba como el clima no presentaba nubes de nieve si ya era invierno. Tanta fue su desconcentración que tropezó y chocó contra el comediante del parque (aquel que dice mal los chistes), y en un lapso de tiempo nuevamente un polvo negro que salía de Kento rozaba por los brazos de aquel sujeto. Kento agacha la cabeza pidiendo disculpas, pero se sorprendió al verlo desmayado.

- Nunca vi a alguien que se desmayara por una disculpa.

Nuevamente regresa a su caminata, con la cabeza en alta y los brazos ocupados cargando muchas bolsas con nueva ropa. Finalmente llega a su casa, se saca sus zapatillas, sube las escaleras, deja las bolsas sobre su cama, revisa su mochila…

- Un momento. ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

Con tantas distracciones y bolsas olvido su más cercana mochila roja, dudoso intenta recordar si lo dejo en el parque o en la tienda de Sakurako.

- No tengo tiempo, tengo que ir de inmediato a recuperar el collar.

- Detecto movimiento –hablaba Peach desde el laboratorio.

- ¿Qué Peach? ¿De quién se trata? –Ken mira la pantalla-. Papá, es ese chico.

Kento usaba su poder para dar de nuevo esos grandes saltos. Para explicar cómo Kento no había sido detectado antes, es porque cada vez que él entraba en acción, el aura de los monstruos que atacaban la ciudad cubría su rastro.

- Mantengámonos alerta –pidiendo atención a los monitores-, no sabemos qué es lo que está planeando, o lo que está a punto de hacer.

El primer lugar en regresar fue el parque, viendo por todos lados sin ningún resultado, y los científicos sospechaban de todos sus movimientos.

- Parece que está buscando algo –observándolo el profesor más de cerca.

- Su nivel de aura no es alto, no está planeando nada malvado.

- Aun así no podemos perderlo –continuaba aún preocupado.

Kento, ocultando su cara intentó pasar desapercibido porque se sentía inseguro, pero eso no ayudo ni cinco segundos para que alguien reconociera su disfraz.

- ¡Miren, es Jumper Bright! ¡Ha vuelto! –gritando Fumika muy alterada.

Inmediatamente personas de todas partes del parque se acercaron para saludarlo, claro que esto impediría la búsqueda de Kento. Sin decir ninguna palabra, decide correr y esconderse tras unos arbustos, al lograr despistar a la muchedumbre sale pero sin su máscara azul oscuro con un rayo de emblema en la frente.

- Suponiendo que no está en el parque, entonces debe estar en… Pues claro.

- Ahora decide correr. De seguro eso le permitirá evadir a los ciudadanos, para lo que sea que esté planeando –el profesor no confiaba en él.

No tan lejos del siguiente punto, observa una vez más para asegurarse de que el collar no se encontraba allí. Cuando entonces vio un lugar vacío.

- Qué raro –poniéndose Kento sus lentes-. Creí que ahí estaba el comediante.

- Es cierto, siempre está sobre su sitio especial. ¿Dónde está? –pregunta Ken.

- Nos hemos distraído en seguirlo en las cámaras que olvidamos las pistas que pueden ayudarnos en este rompecabezas.

Llega hasta la tienda, aunque estaba cerrado, puesto que siempre cierran a las seis y ya era demasiado tarde; sin embargo, por el vidrio logró ver su mochila que estaba encima de la mesa de enfrente. Golpea la puerta esperando recibir respuesta de Sakurako, sin saber que ella estaba tomándose una ducha.

- No puedo esperar hasta el día de mañana, ese collar es muy frágil, aparte de antiguo –jala con fuerza la perilla-. Es inútil, debo buscar la forma de… ¿ah?

Se sorprendió al ver que de sus manos salía nuevamente el polvo negro, rodeando el borde de la puerta. No entendía lo que pasaba pero solo seguía mirando cómo empezó a moverse más fuerte hasta dejar un gran agujero en el vidrio, y con un viento débil la puerta cae hacia adentro, Kento ve que el polvo vuelve a desaparecer bajo su manga, confundiéndolo más todavía.

- ¡¿Qué fue ese sonido?!... ¡Ladrones! –saliendo Sakurako de la tina y cambiándose rápidamente-. No se preocupen mamá y papá –sacando una escoba grande del armario-, no permitiré que destruyan este lugar.

- Ha abierto esa puerta sin mover las manos –quedando Ken todo sorprendido.

- Su aura ha aumentado, pero ¿por qué no se transforma?

Kento feliz coge su mochila y lo coloca de nuevo sobre sus hombros. Lamentablemente las luces se volvieron a encender, acompañado de un escobazo que lo manda contra la pared, ella tenía un fuerte carácter y un gran coraje. Luego Sakurako, dándose cuenta del malentendido baja el arma y lo ayuda a levantarlo.

- Por suerte, desde que sabemos que ella es Sedusa me tome la molestia de poner una cámara en su tienda.

- No te preocupes papá, lo ves. Solo quería recoger su mochila. Aunque su poder al parecer actúa de manera inconsciente, pero eso quiere decir….

- Puede significar una cosa –congela la imagen-, que hay un monstruo dentro de él, al igual que aquel amigo de MIyako, aunque este parece diferente. Mañana continuaremos el proyecto. Peach, apaga las luces por favor.

Y con un movimiento de orejas Peach ordena apaga las luces del laboratorio. Ahí acaba la escena de los científicos, mientras que Kento pidiendo disculpas se retira despacio con una sonrisa paralizante, en el sentido de que ahora le tenía miedo. Sakurako cogiendo una silla para sostener la puerta se despide.

- ¿Eres el que vino junto con Miyako?

- Sí, ¿Y? –viendo que ella pone una cara curiosa-. ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? –ve que se sonroja-. Lo sé, yo conozco esa carita que pusiste.

Kento cae literalmente mientras retrocede intentando evadir en vano otra pregunta. Cosa que nunca le ha funcionado.

- Solo somos amigos (eso creo). En cualquier caso solo me ayudaba a conseguir ropa nueva, acabó de salir de un hospital ¿sabes? Ella es muy generosa, linda, y… Me refiero en el sentido de cómo son sus ojos y…

Paralizándole la boca tenía que soltar su alma y liberar su corazón.

- Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, tal vez sentí algo por ella pero ya lo supere. Estas cosas que me han pasado durante estos días, en serio tomarían gran parte del tiempo del mundo contártelos. Adiós.

- Espera –sacando de su bolsillo el collar Taitsu-, me dio curiosidad y me tome el tiempo de arreglarlo. Y mira –lo separa en dos partes-, se pueden separar, uno para ti, y otro para…

Kento coge con fuerza el collar y sale corriendo, dejando a Sakurako plantada en su propia casa. Regresando a su casa en plenas horas de la noche, vacía su mochila, sacando los dos cuadernos y las dos partes del collar. En realidad, el collar si se podía separar con anclajes en todo su materia, algo que Sakurako había descubierto, pero aún había un problema, el aspecto.

- Aunque tuve éxito en mi misión, el collar sigue teniendo aspecto de 1000 años de antigüedad. Ya, relájate, fue demasiada adrenalina por un día, es hora de dormir.

Mientras él se ponía la pijama, Sakurako empieza a sentirse algo mareada, él polvo negro había tocado su corazón cuando habló con Kento. En este caso, ella pierde el control sobre su cuerpo y se transforma una vez más en Sedusa.

- Mojo, él chico tiene una relación con una de las chicas –Sedusa habla por un comunicador en su oreja-. Debemos sacarle toda la información que podamos.

- Tranquila. Primero ven a la guarida, enseguida.

En el cuarto de Kento el collar estaba a plena luz de la luna llena, solo basto para que uno de los hermosos rayos de aquel satélite rodearan la parte de la luna quitándole el moho, curando las rajaduras y dándole un brillo de vida. Kento no pudo verlo pues ya había cerrado los ojos por el resto de esa noche, mientras que Mojo trabajaba para su gloriosa presencia el día de mañana.

Mientras tanto, Sedusa entra a la guarida de Mojo, que no está a la simple vista de los humanos, sino que se encontraba debajo de aquella casa vieja de madera, por un sensor alrededor de la casa que es activado por el aura negra. Abriéndose un hoyo en el centro de la escena ella entra, y en minutos se encuentra con su jefe.

- Si uno estos dos cables, y… –trabajando en su nuevo robot de combate-. ¡Listo! No saben lo que les espera.

- Aquí estoy Mojo, ¿qué es lo que estás trabajando? –de pronto nota unos artefactos parecidos a sus antiguas armas-. Ay, estas joyas son preciosas.

- No son para ti –cubriéndolos con un mantel polvoriento-. Ahora, quería hablar contigo porque eres la única que sigue despierta, Necesito que para mañana busques la forma de transformarte de nuevo y repartas estos papeles a los demás miembros –las hojas mostraban las caras y objetos que una vez fueron víctimas del polvo negro-. Si repartimos la lista conseguiremos raptar a todos en dos días, para ello tendremos una reunión en este lugar.

- De acuerdo, solo tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál? –notando que ella seguía viendo las joyas-. No, no, por supuesto que no. Tuviste tu oportunidad.

Ella insistiendo con ridículos cortejos pone nervioso a Mojo, haciéndolo retroceder hasta chocar con los artefactos malogrados que fabricó para los monstruos Z.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor,… -acercándose hacia él con grandes ojos.

- Escucha, no quería llegar a esto, pero… Mira, es Kiyoshi –y Sedusa voltea.

De su capa saca un botón, que al oprimirlo sale un arma de grande que lanza un rayo blanco que aturde a Sedusa devolviéndola a la normalidad. Mojo aliviado vuelve a ocultarlo y pide a unos de sus robots que la lleve a casa.

- Ahora, de vuelta al trabajo –vuelve a sacar la capa sucia mostrando un brazo robótico gigante-. Ese polvo negro, si pierdo la batalla ¿También tendré el mismo efecto de actuar como un idiota? –viendo las pantallas escenas de sus clientes con aquella mirada roja-. No, porque no voy a perder. Me vengaré con todos: de las chicas, del alcalde, del profesor, hasta de la Miss Keane y su ridículo novio.

Sin darse cuenta estaba martillando tan fuerte que uno de los martillazos al caer a uno de los dedos metálicos del robot, este cae con toda y mano sobre él. A Mojo le encantaba hacerse daño, pero ese último golpe le recordó al primate súper evolucionado como era llevado en cadenas y a rastras hasta un submarino para ser ocultado en aquella cárcel, y todo por lo que consideraba un simple plan (dominar el mundo). Mojo votando una lágrima decide matarla con su corazón oscuro.

- ¡Yo dominaré el mundo!

Clava sus puños en la mesa matando el silencio y dándole esa nueva sensación de coraje y venganza en el sentido maligno.

- ¿Por qué el mundo no nos acepta? Solo porque seamos diferentes no significa que deban odiarnos, me alegra ser como soy.

Se mira al espejo y se ve a sí mismo en su vida anterior, la vida que tenía en el zoológico. Mojo estira lentamente su mano, al parecer quería ayudar al mono que estaba al otro lado del espejo.

- Por favor no llores pequeño mono… –su reflejo lloraba rodeado de sombras humanas que se reían de él-. Yo me vengaré por los dos… Así será.

Chasquea los dedos activando el gran robot detrás de la manta.

- ¿Estás impaciente? No te preocupes, ya es mañana.

**La primera batalla de Kento será transmitida hacia ustedes muy pronto, espero con ansias su aceptación y que pronto se me ocurra como darle un fin aceptable. Hasta Luegi.**


	9. Un nuevo hogar (parte 1)

**Pos bien, aquí publicó la primera parte del siguiente capítulo y crujiendo mis dientes me vi obligado a partirlo por la mitad, ya que ahora va a verse en dos partes. Como mencioné anteriormente, la primera batalla de Kento, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**VI**

**Un nuevo hogar**

**PARTE 1:**

Desde el cuarto de Kento, que se encontraba teniendo uno de aquellos sueños que siempre regresan para revivir algún recuerdo, pero ¿recordar será siempre bueno?

_Este sueño me sigue atormentando, hermoso pero torturador. Usualmente vuelve en esas noches cuando la he visto en el día. Aquel parque, siendo muy pequeños todos en aquella lluvia, los árboles me parecían muy altos como para escalarlos. Nunca pensé que perdería mi miedo gracias a una dulce niña que ahora es toda una hermosa jovencita._

- ¿Por qué estás solo en la lluvia? –mirándome con esos ojos dulces.

- No, mis padres están allá –cuando aún respiraban-. Me trajeron aquí porque quieren que haga amigos.

- ¿Y por qué no? Tener amigos es lo mejor del mundo.

- Aun no entiendes el caso, sí lo logre. Son esos niños de allá, pero me retaron a trepar a este árbol, y está muy alto.

_No solo era el problema de altura, sino los nervios de trepar por primera vez._

- No puedo, me da mucho miedo –veo que los niños se reían de mí.

- Si quieres yo te ayudo, mis padres me enseñaron un día, toma mi mano.

_Al inicio, quería negar aquella ayuda, pero su sonrisa me había llenado las esperanzas y sin perder otro segundo de mi indecisión lo hice. Lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, avanzaba escalando por aquel tronco, tuve mi momento de casi caerme; sin embargo, ella siempre estaba allí. Finalmente nos sentamos en una de sus ramas del árbol que se consideraba alto para un niño de 6 años._

- ¿Lo logré? ¡Lo logré! –parándome despacio para alzar las manos-. Muchas gracias ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

- Me llamo Miyako, Miyako Gotokuji. Me gusta mucho la música, practico el piano en la escuela de música que está por allá.

- Qué divertido, tal vez yo pueda ir también a esa escuela. Mi nombre es…

_Incluso desde pequeño tenía la mala suerte de ser interrumpido, incluso en mis sueños. Sus padres lo llamaron antes de que quedara grabado mi nombre en sus recuerdos, ella pidiéndome disculpas se baja, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía 16 años. El árbol inexplicablemente crece a tamaño colosal y yo me quedo solo esperando si alguna vez ella iba a volver. Desde esa altura mire alrededor y pude ver a un grupo de niños molestando a un pequeño rubio, parecía que…_

Ciertamente tiene la maldición de ser interrumpido, pues mientras acababa su "sue/dilla" (sueño/pesadilla), Mojo se aproximaba a su vecindario, era hora de que el último mensaje se diera a ser escuchado.

- No me dejes, soledad, alturas, árboles,… –hablando mientras dormía-. …¿Taka?

- Hola ciudadanos, busco a una persona, si dicen donde esta prometo no destruir toda su linda vecindad. Busco a este chico –mostrando una imagen holográfica.

Hubiese funcionado si la foto mostraba a Kento, no a Jumper Bright. Los ciudadanos confundidos pensaron más en ocultarse que responder a las condiciones del mono.

- Muy bien, se los advertí –empezando a atacar con un arsenal de láseres.

- Mojo está atacando de nuevo –dijo el profesor al ver el monitor.

- ¡Chicas Superpoderosas, las necesitamos!

A primeras horas de la mañana, las chicas despiertan muy malhumoradas. Pero ese enojo se quitaría con la llamada de emergencia.

- ¿Qué pasa profesor? –respondiendo las tres a la vez.

Y de los tres hogares salen volando, llevando a parte sus mochilas para no hacer dos viajes de regreso. Mojo, que con diez cabezas lanzando mortales rayos gritaba a cada rato para que le dieran el paradero del chico.

- ¡Dejen de correr y respondan a mis órdenes! –destruyendo el suelo con cada paso que daba su robot-. ¡Ven a pelear Jumper Bright! Nadie tiene que salir tan lastimado –seguía sin recibir respuesta-. Veo que abra de subir el nivel.

Oprimiendo un botón azul que llevaba el dibujo de un taladro se activa desde la parte inferior aquel artefacto destructivo que empieza a arrasar árboles y cercas. Kento que aún se encontraba lejos de los estruendos y gritos, es despertado por el temblor que lo hace moverse de su cama hasta caerse de ella.

- ¡¿Cuántos golpes más debo sufrir en la cabeza?! –sale a mirar por su ventana-. Pero que está pasando… Ese mono, ¿Por qué está atacando este lugar tan pacífico? –busca debajo de su cama un cajón de cartón, dentro saca su máscara-. Nadie ataca mi vecindario, y mucho menos cuando me despiertan a esta hora.

Desde el cielo, que estaba muy nublado por lo que no dejaban ver a qué rumbo debían ir, las chicas llaman de nuevo al profesor.

- Profesor ¿Dónde se está dando el desastre? –hablando Blossom desde el cielo.

- Según las cámaras se encuentran a unos 30 segundos al norte. Buena suerte.

Pasando unos kilómetros, Bubbles empieza a notar el clima muy extraño.

- Aún me pregunto de por qué no ha llegado la primera nevada.

- Deja de comportarte como tonta –reaccionando Buttercup de manera grosera.

- No soy tonta –volteando a verla mientras vuela-, desearía que una de ustedes apoye alguna vez mis ideas.

- Pero para eso tienes a Taka –contesta Blossom muy coquetona.

- O a Kento –apoyando Buttercup a su amiga-. ¿No es cierto?

- No es momento para hablar de eso, creo que es aquí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –de la nada rocas salen disparadas desde abajo-. ¡Cuidado! Nunca preguntes cosas como está en momentos así.

Mojo volvió a presionar otro botón con un dibujo de catapulta el cual se activó desde la espalda del robot, y con cuatro brazos recolectaba las rocas en la bolsa.

- No se metan súper apestosas, solo hasta que me den lo que busco y me iré.

Se acerca con velocidad Blossom para amarrar con su yo-yo las piernas sensibles del robot; sin embargo, Mojo presiona el botón que activó el muro electrificado de escudo, justo en el momento en que Blossom choca y se electrocuta.

- Blossom, ¿te encuentras bien? –se acerca Bubbles para auxiliarla.

- Que suerte que soy mujer, porque si no, estaría regocijándome en el dolor total –voltea a arreglar su peinado afectado por la estática,

- Bien, ahora es mi… –de sorpresa es atrapada por un cubo de acero negro y lanzado hacia una casa que acaba siendo destruida por el impacto-. Eso es todo –ve que Mojo presiona el botón de electricidad-. (Vaya, es bueno ser mujer)

- Ahora me toca a mí –lanzándose Bubbles al vuelo.

Mojo demuestra ser más rápido y atrapa a Bubbles acercándola hacia las cabezas dispara láseres, preparando a su robot para un gran ataque láser de la muerte. Kento viendo el desastre desde lejos fue corriendo llevando puesto la máscara.

- Creo que él aparecerá si lo doy un poco de motivación –amenazando Mojo a Bubbles y a los ciudadanos que la observaban.

- ¡Alto! –tratando de impedir el posible final de Bubbles-. A quien me buscas es a mí, no la lastimes –Mojo baja lentamente a Bubbles, aunque aún no la suelta.

- No, no lo hagas Ken… –ve que Kento le pide que lo llamara por la máscara-. Quiero decir, no lo hagas Jumper Bright.

- (Eres el primero en mi lista) Yo te puedo ayudar, te puedo ayudar a revelar tu verdadero poder, pero solo si me juras lealtad –le extiende una mano robótica.

Kento viendo sus manos que emitían una pequeña aura negra, las cierra y vuelve a mirar a Mojo que insinuaba en no lastimar a los ciudadanos.

- Nadie más tiene que salir lastimado –tratando de mostrarse amigable.

- No lo hagas Ken… –Blossom reacciona a la petición de Kento-. Jumper Bright. Es una trampa.

- Blossom –susurrándole Buttercup por la oreja-. Ayúdame.

Blossom coordina con Buttercup abriendo desde dentro y fuera del cubo logrando liberarla, después de eso veían muy rabiosas a Mojo.

- Debemos acercarnos lo más posible a esas piernas.

- Yo iré por acá Buttercup.

- Eso es hijo, acércate –mientras que Mojo estaba ocupada-. Ven y cumple tu destino como un nuevo miembro oscuro, te doy mi palabra.

Cuando las chicas estaban en su posición Blossom se encontraba frente a Bubbles desde la mano izquierda del robot y desesperadamente pensó en ayudar a liberarla, pero esto causo que sonara los sensores de la máquina. Mojo voltea tan bruscamente las palancas mandando a volar sin querer a Kento contra una casa.

- Ustedes son como cucarachas. Tomen esto –presionando todos los botones-, láseres, cañones, taladros, ¡Todo!

Mientras las chicas van una vez más a la defensiva, Kento enterrado de escombros, con su cabeza y sus brazos libres mostraba señales de dolor, aunque para su suerte no contaba con huesos rotos.

- Ay, mi cabeza. Ese mono en serio tiene problemas –mira débilmente al robot destruir las calles-. Debo detenerlo, podría hacer algo peor.

- Ahora miren esto –mostrando a su amiga aún en su poder-. Para que aprendan a no meterse con un genio malvado.

Y con gran arranque de locura aprieta la mano que lo sostenía con todo su poder, Blossom y Buttercup miraban aterradas escuchando los fuertes gritos de Bubbles.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ayuda!

Los llantos de dolor de la súper heroína azul entraron profundamente en la conciencia de Kento, que cuando este lo vio volvió a sentir la necesidad de proteger a lo que más querría. Empezó a cambiar el color de sus ojos, de un tono marrón claro a uno amarillo, tal como lo es la señal de la oscuridad.

- Tú –saliendo Kento despacio de los escombros-, aterrorizar el vecindario donde nací –se para firmemente del suelo-, ocasionas el caos con máquinas y maldad –saliendo un aura negra que cura sus heridas-, lastimas a la persona más cercana a mi vida. –su cabello de un tono negro claro empieza a alzarse-. ¡No te lo perdonaré!

Emitiendo una fuerte luz negra, llama la atención de todos. Cambiando en su imagen sus zapatos que tenían varias líneas conectadas a las suelas.

- Niveles de aura negra peligrosamente altas –dando Peach un paso hacia atrás.

- Tenemos que ir de inmediato. Ken llama al Mayor.

- **¡**Mayor, Mayor! –llamando al monitor del ayuntamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa Ken? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Mire esto –le muestra a Kento en su forma diabólica-, encontramos un nuevo monstruo. Tiene que venir con nosotros para manejar el asunto.

El Mayor, al ver la cara del poder oscuro hizo que se escondiera debajo de su escritorio, pero luego la Srta. Bellum lo jala de la oreja para ir de inmediato, obviamente el Mayor ponía resistencia.

- No podríamos ir cuando todo se haya terminado.

- Lo siento Mayor, está en su deber.

Mojo reía debido a su acción pero la ráfaga de luz de Kento lo interrumpe.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –voltea su robot y mira a Kento aun disfrazado-. Ah tú, ya decidiste en venir conmigo –Kento no dice nada-. ¡¿Por qué no respondes?!

Kento no decía ni una palabra, ni tampoco después de la batalla. Sorpresivamente su nuevo nivel de poder se muestra cuando alza su brazo.

- Kento –dijo Bubbles asustada y aun prisionera.

De repente las cabezas con láser empiezan a moverse bajo su voluntad y apuntan hacia donde se sentaba Mojo, estira un dedo mandando la orden de disparar. Mojo asustado pone como defensa sus cuatro brazos metálicos; sin embargo, los dos que sostenían a Bubbles también se pusieron en frente.

- Al fin soy libre –alejándose ella lo más posible de otra trampa-. Gracias.

Kento sonríe y mira de nuevo con rabia al robot que aún seguía en pie.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Te doy una oportunidad y usas tus poderes para el bien! Algo así se castiga con la muerte.

- ¡Bubbles, Buttercup! Vamos a ayudarlo.

Kento, o tal vez era él, voltea a mirarlas y levanta una vez más su mano sacando un extraño polvo negro que entra por el suelo creando una barrera muy alta bloqueando el paso de las chicas. Ellas voltean a verlo a él negando su ayuda con la cabeza. Las tres estaban muy confundidas.

- Creo que quiere enfrentársele solo –dice Buttercup-. ¡Estás loco!

- Si es la decisión que tomaste, pues no me dejas opción –Mojo oprime el botón de navajas y más brazos metálicos-. ¡Serás hecho polvo!

- ¡Kento! –asustándose Bubbles al verlo en gran peligro.

Esperando a que el ataque filoso se acercase, Kento se mantenía quieto, y de manera sorpresiva uno por uno son esquivados y luego cortados por el brazo de Kento emitiendo el aura negra, y después de esquivarlos todos son clavados contra el suelo.

- Me estás empezando a irritar –y descubre que vuelve a manipular los láseres-. A que no puedes esquivar esto. ¡Fuego!

- ¡Cuidado, quítate de allí! –gritando Blossom desde lejos.

Entre las doce cabezas disparan al mismo punto, provocando una gran explosión. Habiendo un momento de suspenso, descubren que cuando se esfuma el humo Kento ya no se estaba. Mojo se reía y las chicas inclinaban la cabeza, hasta que una sombra cubría su posición, miran al cielo y se sorprenden al verlo aún con vida. Mojo nota también la sombra y calla sus risas.

- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Toma esto! –manda a lanzar todos sus largos brazos contra él.

- Papá ¿Cuánto falta? Se puede ver grandes explosiones desde aquí –pregunta Ken.

- Hubiésemos llegado antes si alguien no hubiese ido tantas veces al baño –voltea para a ver el Mayor.

- Perdónenlo profesor –le habla la Srta. Bellum-, siempre es así a estas horas.

**La siguiente estará listo pronto, pero quisiera saber que les pareció la pelea, ya que soy nuevo en eso de crear batallas, y más si es en una serie donde uno debe seguir el hilo que, estoy cansado y voy a dormir. Hasta Luegi.**


	10. Un nuevo hogar (parte 2)

**Bueno, antes que nada, tenía prisa por publicar esta segunda parte, y quisiera dar unas recomendaciones antes de comiencen a leerlo.**

**- Primero, la clase de lectura me parece muy rara, incluso yo me he enredado en la descripción de la historia, por lo que pido su opinión, de que si se entiende o debería modificar las palabras para que sea más entendible.**

**- Segundo, el villano de este fanfic es completamente nuevo, nada que tenga que ver con la serie o algún tipo de coherencia en alguna historia de algún personaje (por ahora)**

**- Tercero, aviso que estaré volviendo a reactualizar para mejorar mi escritura, pero no afectará el hilo de la historia.**

**- Cuarto, me podrían dar su opinión sobre que consola debería comprarme, ¿la ps4 o xbox one? jajaja, aunque no importa si no contestan.**

**En fin, al principio tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero me ha entrado la flojera por lo que lo pondré lo que falta al final de este capítulo. SÍGAMOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE 2:<strong>

Kento se mantiene en vuelo con los zapatos especiales hacia la cabeza del robot evitando los obstáculos. Se acerca a toda velocidad, y entonces, en el último momento llega a su objetiva y el tiempo se detiene, tanto para Mojo como para el chico. Kento aprieta su puño y atraviesa el cristal, y luego al resto del robot saliendo por la espalda de este. Todos quedaron sorprendidos y congelados.

- El juego terminó –dando Kento la espalda al robot-. Kaboom.

- No es posible –revisaba Mojo los controles que empezaban a fallar-. He perdido.

Y en un instante el robot estalla mostrando una escena irónica del fracaso de Mojo estando este volando al infinito cielo acabando con el brillo de una estrella.

- Lo logró –mirándolo Blossom mientras camina-. Este vecindario está a salvo.

- Pero un poder tan grande también puede debilitarte –decía Buttercup.

- ¿Kento? ¿Estás bien? –Bubbles lo veía muy preocupada.

Kento, después de la victoria cae de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza y empieza a tener el síntoma del polvo negro, sus ojos se tornan rojos, y su voz cambia también. El último mensaje se estaba transmitiendo bajo su cuerpo.

- "Felicidades, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos han liberado lo inevitable. Esto solo es un calentamiento que poco a poco revelará mi verdadero poder"

- ¡¿Quién eres?! –buscando Buttercup respuesta.

- "Querrás decir ¿De dónde vengo? Su más grande preocupación ahora será como detenerme porque para ello tendrán que destruirme junto con este chico, cosa que no está en su voluntad"

- Sal del cuerpo de Kento, déjalo en paz –pedía desesperada Bubbles al espíritu.

- "Aún no entienden, él eligió este destino –el viento calla de repente-, nuestras almas están conectadas por un pacto creado por el tiempo, muy pronto me ocuparé completamente del cuerpo de este joven y podré poner fin a la última esperanza de la luz. Lo juró, pues soy Darakki."

Después de esto Kento vuelve a la normalidad, pero a la vez se desmaya. Las chicas se acercan para ayudarlo, pero en un instante él se vuelve a despertar.

- Ay mi cabeza –despertándose y viendo pedazos del gigante robot por todos lados-. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lo derrotaron chicas?

- Pues la verdad lo hiciste tú. Solo tú –se lo dice Blossom de manera sincera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunta Bubbles.

- Bueno, dependiendo de cómo esté mi casa –voltea a mirarla y se da con la sorpresa que estaba a punto de ser colapsada-. Ay no, la estructura, se va caer.

Desgraciadamente no hubo tiempo y la casa se vino abajo, pues los láseres que habían interactuado en el espacio le habían dado a esta. Kento aun así corre tratando de tal vez recuperar algo precioso, por ejemplo el collar Taitsu.

- Debe de estar por aquí –hablando muy desesperado-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Por favor no me hagas esto destino. ¿Esto es? ¡SÍ!

Encuentra los restos de su cuarto, y por lo tanto, pudo recuperar el collar, su mochila, y gran parte de su ropa vieja, todo lo demás estaba enterrado en los escombros, a excepción tal vez del refrigerador lleno de las cajas del supermercado, claro que eso no alegraba en parte su autoestima.

- ¡Malditas cajas, ya me tienen harto! ¡¿Nada las puede destruir?!

En ese momento aparecen el profesor y los demás, y se acercan a las chicas.

- ¿Llegamos tarde? –Ken voltea y ve al robot en pedazos-. Mejor no respondan.

- Ay, qué alivio –siendo el Mayor el último en salir.

- Aunque queda un problema sin resolver –dice Blossom-. Ay dios mío, tenemos que regresar a la escuela –y sale volando primero junto con su mochila.

- Yo también –y Buttercup también se marcha.

- Cuiden bien de Kento –siendo sus últimas palabras antes de levantar el vuelo.

- Bueno, hay que llevarlo al laboratorio para empezar el análisis –dijo el profesor.

Kento arrodillado y rodeado por sus cosas recuperadas sostiene fuertemente la parte lunar del collar Taitsu, estando apartada la otra mitad. De pronto, las nubes empiezan a abrirse dejando caer un rayo de sol rejuveneciendo el collar del sol, dejando tan nuevo como el de la luna, y Kento se sorprende al ver aquella magia.

- ¿Por qué está pasando estas cosas? No lo entiendo, creo que me va a dar, sí, creo que indudablemente… –y se desmaya sin previo aviso.

Al haber exigido su cuerpo a una batalla tan feroz después de estar mucho tiempo fuera de práctica, el poder oscuro parecía ser su única fuente de energía.

- Parece que tendremos que cargarlo hasta allá. Srta. Bellum, ayude.

- Enseguida Mayor.

Entre ella y el profesor lo cargan hasta la camilla del vehículo. Mientras tanto, en la escuela Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru entendían menos las clases de la Srta. Keane.

- Si oigo una palabra más sobre los cuarzos, mi cerebro se va a escapar al otro lado del planeta –susurraba Kaoru de manera irritante.

- Srta. Keane, si nos explicara la primera clase entenderíamos más claro.

- Lo siento Momoko, pero no podemos repetir las clases. Sin embargo, el profesor Utonium tiene un proyecto acerca de eso, si llegan a verlo podrían preguntarle –de pronto se escucha el timbre-. Es todo por hoy, vayan al recreo.

- ¡¿El profesor tenía las respuestas desde el principio?! –grita Kaoru enfurecida.

- Tal vez vayamos a preguntarle al salir de la escuela –sugiere Miyako.

Tuvieron que ser muy pacientes para esperar que el tiempo corriera hasta la tarde, y cuando finalmente sucedió fueron corriendo hasta donde el laboratorio, pero tan grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kento en short blanco y conectado a varios cables dentro de un cristal cilíndrico, siguiendo aún sin poder despertar.

- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! –reacciona Miyako llamando su atención.

- Estamos comenzando el análisis –explicaba Ken-. Ahora Peach.

Peach activa la máquina moviendo las orejas, Miyako se acerca viendo que había una aparato sobre él, se acerca y coloca su mano sobre el cristal viéndolo de manera indefensa; sin embargo, justo después de que colocara su mano, los ojos del chico empezaban a moverse y luego abrirse.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –despertando lentamente aunque luego se asusta-. ¡¿Qué me están haciendo?! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –trataba ella de calmarlo.

- Preparando rayo de sustancia Z –informaba el profesor del proceso-. Ahora.

Un rayo blanco Z empezó a llenar el contenedor de cristal como si fuera un líquido, asustando a Kento creyendo que se iba a ahogar, pero en cuanto aquella sustancia llegó hasta su pecho, cayó de nuevo en un sueño profundo.

- Tiempo estimado cinco minutos –leyendo Ken los datos del computador..

- ¡Oigan! ¿Pueden hacernos caso un minuto? –gritando Momoko muy graciosa.

- **¿**Qué desean chicas? –disculpándose por ignorarlas-. Lo que quieran.

- Háblenos sobre los cristales de cuarzo.

De inmediato el profesor se queda congelado, Ken lo mueve para que reaccione.

- Será mejor que se vayan –dice Ken-, no es buen momento para preguntar sobre eso.

- ¿Por qué no? –mirando Kaoru alrededor buscando alguna pista.

- No puedo decirles, lo sabrán muy pronto, créanme. Ahora váyanse –Ken las empuja a Momoko y Kaoru a la salida.

- Miyako, ¿qué haces aún aquí? –le pregunta el profesor.

- Disculpen, solo quiero saber dónde va a vivir Kento.

- Bueno, mientras su vecindario es reconstruida se quedará a vivir en el laboratorio, aprovechando el tiempo para su respectivos exámenes de…

- ¡Están locos! él no puede quedarse aquí, necesita estar en un espacio abierto para alejarse de todo este tema del nuevo monstruo.

- Tal vez, pero es muy arriesgado dejarlo libre –mirando Peach al chico muy asustado. Aún no sabemos qué fue lo que provocó su transformación temporal.

- La próxima vez podría no volver a la normalidad Miyako, tal como le pasó a Taka –pidiéndole el profesor que usara la razón.

Viendo Miyako a Kento tan preocupada, levanta la cabeza con una idea.

- No, eso no ocurrirá de nuevo, porque él vivirá en otro lugar. Y como Momoko y Kaoru tienen familia, no tienen espacio, así que me queda a mí quedarme con la responsabilidad. Cada tarde lo traeré para continuar con el proyecto.

- **¡**Miyako, ¿vas a salir ya?! –llamándola Momoko desde fuera.

El profesor muy convencido aprobó la decisión y justo termina el análisis.

- Bien, puedes llevártelo, aunque primero tendrá que vestirse –y se ríe el profesor.

Kento sale cambiado de un cuarto del laboratorio, se va y se siente en el sofá, y pensando que no había nadie, Miyako aparece y se sienta a su costado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Kento?

- No sé qué decirte, que todo esto me esté pasando y a inicios de lo que pudo haber sido un tranquilo invierno. Y que ahora soy un damnificado y lo único que me queda son estas pequeñas cosas –mostrándole solamente su mochila roja-, sin mencionar que me perdí el primer baile para…

- Tú ya no te preocupes, coge esa mochila que vas a vivir conmigo a partir de ahora, o al menos hasta que vuelvan a reconstruir tu vecindario.

- E-En serio (parece un sueño). ¿No tienes ningún problema?

- Ninguno, hay espacio en mi casa. (Aunque falta que conozca a la abuela)

Kento soltando una lágrima sale junto con Miyako y seguido con las otras dos. En el camino Kento saca de sus bolsillos izquierda y derecha las partes del collar Taitsu.

- Prometo que se le voy a entregar, eso y mi corazón –decía en voz baja.

La historia de este chico termina de contarse por este día; sin embargo, no la de sus aliados, ya que mientras Fuzzy pescaba en el lago en donde vivía con sus propias manos, nota que desde el cielo algo se acercaba.

- Te atrapé, esto pescado sí que es muy grande. ¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso en el cielo?

- ¡No, el agua no, no sé nadar! –siendo Mojo quien cae de cara contra el agua.

Fuzzy nada a rescatar a tu jefe y graciosamente como no respondía a los gritos no le quedó más remedio que hacerle respiración boca a boca.

- Qué asco. Aunque gracias –sacudiéndose Mojo como perro para quitarse el agua.

- Pero se puede saber por qué viene usted de esa forma. Creí que estaba…

- Sí, pero algo raro sucedió. Al parecer hay alguien con los mismos poderes que el gran ÉL. Rápido, ponte tus pantalones que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Al día siguiente que no había clases porque extrañamente una roca llegó ayer desde de la nada y rompió muchas tuberías inundando los pasillos.

- Vaya suerte, sin clases –celebraba Momoko alzando las manos.

- Sí, pero también eso significa que tendremos tiempo para trabajar mucho en el proyecto. Hay que volver con el profesor –dice Kaoru.

- Buena idea, oye Miyako ¿Dónde está Kento?

- Él me dijo que tenía la sensación de que hoy no iba a ver clases, así que se quedó a ayudar a Obaachama.

- Vamos a visitarlo entonces.

Al llegar encuentran a Kento nuevamente pero en rodillas y siendo vigilada por la dulce ancianita que sostenía una larga tabla de madera y lo estaba disciplinando. Ellas ponen cara de asustadas al verla en esa forma.

- Si la mente controla el cuerpo, no sentirás dolor. Mantén tu mente en blanco y ni sentirás que estás sentado.

- ¿Cómo eso puede tener sentido? –de pronto recibe un tablazo en la rodilla-. ¡Auch!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Obaachama?

- Hola querida nieta, tu amigo me ayudó mucho en la cocina, así que yo solo estoy devolviéndole el favor. Mantén las rodillas juntas –le da otro fuerte tablazo.

- Ya, de acuerdo, si me concentro puede dejar de matarme con esa cosa. ¡Auch!

- Cierra los ojos y ve dentro de tus memorias, vive el momento.

De pronto la mente de Kento ocupa la escena llevándonos al mismo parque de cuando eran niños, y la lluvia también estaba presente. Kento empieza a recordar.

- _Aquel parque, fue el primer momento más feliz de mi vida. Ella estuvo conmigo unos pocos minutos, pero luego las primeras gotas cayeron y luego trajeron a toda su familia –entonces se torna muy tétrico-. Ella bajo y me quede solo en el árbol, no sabía cómo bajarme y solo me quedó ver lo que pasaba en el horizonte. Pude verla de nuevo saltando sobre un charco de agua, intente llamarla pero resbale y caí, cuando caía vi a otro niño que se acercaba a ella, antes no sabía cómo se llamaba pero ahora conozco todo sobre él, Taka._

- Vaya concentración, no se ha quejado nada durante un buen tiempo.

- Cierto Kaoru. Él tiene la mente libre en sus recuerdos, eso le traerá… Oh ¿qué pasa? –viendo que Kento se ponía muy tenso.

El chico empezó a apretar fuerte los dientes y luego a agitarse sobre el cuarto.

- No, no. Esto es injusto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Argh –y golpea al jarrón verde que estaba cerca de él-. No puedo salir, me está doliendo –voltea la mesa-. Ayúdenme.

- Momoko sostenlo de las piernas, yo lo sujetaré de los brazos.

Exitosamente lo cogen firmemente, Kaoru empieza a golpear regularmente su cabeza para que recobrara el juicio.

- Kento tranquilízate, debes tener la mente en blanco –Kaoru ve que Kento empieza a ceder-. Eso es, ya tranquilo, todo está bien.

Nadie sabe lo que vio Kento pero Miyako sentía que en parte era su culpa, entre las tres lo llevan de nuevo a su cuarto donde él se recuesta pensando silenciosamente lo que vio.

- Esa sombra, no quiero volver a verlo –decía Kento muy frustrado.

- ¡Ese era mi jarrón favorito! –grita la viejita recogiendo los trozos.

- Mejor vamos a tomar un bocadillo afuera. Nos vemos.

- Pero aquí la comida es gratis. ¡Auch! –Kaoru es jalada por la oreja-. Oye como te atreves, suéltame, te estás buscando una buena paliza.

Cada día que pasaba se volvía más extraño, incluso después de ayudar a un chico que querría estar con la chica de sus sueños, probablemente sus caminos tengan algo más en común, y eso podría significar algo, algo que podría acabar con todo lo que podíamos creer, algo que explicaría lo que ocurrió hace más de 200 años, y muy pronto, ese secreto sería revelado.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues, aun no me acuerdo de lo que me olvidé, pero estoy seguro que no era importante, y si lo fue, entonces lo publicaré en los siguientes capítulos, ya saben que quiero mantenerme informado con ustedes. Gracias por seguir leyendo, agradezco su preferencia y sus reviews. Aunque para el final daré un agradecimiento más largo, haquí les digo... Hasta Luegi<strong>

**Favorite Song: Final Distance -Hikaru Utada**


	11. Liga Oscura Z (parte 1)

Y bueno, donde esta la gran entrada que preparaste para los lectores, hermano?

**Sabes? No estoy ahora de bromas, he estado tan ocupado que cargo con la culpa además de la verguenza.**

Pero tú dijiste que esto no era tan importante.

**Pero me conoces, me gusta terminar lo que empiezo, aunque el otro problema es el tiempo en que demoro en terminarlos.**

Tranquilo, ellos podrán entender, y si no, pues entonces no le hagas caso.

**Tal vez tengas razón, pero este episodio me da muchas vueltas a la cabeza, porque pienso que pude haberlo hecho mejor.**

Pero ya te tomaste el tiempo en entrar al sitio. De una vez hazlo.

**Ay...ok. Hola a todos, este episodio dará como estreno ( en parte) a los RRBZ, y aunque en mi opinión no hay todavía interacción con las PPGZ, aparecen y eso es lo que me estaban exigiendo. Más adelante se detallará algunas facetas que tendrá alguna de nuestras heroínas, ustedes deduzcan cual...**

**Y bien Tora, lo hice bien?**

Pues solo te falta publicar el nuevo capítulo de Thunder Time X.

**Ah sí, mejor me apuro y me dirijo a la otra página. En cuanto a ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen criticas constructivas. GRACIAS.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Liga Oscura Z**

**PARTE I **

Desde la guarida de un súper villano, alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, se encontraban sentados todos aquellos que deseaban la destrucción de las chicas superpoderosas, aunque en un momento inesperado aparecieron los chicos alborotadores, los cuales saben cuándo meter la pata.

- Sean todos bienvenidos a la primera reunión de súper villanos deseosos en exterminar a las chicas superpoderosas Z.

Entre los monstruos presentes, los gritos y aplausos eran casi silenciosos debido al gran vacío que había entre las sillas.

- Un momento –se levanta Fuzzy-, aún faltan tres integrantes.

- No te preocupes, ya me encargué de eso –Mojo presiona un botón elevando tres jaulas de cristal-. No tengan miedo, que muy pronto no van a recordar nada.

Activando una palanca las jaulas que encerraban a Sakurako, Himeko y al peluquero se llenan de un humo negro. Al principio estos se asustan intentando romper el vidrio, pero luego el humo cubre completamente sus cuerpos y finalmente se convierten en Sedusa, la Princesa y Michael.

- Siéntense por favor –y los tres caminan algo mareados- , ya con todos presentes les explicaré los detalles de mi plan para dominar el mundo. Miren la pantalla.

Los Dieciséis pares de ojos miran la pantalla que muestra el video cuando ÉL es sacado de ese cuerpo de tela, dejando claramente que ese no es su cuerpo real.

- Lo que le pasó a nuestro líder es lamentable, pero eso nos dio puerta a un mundo nuevo de ideas. Por ejemplo, con esto pude descubrir que los poderes se pueden quitar, y es por ello que traje a todos estos monstruos –jala una manta gigante detrás de los invitados-. Vean a las víctimas del polvo negro de ÉL.

Al primero que vemos atrapado es al comediante del parque convertido en el monstruo Tabuki, también estaba el sequito de la princesa, el sujeto que una vez tuvo afro, entre otros. También se encontraban los monstruos que antes eran objetos inanimados; por ejemplo, las verduras, la cámara, el monstruo de fideos y el de espagueti, etc. Todos atrapados en cristales.

- Ignórenlos un segundo y vuelvan a ver la pantalla, como pueden ver, el ADN de estos seres al ser liberados del aura negra dejan un agujero invisible en las células, lo que permite que este sea vulnerable a cualquier cepa que altere el ADN. Yo inventé esta máquina que permite que una pequeña pisca de sangre de monstruo crea la sustancia oscura Z. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

- Yo tengo una pregunta –levanta Brick la mano -. Y esa tontería que tiene que ver con nosotros. Esto es aburrido.

- ¡Silencio! Aún no he llegado a la mejor parte, creen que traje a estos monstruos para que se unan a nosotros –presiona el segundo botón de su control en su mano-. Con estos poderes podremos usarlos para evolucionar los nuestros e incluso obtener unos nuevos, y así causar destrucción en todo el globo, empezando con esta ciudad –mostrando la ciudad de Tokio en la pantalla.

Las auras de los monstruos empezaban a desaparecer como si fueran succionados por unos aparatos que parecían aspiradoras. Algunos se reían del espectáculo.

- Aunque falta un ingrediente más, vean de nuevo la pantalla –los hace ver su batalla contra Kento-. Sabía que este chico poseía el aura negra, pero algo hizo que despertara su monstruo real por unos segundos, ¿saben cuál es?

- ¿Ropa feamente combinada? –trata Sedusa de adivinar.

- Falta de recursos –dijo As-, nosotros siempre lo estamos siguiendo para robarle.

- No tener suficiente espacio –dijo Fuzzy muy confiado.

- No tener la guía de cómo ser un súper villano –decía los Ameba al mismo tiempo.

- A nosotros nos sigue sin importarnos –riéndose Brick junto con sus hermanos.

Luego todos los monstruos empiezan a hacer bulla llevando a Mojo al punto de irritarse, por lo que presiona el tercer botón de su control haciendo que las sillas emitan una leve corriente eléctrica sobre cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Cállense y escuchen! El ingrediente que me refería son los oscuros sentimientos, como lo son la ira o la venganza,

- Pero nosotros ya estamos muy enojados con esas chicas superpoderosas.

- Pues, por lo que se ve no es suficiente Bill. Bien, dejaré de hablar para que ustedes den alguna idea, cualquiera.

- Yo, yo –Fuzzy se levanta-. Tengo algo muy importante que decir, y creo que todos también se lo están preguntando. ¿Qué es lo nos estuvo pasando después de ser derrotadas por esas niñas? ¿Qué era ese polvo negro?

Todos se miraban afirmando el comentario del peludo, y en segundos hubo de nuevo otra bulla. Mojo alza de nuevo el control amenazando con presionar de nuevo el tercer botón, callándose todos al instante, así que presiona otro botón.

- Se referían a este comportamiento –mostrando en el televisor cada una de sus derrotas-. Ese tema también se me olvido comentar, pues bien, les seré sinceros, no tengo la menor idea. Sin embargo, he planteado una teoría gracias al hacker metido en la computadora principal del profesor, por lo cual agradezco la ayuda de nuestras colaboradoras: la magnífica Sedusa, y la Princesa –ambas se levantan para saludar-, y pude hallar esto –y les muestra la imagen de ÉL acercándose en un meteorito-, como se puede observar hay un aura negra muy singular alrededor de esta roca, por lo que puedo deducir que nuestro líder está en camino, y creo saber la causa.

Presionando el cuarto botón sale del centro de la mesa un holograma, atrayendo la atención de todos, la presentación de cinco cristales, todos con diferente color pero de la misma extraña prismática con bases piramidales.

- Esto mis camaradas son… Oigan, bájense de la mesa hijos míos.

- ¿Qué son estas cosas? –Boomer pregunta primero.

- No lo sé, pero esto es lo único divertido que ocurrió esta noche –dice Butch.

- Vamos a divertirnos un poco más y salgamos a comer algo –y rápidamente siguen a Brick intentando salir del lugar.

- Y yo esperaba darles su regalo al final de la reunión.

Graciosamente después de que Mojo dijera estas palabras, los tres regresan a sus asientos de manera tranquila, como si trataran de conservar su orgullo.

- Ya volvimos –dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Me bien, estos cristales parecen simples, pero si miran más de cerca muestra algo más que un solo brillo, el profesor los llama "The Elements". Tienen el poder de dar a quien lo posea el control de uno de estos: fuego, agua, tierra, viento y relámpago. Entonces la respuesta a tu pregunta es más o menos indirecta, tenemos que apoderarnos de cada uno de estos cristales, para así poder llegar a tener la aprobación del poderoso ÉL de gobernar junto a su lado al resto del universo.

- ¿Universo? –pregunta Sedusa.

- Claro, cómo explican lo de los aliens.

- Y cómo sabremos donde se encuentran esos cristales –hablando As confundido.

- Lamentablemente, según los estudios que hice durante este tiempo están dispersos y ocultos, pero solo hablan de cuatro de ellos, seguiré buscando el quinto, pero mientras tanto terminaremos por hoy la reunión, con todos…

Alza la mano al igual que todos y con fuerza todos gritan escuchándose en una sola voz: ¡Liga oscura Z!

- Un momento –interrumpe Brick el momento, ¿y el regalo que nos prometiste?

- Sí mamá, no te hagas el mono y cumple tu palabra.

- ¡Queremos regalo! ¡Queremos regalo! –gritándole Butch por la oreja.

- Bueno, no son solo para ustedes. Disculpen, antes de que se retiren, probemos de inmediato el suero para aumentar nuestros poderes.

Y una vez más se dirigen todos a las cámaras de acero con un espacio que mostraba la cara mientras que Mojo que preparaba los controles.

- ¿Y esto es realmente seguro? –cuestionando de manera irritable la Princesa.

- No seas tonta, el aparato es seguro, ¿no es así?

- Bueno –tratando de calmar a Sedusa-, puede que duela en parte –y de pronto alza la voz-. ¡Pero los resultados son totalmente positivos se los aseguro! Bien, diez segundos para comenzar.

Mojo se dirige rápidamente a su cámara, la banda ameba compartían una misma. Con el reloj en cuenta regresiva pone en suspenso a los monstruos. (Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno), y entonces, unos rayos salen disparados desde el techo que llegan a cada una de las cápsulas, se oyen los gritos de parte de ellos y una gran luz oscura sale disparado por cada uno de los vidrios habiendo miles de pedazos por el suelo. El proyecto duro quince segundos, y cuando salieron, se veían exactamente igual.

- No dijiste que nuestros poderes evolucionarían, no me siente más poderoso.

- ¿Te llaman As por líder o por idiota? Solo les sembré la semilla, si quieren que florezca trabajen en su ira –viéndolos a todos igual de desilusionados-. Ahora largo que ensucian mi nuevo piso y busquen información sobre la ubicación del último cuarzo. Menos ustedes hijos –viendo a los tres que querían irse.

- ¿Qué más quieres de nosotros aliento de mono? –dice Butch.

- Déjanos ir, además el regalo que nos diste apesta –burlándose Boomer.

- Quiero que me ayuden a regresar a todos estos humanos y objetos, para que ni las chicas y el profesor empiecen a levantar sospechas.

- Ese trabajo aburre, hazlo tú mismo. Y por qué no se lo pediste a los demás.

- Es que quiero mucho a mis hijos, y creí que podíamos pasar tiempo de calidad. Es que no los he visto durante un largo tiempo. Esa cárcel dejó que mis lazos se hicieran casi cenizas, pero jamás lograron desaparecerlas, y eso por eso que aún los amo hijos míos, pese a todo lo que el tiempo destruyó de mí.

- Mamá –dicen los tres casi rompiendo en llantos.

Mojo es el primero en soltar algunas lágrimas cerca de ellos y estos llegan a contagiarse de la tristeza, y muy dulcemente se aprecia un abrazo de familia que parecía muy real, digo esto porque, lo único real era los sentimientos de Mojo.

- Adiós mamá –yéndose los tres dejando en claro su ignorancia.

- **¡**Alto ahí! No quería hacer esto, pero si no lo hacen…

Y sacando de su bolsillo el control que usó durante la reunión de los villanos les hace ver un tercer botón que era decorado con el dibujo de una calavera.

- ¿Qué hace ese botón? –pregunta Brick preocupado.

- Ahora escuchen, si no hacen lo que les digo, entonces tendré que recurrir a esto.

- No te atreverías –tratando Boomer de desafiarlo.

- Oye loco, ¿acaso te quieres arriesgar? –dice Butch.

Y cuando ven que Mojo presionaba lentamente el quinto botón, los chicos salen corriendo y cargando a cada uno de los cuerpos inconscientes que habían sido usados para aumentar sus poderes. Brick carga al comediante y entre los otros dos al sequito en sus espaldas. Pero eso no permitió que después de que salieran Mojo presionara el botón, lo que no era mortal, sino hizo que saliera del suelo una mesa con muchos juguetes de piratas: espadas reales, patas de palo, sombreros, etc.

- ¿Por qué la imagen de la calavera siempre asusta a los niños?

Terminando así la reunión de aquellos cuya nuevas vidas habían sido originadas en Tokio, Mojo sabía que había comenzado un nuevo plan que amenazaría al mundo y posiblemente al universo, y aunque requeriría mucho tiempo poder materializarlo, la paciencia estaba en una de sus nuevas virtudes, liberándolo así con una risa macabra ya conocida por muchos y que se escuchaba por todo el subterráneo.

Mientras tanto, Kento caminaba por el parque que ya guardaba gran parte de sus memorias junto con la grata compañía de Miyako, ambos parecían sonreír al ver al otro; sin embargo, Miyako voltea a ver a un chico sentado en un balcón haciendo un truco con las burbujas que ya conocía bastante bien.

- Taka, ¿qué hace por aquí? No que tenías hoy un partido de fútbol.

- El primero que jugaré después de años –mostrándose muy animado y alegre-. Veo que trajiste a Kento contigo.

- Hola Taka, también me da gusto verte –estirándole la mano.

- Miyako, podemos hablar en privado –susurrándole Taka en la oreja.

- Oh, está , me disculpas un momento –Kento afirma con la cabeza-. Si quieres puedes ir de frente al laboratorio, yo voy a ir pronto.

Y así, los dos ven como él se iba caminando por el sendero ya establecido a su siguiente destino, y parecía que estaba tarareando, lo cual era una señal de que empezaba a sonreírle de nuevo a la vida.

- ¿Te puedo hace un pregunta directa? –interrumpiendo el momento.

- Claro, pero eso no significa que tengas que para de hacer esas burbujas.

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción –y vuelve a soplar-. Escucha, sabes que eres muy importante para mí y que tú me salvaste aquella tarde lluviosa, pero muchas cosas han pasado desde que él llegó, y pues… ¿Confías en él?

- ¿En quién? –viendo que su mirada volteaba hacia a Kento-. ¿Hablas de Kento?

- El profesor me contó lo que él causó, ya que yo también fui víctima de un rayo Z negro y no podría secretos que no supiera.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –tornándose su voz confusa.

- Solo quiero que te alejes lo más lejos que puedas de él, tiene algo oculto lo sé.

- Taka –mostrándose sorprendida-, tú no eres así. ¿Por qué me pides eso?

- Esto me mando la enfermera que atendió a Kento el día que entró al hospital Aizawa, pude convertirlo y guardarlo en mi móvil.

Miyako se acerca a ver, siendo solo ella y no nosotros la responsable de haber visto esas imágenes que mostraban a un chico descontrolado.

- Enfermera Nanako, traiga de inmediato la anestesia, lo estamos perdiendo.

- Enseguida, pero ¿va a estar bien solo?

- ¡De prisa! Las cuerdas no los sostendrán más tiempo. Aquí video de autopsia, al parecer nos entregaron a alguien vivo después de todo.

- Debo destruirlas, destruirlas es el objetivo –de manera loca gruñía de dolor.

- ¿De qué hablas?¿Por qué quieres hacer algo tan inhumano?

- ¿Me está llamando humano? Usted no sabe que fue el legado de esas tres quienes comenzó este pleito desde hace más de 200 años, yo vengaré el sacrificio que hicieron mis maestros al evitar que ellas acabaran conmigo.

- ¡Enfermera, la anestesia! –creyendo que el chico sufría alguna locura.

- Aquí doctor.

Se escucha el pegajoso ruido de un metal atravesando la piel dejando muy asustada a Miyako. El video termina con el doctor y la enfermera Nanako sentados a su costado viendo que ya no había más peligro,

- Ya le he visto con ese temperamento, pero no con esas palabras –dice Miyako agachando la cabeza-. Él no tiene padres y he intentado alegrarlo; pero, parece que todo lo que trató siempre acaba lastimándolo.

- No eres tú, eres una excelente amiga –abrazándola por la derecha-. Pero debes entender que ni tú ni él son responsables de los hechos que cambiaron sus vidas, simplemente fue el destino, y creo que sería mejor que te cuidaras de él si es que no quieres descubrir algo que para lo que no estás lista.

- Supongo que es lo mejor, gracias por hacérmelo saber –mostrándole una frágil sonrisa-. ¿Podrías hacer de nuevo esas burbujas?

Taka debía compensarla por haberla preocupado de esa forma, por lo que nuevamente vuelve a soplar a través de aquel diminuto objeto. Miyako y Taka no se daban cuenta que su momento juntos estaba durando más de lo que pensaban, consumiendo toda la tarde para ellos solos

* * *

><p><strong>La segunda parte al alcance de un clic<strong>


	12. Liga Oscura Z (parte 2)

**VII**

**Liga Oscura Z**

**PARTE 2**

Mientras que Kento hablaba con el profesor estando conectado a una máquina detector de mentiras.

- Proyecto "Dark Z", día 2, vemos que el observado está mostrando señales de desesperación, lo cual quisiera saber el por qué.

- Es que tengo que ir al baño, me hace esperar en esta silla durante dos horas.

- Si tienes tantas ganas, hay uno a dos puertas de aquí a la derecha.

Siendo la actuación otro de los talentos de Kento, sale disparado tratando de evitar otro minuto más con el sujeto de bata y su clon pequeño, y mientras se lavaba la cara, pensaba en muchas cosas.

- En serio no piensan nada más que en ciencia, que les pasa si estoy bien.

Levanta la cabeza para mirarse al espejo, y al verse, descubre que alguien más había ocupado su lugar en el reflejo.

- Tal vez los golpes en la cabeza están afectando mi visión.

Levanta despacio la mano, al igual que su reflejo. Este reflejo presentaba el cabello alto de estática, los zapatos voladores y el resto de su ropa color negro. Abre sus manos y el hace lo mismo.

- Hola Kento.

Aquella voz, muy similar a la suya provocó que Kento se asustara y luego resbalara con la toalla mojada que por equivocación dejó caer irresponsablemente.

- No, no puede ser cierto, se suponía que esto nunca había pasado.

Kento se para y baja de forma chistosa esperando que el otro hiciera lo mismo; sin embargo, el reflejo deformado se encontraba firmemente quieto.

- Veo que estás pasando un mal rato.

- Así que eres tú –cambiando su cara a una más seria- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Tú sabes bien lo que es. Lo habíamos dejado postergado desde hace ya un año.

- Y por si lo recuerdo yo había rechazado esa oferta. Tuve una promesa que jure bajo la línea del tiempo, así que tú nunca volverás a salir.

- Pobre ingenuo, hablas como si fueses un héroe, pero lo único que lograste fue perder a tu familia –viendo como Kento fruncía el ceño- Y por si no te has dado cuenta, aquel incidente tuyo en las ruinas hizo que la jaula que me aprisionaba desapareciera para siempre. Muy pronto vas a ver que el destino nos unió para pelear juntos contra el resto del mundo. Destruir todo y dejar miserable a todos los que odias, empezando con…

- ¡Basta! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! –agarrándose fuertemente-. ¡Vuelve de dónde viniste, porque nunca saldrás!

- Pobre chico, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí.

De manera macabra el brazo del reflejo sale del espejo señalando el pecho de Kento, y que al tocarlo, su ropa y apariencia del chico empezaba a asemejarse al del otro sujeto asustándolo y obligándolo a alejarse, éste se ríe y se despide desapareciendo como una ilusión y reapareciendo el verdadero reflejo de Kento.

- Tal vez si debería tomar esos exámenes –y sale del baño dispuesto a colaborar.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese poder? –siendo su primera pregunta.

- En realidad esa pregunta es difícil de responder –poniéndose muy depresivo-, ya que no estoy seguro si fue real o no.

- Entiendo, entonces, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo usas tú ese poder?

- Desde el día en que me enteré en que los tengo.

- Los has usado para el bien ¿supongo?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿De qué manera ayudabas a las personas con esos poderes?

- A salvar a las personas de los desastres de sus batallas.

- Eso dolió, bueno ya que respondes eso ¿en qué casos apareciste?

Kento poniéndose a pensar en los lugares y días en que usaba la máscara.

El primer robot de la Princesa, ayude a las personas a salir de los edificios.

La aparición de ese Michael corta estructuras, salve a las personas que caían.

Cuando Mojo y los Ameba se unieron. (Detrás del robot)

Yo fui quien vio al monstruo Cámara, fui su primera víctima.

A aquel desfile de modas en la ciudad. (Sentado en una silla)

Soy un gran amigo del monstruo con cabeza de fideos.

Ayude para que alagaran a la Princesa.

Ayude a mi amigo Jesse en el periódico escolar haciéndole varias llamadas.

Puso una barrera contra el monstruo Digitron y sus ondas electromagnéticas.

La primera alianza de los monstruos. Ese intento de ayudar fue en vano.

El día que aparecieron por primera vez los chicos alborotadores, trabajé en la reconstrucción de algunos edificios

Yo fui quien encontró a Taka y lo llevé hacia el parque.

Entre otras cosas más que no se escuchaban porque la escena volvió a enfocarse en Miyako que venía corriendo luego de darse cuenta de la hora.

- Ay, qué amiga estoy resultando ser. ¡Cuidado!

Otra coincidencia hizo que se encontrara y chocara con Momoko y Kaoru

- Hola Miyako, justo pasábamos para ver si podrías venir con nosotras a la playa, ya sabes, para aprovechar el día –le dice Momoko.

- No puedo, tengo que ir al laboratorio para ver cómo anda el profesor con Kento.

- Debes tranquilizarte, de seguro tienen todo bajo control.

En el laboratorio, el profesor y su hijo se cubrían las cabezas detrás de una mesa al intentar alejarse de un chico que empezó a lanzar sillas.

- ¿Quién quiere sabe si me gusta Miyako?

- Pregunte si usabas polos de marca Laco.

- Tranquilízate –le suplica Ken.

Regresando con las chicas, mirándose muy serias al parecer, notan que las nubes se formaban para dar inicio a una tarde lluviosa.

- Será mejor que nos ocultamos de la lluvia… ¿Qué? Oigan, suéltenme, ustedes también se van a mojar –Momoko por la izquierda y Kaoru por la derecha.

- Te soltaremos si prometes venir con nosotros a la playa Autumn.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí por el resto de la lluvia –probando Kaoru su palabra.

- De acuerdo, bien iré, ahora suéltenme.

Tratando de arreglarse aquella cabellera dorada que por lo que se veía había crecido un par de centímetros durante el año que pasó volando en la ciudad de Tokio, fueron a buscar refugio bajo una vieja pero linda cabaña cerca de un tren eléctrico. Mientras esperaban conversaban lo que había a su alrededor.

- Sé que a veces me pongo muy alarmante, pero aún no terminan.

- ¿Hablas de la reconstrucción del vecindario de Kento? –pregunta Momoko.

- Y ahora tengo más responsabilidades en la casa.

- No te preocupes que un descanso siempre es bueno para todos,  
>¿cierto Kaoru?<p>

Aunque casi nunca lo daba a conocer, en ese preciso instante se pudo notar en el rostro de Kaoru una mirada en parte deprimente y por otro lado dulce, y pensando ella que no la estaban observando tarda en reaccionar frente a la pregunta.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo que digas.

- ¿Algo te pasa Kaoru? –siendo ahora Miyako la preocupada-. Puedes decirnos.

- Es que… -observando la ciudad siendo cubierta por la lluvia-. Ya pasó más de un año desde que fuimos elegidas para defender esta ciudad, pero las cosas ya no son tan fáciles como solían ser antes. Cada vez me siento más vulnerable y a veces siento esa sensación de que llegara el día que no podré protegerlas.

- Esas suelen ser las consecuencias de una batalla –dice Miyako.

- ¿Nos estás diciendo que no nos podemos defendernos solas?

- ¡Momoko! –pidiéndole que se calme- Pero si estamos unidas, nada malo nos ocurrirá, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Lo sé, pero quisiera que no fuéramos las únicas en hacer este trabajo, que otros usen estos poderes para que nosotras pudiéramos descansar un tiempo.

- Pero esa vez que nos enfrentamos con ÉL no querrías perder tus poderes para derrotarlo –responde Momoko,

- Pero cada día me empieza a pesar un siglo. No sé, creo que sería el momento en que pudiéramos decirle a todos quienes somos.

- Bueno,discúlpame por lo que voy a decir, pero eso sería la estupidez más grande que cometerías en tu extraña vida.

- (¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Yo? ¿Rara?)

- Como fanática de los superhéroes he aprendido muchas cosas. Los enmascarados se mantienen ocultos, porque si dan a mostrar la cara, los villanos conocen a las personas quienes le importan y entonces ellos correrían el riesgo de ser los blancos de sus enemigos.

- Entonces en ese caso solo me quedaría con ellos y los protegería.

- A pesar de que nuestros poderes son increíbles, no son suficientes para resolverlo todo, proteger a los que queremos o perderlos por la verdad. ¡Entendiste! –ve que Kaoru reacciona ignorándola- Oye, disculpa si fui muy directa.

Kaoru sonríe un segundo, para que Momoko dejara de hablarle, y cuando ella y Miyako se adelantan, por la mente de Kaoru vuelven a pasear esos pensamientos tan confusos los cuales trataba de encontrarles algún sentido.

_Toda mi vida fui de capaz de arreglármelas sola, teniendo la fuerza que una joven no podría tener. Sin embargo, lo que me dijo ella me dio a conocer y ver toda mi infancia. Parando ya la lluvia decidimos salir a dirigirnos a nuestro destino. Bajando por las escaleras, aún me sentía confundida pues los recuerdos empiezan a volar frente a mis ojos, camino detrás de ellas que esperaban el tren que nos llevarían a la playa, el lugar al que en un principio estaba destinada a visitar._

_De pronto, cerca de allí escuché los llantos de una niñita al costado de otro que parecía ser su hermano, sorprendida le pregunte por qué lloraba._

- _Discúlpenla, es que mi hermana está así porque no encontramos a nuestra mamá._

- _¡La extraño mucho! ¡Quiero estar con ella!_

- _Tranquila hermanita, estoy seguro que no debe estar lejos –el niño se me vuelve a dirigir-. Disculpe, por causalidad usted no la habrá visto._

_Niego con la cabeza, y el niño regresa rascándose la cabeza como si pensara que más decirle a la pequeña para que se tranquilizara. Entonces…_

- _Oigan-logrando llamar su atención-. ¿Qué tal si juntos la buscamos?_

_Con unos minutos para que llegara el tren decidí buscar por el lugar a una señora de bolso rojo, vestido verde claro con una chaqueta azul y cabello marrón. Llegamos a entrar a diez tiendas y el tiempo se agotaba, eso y que la niña seguía llorando, pero mientras caminaba escuche un silencio absoluto._

- _¿En serio hermano?_

- _Claro_ que sí hermana –sonriéndole su hermano.

_Me acerque al niño y le pregunte qué había pasado._

- _Es que le había dicho que eras una chica superpoderosa –me quedé pasmada por su respuesta-. Disculpa si le mentí a mi hermana, pero creo que las chicas que ocultan ese gran secreto se defienden y ayudan en diferentes formas, y aunque se usted no es una de ellas, el secreto más valioso es el que protege a los que amas._

_Grande fue mi sorpresa que después de que me dijera eso y entráramos a la siguiente tienda estaba su madre, que preocupada también los estaba buscando._

- ¡_Hijos míos, que bueno que estén bien! Pero les dije que me esperaran en el parque que iba a volver pronto, y cuando volví ya no estaban._

- _¡Mamá, te_ encontramos! ¡Me siento muy feliz de verte mamá! –y la abraza.

_La cara de felicidad de la dulce niña bastó para que su madre olvidara todo el asunto y le devolvió el abrazo, tanto para ella como para su hermanito. Aliviada me despedía y corrí para abordar el tren. Nunca entendí el clima que pasaba en la ciudad, pero después de comparar a esos dos conmigo y mi hermano mayor entendí lo valioso que era tenerlos a ellos y para seguir viéndolos el secreto debería seguir guardado, después de eso el sol empezó a salir._

_Y más aún, ahora tenía una nueva familia, con el que compartimos el secreto, y nada podrá romper ese lazo inmortal._

- ¡Espérenme chicas! –gritando Kaoru desde lejos.

Y al ser un sentimiento mutuo el que sentían las chicas saltan para juntar sus manos y demostrar lo que Kaoru había dicho hace unos segundos. Mientras que en un campo de fútbol, lejos de la posición donde ellas disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, se veía a Taka en medio de un partido de fútbol, el primero en jugar después de varios años internados en el hospital Aizawa.

- Bien chicos –hala el entrenador-, hoy tenemos un partido importante, el primero de esta temporada. Así que demos un buen inicio a nuestro equipo.

- No se preocupe entrenador, no lo defraudaremos –diciendo Taka muy motivador.

El equipo de Taka con camisetas verdes y franjas azules oscuro representaban al equipo juvenil de Tokio, mandados por el entrenador de bigotes rizados, contra el de la ciudad vecina con camisetas rojas con una franja diagonal negra.

- Vamos a demostrarle de que está hecho este equipo –dando ánimos a sus compañeros.

- ¡Sí! –responde todos al mismo tiempo.

Suena el silbato y el equipo de Tokio es el primer en dar la primera jugada. Taka a pesar de aun tener un poco débil los huesos no pasaba más del límite que le recomendaba el doctor. El equipo contrario mostraba mucha competencia, sus pies eran más veloces y tenían mejor defensa; sin embargo, eso no intimidaba a Taka pues confiaba en sus compañeros y les hacían la guerra.

- Van bien chicos. ¡Defensa, defensa!... Muy bien, y ahora ¡Avancen, avancen!

La pelota no duraba un segundo en el mismo lugar. En un momento Taka recibe el balón y avanza con ella, y a punto de disparar un robusto del equipo contrario lo barre, el árbitro cobra la falta y le saca tarjeta amarilla.

- Takaaki, ¿estás bien? –viendo una larga herida dibujando su pierna.

- Sí entrenador (Por suerte no duele tanto) –se levanta del suelo lentamente.

En Taka nace la necesidad de esforzarse más del límite y así poder demostrar que tanto hacía falta en el equipo. Ya faltaba pocos minutos para el primer descanso.

- Pásame el balón, estoy solo –Taka recibe la pelota-. Esta vez lo voy a lograr.

- Qué bien lo manejas Takaaki, avanza más con los muchachos.

- Aquí va –patea al arco pero falla el tiro-. Falto poco, aún puedo lograrlo.

El sol vuelve a brillar y con más ánimos va de nuevo por la pelota, logra quitarle al equipo contrario y corre, pero entonces otro defensa lo derriba y cae de nuevo.

- ¡Takaaki!

Sus compañeros lo rodean y empiezan a pelearse con el otro equipo. El sol aún brillaba, Taka se para creyendo que solo fue un moretón, el árbitro suena el silbato cobrando la falta. Taka saca rápido la pelota y la juega junto con Sakamoto, el payaso bromista del colegio y el amigo de Kento.

- **¿**Listo? –le pregunta Taka a Sakamoto

- Cuando quieras.

Faltando ahora cinco minutos para que terminara el primer tiempo.

- ¡Busquen cualquier agujero en la línea de campo! –les grita el entrenador.

- (Agujero, agujero…) –de pronto descubre un vacío a la derecha-. Allá voy.

Dos del equipo contrario lo persiguen, así que lo pasa a Sakamoto. Él va con todo por la esquina derecha del arco y viendo que no había más espacio patea, pero Taka estaba demasiado lejos, pero eso no le impidió que esforzase más del límite a sus piernas salta para dar el cabezazo y marcar el gol para dar el desempate. El público grita de emoción pero luego ven que Taka no se levanta del suelo.

- ¡Taka! Traigan la camilla, hay que llevarlo al hospital –ordena el árbitro.

- (Esta enfermedad nunca se va a curar, estoy condenado) –y entonces se desmaya.

- (No sé cómo va a tomar esto Kento) No te preocupes, mantendremos la victoria, te lo prometo –y observa cómo se aleja inconsciente.

Taka sale cargado en la camilla, y los demás compañeros de su equipo se despedían con la mano en sus corazones.

- Bien –dice Sakamoto-, ya se acabó el momento de la tristeza, si queremos que Taka se sienta mejor, consigamos la victoria por él. ¡¿Están conmigo?!

- ¡Vamos!

El árbitro suena el silbato del segundo tiempo, 45 minutos sin el apoyo moral de su compañero caído, más ellos se sentían más motivados y salieron a ganar ese partido, consiguiendo cumplir su palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo episodio ("El Quinto Cuarzo")<strong>


	13. El Quinto Cuarzo (parte 1)

**Buenas a todos, los RRBZ por fin aparecen, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**El Quinto Cuarzo**

**PARTE 1**

Aun siendo martes por la tarde Miyako va junto con sus dos amigas a recoger a Kento, quien muy incómodo se acerca a preguntarle a Peach sobre algo curioso.

- Si recuerdo, ustedes dijeron que conservan ese piano que una vez atacó la ciudad –conocía muy bien los detalles.

- Sí, está afuera en el patio de atrás, ¿por qué? ¿Sabes tocar?

- Algo así, desearía tocar un poco, si no les importa.

- Para nada –dice Ken-, si podemos verte tocar está bien. Miyako también lo sabe tocar –lo mira muy curioso-. Tú tocabas en la misma escuela que ella ¿cierto?

- Sí, algo así –sonando algo frío su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos habló de ti?

- Bien niño, la verdad es que… –y calla bajo su propia vergüenza.

Para este momento les haré recordar algo que ocurrió en la infancia de este chico, cuando él, luego de haber conocido a Miyako se inscribió en la escuela de música de la Srta. Dedos. Siempre llevaba un gorro grande para cubrirse la cara pues sentía vergüenza por intentarlo una vez más, fallar y quedar el ridículo. En sus primeros intentos tocaba como si un mono lo estuviese haciendo, incluso creo que Mojo tocaba mejor que él… No, no lo creo.

- Eres muy malo… –riéndose y burlándose sus compañeros-. Tocas como una máquina oxidada… Mi perro toca mucho mejor que tú.

Miyako aún no llegaba en ese momento, y uno de ellos, un obeso, lo empujó sin querer haciéndolo caer de su silla y su cara se mostraba a punto de romper a llantos, pues quien iba a saber que el gordo no podría controlar su peso. Hubiese sido mejor que ella no hubiese participado en aquel conflicto, aunque a Kento le hubiese gustado que ella estuviera allí, sea cual sea su razón. Corriendo hacia el cuarto donde su maestra guardaba los instrumentos viejos, sintiéndose tan inservible, cruza sus piernas y agacha la cabeza empezando a llorar en silencio.

- Lo siento por llegar tarde –se oye su voz-, espérame aquí Obaachama. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –viendo la silla aun tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Miyako? –limpiándose Kento con la manga de su polo.

Kento abre un poco la puerta para poder verla, pero luego una luz poderosa se interpone y lo consume, lo cual sería extraño si no consideramos que se tratase de uno de sus recuerdos perdidos, el cual no parece que le había dedicado tiempo en sacarlo o no tuvo de nuevo el valor para recordarlo.

- Ken, abre la puerta por favor –habla Miyako por la cámara.

- Hemos venido para hablar algo con el profesor –dice Momoko.

- Veo que estarán ocupados, yo mejor me voy a buscar el piano –y se retira por la puerta de atrás evitando hacer ruido.

- De acuerdo**.** Está abierto chicas.

Kento sale por la puerta que guía al patio de atrás, buscando aquel piano.

- Bien, si fuese un instrumento de teclas de 200 kilos ¿Dónde estaría? –y sigue caminando-. Dentro del garaje –oprime el botón-, no. En el baño –abre la puerta-, no. O ese niño es mentiroso o esconde muy bien las cosas.

De nuevo en el laboratorio, Momoko gritaba a la oreja del profesor.

- ¡Respóndanos profesor, usted debe saber sobre los cuarzos!

- Lo siento, eso es clasificado.

- Papá, hay que decirles. La tormenta llegará en pocos días.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una tormenta sobre los cuarzos? –pregunta Kaoru.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Kento?

- ¡Miyako, ahora no!

El profesor tenía miedo, no solo por el hecho de que era peligroso hablar del tema, sino el compartirlo con tres jovencitas, que si bien tenían poderes, seguían siendo chicas. Aunque, teniendo eso en cuenta, sabía que podía confiar en ellas.

- De acuerdo, les diré –pone su silla a su adelante y se sienta-.A lo que se refieren son a "Los Elementos", algo súper clasificado que solo es conocido por cinco laboratorios en todo el mundo, incluyendo el nuestro.

- Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con nosotras?

- De hecho todo comenzó en esto –y saca de su bolsillo una hoja vieja-. Este pedazo de papel es propiedad de mi ancestro, el profesor Pitium.

- Lo encontramos mientras ordenábamos el desastre de hace algunas semanas.

- ¿Acaso eso tiene que ver con los cristales de cuarzo?

- Y mucho –dice verdad es que no nos explica con exactitud cómo fue el inicio. Pero lo que sí explica es que fue durante la creación de los poderes de sus antecesores, las "Oedo Chaki Chaki Girls".

La escena cambia de repente a un escenario de la antigua Tokio, donde los ciudadanos usaban esos antiguos diseños de vestimenta, los cielos más claros con una linda brisa. También se observan la fila de casas que se convertirían en las ruinas que Kento visitó aquella vez. La historia lo narra el profesor pero bajo los textos del libro.

- **"**En aquella época se rumoreaba que los elementos no era lo que parecían…"

Para este momento, oiremos la historia bajo la voz del profesor Pitium.

- **"**…recibía noticias muy raras y que tenían poco sentido, revisando mapas e imágenes de diferentes partes del mundo descubrí que los dioses a quienes las viejas culturas adoraban no era una simple fantasía. En mi proyecto de la creación del Kennainium, descubrí que podría usarlo para crear una clase de guardianes con poderes que serían usados para el bien –se observaba muchos planos con dibujos de las chicas y la forma de un cristal-. La gran verdad es que había suficiente Kennainium para otro proyecto al que decidí llamar "Los Elementos"…

- Haber, un momento, no nos había dicho que no había más Kennainium. Si me preguntan eso no tiene ningún sentido ya que pudo haber creado una celda más fuerte para ÉL, y no tendríamos que estar aquí molestándonos en oír este recuerdo tan largo y absurdo, tal vez ese libro también diga cosas como por qué eligió a unas niñas para que salvaran a Tokio, o por qué unos cristales de cuarzo, o por qué…

- ¡Momoko, sal de la escena! –y Momoko baja la cabeza.

Aparecen cinco cristales encima de una larga alfombra, mostrando una luz que resplandecía de cada uno.

- "Todo comenzó cuando apareció ÉL y su gran avaricia por poseer los cristales que guardaban los poderes de cinco diferentes monstruos que vivían en este planeta durante mucho tiempo, y gracias a que tenía algo de Kennainium pude fabricar aquella celda, agotando mis últimas reservas de esta sustancia que nunca volverá a aparecer mientras no sea liberado y se mantenga alejado de aquel corazón frágil, el mundo podrá vivir en paz por mucho tiempo..."

- ¿Eso es todo? No hay nada más.

- Me temo que no, Kaoru. Es todo lo que puede decir esta hoja. Hemos buscado en su cuaderno de observaciones y no parece mencionar nada más.

- Déjeme ver –observando Momoko de diferentes ángulos-. Pues claro que no cabe decir que esta hoja no pertenece a este cuaderno.

- ¿Qué dices Momoko? Déjame verlo por favor.

- Tiene razón papá. El color del papel es diferente y el tamaño de la hoja es más pequeña que el del cuaderno por un centímetro de ancho.

Mientras tanto, Kento seguía buscando. Se demoraba en husmear en lugares tan absurdos, como en agujeros en la pared, estantes, hasta dentro del auto, pero bueno, eso es consecuencia de tantos golpes en la cabeza, en algún momento se le debió de "rebotar la canica". Los chicos alborotadores cargaban el piano mientras él bajaba la guardia.

- Apúrense, que esto pesa mucho –dice Brick en voz baja.

- Bien, pero no empujes tan fuerte.

- Tú eres el que me está pisando los pies Boomer –de pronto escucha el ruido de la puerta-. Rápido, que alguien se acerca.

- Supongo que el piano no está por aquí. ¿Ah? Pero, si hace unos segundos… –se rasca el cabeza muy pensativo.

Kento se acerca caminando viendo alrededor si había alguien. Probando ya que no había ningún alma, calienta sus dedos mientras camina hacia el piano.

- Ha pasado ya un año. Supongo que primero tendría que practicar un poco.

Cerca de las ventanas del laboratorio, caminaban en puntitas Brick, Boomer y Butch, cuando de repente voltean y ven que las chicas estaban conversando con el profesor, muy preocupadas al parecer.

- Y entonces ¿De dónde provendrá esta información? –dice Miyako.

- Hmmm… –Kaoru piensa un rato y luego despierta de golpe-. Un momento, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta? De seguro tu amigo tiene la respuesta.

- ¿Te refieres a Taka?

- No, Kento. Recuerdas esas fotos del bosque y que él aparecía en ellas. De seguro la hoja vino de ese lugar que seguramente encontró, hay que preguntarle.

- **¡**¿Y dónde está él ahora?!

No sé si fue la fea reacción de Miyako la que causó que los chicos no pararan de reír, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que tenían una opinión sobre el tema.

- Se han dado cuenta que ellas también buscan lo que papá quiere.

- Sí, pero eso no es asunto nuestro. Nosotros sólo vinimos a dejar ese piano.

- Me refiero Butch a que pasaría si nosotros nos quedáramos con ese cristal y absorbiéramos su poder… Podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos y nadie nos diría que hacer. Sólo imagínenlo.

- Asombroso, tienes razón hermano, seríamos imparables –dice Boomer.

- Y de seguro esas mocosas nos tratarían con más respeto y seríamos más fuertes que ellas, ¿están de acuerdo hermanos?

- ¡Sí! –gritan sin control

- Entonces está decidido. Pero guarden silencio y acérquense, tengo un plan.

En ese momento, Momoko siente que alguien los observaba, y mira hacia la ventana y los descubre hablando entre ellos.

- Oigan chicas miren, son ellos.

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! –Kaoru se alarma.

- ¡Oh, oh! Nos vieron, vámonos de aquí.

Brick da la orden de retirada y se echan a correr, pero Momoko se transforma y con su yo-yo llega a atraparlos. Luego, estos son llevados al laboratorio para ser interrogados, cada uno amarrados a una silla.

- A ver, respóndanos, ¿por qué nos estaban espiando? –mirándolos fijamente.

- Ay, vamos Momoko, es claro que fueron enviados por Mojo.

- En eso te equivoca, verdura.

- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

- Kaoru, cálmate un poco por favor.

- Sí, hazle caso verdurita.

Kaoru ignora al consejo de Miyako, y le da un fuerte coscorrón a Butch y a Boomer.

- Ustedes saben cómo sacarme de quicio, así que responde a la pregunta, o si no…

- Ok, ok, tranquila, ya no voy a decir… –ve a Kaoru muy enfadada-. Bien, solo escúchenos. Nosotros ya no seguimos las órdenes de nuestro padre, no desde que se obsesionó con ese proyecto de los cristales y su falsa ilusión de conquistar el mundo, por lo que hemos decidido venir aquí para pedirles su ayuda…

La falsa actuación de Brick lo hacía ver como una persona tranquila y seria; sin embargo, a sus espaldas, sus hermanos se reían en secreto.

- …Queremos pedirles que nos dejen ayudarles.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –pregunta Momoko.

- Nosotros conocemos mucho sobre los planes de Mojo, si unimos nuestras fuerzas, podemos impedir que Mojo se apodere de los cinco cristales.

- Un momento, ¿Mojo también sabe sobre los cristales?

- Eso creemos, es que hace mucho que ni lo vemos.

- Pues no crean que nací ayer, sé que mienten.

- Créanos por favor, nosotros ya no tenemos nada contra ustedes, y desde que ese extraño rojo se fue, ya no sabemos ni cuál es nuestro propósito.

Miyako parecía creer en ellos y Kaoru seguía sin confiar, por lo que Momoko tendría la última palabra.

- Muy bien.

- ¡¿Qué?! No hablarás en serio.

- Hablo en serio Kaoru. Debes entender que ellos fueron creados a partir de nuestro ADN, así que son como de la familia, aunque sean malos.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Los tres son desatados, el profesor le entrega un comunicador a cada uno para un mejor contacto; y finalmente los tres se largan.

- No puedo creer que se hayan creído toda esa historia –decía Boomer

- No puedo creer que nos hayan dado unos cinturones como las de ellas.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir con papá para más información, ¿qué dices Brick?

Brick quedó en el silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras que dijo Momoko.

_"Son como parte de la familia"_

- Oye viejo, ¿estás bien? –se acerca Butch.

- Sí, estoy bien, pero… No, nada. Vayámonos de aquí.

- De acuerdo, supongo que me toca a mí conducir.

Boomer toma el volante y con pura adrenalina salen disparados en su camión robado. Mientras que Kaoru aun cuestionaba sobre la decisión de Momoko.

- No puedo que estés confiando en ellos.

- Déjame preguntarte algo Kaoru –ella escucha-. ¿Crees que ellos son malos?

- Son traviesos y unos vagos, aparte de asquerosos. Lo único que hacen es…

- Te pregunto si crees que son malos.

- Bueno, yo creo…

- Como líder estoy consciente de las decisiones que tomo, y sé que todo lo que dijo Brick al principio fue pura actuación.

- ¡¿Lo sabías?! –saltando con rabia.

- Pero luego de que le dirigí la palabra, vi en su mirada bondad, una tierna bondad que me recordaba mucho a mí, y por eso sé que no nos van a traicionar.

Kaoru aún seguía confundida, pero Miyako sabía a lo que se refería, ya que ella también lo había experimentado con Boomer en aquel baile.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su paciencia, espero les haya gustado mucho y no olviden comentar. Hasta Luegi.<strong>


	14. El Quinto Cuarzo (parte 2)

**Hola a todos, aquí la segunda parte, y como ya cumplí mi palabra de mandar a los RRBZ a la trama, ahora tenemos que seguir la historia desde otro punto de vista, que la disfruten.**

**Por cierto, el personaje extra que será mencionado es propiedad de los estudios Vocaloid, el cual tiene todos los derechos. Eso es todo.**

**Si quieren saber cual canción es y como suena en el fic, aquí hay un enlace: watch?v=JP06RF7RBdE**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**El Quinto Cuarzo**

**PARTE 2**

De pronto se escucha las "Do Re Mi" de un piano que venía del patio, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Me parece haber escuchado un piano? –pregunta Kaoru.

- Ese debe ser Kento, está afuera con el piano que nos regaló la Srta. Dedos. Era cierto que solo sabía algo de música, pero eso no suena a partituras de una canción.

- No está tocando, está calentando.

- ¿Acaso conoces bien a Kento?

- No Momoko, solo sé la rutina. Vamos –y salen todos juntos al patio de atrás.

Sentado en esa silla redonda, abría y cerraba las manos muy dudoso, pues no sabía con qué partitura comenzar a tocar.

- Hmmm… Podría… No, no… Tal vez… No, muy fuerte… Piensa, piensa, piensa.

- Hola Kento ¿cómo te va? ¿Aún no tienes una canción?

- Ah, hola a todos. Es que me encantaría tocar algo especial, pero necesito algo que en serio me inspire.

- Yo tengo a alguien que me inspira a ser mejor heroína.

- Momoko, por favor, no necesitamos oír tus aficiones.

- No hablo de mis superhéroes, Miyako –y entonces saca su celular-. ¿Conoces a la cantante Hatsune Miku? –le muestra la foto.

- Pues claro, pasan sus canciones a diario en el supermercado donde trabajo. Y justo hay una que conozco, ¿tienes por casualidad su canción, "Anata No Utahime"? Sería excelente.

- Déjame ver, creo que… No –tomándole el pelo -. Es broma, está primero en mi lista de canciones, toma estos audífonos.

- Oh, gracias. Estoy seguro que su música me ayudará a tocar algo.

Y en un silencio, donde una brisa sopla las hojas de los árboles, Kento empieza a escuchar una dulce voz, y así con inspiración, empieza a interpretar la canción…

_"Kono ie no kono pasokon ga watashi no atarashii ibasho nano  
>Kyou kara ha anata ga goshujin-sama zettai taisetsu ni shite yone<br>Chotto! Nani suru no! konna hiwai na kashi wo utawasenaide  
>Chanto anata no "kotoba" to "omoi" wo tsutaesasete…"<em>

- Vaya, es muy bueno, incluso creo que puedo escuchar a la cantante acompañando esa canción, y creo que me está dando sueño –y Peach se duerme.

- Sí que es bueno. La manera como sus dedos fluyen en cada nota, me parece muy raro que no recuerde haberlo visto en la escuela de música, ya que cada persona que entraba allí, salía convertido en un excelente pianista –poniendo a Miyako muy dudosa-. O puede que sí haya ido, pero nunca lo vi.

Mientras ellos escuchaban a Kento tocar el piano, Brick, Boomer y Butch habían recibido la tarea de regresar todo a su lugar, continuando con el comediante lanzándolo fuerte y sin cuidado al frente de la escuela, luego se les ve llevando al sequito de Himeko, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas que vivían uno al costado del otro. De pronto, pasan de nuevo por el laboratorio del profesor y lograron escuchar una dulce melodía, lo cual se detienen a escucharla.

- ¿Ustedes escuchan eso? –pregunta Butch.

- Parece que viene del jardín de atrás. Supongo que han encontrado el piano.

- Sí Boomer, pero no olviden que aún falta devolver a este calvo. Aquí en esta nota dice que lo dejemos en su oficina de trabajo.

- Pero eso queda en el décimo piso.

- No te preocupes que para eso podemos volar. ¿Están conmigo?

- Está bien –diciendo muy exhaustos sus dos hermanos.

_"Anata ni deatte kara no watashi no omoi ha himitsu nano  
>Kyou mo mata anata no lesson ga aru<br>Tanoshimi ni shite nanka inai wa  
>Kyou no legato jouzu ni utaete nakatta kana?...<em> "(Entonces la música se para)

- ¿Por qué paras Kento? –viéndolo Momoko confusa.

- Lo siento, ya no tengo ganas de terminar la canción. Si me disculpan voy a ir a comprarme un refresco, y luego volveré a casa –y Miyako sale detrás de él.

- Miyako –Kaoru le susurra por el oído-. Recuerda preguntarle.

Kento empieza a acelerar el paso, y ya con la lata de refresco en su mano empieza a beberlo descontroladamente, como si algo le incomodara.

- Kento, ¿podrías bajarle el ritmo? Estos zapatos no son especialmente para correr –y luego nota que no le hace caso-. (¿Pero qué le pasa?)

Pasando por un parque ya conocido, por las calles, por el tren eléctrico, hasta el vecindario que fue destruido por Mojo, Kento quería visitar su viejo hogar, el cual se había convertido en un lugar peligroso e inseguro.

- ¿Kento? ¿Estás bien? -se acerca y toca su hombro.

- Se puede decir que sí –toma su mano y la retira-, o puede ser que no a partir de los próximos minutos –mirando su casa mientras cruza los brazos.

- Se suponía que tenía que hacerte una pregunta, pero ahora tendré que hacerte otra. Serías tan amable de cambiar ese tono y decirme qué es lo que te pasa.

- (Él es lo qué pasa, de seguro se lo hizo a propósito.)

Kento saca su celular mostrando un mensaje que decía "Taka está lastimado y lo han transferido de nuevo al hospital. Sakamoto", y se lo lanza a Miyako

- ¿Qué es?–extiende sus manos y lo atrapa-. ¡Oh dios mío! Debió pasar durante su partido de fútbol. Pero no entiendo aún por qué estás molesto.

- Pues, mientras buscaba el piano este mensaje me había llegado…

- ¿Y entonces qué pasa?

- (No puedo disimular la verdad, ella notaría mis celos) Nada, solo estoy algo molesto de que algo así le pasara a Taka, es un gran amigo.

Kento intenta tomar su mano, pero ella voltea para dirigirse de frente al hospital. La verdad es que como él había sufrido un accidente había traído mucho la atención de Miyako, y como ahora Taka había sufrido algo peor tomaría bastante tiempo recuperar aquel cariño.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, nos vemos en la casa a la hora de cenar.

- Está bien…–ve que desaparece de su vista- …pero…

Él intentando controlar sus acciones se aprieta con fuerza sus dientes, y luego vuelve a mirar su casa, y algo dentro de él lo obliga a adentrarse una vez más en los escombros, y con los trabajadores fuera de su horario de trabajo pudo entrar sin problemas, pero aún no controlaba la rabia por sus celos.

- Sabía que esto pasaría, y ahora tendré que quedarme solo una vez más –mirando a su alrededor-. Parece que no han limpiado del todo aquí dentro, me pregunto si aún hay algo que aun sirva o al menos no esté aplastado.

- **"**Algo como lo que te pasó es imperdonable, ¿verdad?"

Kento se para sobre unos vidrios rotos y el reflejo parecía ser otra persona, y que además éste le hablaba.

- Tú otra vez. No me sorprende que hayas respondido a mis gritos.

- **"**Tranquilo, ¿qué no puedo venir aquí a ayudarte?"

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que tramas?, con eso de "ayudarme".

- "Bien –Kento luego lo ve frente a un espejo roto-, para no demorarme en ganarme tu confianza, mejor será que te lo demuestre."

El reflejo que parecía tener la voz de Kento pero acompañado de un eco que se escuchaba por toda la casa, éste extraño sujeto levanta su mano a lo alto de aquel espejo y entonces algunas luces pequeñas despiertan dentro de la casa. Kento se dirige al primero que ve debajo de unas tablas y cemento, los retira y encuentra varias historietas casi intactas.

- Eh… ¿gracias? –se dirige a otra luz-. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

- **"**Honestamente creo que ya que los dos vemos, oímos y a veces olemos lo mismo, tenemos que ayudarnos para cuidar mi hogar."

- No veo como esto pueda ayudarte, si tu bien sabes que esto no representa odio ni ira, sino esperanza.

- "Bueno esa es tu deducción, si tomar esto como una ayuda, o dejar que esa herida siga sin cerrarse –mueve su cabeza-. Aún te falta uno haya arriba."

- No es una herida, solo un mal recuerdo. Mi mente no puede tomarlo de esa forma, pues mi corazón aún sigue sin tener dueño.

- **"**Aunque eso sea cierto, te falto uno por aquellos escombros; decía, debes admitir que tus oportunidades de estar con ella se están agotando. Antes recibías la atención que nunca habrías conseguido sin aquel incidente, pero ahora la intención está perdiendo fuerza y pronto ella apartará los ojos de ti completamente, de nuevo."

- Y allí viene ese acento maligno –revisa bajo otra luz y encuentra su máscara-. No te voy a hablar así que será mejor que te vayas, no quiero hablar más del asunto.

- **"**Pero…"

- Nada, tal vez hablemos más tarde, pero no ahora.

- "Kento cuidado, hay un…"

Tan frustrado se veía cuando hablaba con el extraño reflejo que olvidó que debajo de él estaba la puerta al sótano, y que además estaba abierta, claro está que después de que Kento cayese, la voz decidió poner fin al encuentro.

- **"**Muy pronto verás por qué debes seguir el camino que es mejor para los dos, solo espero que el momento llegue antes de lo esperado"

La forma del misterioso ser se desvanece en partículas negras, siendo arrastradas por el viento y desapareciendo del lugar.

- Sé que sigues allí -saliendo de aquel lugar polvoriento-. En serio, esto no podría… No, no lo voy a decir, tantas cosas me han pasado que siento que estoy siendo manipulado por un titiritero, y eso significa que no hay que decir esa frase.

En una bolsa pone las pocas cosas que pudo encontrar gracias a las luces de su ser interior que no tuvo la oportunidad de poseerlo. En ese momento, su mochila y lo había dejado bajo la puerta de la casa, y Peach, quien había sido enviado para investigar lo ve y se dirige despacio a la casa.

- Snif, Snif… Detecto pequeñas auras negras dentro de esa casa, seguramente allí está Kento, y si está él, también debe estar el cuaderno que busco.

- "Recuerda, solo busca el cuaderno"

- ** "**Olvídate de Kento, pero si se transforma nos avisas."

- "¿Qué sabor de helado te gusta?"

- ¿Por qué estoy recordando eso último? -choca contra una pared-. Ya llegué.

Ve la mochila, pero no a Kento. Aprovecha la oportunidad y empieza a husmear.

- Tengo que buscar el cuaderno, sin que él detecte mi presencia. Veloz como un rayo, y suave como una pluma. No fallaré en…

- Hola Peach –lo sorprende por detrás-. Oye, contéstame. Pobre perrito, parece que se desmayó, será mejor que lo lleve de nuevo al laboratorio.

Mientras que en el hospital Aizawa, Miyako entra de urgencia al cuarto 305, y lo que descubre cuando a Taka con ambas piernas vendadas y bajo un magneto.

- Taka, Taka… Oh dios mío ¡¿qué te pasó?!

- Discúlpeme señorita, no puede estar aquí ahora, tengo que pedirle que se largue –tapando la vista de Miyako-. Solo familiares pueden entrar.

- No, por favor. Él… –se empieza a descontrolar-, él es mi novio.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso, espere en el pasillo que en pocos minutos podrá entrar, ahorita tenemos que darle los últimos procesos de su tratamiento.

Miyako, sentada y enloquecida, razonaba en lo había dicho antes, sabiendo que solo era una plan para poder visitar a Taka, pero si él lo habría escuchado, entonces tendría que explicárselo. Raramente despierta en ella un calor que lo lleva a un mundo de nuevos descubrimientos, hablo de sentimientos. En fin, luego de que el reloj avanzara de golpe desde las cinco y cuarto a un cuarto para las seis, la enfermera Nanako sale.

- Listo, ya puede pasar, su novio lo está esperando –ve que Miyako se enrojece-. Sé que es inoportuno pero parece que él puso una cara muy extraña cuando usted apareció.

- Bien, muchas gracias. Solo será unos minutos.

Entra al cuarto y Taka mostraba los mismos gestos que cuando ya estaba harto de estar en ese hospital. Sin embargo, su estado mostraba que sus piernas estaban moradas y vendadas.

- Si tan solo no lo hubiese lanzado él tan largo, ahora estaría mejor que esto.

- Ah, Taka… –ve que él se mueve para verla directamente a la cara.

- Sí, amor –ella se asombra-. Es una broma, ¿querrías verme, no?

- Kento me aviso mientras regresaba del laboratorio. ¿Cómo es qué esto te volvió a suceder? ¡La enfermera estrictamente te advirtió que no llegarás al límite!

- Puede ser que lo haya olvidado –ella cruza los brazos-. Mi equipo me necesitaba, y ahora ellos ganaran el partido, por mí.

- Sé que tus deseos son llegar muy lejos y vivirlos a lo grande, pero para ello necesitas estar curado completamente. Tienes suerte que el profesor haya mejorado los equipos de curación del hospital, pero tomará un largo tiempo.

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

- De tres meses de completo descanso.

En ese momento, la enfermera entra trayendo el almuerzo de Taka, esperando que el chico fuese más tranquilo que el otro a quien le tocó cuidar y vigilar.

- Espero que con esto extrañe menos el exterior –entra la enfermera -. Pero que…

- ¡Déjenme salir! ¡No quiero la cuarentena!

- Por favor, aguantaste siete años, ¿por qué no unos tres meses?

- Tenía que venir otro igual. Muy bien, suficiente. Se acabó la visita, despídanse con un beso o con un abrazo pero ahora el paciente debe descansar.

- Muy bien –le da un abrazo-. Te visitaré diariamente, vas a ver que vale la pena esperar –y sale por la puerta.

- Ok, toma primero tu comida, y luego descansa. Volveré en quince minutos con tu medicina para ver que hayas terminado.

Otra vez en el laboratorio, el profesor daba un breve repaso junto con su hijo respecto a lo que vendría en pocos días.

- Extrañamente "Los Elementos" que menciona el Prof. Pitium son cinco, pero en la actualidad solo se tiene cuatro de ellos en estos cristales.

- Como se sabe las fuerzas de los cuatro elementos que hay en esos cristales son: agua, tierra, viento y fuego –Ken sigue con la explicación.

- ¿Y cuál es el quinto?

- Ciertamente Momoko, es el del relámpago –y enciende el televisor en el canal del clima–. Según los pronósticos hay una tormenta con un poder tan grande que seguramente es el poder que falta para formar el quinto elemento.

- Un momento, a ver si entendí. Hace más de 200 años pudo atrapar cuatro de esos elementos, y luego de varios años aparece el quinto, eso no tiene mucho sentido –cuestionando Kaoru al profesor.

- Tampoco para nosotros; sin embargo, hay que atender este asunto y terminar lo que nuestro ancestro, el profesor Pitium, empezó.

- ¿Y cuándo será esa tormenta?

- En cuatro días, Momoko.

- Y el Mayor pidió que ustedes sean el equipo de seguridad para que cuiden la máquina en el momento que comience a activarla.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que haber seguridad?

- Porque con todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas, seguramente Mojo y los demás trataran de ir por los cristales, ya que brindan mucho poder para destruir ciudades o incluso, países enteros.

- ¿Y podemos ver el cristal?

- Lo siento Kaoru, lo verán el día de la tormenta. No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo rompan –dice Ken al notar su actitud.

- ¿Acaso no confían en nosotras? –se oye un segundo de silencio-. Bien pensado.

- Bueno, entonces nos iremos para avisarle a Miyako, nos vemos en cuatro días –salen las dos y cierran la puerta.

Después de que pasa un tiempo Ken y el profesor reciben a Kento que entra para devolverle a su amigo, Pero ellos sacan conclusiones muy malas.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Peach? –Ken es el primero en reaccionar.

- Nada, solo le dio un ataque de miedo, pero parece que querría esto.

- Ese cuaderno, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

- Ustedes debería saberlo profesor, siempre están curioseando en las cámaras –ambos agachan la cabeza avergonzados. En fin, ya no me sirve esto, ya lo leí suficientes veces como para que me ayude en nada.

Lanza el cuaderno verde que encontró en las ruinas de Tokio a la mesa más cercana, y aún conservaba el polvo de aquel incidente con Mojo.

- Si me disculpan, tengo que volver a casa.

- Un momento, ¿que llevas allí? –viendo la bolsa gigante que sujetaba.

- Solo son cosas que pude recuperar de mi vieja casa.

- ¿Y para qué fuiste a ese lugar tú sólo? –pregunta Ken.

- Pues, eh… eso no es de su incumbencia –ocultando la bolsa de su vista.

- Puede ser, pero…

- Entonces no me molesten niño. Ya me voy.

- Recuerda que mañana también tienes que volver –se lo dice el profesor.

Y sin parecer que le haya escuchado, Kento cierra la puerta de golpe.

- Vaya carácter. ¿Tienes el cuaderno papá?

- Sí, al fin tendremos las respuestas.

- Ay, mi cabeza.

- Peach, al fin despertaste.

- Me dio mucho miedo, Ken.

- ¿Acaso fue porque él te sorprendió?

- Tal vez, aunque no sé si era él al que encontré.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando creí haber encontrado a Kento pude detectar un aura negra, parece ser que le está ocurriendo lo mismo que a aquel amigo de Miyako.

- Debemos anotar esto en el informe. Manos a la obra Ken.

Esa noche, todos estaban más preocupados de lo normal, ya sea por diferentes motivos, todos deseaban respuestas, y Momoko, quien observaba las estrellas desde su cuarto, también se cuestionaba algo.

- ¿Por qué para muchos, el amor es muy difícil de encontrar?

Ve a Kento pasar por la calle, siguiendo el camino a la casa de Miyako.

- Parece que él también tiene el mismo problema –sonríe mientras cierra su ventana-. Estoy segura que pronto me tocará a mí, lo presiento.

- Mira hermana, me voy a comer tu cena.

- ¡Señor Pulpitos! ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi plato!

Y graciosamente sus pensamientos le habrían jugado otra mala pasada, dejando que su hermana se terminara también su plato.

Faltando cuatro días, todos estaban concentrados en lo que estaba pronosticado, una fuerte tormenta que podría decidir el destino de la ciudad de Tokio; y aunque todos los misterios parecieran haber sido respondidos, aún quedaba una preguntar que rescatar. ¿Con quién conversaba Kento en el espejo?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Si quieren dejen algún comentario, y si es posible, den ideas de como debería terminar la trama, o ideas sobre la batalla que pronto se va a liberar. También hago mención del otro fanfic que es un spin-off de la serie,y que espero también se pasen. HASTA LUEGI.<strong>


	15. La Gran Tormenta (parte 1)

**Bien, saludos a todos. ¿Cómo pasaron todos el día de San Valentín? Jajajaja... Yo la pasé solo, en fin, hace algunos días mencione que hoy publicaría la continuación, y pues, pienso cumplir mi palabra. Aquí es donde el bien y el mal se preparan para enfrentarse, pero antes ocurrirán hechos que si bien pueden afectar el resultado de la batalla. **

**Este episodio constará de tres partes. Si es muy recibido, la siguiente saldrá más pronto de lo esperado.**

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**La Gran Tormenta**

**PARTE 1**

Cuatro días después, comenzando en aquella mañana que seguramente ninguno de ellos olvidará. Un sábado en el hospital, y Taka estaba muerto de aburrimiento, hasta que unos pasos se empiezan a escuchar y parecían acercarse.

- Bien, si puedo aguantar cuatro días seguidos, seguro que puedo con uno más –la puerta se abre-. ¡Déjenme salir, es una tortura, prefiero morir que otro día más en esta celda para niños!

- De seguro dices eso cada mañana, te puedo entender.

- ¿Kento? Ay, qué alegría. De todas las personas que no querría ver, eres el único al que puedo soportar su grata y generosa compañía.

- Ehmmm…Tomaré eso como un cumplido –se acerca y toma asiento a su costado-. Vengo aquí para pedirte un consejo de amigo, pero antes, también desearía hacerte algunas preguntas.

Estando la ventana abierta, el aire daba a ambos un gran respiro.

- He escuchado que Miyako te ha ido a visitar desde que te hospitalizaron. ¿Es cierto? –sacando su libreta y un lapicero.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho.

- ¿Es cierto que odias estar en este cuarto apartado una vez más del mundo?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho.

- ¿También es verdad que conquistas a alguien con una carta de amor?

- Tú mismo lo has… ¿disculpa?

Con el aspecto que tenía, podía decirse que se veía como un reportero, sólo le faltaba un sombrero.

- ¡Espera! –saca un sombreo de su mochila-. Ahora sí.

- Escucha, si sigues así, harás que cambié mi opinión sobre la enfermera, tanto que harás que pida que venga –sintiéndose muy incómodo.

- Por favor, no me hagas esto. Estoy inquieto por este proyecto, y si no consigo que funcione no tendré otra oportunidad, y si la pierdo tendré que quedarme a vivir solo por el resto de mi vida, y si eso también pasa moriré convertido en un alma en pena, y si eso realmente pasa yo… –salpicando saliva a cataratas.

- ¡Ok, de acuerdo! –le tapa la boca-. ¡Qué asco! En fin, ni siquiera me has dicho de qué es o de qué se trata.

- Oh, claro, disculpa, esto está tomando realmente mucho tiempo, así que iré directamente al grano. Todo comenzó cuando escribí una carta de amor a una chica, en estos tiempos se usan a los mensajeros del colegio…

Su mente vuelve a reflejarse otro recuerdo.

- …Mi madre, muy cariñosa, me convenció de tratar esa forma de conquista, me quede a vigilar al pequeño para que cumpliera su misión, ella se encontraba de espaldas mientras él se le acercaba, vi que había recibido la carta, pero entonces una de sus amigas se le acerca, justo antes de que abriera la carta -Momoko aparece en el recuerdo-, no pude escuchar lo que hablaban, pero vi que después de la conversación ella corre y suelta la carta en el suelo. No sé si fue su intención, sólo sé que no llegó a leer la carta. Jamás pude recuperar la voluntad de escribir otra carta, al menos hasta hoy. Por eso vine hasta aquí, porque tú solo puedes saber cómo ganarme el corazón de Miyako… ¿Taka? ¡Taka!

Agarrando la silla lo clava fuerte contra el suelo despertando al dormilón. Él sin problemas no decide asustarse y abre los ojos suavemente.

- Lo siento, el paisaje me dio sueño ¿qué querrías decirme?

- ¡Qué si podrías ayudarme a ganar el corazón de una chica!

Taka saca debajo de su manta un bote de burbujas, Kento pone una cara muy confundida, pues él saca su varita para burbujas y empieza a soplar de la manera que sabe hacer, y montón de ellas salen flotando por todo el cuarto, y como la ventana estaba abierta las burbujas van hacia la libertad.

- No sé porque crees que yo pueda ayudarte ya que no sentado aquí no he practicado mucho sobre el amor, pero sí sé cómo ganarme amistades –y sopla una vez más-. Si consigues una amistad con una chica, con el tiempo ese lazo se fortalecerá y se convertirá en algo hermoso –y vuelve a hacer su gran truco.

- He visto muchas burbujas en toda mi vida, pero es la primera vez que veo algo como eso –entonces en su mente nace una idea-. Y… ¿Así te hiciste amiga de Miyako?

- Pues sí, le gusta ver ese truco. De hecho, fue así como nos hicimos grandes amigos.

- ¿Y podrías enseñarme tal secreto?

Taka se muestra muy generoso y le asiente con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Momoko estaba sentada en el parque sosteniendo una moneda, seguramente para comprar un dulce, pero en su cabeza habitaba un problema.

- Ya estoy más confundida de lo que estaba hace un año, ahora debo llevar la misión del profesor: controlar a Kento para que no lo corrompa el poder oscuro e interrumpa esta tarde en la gran tormenta. Después de mis largos años como fanática de las historietas, no se me ocurre nada.

Cuando el peligro empieza a tomar forma de rayos y truenos, la presión recae sobre los líderes que dejan que su miedo domine su cuerpo, para ello decidí brindarle un poco de ayuda pues pasa una pareja de enamorados, dos jóvenes mayores, el varón con una piel bronceada acompañando a esa dulce mujer de cabello azul oscuro, sentados en otra banca cerca de donde estaba Momoko.

- Hmmm… ¡Oh, eso es! Todos saben que el amor es la única forma de debilitar las energías negativas, pero, eso traería un problema. ¿Él y Miyako? ¿Qué pasaría con Taka?, yo podría ofrecerme para ocupar su corazón, pero no lo encuentro tan atractivo. Esto de pensar me está malogrando mi delicado cerebro, tendré que elegirlo como se elige la mayoría de las importantes decisiones –y saca una moneda-. Kento, cara; sello, otro plan.

Lanza la moneda lo más alto que puede y con los dedos cruzados esperando a que el destino elija la mejor opción. De pronto, se da cuenta que la lanzó demasiado alto y entra por el agujero de la rama del árbol que está al costado de ella.

- Demonios, y cómo sabré la decisión del destino.

Ve pasar a Kaoru, quien al parecer estaba conversando con Butch, los cuales se detienen en otra banca a lo lejos.

- A ver, me puedes decir, con completa seguridad, que podemos confiar en ustedes.

- Hoy es el día, no creo que las dudas sean necesarias antes de la tormenta. Muchos cobardes se han ido a refugiarse fuera de la ciudad por miedo a la predicción que dieron los del clima.

- ¿Acaso tienes televisión?

- Tengo de todo en todo lugar.

- Eso quiere decir…

- Que me escabullo en las casas de otras personas.

- Guau, espera, entonces… –lo agarra de la casaca-. ¡¿Me has estado espiando?!

- Aún no he ido a tu casa, pero no te preocupes, que tu olor es como una trampa de seguridad –riéndose a carcajadas.

- Más te vale que te límites a hacer bromas.

Butch de pronto para de reír y saca su cinturón, el mismo que le hizo el profesor.

- Podemos conservar esto luego de la tormenta.

- ¿Y para qué lo quieres conservar?

- Es que… Me gustaría poder seguir hablando contigo.

- ¿Qué? –entonces se sonroja.

- Bueno –poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza-, toda esta mañana nos obligaron a pasarla juntos para poder forjar nuestra confianza, y pues, me empiezas a agradar, un poco.

- Je, je, yo también la he pasado bien contigo –y le da un suave golpe en el hombro.

- Ya veo que ustedes ya se llevan tan bien como lo demás.

Momoko aparece por detrás, interrumpiendo la cómoda charla entre estos dos. Le jala del brazo, dejando a Butch esperando y viendo como la loca idea de Momoko se materializaba al incluir a Kaoru en ella.

- Recuérdame, ¿por qué te estoy haciendo este favor?

- Porque así demuestras que eres la más fuerte del equipo.

- No es buena respuesta, pero sí un buen punto. Allí voy.

En el hospital, Kento seguía fallando en tratar de hacer el truco de las burbujas.

- Bien, bien, trata una vez más. Sincroniza tus labios con la varita.

- Muy bien, aquí voy -se escucha a una bandada de palomas saliendo del parque-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Rayos!, se acabó el líquido para burbujas.

- Si te soy sincero, no creo que tengas habilidad con las burbujas, y con este van cinco frascos –a un lado se veían los cuatro botes vacíos.

De nuevo en el parque Kaoru seguía golpeando el árbol, y dentro de la rama donde estaba la moneda se movía con cada sacudida.

- ¿Por qué no usas otra moneda?

- Porque no tengo más monedas. ¿Acaso tú tienes una que me prestes?

- Claro –revisa sus bolsillos y no hay nada-. Mejor sigo intentando.

La moneda sigue rodando con cada gota de sudor que suelta la cara de Kaoru. Finalmente se escucha un sonido que corre por el tronco, Momoko acerca su oído derecho al árbol, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que de pronto la moneda sale por atrás a través de un agujero, Momoko se da cuenta y trata de seguirla esperando que caiga cara o sello, lamentablemente la moneda llega hasta una grieta en el suelo, y cae dentro de ella. Momoko frustrada cuenta hasta diez y finalmente…

- Bien, supongamos que cayó cara, entonces debo preparar todo para la cita –y justo ve a un chico pasar-. Pero antes,…. Hola, mi nombre es Momoko, ¿y él tuyo? –viéndolo de espaldas.

- ¿Quién yo? –se da la vuelta-. Hola, mi nombre es Kotaro.

- Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es… Un momento, creo haberte visto antes.

- Bueno, supongo que mi apariencia haya sido muy popular en la…

Momoko con destreza e ira le concentra un puño en la nariz, cayendo este por el suelo, y sangrando un poco.

- Auch, mi mano –voltea a verlo-. Eso es por Kaoru –y se marcha.

Kaoru se sorprende ante la reacción de Momoko, y juntas salen del parque, mientras todos veían a Kotaro con vergüenza.

- Wow, nunca creí que fueras capaz de darle un golpe.

- Bueno, hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí

- Sí, pero yo pude haberlo mandado a volar.

- Entonces podemos decir que le acabo de hacerle un favor al golpearlo yo y no tú.

Y ambas se echan a reír.

En el hospital, Kento pone sus manos en sus ojos tratando de no llorar, pues aún no lograba aprender el truco de las burbujas libres, ni con Taka como maestro.

- Es inútil, definitivamente nunca aprenderé ese truco tan difícil.

- No puede ser, enseñe a ocho niños en mi primera día en el hospital y los ocho pudieron lograrlo antes de legar al décimo bote de burbujas, mucho más antes –ve que se pone triste-. Lo siento, no quise llamarte incompetente.

- Supongo que hay un truco que todavía no me has dicho.

- De hecho…creo que sí la hay, pero ya no tenemos con que hacer burbujas.

Kento ve por la ventana y trata de ubicar a un vendedor de burbujas, lo logra ver y de un disparo sale corriendo con un poco de efectivo para gastarlo responsablemente, y luego de tres segundos trae un bote pequeño de líquido de burbujas, el único que pudo conseguir con unas cuantas monedas.

- Bien,..., dame un minuto –tratando de recobrar el aliento-. La última oportunidad. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es el truco?

- Según parece, las cosas lindas ocurren cuando hay felicidad en el corazón. Acaso tú tuviste algún pensamiento negativo mientras practicabas.

- Bueno, puede que no haya pensado en nada –agarra el soplador con mano temblorosa-. Muy bien, esta es la definitiva.

- Vacía tu mente de las desgracias y tristezas –Kento empieza a enojarse y a cerrar los ojos-, en cualquier día de tu niñez –se muestra cada vez más irritado-, no trates de recordar recuerdos deprimentes –haciéndole recordar el día que perdió a su madre-, recuerda… cuando tú y tu familia eran muy unidos.

Entonces una luz se hace presente en su recuerdo transformándolo en una foto junto con sus padres que yacen ahora en un mundo mejor, sin olvidar claro a su hermanita de vestido amarillo, esos ojos azules y ese cabello corto y anaranjado, una familia realmente feliz. Entonces una gran burbuja empieza a crearse, y luego pequeñas de estas empiezan a llenarla, Kento abre los ojos y empiezan a soltar lágrimas, pues sentía por primera vez que la paz habitaba en su corazón.

- Ya es momento de liberarlas –dice Takaaki.

Kento asiente la cabeza y con un nuevo soplido revienta la gran burbuja, continuando con un hermoso espectáculo de burbujas que van escapando por la ventana, y secándose con la manga de su chaleco empieza a sonreír.

- Adiós, mamá y papá.

- Sabía que lo lograrías –y le da palmada en el hombro-. Eres muy especial, y creo que debes tratar de nuevo con la carta, pero esta vez trata de hacer que la lea –y le entrega una hoja que había en la mesa.

- Muchas gracias, esta vez lucharé más fuerte.

Parecía un final feliz para este momento, pero entonces Kento piensa en darle las gracias mediante un acto de agradecimiento, aunque no sabía cómo. De pronto, la voz que había dentro de él reaparece y trata de charlar con él.

- Hola Kento, algo así debe pagarse con un favor, ¿no crees? –él voltea y observa su estado crítico-. Lo sé, lo sé ¿y cuál favor sería ese?, pues tengo una idea.

Kento queda parado frente a la puerta un largo rato, y Taka lo miraba muy raro. Entonces Kento se sorprende a sí mismo, cuando al volver a hacer memoria, recuerda que al caer de aquella altura en las ruinas y un poder negro lo había salvado, era el poder encerrado que había pertenecido a Taka.

- Sería de buena educación si devolvieras lo que por derecho fue suyo.

Kento cierra lentamente la puerta, y se dirige de nuevo a Taka.

- Taka, te quiero agradecer de la mejor manera que he hecho.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

Pone sus dos manos sobre sus dos rodillas que estaban vendadas como se mencionó hace algunos minutos, saliendo un destello oscuro, Taka empezaba a asustarse, todo empieza a temblar, por lo que llama la atención de los doctores que estaban en los pisos de arriba y abajo. Cuando la luz desaparece las vendas habían desaparecido.

- Te devolví el don que se te quitó y el que se le da a cada humano bendecido, el de poder caminar.

Lentamente un pie, y luego el otro, Taka se para y nota que ya no siente dolor, las dobla, las estira para saltar, baila, aplaude, aunque eso último no tenga nada que ver con el regalo. Justo después, entra el doctor y la enfermera Nanako.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pero que…

- Guau, es increíble volver a sentir la sensación de vivir, otra vez.

- Espere –dice la enfermera-, todavía no puede irse, debemos hacerle unos exámenes para saber cómo ocurrió.

- Veo que aún creen que sigo enfermo, entonces traten de atraparme.

Taka salta y corre lo más rápido que puede, lo cual no parecía tener límites, saliendo del hospital lo perseguían el doctor y la enfermera, y después de un rato sale también Kento, y viendo lo que hizo lo hacía sentir muy bien.

- No creo que ese chico tenga algo malo, ¿o sí doc? Bueno, yo me voy.

- ¿Enfermera?

- Sí doctor.

- Llame a los padres de Taka, díganles que su hijo está volviendo a casa.

Kento se pasa todo el camino casa caminando, y pensando en lo que pasó cuando Taka le pidió recordar a sus padres y a su hermana.

- Todo pasó tan rápido y no lo puedo recordar, mis padres se separaron por una extraña razón, era muy pequeño para entenderlo y mi hermana todavía menos. Ahora que ambos se fueron, no podré saber la verdad. Supongo que muchas cosas cambian a medida que uno va creciendo, pero yo no estaba preparado para esto.

- ¡Kento! –aparece Momoko por su atrás-. Tengo algo para ti.

- (Y supongo que las cosas seguirán cambiando después de todo)

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium daba los últimos toques a su máquina que sería usado para salvar a la ciudad de Tokio, transfiriendo el poder de la poderosa tormenta que se avecinaría muy pronto.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte papá?

- Sí, verifica que el sistema de operaciones de la máquina portátil funcione correctamente. Peach, puedes traernos unas limonadas, todo este trabajo me ha dejado sediento.

- En seguida salen unas limonadas –y Peach sale corriendo.

Girando tuercas y uniendo cables, el profesor se llenaba cada vez más de confusiones, porque para una máquina creada por el hombre dominar un poder tan fuerte como la misma naturaleza lo ponía nervioso. Un pequeño error podría cambiar las cosas, ya sea para mal o cosas peores.

- Y si no funciona, y si la máquina se sobrecarga, si la energía es demasiado como para ser acumulada, toda la ciudad será destruida, sin mencionar los monstruos que querrán poseerlo –mostrándose muy alterado.

- Tranquilo papá, recuerda que el profesor Pitium lo logró y no tenía la tecnología que ahora nosotros tenemos.

- Exacto, y justo un gran poder de electricidad puede arruinarlo, a diferencia lo que se usaba anteriormente, y no menciona algún plano de sus proyectos en este cuaderno que trajo Kento.

- Aquí están las limonadas –aparece Peach.

- Oh, gracias –agarra un vaso y se lo toma.

- Y entonces, ¿qué descubriste en ese libro? –agarrando Ken el otro vaso.

- Bueno, para empezar que este no es de mi ancestro –Ken y Peach se quedan sorprendidos-, pero relata lo que pasó hace 200 años, y yo pensando que ÉL era el ser más malvado del universo. Sé que es muy importante que te diga lo que he descubierto, pero primero hay que preocuparnos de esto ahora.

Ken muy preocupado termina rápido su limonada, se dirige a devolverlo a la cocina, y cuando regresaba vio la puerta que dirigía a las partes del robot "Mecha Dynamo". Durante toda la historia se rompió el refrán de que la curiosidad mató al gato, y hasta ahora sigue así. Ken, viendo las cámaras de seguridad, descubre que el profesor entro a aquella guarida con muchas herramientas y maquinarias en los últimos días, y al ser su hijo, siente la necesidad de averiguar el misterio.

- ¡Ken! –Peach lo sorprende-, ¿qué estás haciendo? –bajando la voz.

- Solo quiero saber que hay en ese…

- No, digo que no puedes porque el profesor ha instalado un equipo de máxima seguridad, y a menos que quieras terminar rostizado, este lugar está cerrado.

Peach se acerca y recoge una moneda del suelo y la lanza al aire, y no demora ni un segundo para que un láser le atine y lo derrita.

- Pero ¿por qué? Tú lo sabes, dímelo.

- Lo siento, pero no lo sé. Sólo me aclaró la advertencia del equipo de seguridad.

Ken tendría que averiguarlo más a fondo, pero en otra ocasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya empieza a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, por lo que todos reconocen que algo muy peligroso está a punto de llegar. Bien, gracias por su tiempo en leer este capítulo. Dejen comentarios, denme consejos, o lo mejor que salga de sus corazones. Hasta Luegi.<strong>


	16. La Gran Tormenta (parte 2)

**Gracias a todos quienes leen esto.**

**En fin, he alterado mucho la fecha del estreno de este capítulo, pero mañana tengo un asunto importante (no diré detalles porque es aburrido), y por eso aprovecho hoy para publicarlo. Pude publicarlo el 1 de abril como dije al principio, pero decidí publicar el capítulo 20 para ese día. Puede que no sea muy constante en publicar los capítulo, pero creanme que la espera valdrá la pena.**

**Por favor, dejadme algun comentario, y bueno, ¿qué más?... Ah, sí, este capítulo está dedicado a una amiga cuyo nombre de usuario es "una-demente-suelta". Así que espero que la disfrutes.**

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**La Gran Tormenta**

**PARTE 2**

Ken tendría que averiguarlo más a fondo, pero en otra ocasión. Y ya fuera del misterio, por otro lado, en la tienda de ropas, salía Miyako de sus habituales compras para usarlo en la tormenta de la tarde. Entonces aparece Momoko corriendo a su encuentro.

- Miyako, veo que estás comprando ropa.

- Terminando en realidad, este lindo vestido azul marino me hipnotizo, y también combinan con mis nuevos aretes verde agua.

Momoko se acerca incómodamente invadiendo el espacio personal de su amiga, ella mostrando sin duda incomodidad trata de retroceder, pero ella lo sigue, y siguen el mismo juego hasta que Miyako llega a chocar contra una pared a unas tres casas de la tienda.

- Raras veces pregunto, pero ¿qué te está pasando?

- Es que… (piensa, piensa). Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

- Bueno, ¿y sobre qué es?

- ¿Ah? Bueno, ¿has visto alguna ardilla que corriera sobre un árbol sin pareja?

- Perdón, no te entiendo.

- No, perdona, me equivoqué, me refería a que si has visto una roca en el desierto.

- Cada vez lo estás empeorando.

- Y si mejor hablamos de ropa.

- ¿Pero no dijiste que quería que habláramos sobre algo importante?

- Ay, mira, sólo toma esto –saca de su bolsillo una carta-. Esta carta me lo dio uno de esos mensajeros que estudia en la escuela, pensando que era para mí él me interrumpe diciendo que era para ti, y que yo te conocía, así que henos aquí –habiendo un corazón sellando la carta-. Te veo en la tarde en la tormenta –y se va.

Miyako veía algo irritada a Momoko, pero nada que no haya visto antes de ella, en fin, se va a su casa para leerlo en privado, la carta parecía estar perfumada porque soltaba un aroma de estrellas, y en ella decía lo siguiente.

_"Querida Miyako:_

_Cada día, desde que nos vimos por primera vez en nuestra increíble niñez, los sentimientos que tengo atrapados son difíciles de expresar, pero estos últimos días me han servido para descubrir que lo mágico que pueden ser las palabras cuando son liberadas, tales como aquel truco de las burbujas libres._

_Trato de ver en tu interior, que es lo que me atrapo en este hechizo, pero tus cabellos dorados y tus ojos de zafiro hablan por ti, un gran poder de ternura se muestra ante todas las criaturas de este mundo transformándolas en almas puras de corazón._

_Una vida al inicio no puede ser fácil, como lo dicen muchas historias y películas… A lo que trato de decir es que en cuando yo me encontraba en el hoyo más oscuro de mi vida, apareciste tú, y me salvaste, por lo que ahora vuelvo a caminar._

_Este día en el nuevo restaurante de la ciudad, cuando las agujas del reloj choquen hacia el sol a las dos, desearía que pudiéramos encontrarnos, y que nuestros ojos puedan verse una vez más, en serio trato que esto suena lo más cómodo posible, por lo que te envió este collar, para que sepas que aunque dos cuerpos estén siempre separados haya un momento en que se juntan para formar algo hermoso, y esperando que este regalo sea suficiente para que puedas asistir, te espero._

_ Atentamente,_

_Todo mi corazón"_

Ella saca de la envoltura de la carta lo que parece ser la parte solar del Taitsu, Miyako lo sostiene con delicadez y se lo pone en el cuello, luego se acerca donde el espejo de su cuarto y se nota ciertamente que de sus ojos brotaban una lágrima.

- En serio, este collar es hermoso.

- Miyako, ya está listo el almuerzo –llamándola desde el otro lado.

Su abuela termina de preparar la mesa y ve a su nieta deslizar la puerta, y para su sorpresa de esta, ve que ella llevaba puesta su usual chaleco rosado y su pequeña pero no tan atrevido vestido azul.

- Miyako, pero ¿por qué estás vestida así? Es hora de comer.

- Lo siento abuela, ahora mismo tengo que ver a alguien.

- Ay qué bueno, y puedes decirme quién es el afortunado.

- Bueno, no lo sé aún, pero me mandó esta carta, y con lo que he leído, creo saber quién es. Te prometo que volveré pronto. Adiós abuela –y sale llevando puesta sus botas.

Obaachama, frente a la reacción de Miyako, decide ir a su cuarto y buscar aquella carta. No fue tan difícil como se pensó, ni bien entró pudo verla estando encima de su cama, y luego de haberla leído, figuraba en su rostro una mirada preocupante.

- Ay que chico interesante resultaste ser Kento. Pero aun así ella y tú tendrán que recibir lecciones de disciplina. Es de mala educación dejar a una tierna ancianita con toda esta deliciosa comida.

En la mesa, había muchos tesoros culinarios japoneses, tal como describe el refrán "…, almorzar como reyes,…"; todo un desperdicio, ¿o no?

Momoko, al haber intentado entregar disimuladamente el mensaje a Miyako, decide proceder con su plan de distraer el poder oscuro que amenazaba con la misión, y junto con Kento esperaban en el restaurante; bueno, sólo Momoko.

- ¿Cuándo va a llegar? No puede rechazar esta oportunidad –ve una lata vacía delante de ella y la patea-. Es increíble que además sea su primera cita y tenga que darme la preocupación de esperarlo que el plan resulte un éxito.

La pequeña lata toma un gran vuelo hasta caer detrás de un bote de basura, de donde se escucha un grito de dolor, y siendo Kento, la víctima.

- ¿Kento? ¿Eres tú? Debería darte vergüenza.

- ¿Y qué crees que he estado sintiendo desde que me puse aquí? –se toca el cabello-. Parece que aún quedaba un poco de soda en esa lata.

- ** ¿**Pero qué haces afuera? Deberías esperar junto a la puerta para darle la bienvenida a Miyako –ella saca de su bolsillo un papel escrito y se lo da-. Mira, aquí tienes algunos consejos.

_No muestres malos modales en la mesa.__Recomendable: no le mires a los ojos, hará que te vea el alma.__Cuando vayan a sentarse ayúdala a sentarse primero.__Finalmente, no actúes como estúpido._

- Te recomiendo que te tomes en serio el último punto.

- Ja, Ja, muy graciosa. Peri en serio, no necesito ayuda –sonriendo nervioso.

- Oh, mira,allí viene.

De pronto Momoko siente una brisa pasar frente a ella, y es que Kento vuelve a esconderse, pero esta vez termina resbalándose con una cáscara de plátano.

- No recuerdo que esta cáscara haya estado aquí antes.

- Debes dejar los nervios y ser hombre… ponerte los pantalones.

- Es que… no puedo, cuando hay una chica tan perfecta como ella frente a mí, tan linda y tierna, no puedo controlarme.

Momoko reacciona de golpe, pero al instante se calma, aunque eso no evito que Kento se asustara un poco, ignorando el motivo de su loca reacción.

- Haré como que no has dicho nada desde el principio –cerrando muy fuerte los puños-. Escucha, solo tienes que dejar tus nervios.

- ¿Ok? –alejándose un poco de ella**-. **Voy a estar bien, lo prometo.

Ella se va cruzando los dedos, pidiendo al cielo que nada malo salga de esto, y justo cuando ella se va, él vuelve a esconderse, pero en este caso en un callejón cerca de ese restaurante. A decir verdad, tenía buena pinta el lugar, sus paredes rojas y anaranjadas decorados con fotos de diferentes sopas deliciosas, y el letrero bien grande de "Tesoros del Dragón" en la punta del restaurante, con ese estilo de arquitectura antigua. Kento sentía mariposas en el estómago, viendo que Miyako se acercaba al lugar, y llegando ella primero decide sentarse en una de las mesas que estaban ubicadas afuera del restaurante, y esperar.

- Nunca pensé que sentía eso por mí, aunque dentro también sentía lo mismo.

- Debo entrar –decía Kento-. No habrá otro día.

Llena dentro de él todo el coraje que podía, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Mis piernas, no se quieren mover. Pero que les pasa… Genial, ahora mis nervios tienen vida propia –forzando con ganas para avanzar.

- No seas estúpido, solo soy yo –la voz de su interior.

- Al parecer el sello se está debilitando –entonces saca una bolsa de su bolsillo derecho-. Voy a aprovechar este momento para callarte una vez más.

- No te adelantes a hacer eso, solo quiero hablar.

- Y vaya el momento que elegiste.

- Es el momento correcto para mostrarte una cruel verdad**.** Ahora observa, ¿crees que eres el que ella espera sentada con ansias en la mesa de allí?

- Pues…sí, yo fui quien escribió la carta.

- Pero no pusiste tu nombre en ella.

- Pero es obvio que yo fui quien la escribió, por lo tanto, ella me está esperando.

- Piénsalo dos veces –ve a alguien acercarse-, y creo que estamos a punto de verlo.

Ciertamente puede que la voz tenía razón, se refería a Taka, quien apareció de improvisto mostrándose muy alegre de su completa recuperación, y como era muy obvio, quería contárselo a Miyako antes que a nadie.

- Te aconsejo que seas fuerte, porque lo siguiente seguramente te hará despertar de tu ilusión.

Kento no sabía que decir, salvo que su ignorancia lo obligara a quedarse quieto y hacer algo al respecto.

- ¡Miyako! ¡Miyako! ¡Mírame! –acercándose Taka muy alegre.

- Taka, pero que gusto me da verte –se para a saludarlo con un abrazo.

- ¡¿Pero qué hace él aquí?! –crujiendo Kento los dientes.

- Esto se va a volver muy interesante.

- ¡Tú cállate! Taka, ¿pero qué haces? –escondido sin que nadie lo escuche.

- ¿Te gustaría sentarte y comer algo? –pregunta MIyako a Taka.

- ¿Yo? Bueno, gracias, me gustaría comer cualquier cosa que no sea del hospital. Es en serio, no querrías comer lo mismo cada día en ese lugar.

Sentados los dos, Kento veía que el amor al que anhelo toda su vida estaba pasándola a risas junto con un nuevo adversario, y ya había pasado veinte minutos. Durante ese tiempo Taka le hablaba sobre sus planes con sus nuevas piernas…

- Me parece increíble, y ahora podrás seguir tu sueño –tomándole de las manos.

- Estoy tan emocionado que podría gritar, pero eso ya lo hice y mi garganta está muy gastada –tanta alegría deja a Taka cansado.

- Ay, eres tan gracioso. Y tal vez puedas seguir otros sueños.

- Bueno, es cierto, pero habrá que tomarlo paso por paso.

- Podrías comenzar ahora.

Kento, sin estar cansado y oculto en ese oscuro espacio, veía con atención como Miyako cerraba los ojos, y Taka confundido decidía voltear para otro lado. Entonces Miyako se acerca a los labios de él, Taka aun confundido y por la presión del momento quedo congelado esperando hasta que al fin los labios de ambos se juntaron en un estado incómodo, un beso que provoco un lapso en el corazón de Kento, viendo que todo había acabado para él.

Sin darse cuenta la tormenta empieza a cubrir la ciudad de Tokio, cayendo así las primeras gotas de lluvia junta con las primeras lágrimas del chico, aunque era cierto que la culpa es suya, no solo por haber sido tímido y perder la oportunidad, sino también por haber amado.

- Lamento que vieras eso –hablando la voz de su interior.

- Toda mi vida –como si una daga lo hubiese perforado el alma-, atacado por las fuerza de un mal destino, nada de eso se compara con el dolor que siento ahora.

- Oye, sé que es mal momento, pero creo que deberías correr.

- ¿Por qué? Si no tengo ganas de correr.

- Entonces tal vez ellos te den una buena motivación.

A lo lejos se veían tipos encapuchados y de una forma muy extraña, y claro que no eran humanos. Los cuatro usaban paraguas de colores oscuros, uno de ellos era grande, otro tenía un peinado muy extraño, otro un cabello muy largo y el último parecía tener forma de un mono con una cabeza grande.

- Atrápenlo –y Mojo da la orden.

Kento comienza corre por el callejón, y mientras lo hace la lluvia se pone cada vez más fuerte y aparecen nuevos caminos por lo que este joven toma al azar. Corre por la izquierda, otra opción de tres caminos, seguidos por las tres sombras ordenadas por Mojo, luego por la derecha, a Kento empieza a serle difícil correr pues entra en territorio con mucha tierra y sin darse cuenta pisa un monto grande de lodo y resbala hacia adelante. A Kento siéndole doloroso la caída ve que la parte lunar del Taitsu que guardaba en el bolsillo de su corazón sale volando y cae frente a él, siendo manchado de todo ese lodo creado por la gran lluvia.

Kento se para y con el dolor de aquel recuerdo lo recoge, viendo a través de toda esa suciedad cubriéndolo, no logra ver la belleza que antes se guardaba a través de su imagen, y estando frente a la casa de Miyako. De pronto la voz de su interior empieza a hacerse presente en el reflejo del pequeño charco.

- ¿Y ahora qué opinas del amor? No te da ganas de vengarte.

Por la mente de Kento, sus pensamientos volaban sin razón, pero ninguno hablaba sobre venganza. Ve de nuevo el collar y se escucha el primer trueno.

- Yo… –de pronto ve unas sombras enrollando su cuerpo-. ¿Qué son estas cosas?

Con fuerza estas supuestas sombras lo lanzan violentamente contra la pared debilitándolo por el momento; luego, las mismas sombras lo vuelven a agarrar para mantenerlo en el aire en medio del callejón, Kento ve que las sombras seguían un camino que los llevaban a Sedusa, quien sale riéndose y acompañado de el gran Billy, el gran Michael y finalmente, Mojo.

- En verdad creyó que podía escaparse de nosotros. Mojo tiene planes para ti. Es inútil que opongas resistencia.

- Sujétalo con dolor –dice Mojo-. Debemos asegurarnos que hará lo que digamos.

- Nunca haré lo que me pidan, sobre mi cadáver –aferrándose a su fuerte voluntad.

- Mejor colabora, ¿cómo es que funciona la máquina del profesor y cómo podremos tomar el cristal del relámpago sin el menor riesgo?

- ¿Relámpago? ¿Cristal? No sé de qué están hablando, yo solo estaba en tratamiento, no tengo nada que ver en los trabajos de ese profesor chiflado.

Entonces Mojo ordena al gran Billy que use la tortura física.

- Habla si quieres salir con vida de esta pesadilla.

Y Billy le empieza a darle una paliza a Kento mientras que Sedusa lo sostenía en el aire en una posición muy vulnerable, y casi llegando al borde de la inconsciencia…

- Es suficiente –se acerca de nuevo al chico-. Vuelvo a preguntar ¿cómo podremos tomar el primer cristal?

- Aunque siendo mono, es terco como una mula, y sordo como un ornitorrinco. ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea!

Mojo, perdiendo la paciencia, le ordena a Billy que le ejecute otro golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Kento pierda el aire. De repente, a Mojo se le ocurre algo.

- Basta –le ordena al grandulón-, casi muerto no nos sirve. Michael, te toca –y este parecía no escucharlo-. Oh, "Gran Michael", necesitamos de tus dones únicos.

- Creí que nunca lo pedirías –se acerca a Kento con sus grandes ojos-. Estas cayendo en mi voluntad… Ya no tienes poder sobre tu cuerpo…

Esos ojos rojos del monstruo Michael funcionaban como él esperaba, pero debió de haber tenido cuidado con sus palabras, porque: "ya no tienes poder sobre tu cuerpo", con estas palabras el único que quedaba era el monstruo de su interior.

- ¿Cuánto más tengo que sostener a este tipo?

- Tranquila, ahora "Gran Michael", ordénale que nos de toda la información. No, mejor dale la orden de qué haga el trabajo sucio, así está mejor.

Los ojos rojos eran fuertes como para ser vistos ahora por un humano, pero entonces, un nuevo ser se había presentado bajo la piel de Kento, quien primero suelta una risa diabólica y de paso emanaba una extraña aura negra que quema gran parte del cabello de Sedusa, dejándolo totalmente grave.

- Mi cabello, mi hermoso cabello.

- No te preocupes –burlándose de ella-, volverá a crecer. Claro, si realmente eso es cabello. ¿Te has visto últimamente en un espejo?

- Desgraciado, no te perdonaré –y Sedusa se lanza a atacarlo con sus garras.

Kento da un paso a la izquierda y lo esquiva, y Sedusa, sin controlar su vuelo, cae hasta un grupo de bolsas de basura, luego Kento alza sus manos y empieza a manipular aquellas bolsas y las lanza lejos junto con Sedusa quien gritaba desesperada.

- ¡Insolente, bájame de aquí! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Noooooooo! –perdiéndose en el cielo.

- Ese peinado era mi nuevo diseño, y tú lo arruinaste y lo mandaste a volar. Ahora sí que has alterado mis nervios –y se dirige a él con sus tijeras gigantes.

Nuestro supuesto joven pisa fuerte un charco de lodo que estaba frente a él, lo cual cae sobre la ropa de Michael y también sobre sus ojos. Él trata de quitárselo de encima mientras que Kento se acercaba, aunque luego se dio cuenta que el Gran Billy se disponía a agarrarlo por detrás.

- Ya te tengo –estando a un par de metros de él.

Pero el chico gira, y con mucho vuelo penetra un puño en la panza del gordo, quien sale volando hacia la pared, destruyéndola y quedando fuera de combate. Mojo aterrorizado mira como Kento volvía a acercarse a Michael, quien había vuelto a ver y que lo esperaba para atacarle.

- No te tengo miedo. ¡Trata de sobrevivir a esto!

Poniendo su mano en forma de tijera sobre su cuello, se disponía a rebanarle la cabeza. Mojo se quedó aliviado, pero no por mucho, ya que no entendía porque el peluquero no continuaba con el corte, y eso era porque este extraño sujeto se encontraba congelado, ocasionado tal vez por los ojos de Kento, que se habían tornado color amarillo, y había llenado por completo de miedo al Gran Michael.

- Tú –quitándose la mano de Michael-, no tienes poder sobre mí ahora.

A Michael le temblaban los labios mientras que Kento ponía su mano sobre sus ojos y se disponía a realizarle un shock instantáneo, cayendo este como un ladrillo.

- Y solo falta uno.

- Espera –temeroso retrocedía Mojo Jojo-, no saquemos conclusiones, tú y yo somos idénticos. Ambos podemos vencer a esas superpoderosas.

- Tal vez tengas razón –manteniendo una mirada muy furiosa-. Pero tú quieres lo que yo quiero, y eso no lo puedo permitir.

Mojo llevaba una mochila cohete debajo de su capa, pero su nuevo enemigo lo descubre y con su mano derecha manipula oscuramente sus circuitos.

- Siempre quise ver con mis propios ojos un mono volador, así que yo te voy a echar una mano –entonces la mochila vuela bruscamente hacia el cielo-. Cuando te encuentres con ÉL, dile que lo espero para el encuentro.

- ¡Esto no termina aquí, tú pagarás por esta ofensa! –y desaparece en el cielo.

Mojo había sido humillado una vez más, pero a él ya no le importaba ya que la derrota que no soportaría sería el fracasar en la misión de esa tarde. Entendía muy bien que el chico poseía un poder oculto, pero desconocía lo peligroso que sería controlar una fuerza de gran magnitud, por lo que se veía reflejado en los ojos de Kento.

- Ahora, a romper el sello

El alma que lo poseía trata de tomar la bolsa que Kento guardo hace algunos momentos, pero una reacción del objeto quema los dedos del vil ser.

- Ja, supongo que no puedo hacerlo solo, por lo que tendré que traerlo de vuelta.

Como se recordó, Michael poseía el poder que hizo que la voz interior de Kento poseyera su cuerpo, pues bien, el poder de estos ojos hipnóticos empezaba a perder efecto y el cuerpo de Kento empezaba a debilitarse.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gracias por leer y los espero con la tercera parte de este capítulo. Aprovechen en leer mis demás fics, que también los atraparán si les dan la oportunidad.<strong>**


	17. La Gran Tormenta (parte 3)

****Bueno,hola de nuevo, mañana, estaré ocupado todo el día, y aun no termine de completar esta tercera parte, por lo que lo publicare completo muy pronto bajo el nombre de la cuarta parte.****

** Dedicado a una-demente-suelta.**

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**La Gran Tormenta**

**PARTE 3**

- Debo llevarlo a casa, allí sacaré mi última carta y cumplirá su destino.

Apenas podía mover las piernas con la mitad del cuerpo adormecido, mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte y más rápido, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Mientras tanto, otras gotas de lluvia trataban de alcanzar a Taka y Miyako, quienes se refugiaban juntos debajo de un árbol en el parque.

- En serio fue una excelente cena. Muchas gracias, Miyako.

- No, gracias, a ti, nadie me había dicho tantas cosas lindas en un manuscrito.

- ¿Manuscrito?

- En carta –entonces cae otro rayo-. Ay no, la tormenta comenzará muy pronto.

- Yo no he escrito ninguna carta, yo… –en ese entonces se acuerda de Kento.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Ay no. Escucha, tengo que decirte algo muy importante –y se escucha otro rayo.

- Pero eso ya lo hiciste, en aquella carta. Por cierto, gracias por el collar.

- Ah sí, no me había fijado, es muy lindo, se te ve muy bien en ti, pero te aseguro que yo no fui quien te mando ese recado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Fue difícil de explicar, sobre todo porque ya había pasado mucho desde que sus labios se juntaron, y algo de ese momento había quedado grabado en sus sentimientos y en sus memorias, para siempre. Luego de que Taka dijera toda la verdad, y sobre el supuesto autor de la carta, no falto mucho para que alguien se acercara y confirmara la teoría del chico.

- ¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con Kento? –usando Momoko un paraguas rosa.

Y bajo un tercer rayo, Miyako queda sosteniendo el collar en su cuello con un poco de angustia y confusión. El ser dentro de Kento no le importaba los sentimientos de la gente, sólo se alimentaba de las desgracias del chico, y aquel último golpe al corazón lo iba a ayudar a ser libre una vez más.

De vuelta a la casa de Miyako, este monstruo entra en secreto por la pared de atrás, sin que la abuela se diera cuenta. Llega hasta su cuarto y se tira encima de la cama justo a tiempo, cuando el efecto de la hipnosis se había acabado. Kento empieza a abrir los ojos, desconociendo todo lo que había pasado.

- Ay, mi cabeza –mira a su alrededor-. Estoy de nuevo en la casa de Miyako; pero, y esos monstruos…

- Hola de nuevo Kento –apareciendo como su reflejo en un espejo frente a él.

- ¿Acaso tú me trajiste aquí? –ve que él le sonríe-. Vale, no quiero hablar contigo ahora, estoy muy confundido y además me duele mucho la espalda y los dedos. Un momento, trataste de agarrar la bolsa, ¿cierto?

- A veces tú mismo te confundes. Durante todo este tiempo, ignorabas mi existencia, pero ahora no sabes si soy real o una ilusión tuya.

- Es que ese día todo cambió para mí, y por ello no pensé que lo que pasó allí hubiera pasado de verdad –Kento trataba de hablar, pero se le cruzaban las palabras-. Aunque tú mismo lo dijiste, estos días me hicieron reflexionar sobre mi promesa, y fue por eso que guarde esta bolsa durante todo este tiempo, la bolsa que él me entregó para poder usarlo en contra tuya.

- Aunque también podría usarse para liberarme, cosa que también estás pensando.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Sé que aún seguías loco, pero no sabía que eras testarudo.

- ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que tu destino no es el bien?! Todo este tiempo le has servido a una fuerza que no te pago con esperanzas, sino con más desgracias como el que te ocurrió esta noche, ¡¿y por qué?! Porque le sirves el bando equivocado. Solo se sirve al bando de uno mismo, y yo quiero estar en el tuyo, porque somos lo mismo, somos uno.

Kento ya no podía pensar con claridad, tantos problemas lo ponían indefenso e indeciso, obligándolo a escuchar las palabras de aquel sujeto.

- Siempre pensaste que yo era el malo diferente de tus deseos, pero te darás cuenta que ambos deseamos lo mismo, cumplir nuestros sueños.

Kento saca de un estante un álbum donde se guardaba la foto de un grupo de niños que practicaban en la escuela de música, allí se encontraba Miyako de pequeña, pero a Kento no se le veía por ninguna pare.

- Él hizo que todos sus recuerdos sobre mí desaparecieran, y la de todos.

- Ahora puedes hacer que todos te reconozcan, solo tienes que…

- ¡No, no haré tal cosa!

- Muy bien,te daré otra señal que te hará pensar correctamente las cosas.

Un viento forzado saca una historieta de la bolsa escondida debajo de su cama, abriéndose frente a sus ojos mostrándole una escena del comic de Galactic Man, donde el héroe rescata a la chica en sus brazos y el villano de aspecto espinoso y oscuro huía, no sin antes mostrar una amenaza en su nube de diálogo.

- Míralo de esta forma, Taka es Galactic Man, él que se queda con la chica, Miyako es la bella chica, dejándote solo y miserable como el…

- ¿Villano? –hablando como si entendiera -. Pero el villano siempre recibe los golpes y las derrotas, no me gustaría ser un villano si sufro lo mismo.

- No significa que tú debas permitir que esto pase, hay un objeto muy poderoso que te ayudará a cumplir ese destino –entonces extiende su mano-, solo hay un pequeño requisito que debes realizar –Kento se acerca todo vulnerable-, para poder absorber ese poder, se necesita por supuesto mucha aura para transferirlo a tu cuerpo, y el que tú posees no es suficiente.

- Pero entonces, eso significaría… –sosteniendo con fuerza la bolsa.

- Recuerda, ya no puedes soportar las pesadas cadenas que el bien te ha dado. Libérame, y juntos vengaremos esas heridas, comenzando con ellas.

Kento duda al comienza, pero luego de pensar en Miyako y Taka, la rabia se apodera de él y asiente la cabeza. Agarra el libro sobre los mitos y leyendas de la luz y la oscuridad, y con la bolsa que siempre lo llevaba en su cinturón saca un polvillo morado que lo usa para dibujar los retratos de la magia escrita en el libro. Los rayos eran buena señal para que la magia funcionara, un círculo grande y dentro dibujados los elementos de la naturaleza. Kento se pone en medio del círculo y delante de él su reflejo del espejo, el cual también estaba en el círculo.

- Muy bien,ya estamos a punto de terminar.

Kento se dibuja en los dos hombros, en las dos rodillas y por encima del corazón un círculo y la forma de un cristal de dos puntas con tinta de pluma.

- Bien –alegrándose con maldad-. Solo falta una cosa más, di la frase.

Los rayos hacen presencia en el último momento de aquel ritual, y Kento que sostenía la parte lunar del Taitsu lo guarda en su bolsillo derecho ignorando su significado.

- Tamashī Wo Hiraku Tame No Kagi.

Luego de decir esto, el sello dibujado en el suelo empieza a elevarse sin alterar su forma cubriendo la superficie del espejo, para luego atravesar al otro lado y cubrir el cuerpo del reflejo. Igualmente, el círculo del reflejo cubre a Kento, ocasionándole un ardor interior que tenía que soportar durante unos segundos, y los sellos, dibujados en su cuerpo, empiezan a brillar tan fuertes como destellos solares.

Aquel ritual podía ser visto desde la torre Higher, donde nuestros científicos preparaban la máquina, pero debido a las densas cantidades de energía eléctrica que se estaban liberando por la ciudad, la vista era imposible y los sensores de Peach se alteraban a cada rato, por lo que esta vez decidió ignorar aquella sensación que no paraba de moverle las orejas.

- Peach, tus orejas vuelven a detectar algo.

- No te preocupes Ken, el profesor me dijo que eso podría pasar con frecuencia.

- Lo sé, pero si esta vez está detectando a algún enemigo –hablando con duda.

- No te preocupes, para eso tenemos a las chicas que están vigilando alrededor de la torre. Mejor ve con el profesor que al parecer necesita tu ayuda.

- Está bien –alejándose muy preocupado mientras observaba el panorama.

Tal destello, estando cerca del cuarto de Obaachama la despierta y tranquilamente se dirige al cuarto de Kento, quien ahora poseía extraños símbolos que estaban unidos a su cuerpo.

- Ahora tenemos que ir al "Gran Teatro" de la ciudad

- De inmediato –obedeciendo Kento a la voz.

Cuando la abuela entra, lo primero que nota es un viento feroz que pasaba por un enorme agujero en la pared, y el libro que uso en el suelo, lo cual lo recoge. Ella trata de descubrir alguna otra cosa, pero el ritual se había llevado la evidencia.

Mientras tanto, desde la torre Higher, el cual fue construido hace algún tiempo bajo la guardia de nuestras heroínas, las cuales protegerían la torre por segunda vez. La prensa informaba desde abajo, llevando todos trajes para la lluvia, confiando en que el grupo de científicos y su máquina voladora controlarían la poderosa tormenta, el cual llamó la atención de Mojo, y de alguien más.

- Recuerden –dice Momoko-, no debemos permitir que se roben el cristal.

- Entendido –mirando Buttercup las lejanías.

- ¿Entendiste Bubbles?

Miyako, aun llevando el collar que le fue entregado, mostraba una personalidad fría, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que ocurrió en el restaurante, recordándole a ella hace un año, pensando si alguna vez lastimó el corazón de otro chico.

- No te sientas tan culpable.

- Gracias por preocuparte Momoko, pero…

- Cómo ibas a saber que Kento fue el de la carta y que seguramente te vio cuando le rompiste su corazón, y que ahora está completamente perdido…

- ¿Blossom?

- …A veces eso pasa, pero a un chico que necesitó más tú ayuda cuando te necesitaba, alguien que te quiso desde hace tiempo…

- ¿Blossom?

- …El amor a veces no es para todos, ya que todo gira en…

Y luego de ignorar muchas veces a su compañera Buttercup, esta decide taparle la boca para luego meterle una paleta.

- Será mejor que vigilemos muy bien Miyako, Mojo lo está pensando.

El equipo de seguridad tuvo que llevarse a la prensa todavía más lejos para que el profesor pudiese comenzar el proyecto. Aquella tormenta se volvía cada vez más extraña, las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban como el granizo y destellaban en gran cantidad, los vientos corrían a gran velocidad que destruían ventanas, y los relámpagos trataban de traspasar los techos de los edificios. Fue en ese momento, que el profesor enciende la máquina, el cual emprende el vuelo, capturando uno por uno los rayos llevándolos a concentrarse en el quinto cuarzo que albergaba dentro de la máquina.

- Vas muy bien papá, pero necesitamos capturar rayos más poderosos –observando por la computadora-. La energía de los campos que posee el cristal podrán guardar mayores cantidades de descargas.

- Muy bien Ken, pero la tormenta es impredecible, ni la ciencia sabe dónde un rayo va a caer, por lo que necesitamos un golpe de suerte.

- Chicas –los llama Peach mediante sus orejas-, sigan el aparato, aun con la fuerte lluvia detecto muchos auras activándose en diferentes lugares.

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder –dice Blossom.

- Esta será la batalla más peligrosa a la que hayamos participado.

- Recuerden chicas, los rayos pueden caer en cualquier momento y en cualquier parte. Usen eso como ventaja.

Luego de que Peach les dijera esa advertencia, no pasó absolutamente nada en el cielo. Todos miraban confundidos, todos menos el profesor Utonium.

- Papá, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué la tormenta paró?

- De seguro la tormenta terminó, lo hemos logrado.

- No lo creo Peach –dice el profesor-. Miren el cielo.

El panorama era de miedo, algo que no esperaban todos, y es que bajo un círculo de nubes eléctricas, parecía como si se reuniesen todas para terminar con un golpe certero y dar por muerte a la ciudad de Tokio. Las chicas, manteniendo una distancia segura, miraban el oscuro panorama, y jurarían que sus ojos los engañaban creyendo ver robots gigantes, monstruos de aspecto horrible, y en caso de Bubbles, a Kento.

- Esto no tiene sentido, se supone que esto no tenía que pasar. ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar, papá?

- Puede que con esto podamos acabar el proyecto más rápido de lo que pensé.

- Podríamos explicármelo mejor papá.

- No hay tiempo. Peach, llama a Buttercup.

- Como diga, profesor –y alza ambas orejas.

A los pocos segundos ella aparece en la torre.

- Aquí estoy profesor, ¿qué necesita?

- Escucha Buttercup, sólo tú posees las habilidades para cumplir con esto.

Y susurrándole al oído, Buttercup muestra un carácter firme y serio. Luego, ella emprende el vuelo hacia arriba, cerca de las nubes que se formaban en un solo punto, mientras que el profesor movía la máquina hasta un punto visible por ella.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Los veo pronto, avisaré la continuación con tres días de anticipación. Hasta Luegi.<strong>****


	18. La Gran Tormenta (parte 4)

****Gracias que es domingo, y es que mis planes eran publicar el nuevo capítulo, y por fin, aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten, porque la batalla está a punto de comenzar en la tormenta más poderosa de Tokio junto con el relámpago más peligroso que esperaba por estallar.****

** Dedicado a una-demente-suelta.**

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**La Gran Tormenta**

Y susurrándole al oído, Buttercup muestra un carácter firme y serio. Luego, ella emprende el vuelo hacia arriba, cerca de las nubes que se formaban en un solo punto, mientras que el profesor movía la máquina hasta un punto visible por ella.

**PARTE 4**

- Bien, según la computadora, las nubes están formando alguna clase de burbuja elíptica, conteniendo grandes cantidades de carga eléctrica. Cuando estalle la burbuja el último relámpago se soltará sobre algún punto del perímetro establecido. Ahí es cuando tú entras Buttercup –hablándole desde lejos-. Aférrate bien a tu martillo, y golpéalo hacia la máquina, así el cristal se podrá cargar por completo y todo habrá terminado –ve que se pone nerviosa-. Buttercup tranquila, sólo recuerda, es como el béisbol.

- Sí, pero en esta situación, sólo tendré un strike, y no deberé fallar.

Un momento de tensión hacen que las gotas de lluvia se mezclaran con el sudor de Buttercup, apretando muy fuerte ambas manos. La nube se seguía inflando que desde cierto ángulo daba miedo acercársele.

Hubo un silencio en la mente de nuestra heroína, y cuando la burbuja estalló, el rayo se disponía a caer lejos de donde estaba ella, y así, con gran velocidad trata de seguirlo, y con el martillo llega a golpearlo por un centímetro. Gira la dirección con su muñeca para que el último relámpago se dirigiera hacia el cristal. Finalmente con el último relámpago, que parecía ser el más poderoso cae directamente sobre la cabeza de la máquina y una luz resplandece en el cielo.

- Buttercup, lo lograste,las lecturas muestran que el nivel de poder del cristal ya ha llegado a su máximo, el último cuarzo por fin se ha creado, y la tormenta está empezando a bajar su grado de peligro, la ciudad está a salvo.

- Doy el proyecto del profesor Pitium, como terminado –dijo el profesor.

- Muy bien hecho Buttercup.

- Gracias Blossom.

Dentro de ella se había aclarado muchas cosas, después de haber golpeado aquella poderosa energía, logrando alcanzar una felicidad pura y paz interior.

El profesor trata de controlar el aparato para que volviese a la torre, pero por cada segundo que pasaba, la máquina empezaba a perder sus piezas, quedando al final sólo un par de motores, una base de metal y el cristal flotando sobre esta.

- El último cuarzo, más vale que lo saquemos de aquí.

- ¡Papá! ¡Peach me dice que siente a Mojo y a los demás monstruos acercarse!

Aun con la situación tranquila, la visión del panorama era muy nublosa, muchas sombras se acercaban y cada vez se volvían más grandes. Las chicas vuelan y se ponen frente a la enorme sombra.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al ver que la enorme sombra se dividía y mostraba sus verdaderas identidades. Eran una gran cantidad de misiles, y no solo del lado norte, sino de todas partes y todas estaban dirigidas hacia la torre.

- Rápido, pongámonos alrededor de la torre Higher, no debemos permitir que lleguen donde el profesor –ordena Blossom.

Con exactitud eran cien de ellos, volando todos a gran velocidad, y que durante ese vuelo eran derribados por las defensas superpoderosas de nuestras chicas. Si tuviera que ver las estadísticas, se podría decir que 37 por el poderoso martillo de Buttercup, muchos golpes sónicos derribaban varios en el aire, 34 por las cuerdas del yo-yo de Blossom quien con estilo formaba un remolino, atrayendo así esa cantidad dicha, y finalmente a Bubbles que con las pocas ganas que le puso sacaba burbujas de a montón, capturando así a los otros 28 misiles, dando un total de… Oh, rayos.

- ¡Bubbles, se te ha escapado uno!

El misil ya era difícil de alcanzar y la cara petrificante del profesor parecía permanente. Afortunadamente, cuando este choca solo dispersa una gran cantidad de humo, que deja desmayados a él, a su hijo, pero no a Peach.

- ¿Solo era eso? ¿No había peligro?, nos tomaron de tontas –enojándose Buttercup.

- ¡Miren, el cristal! –grita Bubbles-. ¡Ya no está!

- Chicas, detecto cantidades de aura negra que se acercaban a la torre, y ahora se están alejando.

- Ese aliento de banana, va a pagar por esto.

De pronto la máquina principal, de donde se controló toda la operación, empezaba a entrar en un corto circuito. El profesor, levantándose con las pocas energías que le quedaban después de haber inhalado ese gas, se pone de pie y se dirige a él.

- Vayan por el cristal, yo me encargaré de estabilizar la máquina.

Las tres entonces vuelan hacia la dirección donde les dijo Peach. No pasó mucho hasta encontrar el robot de Mojo, y un ejército de mini robots tras de este, cortesía de La Princesa. En el pecho del robot gigante se encontraba lo que parecía ser el cristal robado, y Mojo feliz se reía malévolamente.

- Ahora que tengo el cristal, ustedes serán fácilmente vencidas.

Presiona el botón que absorbería el poder del cristal para usarla contra ellas, pero luego de unos segundos de no pasar absolutamente nada, Mojo vuelve a presionar el botón, pero el cristal no respondía.

- ¡¿Por qué no funciona?! ¡Maldita sea! (La tormenta debió de haberla estropeado.)

Sin problemas entre las tres van a atacar a Mojo, y este en un intento de ganar tiempo, pide a los otros robots que se sacrifiquen mientras él trataba de averiguar la falla. Una vez más y trabajando en equipo los convierten en chatarra. Mojo viéndose casi acorralado pide ayuda a sus cómplices de la liga oscura Z, que desde lo alto de diferentes edificios los monstruos salían para hacer su parte.

- Hola chicas súper tontas –dice As.

- Las voy a aplastar, sólo déjenselo a Fuzzy.

- Ja, ja, pobres ingenuas. Si se enfrentan a uno, se enfrente con la familia completa. Muy bien Liga Oscura Z ¡Ataquen!

Y saltan para caer encima de ellas, en especial la banda Ameba que había usado su técnica de división celular. El peso cubría a las tres aplastándolas con tanta fuerza que dejaron un hueco gigante en la pista.

Mojo no veía señal de ellas dándole una buena satisfacción de su victoria, pero luego se siente un temblor, todos miran al gran Billy pero niega haber sido él, y así, desde la parte inferior de aquel aplastamiento Buttercup se levanta con un esfuerzo que la hace sentir orgullosa, recobrando así su espíritu.

- Nunca más dudaré de mí misma.

Y con un grito manda a la liga de monstruos al cielo, indicándole a Bubbles su turno, esta mueve su vara y encierra a todos en burbujas que se alejan del terreno de combate. Ellas vuelven a ver a Mojo, que parecía no haber visto su derrota.

- Solo falta unir estos cables, y… ¡Listo! –su robot volvía a funcionar.

- Ya es muy tarde para ti –Blossom es la primera en bajar.

- ¡Ah! Ustedes de nuevo. Esto… eh… Miren, por allá.

- No podrás engañarnos con eso, aliento de banana.

Pero Mojo no mentía, pues un robot gigante se preparaba a atacar. Ellas se voltean, dando a Mojo la oportunidad de escapar. Las tres se encontraban muy cansadas pero su deber siempre las mantenía preparadas; sin embargo, el profesor les llama.

- Tranquila chicas, sólo no se mueven.

- ¡¿Habla en serio?! Si no lo hacemos nos aplastará.

- Confíen en mí, no se muevan.

A tres pasos de aplastarlas el robot se congela antes de lanzar un puño, al parecer ese robot era otra cortesía de la Princesa, así que su cuerpo y sus cables harían corto circuito en segundos, viendo de nuevo a Mojo, Bubbles se ofrece a detenerlo.

- No irás a ningún lado. ¡Bastón volador!

- Sólo lánzalo.

- Eso hasta Blossom podría hacerlo.

- ¡Oye!

Lanzando su vara noquea a Mojo, quien solo había dado unos cuantos pasos, y resbala, dejando caer el cristal quien se rompe en pedazos. Raramente el cinturón de las chicas empiezan a destellar transformándolas a su forma anterior, aunque eso no permitió que se acercaran a amenazar a Mojo.

- Oigan, el cristal, ¿dónde está el poder del relámpago? –pregunta Momoko.

- Un momento –piensa el profesor-. Ese cristal es falso.

- Dinos Mojo, ¿dónde lo tienes? –agarrándolo Kaoru con ambos brazos.

- No les diré nada con esas apariencias tan frágiles… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El cristal es falso?!

- Parece que él tampoco lo sabía –dice Miyako.

- Pero si no lo tiene Mojo, entonces… ¿quién sí?

En ese momento Miyako vuelve a ver la lluvia y recuerda aquella sombra que le recordaba a alguien, aunque nunca pensó que fuera real, sólo su imaginación.

- Debemos volver pronto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Miyako? –pregunta Kaoru.

- Presiento que el cristal nunca salió de la torre.

Mientras tanto, en la torre Higher, Ken descansaba en el suelo, que poco a poco recobraba la razón, y el profesor, que había logrado controlar la máquina se había tropezado con algo muy importante.

- Hijo, quebueno que despertaste, justo acabo de nivelar los parámetros en los condensadores de la máquina… –entonces lo ve en el suelo-. Vaya, entonces aquí estaba, debe ser la razón por la que las máquinas reaccionaron así. Pero entonces ¿qué fue lo que se llevaron?

- ¿Papá? Mira, es él.

- ¿Quién?

- No me dé las gracias profesor, solo me tomó un segundo antes de que Mojo lo cogiera. Ahora si no es molestia, devuélvamelo.

Kento aparece todo empapado con una mirada asesina, quien se va acercando para reclamar lo que es suyo. Peach le ladra, pero dentro de este perrito nació el miedo y se calló, mientras que Ken, estaba a punto de presenciar un horror.

- Kento, ¿cómo llegaste? Son como más de treinta pisos.

- No haga preguntas estúpidas y deme el cristal.

- No, no te lo daré. Además, no eres tú quién habla, ¿quién eres?

- Ya veo, entonces no me deja otra opción. Ken, más vale que cierres los ojos…

El profesor todo temeroso trata de alejarlo de su vista, pero Kento se apresura y lo coge del cuello, le quita el cuarzo, y acto seguido, saca un cuchillo y se lo clava en el corazón. Ken, al no hacer caso al chico, vio el horror de sus actos.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Chicas, vengan pronto, esto es terrible! –dice Peach.

- Ken –agonizando mientras aún respiraba-, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, quiero que cuides muy bien a Peach, a las chicas, pero más que todo, a tu madre.

Kento parecía no sentirse satisfecho con haber apuñalado al profesor, por lo que camina hasta la orilla dispuesta a lanzarlo desde el último piso, pero entonces se detiene porque sentía que alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Detente allí Kento! –Ken trataba de intimidarlo-. Pagarás por esto.

- Ajá, tú y quienes más.

- Nosotras –y aparecen Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup.

* * *

><p><strong>Detalle olvidado: Cuando Kento menciono el teatro en el capítulo anterior (basta con mirar), pensaba incluir este escenario en la historia, pero por falta de creatividad, pensé que la historia se alargaría mucho, ya que contiene muchas escencas graciosas (basta con volver a mirar)<strong>

**En fin, ¿el profesor podrá salvarse? ¿Quién es el está dentro del cuerpo de Kento? ¿Podrá Miyako enmendar su error? Y lo más importante, ¿cuándo saldra el nuevo capítulo? Pues sinceramente estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo de Armor..., digo, de Thunder Time X, pero no se preocupen, lo terminaré pronto, y así el capítulo 20 saldrá antes de que termine abril. Recomiendo leer el otro fanfic que también está bueno (por favor).**

**Hasta Luegi.**


	19. DARAKKI (AVISO)

**Lamento dar malas noticias, y aunque sé que dije que publicaría el capítulo para hoy, mis estudios me han impedido completar la primera parte de la batalla entre PPGZ, junto con los RRBZ, contra el villano a vencer. Simplemente les pido su comprensión, pero entonces, ¿para qué me estoy tomando tiempo para escribir esto? Pues porque les voy a dejar un pequeño resumen, que si bien puede que no les agrade la idea a muchos, es menos confuso que toda la historia que he estado publicando durante este tiempo.**

**Recuerdos del Destino**

La historia nos narra algunos hechos que ocurrieron durante la serie. Ken Torazuki, conocido por sus amigos como Kento, había sido víctima de muchas tragedias, entre las más dolorosas la separación de su familia y la muerte de sus padres meses después; sin embargo, su participación en esta historia se haría valer cuando un día ve caer lo que supuestamente parecía ser un meteorito, y que tiempo después adquiriría poderes especiales que los usaría para ayudar a las PPGZ de manera anónima. Durante la batalla contra ÉL en el volcán, Kento pierde a su mamá, por lo que lo obliga a separarse del mundo, aunque por algún tiempo.

NOTA: Aunque al final menciona a un tipo invadiendo otro planeta ya destruido por sus achichincles, su participación en este fanfic es nula, aunque no por mucho ya que... Bueno, mejor descúbranlo al final de la historia.

**Un ayer como hoy**

Un año después, cuando las chicas seguían estudiando, un robot creado por Mojo ataca la ciudad, por lo que queda por su cuenta destruirlo, pero eso confundía al profesor ya que Mojo había sido encerrado tiempo atrás. Luego de vencer al robot,el director del colegio, también conocido como Principal avisa sobre el baile que se daría pronto en el gimnasio de la escuela, pero eso es punto aparte. En este caso, las chicas se dirigen a la cárcel donde fue encerrado Mojo, para sacarle algunas respuestas sobre sus planes; sin embargo, la trampa es revelada cuando las cómplices de Mojo, La Princesa y Sedusa, aparecen y destruyen la prisión, dejando que Mojo escape.

**Ruinas de Tokio**

De vuelta con Kento, que por milagro había logrado que Miyako fuera con él al baile, va a un lugar misterioso del bosque para encontrar una reliquia perdida que provenía del linaje de la familia de la chica. con ayuda de un libro extraño que encontró en la biblioteca. Justo era el día del baile, y las tres chicas esperaban a sus parejas, pero como estos eran amigos de Kento, lo acompañaron en su viaje por el bosque oscuro dejando plantadas a nuestras heroínas. Al final, Kento llega sólo a las ruinas de Tokio, donde experimenta un terrible trastorno cuando recupera la reliquia (resultando ser un collar) y cae desde una gran altura siendo salvado por una extraña aura negra, que resultó ser el rayo Z negro de Takkaki.

NOTA: Cuando se menciona una jaula dentro del corazón de Kento, obvio que no es literalmente, sino imaginaria, como por ejemplo, cuando Sora de Kingdom Hearts se quita el corazón, como esa clase de fantasía trata de verse dentro de Kento: un ser encerrado que es liberado cuando el aura negra entra en sus venas.

**Señales Oscuras**

Un flashback a cargo del profesor, Ken y Peach, viendo las grabaciones de las cámaras de la ciudad, descubriendo cosas raras que les pasaron a los monstruos Z después de ser vencidos por las chicas. Todos poseían los mismos síntomas: ojos rojos y una voz alterada dejando un mensaje de miedo. El profesor termina en completa duda y se dispone a buscar la última pista. La grabación de la banda Gangrena.

**Kento, ¿el monstruo perdido?**

El profesor llama a las chicas y les hace saber de dos noticias: una era que ÉL había roto su prisión de rayos Z, y la otra, sobre la grabación de la banda Gangrena. En ese video descubren la identidad de Kento, el cual descansaba en el hospital luego de la caída que sufrió en las ruinas de Tokio, y así fue que Miyako se dispuso a salir todo un día con él mientras le preguntaba sobre lo del video. Kento admite sobre sus poderes, pero que no estaba dispuesto a ir con el profesor para hacer algunas pruebas. Mientras que Mojo preparaba un robot el cual iba a usarlo para capturar a Kento y así avanzar en su plan de conquistar el mundo.

**Un nuevo hogar**

La primera batalla se libra en el vecindario donde vivía Kento, y es que Mojo lo buscaba para que él se uniese o muriese. Cuando las chicas llegan al lugar Mojo las recibe con violencia y comienzan a pelear. La situación llega a tal punto que Miyako se ve atrapada en una de las manos metálicas del robot y la casa de Kento es destruida. Entonces él se enfurece y una aura visible pero débil deja sus ojos en tono amarillo, Mojo lo ataca pero él se las arregla para vencerle y hacerlo volar por los cielos, pero luego sus ojos se tornan rojos dando el último mensaje de los monstruos Z, haciéndoles saber a las chicas que el mayor peligro vendría en la gran tormenta. Kento es auxiliado por el profesor, y Miyako le da hospedaje en su casa, dejando un gran misterio que se revelaría al pasar de los días.

**Liga Oscura Z**

Aquí abarca muchos puntos:

- Mojo reúne a todos los monstruos Z para poner a prueba su máquina paa mejorar sus poderes, además que manda a sus hijos para que regresen a algunos de ellos.

- Kaoru se ve en una situación conflictiva, pero que luego de una escena encuentra su propósito y su motivación para ser una chica superpoderosa.

- Taka conversa con Miyako y le muestra un video del hospital donde Kento actuaba de un modo perverso mientras estaba en el hospital. Taka sólo le advierte que tenga cuidado, por lo que Miyako le abraza.

- El profesor conversa con Kento para unas simples preguntas. En el receso, Kento habla con su reflejo que parece ser el monstruo que yace en su interior.

NOTA: Aquí se habla por primera vez de los 5 cristales que albergaban todo el poder del planeta, y que el último se iba a formar durante la gran tormenta que Kento, en su modo hipnótico, avisaba a las chicas.

**El Quinto Cuarzo**

Aunque no lo mencioné antes, los RRBZ deciden traicionar a Mojo y trabajar junto con las PPGZ, naciendo pequeños sentimientos entre ellos. Mientras el profesor les explica a alas chicas sobre el proyecto que se llevaría a cabo en la gran tormenta, donde se formaría el cristal del relámpago y que necesitarían su ayuda para evitar que Mojo se apoderase del cristal. Luego, Miyako se entera a través de Kento que Taka acababa de ser internado en el hospital nuevamente por exigir mucho sus piernas en un partido de fútbol, por lo que ella se va a visitarlo. Esto hace que Kento se irrite de los celos, y su reflejo le vuelve a hablar, dejando en duda sobre el propósito de Kento en esta ciudad.

NOTA: En este capítulo Kento toca la canción de Hatsune, recomiendo que la escuchen (Anata No Utahime - piano version)

**Y bien, "La Gran Tormenta" es, para mí, el capítulo más largo e improvisado por lo que si quieren saber como Taka y Miyako se besan, o como Kaoru salva el día, o de que Kento escucha la voz de su interior y decide volverse un villano, pueden ir a la lista de capítulos y descubrirlo ustedes mismos. Nuevamente pido perdón por no publicar "DARAKKI (PARTE 1)", y sé que debería arder en el infierno por no cumplir mi promesa, o que debería tomar menos... Ehhh, no es que tome, sino que mucho café me deja dormido al día siguiente. Así que si quieren que me esfuerce un poco más para narrarles la batalla de las PPGZ, dejenme por favor un comentario, eso me haría saber lo mucho que leen esta historia y mi inspiración podría volver. Les pide su ayuda y más que todo su comprensión... Hasta Luegi.**


	20. El mensaje de Kento

**Hago los últimos detalles para la verdadera continuación. Mientras tanto, disfruten de las palabras de un chico que quiere conocerlos.**

* * *

><p>Uno nunca se da cuenta de los errores que comete hasta que una vida cae muerta frente a tus ojos, y justo eso está a punto de pasar. La sangre queda pegada a mis brazos, secándose lentamente, tal vez sea debido porque se esta mezclando con el agua que está cayendo del cielo. He destruido la vida de un niño y dejaré un gran espacio en la vida en cada uno de los que lo recuerda. Jamás he querido hacer daño a nadie, pero una fuerza aviva este rencor escondido que nunca pensé que tenía, y el cual me ha hecho reflexionar y ver la verdad de las cosas.<p>

Este mundo decidió rechazarme, cada día que pasó encuentro una razón más para ver a las personas que me rodean de una manera más despreciable. Incluso en los momentos más difíciles por los que he pasado, nunca recibí ayuda de nadie. Cuando mi padre murió, apenas siendo un niño, jamás vi a mi madre tratar de visitarlo durante sus últimos años de vida. A mi hermana que por ahora no haré mención de su nombre, jamás la volví a ver, o simplemente olvidé como se veía antes de que se perdiera en las calles de Los Angeles, o creo que está en una ciudad nueva que acaban de habitar por las lejanías de Los Angeles, como sea, nunca volví a recibir una llamada de ella.

Toda mi familia fue desintegrada, algo que no entendería hasta que me tocó perder a mi mamá. Ella nunca había apartado sus ojos de mí y supongo que la razón sería algo referente a sus últimas las cuales me tienen confundido, incluso ahora que estoy demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos y mis decisiones.

Mi pasado y mi futuro son un misterio, tanto para los que deciden verme antes de que desaparezca de esta historia, como por el mismo tipo que decidió desenterrarme de las profundidades de sus viejos recuerdos. Nadie va a ser capaz de entender el dolor que he llevado toda mi vida, olvidado, insufrible, sólo. Sin embargo, hubo una persona, más específico, una chica, que me había hecho ver el mundo desde otro ángulo, sin mencionar que le tengo un afecto muy especial, a tal punto que tocó mi corazón. Ya deben saber de quien les estoy hablando, pero lamentablemente parece que nunca podré estar a su lado, no después de lo que le hice. Un recuerdo hecho pesadilla y muchos más que entre ella y yo pronto se crearán durante esta tormenta.

Aquella cosa que perseguí el día en el que el mundo se volvió loco también se me hace borroso, porque sólo puedo ver una espada rara que poco a poco empieza a caerse a pedazos, tal vez simboliza mi espíritu que ahora está destruida. Aunque logre recordarlo al final explicárselos me sería tan difícil como mis intenciones por acabar mi misión de poder lograr dominar este poder que viene llamándome desde hace algunas semanas.

Poco a poco empiezo a perder la visión, mi cuerpo ya no responde a mi voluntad y el denso frío de la inmensa lluvia que cae sobre mí cubre el panorama, y con mis últimos momentos de despedirme de ustedes, sólo pido que me acompañen y recen para que no pueda ser olvidado, mis pocas esperanzas de volver a ser mencionado en alguna otra aventura que me podría ayudar a encontrar las respuestas a mis plegarias. Soy Ken Torazuki, y me despido hasta que vuelva a recuperar la fe.

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren saber como se ve Kento, visiten el fic en fanfiction. Sólo para ver la imagen, no trato de promocionar esta página, solo que aquí no permiten imágenes y quieran que vean como es. HASTA LUEGI.<strong>


	21. Darakki: Reborn

**Hola a todos, disculpen que no me haya dado cuenta, no fue una clase de broma, en serio, había publicado el capítulo y había salido sólo un par de líneas, pero ya que lo corregí, les mandó saludos. Agradezco a todos los que me mandaron su comentario con palabras de ánimo, y que con ellas me inspiraron a hacer esta historia, entre ellas quisiera agradecer a:**

**- Una-demente-suelta**

**- Usanto Shima (antes como Heaven Wolf)**

**- Ichigo-nn**

**- Crazy Queen**

**- C-7**

**-adrianRedarjona**

**Si quieren que les dedique el próximo capítulo, solamente dejen un mensaje en mi perfil y no dudaré en hacerlo. En fin, si se dan cuenta, más o menos es como se ve Kento en su nueva forma. Claro, es un prototipo, pero si quieren verlo más grande, sólo dejen su correo que se los mando, sólo si quieren. Si les gusta, también recomiende a sus amigos o amigas que les gustan tanto la lectura, eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Por último, esta batalla tratará de durar lo más que se pueda, porque una batalla así merece ser explicada en cada ángulo, y ya dicho esto, espero que lo disfruten. ¡QUE COMIENCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**DARAKKI**

**PARTE I: REBORN**

El profesor con sus últimas fuerzas muestra una sonrisa de alivio, algo que no alegra a Kento, por lo que se dispone a lanzarlo.

- A ver si sonríes después de esto.

- ¡Papá! –grita muy asustado.

Miyako se dispone a rescatarlo, pero él saca el cuchillo y la vuelve a amenazar.

- No irás a ningún lado.

- Basta Kento, no quiero hacerte dato.

Kento no le quita la mirada de encima, y tampoco a Momoko y Kaoru. De pronto, tres luces raras, de color rojo, verde y azul aparecen detrás de Kento, los cuales vuelan con gran velocidad que producen un fuerte sonido.

- Vaya, mira quienes se han unido a la fiesta. En fin, no importa, la herida que le dejé consumirá su vida, al final, no sobrevivirá.

- Tú no eres Kento, dinos quien eres –dice Momoko muy seria.

- En serio que son ignorantes a lo que están viendo, mi decisión ya fue tomada, y espero que sean lo bastante listas para no meterse en mi camino.

- Suelta el cristal, no sabes cómo funciona.

- Oh, te aseguro Kaoru… que lo sé.

En ese momento, Brick, Boomer y Butch, las luces antes mencionadas, bajan a toda velocidad y logran rescatar al profesor a pocos metros de la caída final.

- Profesor, debemos llevarlo al hospital.

- Gracias por venir chicos, pero me temo que ya es muy tarde para mí.

- Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer? –pregunta Butch.

- Traigan a mi hijo y a Peach, ambos están en peligro.

- De acuerdo. Butch, quédate con el profesor; Boomer, tú irás conmigo.

- Entendido.

Ambos vuelan hacia donde estaban las chicas, quienes temerosas veían a Kento sosteniendo el último cristal.

- No tienes que hacer esto Kento, recuerda a tus padres, ellas no hubiesen querido esto para ti.

- Estás a punto de cometer un gran error.

Entonces Miyako y Momoko ven a Kaoru esperando a que ella también dijera algo.

- ¿Yo? Eh… Sólo ¿déjalo? –y ambas se golpean la frente.

- Lo siento, yo ya elegí.

- ¡No, espera! –siendo un esfuerzo inútil el de Miyako.

Apretando con fuerza, el cristal empieza a quebrarse, sorprendiendo a las chicas el poder que poseía siendo apenas joven, Kaoru va e intenta atacar, pero una pared inmensa de nubes de tormenta le bloquea el paso. Acto seguido una esfera envuelve su cuerpo, y dentro los relámpagos eran liberados atravesando innumerables veces los sellos que llevaban dibujados, estos brillan y de estos empiezan a salir pequeños cristales que poco a poco le proporcionaban una clase de armadura. Brick y Boomer llegan, y sin perder tiempo cogen a Ken y a Peach.

- Los llevaremos a un lugar seguro –voltea a ver a Momoko- Luego vendremos a ayudarlas. El profesor está muriendo.

- Brick, mira. Ese chico posee una poderosa aura negra.

- Sí lo veo, puede que incluso más poderosa que el señor ÉL.

Ambos se retiran, dejando solas a las chicas frente al nuevo oponente a vencer para así evitar la posible destrucción de Tokio. Finalmente Kento libera un grito cuando las nubes llegan a cubrirlo por completo. Todo esto provocó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que obliga a las chicas a cubrirse las caras.

- ¡¿Alguien puede decirme que está pasando?! –grita Kaoru muy fuerte.

- ¡Paree ser que está formando su propio campo de batalla!

Miyako trataba de ver a Kento, y cuando lo hace se da cuenta que ya no era él. Finalmente la esfera desaparece, las nubes se retiran de la torre y Kento aparece luciendo esos ojos amarillos y un par de colmillos que dibuja su sonrisa, sus ropas eran de color negro, yacían púas en sus hombros y sus rodillas terminaban en punta sobresalida, también se notaban unos aparatos metálicos en sus brazos conectados a guantes del mismo aspecto; y en cuanto a su cabello, subía de vez en cuando por la estática.

- ¿Kento? –veía con preocupación los sellos en su cuerpo.

- Je, je –riéndose para sí mismo-. Al fin, después de 200 años, vuelvo a tener un cuerpo –decía mientras admiraba su forma-. Ay, pobres chicas, están a punto de vivir la última noche de sus vidas, así que recuerden bien mi nombre… ¡Soy Darakki! –y alza la mano mirando el cielo.

De manera aterradora los rayos y relámpagos volvieron a aparecer por toda la ciudad y el cristal de cuarzo se había fusionado con el cuerpo saliendo cristales por sus hombros y espalda. Mientras tanto, viendo en el interior de Darakki, se encontraba Kento viendo la misma escena, pero esta vez estaba sólo.

- Qué raro, no siento nada, pero aún más raro, ¿dónde están todos?

Y para su sorpresa, los edificios empezaban a caerse en forma de lava desapareciendo en la oscuridad, incluso el suelo donde estaba parado, cayendo así en un inmenso campo de nada, los gritos no lo salvarían esta vez, así que mostraba una gran confusión mientras caía.

- ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! ¡¿A dónde estoy yendo a parar?!

De pronto, de la nada unas cuatro cadenas atrapan sus dos muñecas y sus dos tobillos llevándolo a una puerta oxidada, esta se abre, y las cadenas lo siguen arrastrando hacia el interior del cuarto de aquella puerta.

- No, esto es no es posible. Fui un estúpido, he hecho lo que él querría y ahora él tiene el cristal –tratando de forzar las cadenas.

- _Prometamos con el dedito._

- _De acuerdo, prometo con este dedito que volveré aquí a ver a mi mejor amiga._

Para ver su situación estaba en un cuarto circular donde él estaba en el centro, estando frente a él aquella puerta oxidada, y alrededor un montón de cristales que empezaban a mostrarle escenas de Miyako y Taka juntos, ya sean de niños como en la actualidad, incluso el momento del beso.

- ¡No! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No te lo permitiré!

Las cadenas empiezan a brillar y se veía un aura dorada saliendo de Kento siendo absorbido por ellos, Kento lucha para romperlos, pero solo poseía la fuerza de un humano, con cada momento desgarrador Kento se enfurecía más y perdía las fuerzas. En la torre Higher, Darakki mostraba que su aura se hacía más notable, tanto que los reporteros en tierra lo notaban.

- Aquí las noticas, al parecer un nuevo monstruo quiere amenazar la ciudad.

- Vean chicas, como la ciudad cae a pedazos.

Sus mangas metálicas empiezan a brillar y de nuevo suelta un relámpago que cae sobre los carros de los reporteros, habiendo gran cantidad de explosiones. Entre estas un carro en llamas vuela hacia un grupo de personas, pero Butch aparece y conjurando su aura ejecuta un golpe que manda al auto a pocos metros de allí.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste con él, monstruo?!

- En serio me llamas monstruo, aun con este cuerpo humano, todo es gracias a ti y tu ignorancia por no notar los sentimientos de este mortal, bueno, yo también lo soy pero en este mundo hay algo que cambiará eso, en pocas palabras, tú fuiste quién me liberó, nunca tuve la duda que cumplirías tu parte de mi plan. Ahora él está sufriendo lentamente hasta que sus latidos dejen de escucharse, dentro de…

- ¡Cállate! –y Kaoru le lanza su martillo.

Él con una simple movida bota el martillo haciéndose a un lado.

- ¿Cuándo creen que van a venir los chicos?

- Eso no importa ahora, hay que tratar de detenerlo. Miyako, te necesitamos.

- Eh, sí –respondiendo con miedo.

Las tres se elevan para coordinar sus movimientos, Momoko lanza su yo-yo poder, y Miyako lo recibe con su vara de burbujas enviándolo a Kaoru que los recibe con su martillo para crear nuevamente el martillo gigante, Darakki, aun presente bostezaba de aburrimiento.

- Veamos si te aburres de esto. ¡Martillo Final!

Como era grande el tamaño era difícil que escapara, el martillo aplasta toda la planta superior, incluido la máquina del profesor. Cuando el martillo vuelve a la normalidad, Darakki ya no estaba allí

- ¿Pero dónde está?

- En serio es lo mejor que tienen.

Arriba de ellas con los brazos cruzados lo ayudaban los relámpagos en su primer ataque, extiende su mano izquierda para absorberlas y la mano derecha hacia ellas, las mangas vuelven a brillar y sus guantes forman una esfera de poder eléctrico grande que finalmente lo lanza contra las tres, fue tan rápido que las chicas no tuvieron oportunidad de esquivarlo y salen cayendo hacia el pavimento. Los tres nuevos huecos en la pista causaban terror en los ciudadanos cerca de allí.

- Miyako, Kaoru, ¿están bien?

- Ay, mi cabeza –Miyako le responde primero.

- Así que esa es la caída de un relámpago –admirando con cólera su poder.

- Y nosotras acabamos de caer.

- Aun no Momoko, déjenme tratar a mí, vamos.

Nuevamente se lanzan al vuelo, Darakki miraba el hermoso panorama de la gran tormenta, las gotas ahora golpeaban más fuertes que nunca.

- Muy pronto llevaré este paraíso a todas partes de Japón, y luego al mundo. Sin embargo, me encantaría ver con que tratan esta vez esas tres.

- ¿Listas? –dice Miyako.

Momoko usando nuevamente su yo-yo lanza un poder que lo recibe Kaoru, quien lo batea con su martillo, y Miyako empieza a soplar lo más rápido que puede para crear esos gigantes burbujas, el poder de Momoko y Kaoru juntos entran en aquella burbuja, y Miyako se encarga de finalizarlo.

- ¡Burbuja Final! –y clava su vara en la burbuja, solidificándolo así.

Al principio ven que Darakki trata de escapar pero su cuerpo es tapado por los gigantes bloques de concreto negro. Ellas bajan del cielo creyendo haberlo vencido, pero la tormenta aún seguía atacando la paz de la ciudad. Entonces se escucha un sonido de algo rompiéndose, y frente a ellas que había uno de esos bloques se empezaba a rajar hasta el punto de estallar, y de esa explosión sale Darakki.

- Por favor, pueden hacerlo mejor que eso.

- Aún nos queda una carta –la reta Momoko.

- ¿Pero crees que podremos vencerlo, o al menos hacerle daño?

- Usaré toda mi aura para que pueda ser así –dice Momoko.

- No te olvides de nosotras, somos un equipo.

Dentro Kento seguía gritando de dolor, las cadenas lo apretaban poco a poco. Como último intento, Miyako activa sus burbujas eléctricas al cielo, Kaoru se acerca y los golpea hacia abajo donde lo esperaba Momoko, ella alzando su yo-yo siente el poder fluyendo en ella, y con giro lanza su última carta.

- ¡Yo-yo Final! –lentamente su yo-yo crece de tamaño.

Darakki miraba fijamente aquel cuerpo con cuerda, de pronto ve el aura que cubre ese ataque, y uno muy grande, por lo que estira sus brazos.

- Al fin, un digno golpe –el yo-yo vuela y choca contra sus manos-. Es muy fuerte,… –decía mientras soportaba el ataque, pero no lo suficiente.

El malo entra en medio de ese inmenso yo-yo, siendo presa de esos ataques eléctricos de aura blanca, Momoko recoge con rapidez su arma, viendo si pudieron derrotarlo, lamentablemente lo único que consiguieron fue hacerlo enojar.

- Ay –sacudiéndose el polvo de sus , han llamado por completo mi atención. Me voy a divertir mucho torturándolas hasta su fin.

Se prepara y empieza a frotar sus manos, los rayos caían más de una vez en el mismo lugar, algo naturalmente imposible, las chicas estaban en problemas.

Ken investigaba todo sobre los poderes de Darakki y como restaurarlos, pero era difícil ya que eran necesarios los conocimientos de su padre, quien ya estaba en las últimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y sé que fue de mal gusto que haya publicado el capítulo sin haberlo visto primero. Bueno... HASTA LUEGI.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como decirlo, he estado de vacaciones y las he disfrutado al máximo, cuando casi acabando me doy cuenta que no avance la segunda parte, y bueno, para ello había guardado un papel con las ideas en las que me iba a inspirar a escribir, y soy de los que se inspiran rápido. La segunda parte saldrá el 14 de agosto. Sé que no es muy cercano todavía pero serán los días suficientes para el tiempo que le tendré dedicado a la computadora. Incluso ya acabo de terminar tres caras hace un rato. Me voy, no olviden comentar y si hay errores ortográficos que realmente afectan su lectura háganmelo saber por favor.<strong>


	22. Darakki: Extreme Battle

**La segunda parte, tal y como lo prometí, aunque me falto decir a que hora lo publicaría, pero mis clases empezaron hoy. Garacias a todos por su paciencia. Así que, sin más tiempo que perder, les dejo con la batalla, pero...**

ANTERIORMENTE:

Ken investigaba todo sobre los poderes de Darakki desde el coche que estaba en un estacionamiento lejano tratando de descubrir como restaurarlos, pero era difícil ya que eran necesarios los conocimientos de su padre, quien ya estaba en las últimas.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**DARAKKI**

**PARTE 2: EXTREME BATTLE**

- ¿Lograste encontrar algo? –cuidando al profesor mientras llegaba la ambulancia.

Ken, siendo apenas un niño sabía que ahora era el único que podía encontrar la solución a tal desastre que se desató en Tokio, y tal presión lo asustaba.

- ¡No! –golpea la mesa volando las hojas-. Nada de lo que ese monstruo posee tiene algún sentido científico.

- Entonces habrá que pensar más allá –se escucha una voz gastada, pero dulce.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? Ah, Abuela Gotokuji.

- Que gusto verla, pero incluso aquí es muy peligroso para alguien de su…

- Descuida perrito, esto me ayudo a encontrarlos.

Ponen el libro que la abuela encontró en el cuarto de Kento, colocándolo sobre la mesa pequeña, y al abrirlo descubren todo acera de las posesiones de monstruos, auras de luz y oscuridad, y sobre los cristales de cuarzo; siguen pasando muchas hojas hasta llegar a la parte de los símbolos que Kento posee en su cuerpo, y descubren que el alma del chico estaba en peligro.

- ¿Y cómo podemos salvarlo? –pregunta Peach.

- A pesar de toda esta información, no es suficiente para idear un plan.

- Esto parece ser el fin –tapándose las orejas por la estruendosa batalla.

- Ken… –una voz agonizante aparece.

El profesor, el cual vestía ropa abrigadora para evitar que se enfriara, extiende su mano llamando a su hijo, quien llorando se arrodilla hacia su cama.

- Escucha hijo –volteando sólo su cabeza para verlo a los ojos-, toda mi vida me he dedicado a la ciencia, y durante esos años también te arrastre a ti, obligándote a pasar por peligros que ningún niño debería haber vivido.

- No, papá, no hables así, aguanta un poco que ya vienen por ti.

- Este respirador que tenemos no será suficiente Ken, y las calles están siendo atacadas por Darakki –dejándole en claro que ya no había esperanza para él-. Sin embargo, al tenerte a mi lado, mi trabajo no sólo se volvió divertida, sino que también me diste una nueva familia, con personas que nos ayudan y que ayudamos a que puedan cumplir su destino de salvar la ciudad y al mundo…

Desde lejos las chicas peleaban usando toda su aura para poder detener a Darakki, y dentro de sus mentes se podía ver el sentimiento de cumplir esa palabra.

- …Me hubiese gustado ver a tu madre de nuevo, pero me temo que no podré. Ahora llevarás esta misión tú y Peach, sólo recuerda todo lo que te enseñe, y la solución la encontrarás en la cámara más oculta –tomando con su mano fría la de su hijo-. Te quiero hijo, jamás lo olvides.

Los ojos de su padre terminan por cerrarse, Darakki suelta una irritable risa que llega hasta los oídos de Ken.

- ¡Yo jamás le perdonaré!

- ¡Ken, por favor! Trata de controlarte, debemos encontrar la forma de ayudar a las chicas –decía Peach aunque también lloraba.

La abuela Gotokuji se acerca y con su mano cubre los ojos del profesor como si quisiera darle algún deseo de paz.

- Debes ser fuerte pequeño, no olvides que aún tienes una misión que cumplir.

Las lágrimas de Ken seguían cayendo, pero su voz parecía haberse calmado.

- Sí, tiene razón.

- Bien –lo toma de los hombros para alejarlo de la cama-. Tu padre mencionó una cámara, ¿hay algo parecido a eso en tu laboratorio?

- Bueno, hace unas semanas Peach me interrumpió cuando traté de entrar al cuarto de máquinas, ¿qué se supone que había allí? –dirigiéndose a Peach mientras se secaba los ojos.

- No fue muy claro lo que me dijo esa vez, pero pude ver tres capsulas y unas pantallas que mostraban el diseño de unos nuevos trajes.

- Entonces eso es justo lo que necesitamos. Sea lo que sea, es nuestra única esperanza de salvar la ciudad. Peach, llama a las chicas, digan que vengan al laboratorio, rápido.

Peach sale del vehículo y camina unos cuantos pasos hacia la calle. Para suerte de ellos la batalla se libraba lejos de su ubicación, por lo que nada pudo impedir que alzara sus orejas y emitiera el mensaje.

- Chicas, necesitamos que salgan de allí y vengan al laboratorio, parece que acabamos de encontrar un lugar que puede servirnos para detener a Darakki.

- Haremos lo imposible Peach, pero ¿cómo está el profesor?

Peach se toma un momento de silencio, siendo difícil para este dulce robot ser el portador de la mala noticia.

- El profesor no se salvó, pero ya no hay tiempo para eso, deben venir, ya.

En el campo de batalla, las chicas no atacaban, sino escapaban evitando inmensos ataques de Darakki pensando que podían agotar su poder, lo cual no parecía dar resultado, y con el tiempo a sus espaldas estaban realmente agotadas.

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, no podemos escapar de su blanco –dice Kaoru.

- Deben distraerlo lo suficiente como para escapar.

- No te preocupes Ken, pronto estaremos en el laboratorio.

La vista en un momento se volvió confusa, llegando las tres hasta un edificio alto, quedando atrapados ante el poder de Darakki.

- Aquí termina el espectáculo –aferrando su puño con una sonrisa-. ¡Relámpago Final! –junta las manos y con ello lanza una tremenda explosión.

Casi del mismo tamaño del edificio una inmensa esfera eléctrica se dirigía hacia ellas, las tres retroceden hasta chocar con las ventanas, el miedo las dejó paralizadas y ya parecía que no había escapatoria; sin embargo, Darakki ve a lo lejos que una sombra oscura se acercaba también hacia ellas, y al parecer conocía muy bien a quien le pertenecía esta sombra.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir? –crujiendo entre dientes-. Intenta esquivar esto.

Concentra toda su atención entonces hacia él mandando a sus aliados del cielo que lo detuvieran, pero la sombra era muy ágil mientras se acercaba más y más hacia donde estaban las chicas, después de un segundo el poder traspasa el edificio provocando grandes corrientes eléctricas por toda su estructura, los vidrios vuelan en pedazos y grandes pedazos de concreto empezaron a caer por los alrededores. Y cuando el poder se desvanece hacia el cielo no había rastro de ellas.

- ÉL tenía razón, al parecer siempre logran escapar de estas situaciones. Bueno, mejor aprovecho el tiempo mientras intentan en vano alguna otra idea para detenerme, pero sin el libro nunca podrán.

Mientras ellas se alejaban cargadas en la espalda de la sombra, y casi casi desmayadas ven como Darakki no conocía la piedad destruyendo el barrio donde creció Kento, un segundo después empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

- Gracias, Taka –decía Miyako sus últimas palabras.

Los ciudadanos corrían con desesperación, el agua parecía inundar las calles, y entre uno de los centros de la ciudad había una pantalla gigante donde el Mayor transmitía un mensaje desde un cuarto cerrado.

- Queridos ciudadanos de Tokio, busquen refugio mientras puedan. No se preocupen, las chicas superpoderosas van a solucionar esto…

Entonces un rayo cae a la pantalla gigante de donde se comunicaba el Mayor. Tal choque provoca que el televisor se cayera, la pantalla empezó a caer en pedazos y hacia un grupo de niños, pero por suerte aparecen los chicos alborotadores que con velocidad sacan a todos de allí a tiempo.

-No haga promesas que no pueda cumplir –voltea a ver hacia los chicos-. Parece que han cambiado de bando, ¿ahora son los buenos? –burlándose de Brick.

- No malentiendas las cosas –le contesta-. Todo esto es por nosotros, y hemos decidido que eres una plaga en nuestra ciudad –y entre los tres sacan sus armas.

- Creen que con eso puedan derrotarme, son patéticos.

Darakki suelta una carcajada que parecía afectar la moral de los tres, pero entonces recuerdan las palabras que dijo Mojo cuando entraron en aquellas celdas cuando se dio aquella reunión.

- Si este es el momento –decía Butch.

- Entonces habrá que activarlos, ¿pero cómo? –viendo Boomer a Brick.

- "Buscar un propósito". Sólo funcionaría si ese propósito está relacionado con nuestros poderes oscuros. Entonces…

Brick piensa unos segundos y aprieta sus puños, sus hermanos también hacen lo mismo, dejando a Darakki todo confundido. De pronto, las auras negras de los tres empezaron a alzarse y a aumentar de tamaño, mientras que sus armas empezaban a mutarse; los calcetines de Butch se transforman en un par de Boomerangs verdes gigantes, los hisopos de Boomer en una sola espada de empuñadora color azul zafiro con una hoja gruesa y plateada; y finalmente, el sorbete de Brick, en Un escudo giratorio con agujas en su alrededor. Luego de esto los tres vuelven a abrir los ojos, y descubren que sus trajes también habían cambiado, teniendo unas casacas y pantalones negras con franjas de sus respectivos colores.

- Gracias, papá –dice Brick-. Sólo espero que sea el motivo suficiente.

- Recuerden que aún estoy aquí –hace estallar un par de carros-, así que tendrán que esforzarse al máximo si quieren al menos ganar tiempo.

Y es cuando la batalla entre los tres contra el demonio del relámpago comenzó.

Asustado salía de su oficina detrás de su asistente, la Srta. Bellum, Darakki seguía volando por las calles buscando el ayuntamiento, hasta que por fin lo encuentra, pero las personas que trabajaban allí habían abandonado el lugar.

- Yo decreto que esta ciudad ha caído por fin –causando destrucción mientras pasaba volando por las ciudades.

En el laboratorio, Momoko es la primera en despertar, luego Miyako, y finalmente Kaoru, con esto Peach que las cuidaba empieza a ladrar avisando a los demás. Con esto, entra Ken sosteniendo el libro de Kento.

- Qué bueno que estén bien. Espero que hayan recuperado sus energías, porque deben apurarse si quieren evitar que Darakki destruya por completo la ciudad.

- ¿Pero cómo? –moviéndose Miyako con dolor.

- Lo atacamos con nuestras mejores técnicas y sólo lo hicimos enojar –se para Kaoru de su colchón estirando los brazos.

- Y sin el profesor, ya no hay nada que nos pueda ayudar.

Entonces Ken reacciona lanzando una llave inglesa contra un montón de máquinas destruidas, asustando a las chicas por su transformación.

- ¡Dejen de decir eso!

- Ken, lamento haberte recordado ese momento.

- ¡Dejen de pensar en el pasado, lo que importa ahora es salvar el futuro! Mi padre ya no está pero yo sigo aquí, Peach está aquí, Taka, los chicos alborotadores, todos aún estamos luchando porque ustedes nos inspiran a ello, a un futuro. Por favor, sé que parece que ya no hay esperanza, pero no se den por vencidas… -dándose media vuelta mientras soltaba de nuevo otra lágrima.

- Ken –dice Momoko muy preocupada.

- …deben detener a Darakki y salvar el mundo, es la única forma.

Entonces Ken voltea a verlas y grande fue su alegría cuando vio que las tres estaban de pie y listas para luchar una vez más.

- Muy bien, síganme que les tengo una gran sorpresa.

Corriendo hasta donde este pequeño científico les conducía, entran a la sala donde se encontraba aquella capsula de cristal donde Kento entro una vez, sólo que había dos más, las tres entonces entran en cada uno en ese orden: rosa, celeste y verde.

- ¿Y realmente esto nos dará nuevos poderes?

- Al principio no Miyako, pero luego de haber traído el transformador de sustancia Z de la cámara de mi papá, y conectándolo con el regulador de corriente, y escribiendo unos cuantos códigos binarios, pues ahora sí.

- ¿Y qué clase de poderes?

- ¿Qué? Oh, Ahm,bueno, en realidad…

- …Tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes mismos.

- Abuela. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Entonces, ¿sabes nuestro secreto?

- Ay, mi querida nieta, puede que ya tenga mis años, pero siempre me entero de todo lo que pasa en esta casa. Ahora, debes prometerme que traerás de nuevo a Kento de vuelta, él ya ha sufrido demasiado.

- Lo prometo abuela –viendo el collar que traía en su cuello.

- Activando las tres cámaras de energía.

- Cámaras encendidas –alzando sus orejas que vuelven a brillar.

Y se cierran las tres cámaras con ellas usando sus trajes normales. Desde las computadoras se veían dos grupos de imágenes, las de los trajes de súper heroínas por la izquierda, y los fabricados por la derecha, los cuales se mostraban algo borrosos. Ken oprime el botón de inicio y las dos imágenes se acercan poco a poco, en las cámaras de cristal las chicas cierran los ojos mientras pequeñas partículas azules entran y se fusionan con sus cinturones y sus anillos, en la esquina inferior derecha se veía el porcentaje completado de la fusión, y llegando apenas hasta el 60%, todos miraban hacia nuestras tres únicas esperanzas. La tormenta resonaba con más fuerza, haciendo que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru abrieran los ojos, los cuales estaban completamente blancos y resplandeciendo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos alborotadores estaban dando pelea a la gran amenaza que aterrorizaba Tokio, y Kento aún gritaba en aquel cuarto cada vez que las cadenas que la ataban pedían más de su fuerza vital.

- Butch, ve por la derecha –le ordena Brick.

- Entendido… ¡Arghhhhh! –y va con todo.

- Boomer, ve y espera por detrás de él.

- ¡Arghhhhh! –gritando también.

La lluvia había parado frente a la voluntad de Darakki, pero los rayos y relámpagos sólo habían empezado a realizar su presentación. Butch lanza sus armas con el fin de derribarlo, y con la ayuda de Boomer que lo distraía al atacarlo con su espada pensaron que podían darle; pero Darakki, como si tuviera reflejos muy rápidos como los de un relámpago, sabía esquivarlos en el último segundo.

- Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de divertirme.

Y usando sus guantes de metal desprende un poco de su aura negra hacia el cielo, el cual acto siguiente empezaba a dejar caer rayos obre sus hermanos. Allí es donde entra Brick y su enorme escudo, quien con una gran voluntad hacía rebotar los rayos y trataba de dárselos también a Darakki, lo cual funcionó.

Al principio, los primeros rayos le cayeron directamente al pecho del cuerpo de Kento, siendo el dolor recibido por el alma del chico aprisionado en aquel cuarto. Tal ventaja hizo que Darakki riera silenciosamente, notando el cansancio de los chicos con los brazos tapando su rostro.

- ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! –decía Brick sin entender.

- Ay, pequeños idiotas, ¿pensaron que podían vencerme con mis propias armas? –viendo las quemaduras en su cuerpo-. El dolor no es algo que lleva un alma que pasó más de 200 años aprisionado preguntándose cómo se puede vivir la muerte, habiendo apagado miles de luces…

Cuando se dispuso a verlos con su inflamado ego, nota que los tres estaban distraídos metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

- ¡¿Oigan?! ¡¿Saben que eso es de mala educación?!

- Esto es lo que opinamos de tus problemas.

- Ya veo, entonces tendrán que escucharme bajo mis reglas.

- Tal vez estemos cansados y nuestros poderes hayan bajado, pero también los tuyos –viendo Brick el estado demacrado de sus trajes-, y no falta poco para que las chicas regresen y ponga fin a tus estúpidos planes… y nosotros te estaremos mostrando esto muy cerca de tu rostro –y vuelven a poner el dedo en la nariz.

- ¿Creen que hago esto en base a mi plan?

- Por supuesto, nadie realiza algo sin planearlo. Eso es cosa nuestra.

- Entonces tenemos mucho en común.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo siento, no desperdiciare mis palabras. Si quieren que hable, tendrán que ganarse el honor, aunque les esté dirigiendo la palabra, eso no cuenta… Tampoco cuenta que ustedes me respondan… o que yo les responda después de eso, o…

- Sí ya entendimos, no nos hablarás –cayendo Brick en lo obvio.

Y finalizada la ridícula conversación los tres se posicionan para atacar.

- Me gustaría divertirme un poco más con ustedes, pero viendo los resultados de nuestra pelea, y los nuevos límites que pueden llegar a tener los rayos Z, me veré forzado a acabar este encuentro –alza ambos brazos mientras subía al cielo.

- Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer.

- Sí Boomer, me temo que sí… ¡Pero no le dejaré hacer eso!

- ¡Brick!

Boomer y Butch también fueron detrás de él, pero la ira contenida en Brick lo separaba varios metros de sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, y en cuanto tenga noticias nuevas para ustedes, lo diré en una actualización próxima. Hasta Luegi.<strong>


	23. Darakki: Recharged

**Para los que esperaban la continuación, me alegra informar que ya estoy por acabar esta hitoria. Sé que no le he dedicado tiempo a su continuación. La razón por la que decidí escribir esta parte, y es en lo personal es que no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas. Cuando paseo en los foros y leo fanfics que son realmente buenos, más buenso que este en particular, y de que no estan terminadas o sólo son de un capítulo, no fueron actualizados desde hace años y me hace pensar lo jactante y estresante no saber que pasara al final de estas increíbles historias. Prometo que est estará terminado antes que acabe el año.**

**Antes de que comiencen quisiera avisar que esta es una versión que no tuvo tiempo para corregir errores de escritura, así que si ven o no tiene sentido algunas palabras, o tienen dudas sobre la historia, les pido por favor que lo expresen en la caja de comentarios. Gracias**

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

- ¡No ganarás esta batalla!

Darakki aprieta su puño cubierto de ondas eléctricas, y luego de haber adquirido una nueva y mejor velocidad, vuela hacia el hermano rojo y lanza su ataque; y Brick, saca su escudo y hay un choque que provoca un destello que deja ciegos a Boomer y Butch.

**X**

**DA****RAKKI**

**PARTE 3: RECHARGED**

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio...

**- **Ya está al cien por ciento —apagando Ken la máquina-. Espero que hayana sobrevivido a la transformación.

**- **¡¿Cómo que vivas?! —reaccionando alterada la viejita- ¡¿Mi nieta estaba en peligro?!

**- **Es que científicamente hablando un poder así no sería capaz de aguantarlo tres niñas.

**- **¡Cómo se atreve a probar algo sin tener pruebas concluyentes!

**- **Tranquila Obaachama, estoy bien —saliendo las tres al mismo tiempo-. Estamos listas.

Entre todos veían como Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru salían completamente rejuvemecidas y firmes mirando hacia su próximo objetivo que al parecer había terminado de ganar una batalla.

- Bueno chicas, ya es hora.

- ¡Sí! —gritan convencidas Miyako y Kaoru.

Entonces salen disparadas a gran velocidad bajo la tutela del misterio que oculta su imagen para dar paso a Darakki, quien no paraba de reír mientras jugaba con los juguetes de los hijos de Mojo.

- En serio me divertí con ustedes, espero eso les enseñe a respetar a su próximo gobernante.

Brick, Bommer y Butch habían sido derrotados y yacían inconscientes sobre los techos de los edificios más altos de Tokio.

- Bueno, ahora supongo que me tendré que divertir con cierto viejo de cara graciosa, o mejor dicho, con su hermano.

No le demoró mucho encontrarlo, puesto que éste trataba de huir en su vehículo a toda la velocidad, aunque era su secretaria la que conducía.

**- **¡Acelere Srta. Bellum, nos va a alcanzar!

**- **Lo siento Mayor pero es difícil conducir con las pistas destruidas y entre las llamas.

De pronto, frente a ellos y en medio de la calle aparece Kento estirando la mano.

**-** Será mejor que frene Srta.

**- ¡**Acelere más y pase por encima de él, es una orden! —pero entonces el auto empieza a bajar velocidad- ¡Le he dicho que acelere!

**- **No puedo, la gasolina se ha acabado.

Y más lento aun llega hasta detenerse llegando a la mano de Darakki, este los ve muy amenazadoramente y con pequeños hilos eléctricos los captura en una campo de fuerza eléctrico, llevándolos hasta el ayuntamiento junto con otros ciudadanos igual de atrapados, entre ellos estaban la Miss Keane, el Principal, el comediante, Kiyoshi, la enfermera Nanako, entre otros; levanta su mano y empieza a lanzar extrañas flechas negras por todo el perímetro de la ciudad, esto significaba que también trataba de encontrar nuevos secuaces. Todo esto hizo que entre los rehenes empezaran a asustarse y a gritar de miedo.

**- **¡Silencio! Deben sentirse honrados, porque después de conquistar el mundo, ustedes tendrán la gran suerte, junto con otros, de seguir vivos, pues para gobernar un planeta necesitas esclavos para gobernar.

**- ¡**Preferiríamos morir que servirte monstruo!

**- **Estoy harto que me llamen como lo dicen ustedes terrícolas a criaturas como nosotros. Preferiría que me reconozcan como en la Antigua Tokio: "El Guerrero del Rayo". Así que más vale que me teman y empiecen a respetarme, ¡¿entendido?! —y empieza a disparar rayos a los costados de las celdas para asustarlos aún más.

**- **Déjalos en paz —se escucha la voz de una bestia cerca del ayuntamiento.

**- **Me sorprende que puedas controlar ese poder —hablando Darakki sarcásticamente.

Entonces es cuando Taka se hace presente, pero como el monstruo que fue hace mucho tiempo, la Quimera. El aspecto de la bestia no cambiaba en nada, a excepción de sus ojos azules, que representaba el control de Taka sobre el poder oscuro, y su voz era el de un león.

**- **Gracias Kento por devolverme mis piernas, voy a luchar una vez más contra las auras oscuras. Te aseguro que las chicas pronto te rescataran, pero ahora voy a frenar tus planes —señalándolo con sus garras-, por todas las vidas que has aterrorizado.

**- **En serio eres patético. Si no te has dado cuenta, todo está yendo según los planes —emanando rayos de sus manos.

Llega hasta donde está Taka, pero este es tan veloz como él y hacen una carrera mortal contra los segundos del reloj. Corriendo ambos por las calles, era difícil ser vistos para los ojos humanos, se estaba realizando una carrera sobre las paredes, sobre el agua, y por los aires, Taka era más veloz que nunca. Darakki seguía tratando de atraparlo, pero por haber usado mucho poder en ese ataque de "Relámpago Final", su velocidad bajaba, por lo que decidió tomar una nueva medida de acercársele.

- Eres más veloz que yo, eso lo admito. Entonces tú tendrás que venir hacia mí —y vuela hacia el ayuntamiento-. Supongo que tendré que empezar de nuevo con la recolecta de esclavos.

Agarrando al Principal y a la Miss Keane, los lanza de lo alto del edificio, y tal como esperaba el villano, Taka se acerca corriendo a su rescate, logrando con éxito salvarlos, siguiendo inconscientemente el plan de Darakki.

**-** Por favor, salgan de aquí y no miren atrás.

**- **Muchas gracias —dice la Miss Keane, y en seguida corren a esconderse hasta atrás de un letrero caído sobre pasta de dientes y ya no se les ve más.

**-** ¡Ahora probemos tu velocidad con todos estos! —grita Darakki.

Y a todos los demás salen volando a diferentes partes, Taka usa una vez más su super velocidad, y todo se convierte en cámara lenta, Darakki solo espera el momento mientras recargaba sus poderes. Por la izquierda caen unas tres personas, cierran los ojos un segundo y ya estaban a salvo junto con otros lejos del horrible paisaje; por la derecha una madre y su hijita; más por el sur una familia de siete miembros; siguiendo así Taka logra salvarlos a todos, salta para ver de más alto dándose la vuelta un momento para ver si faltaba alguien.

**-** Ya estoy de vuelta —apareciendo por detrás-. Ahora te toca a ti.

Que nos les engañe el tamaño, Taka se había convertido en la Quimera pero la altura de su cuerpo solo se diferenciaba en algunos centímetros más, como sea, con un golpe brillante logro tumbar a la bestia desde lo alto del cielo contra el destruido pavimento, todos los ciudadanos que aún estaban allí presenciaban la batalla que ahora sería cuerpo contra cuerpo. Con sus dos garras trata de noquearlo, pero los guantes eléctricos lo protegían además de dañarlo, Taka se prepara para dar un ataque a larga distancia.

**- **¡Aullido de León! —abre su boca y sale un aura en forma de ese animal.

- No pudiste escoger un nombre más original.

Tal poder invisible cubierto de aura formaba aquel ataque con la mitad del cuerpo de un león, y la otra mitad la cola de un fantasma. Ocurre una explosión de color rojo rubí envolviendo el espacio del cuerpo contra el que chocó, como si hubiese logrado alcanzar contra Darakki, pero encima de tal humo ocasionado estaba él, acompañándolo como siempre por sus leales relámpagos, Taka demora mucho en mirar hacia arriba y resulta ser víctima de un rayo en ambas piernas, luego de esto el monstruo se acerca a velocidad y agarrando con su metálica mano en su peludo cuello lo arrastra bruscamente contra el pavimento llevándolo por una gran distancia, Darakki volando por encima y la pobre Quimera con todo su cuerpo por abajo, partiendo la calle en dos. Finalmente a Taka no le quedaba fuerzas, Darakki aprovechando su victoria lo pisa suavemente con el pie.

**- **Nunca debiste haberte hecho la idea de poder haber estado a la altura de mi poder, ahora estás sufriendo más que nunca.

**- **No importa —decía mientras agonizaba-, porque ahora sé que tienes un límite, y ellas ahora están totalmente recuperadas. Pronto Kento volverá y tú ya no existirás más.

**- **¡Cállate! —lo pisa fuerte y lo hunde más-. Ahora, despídete de tus poderes, y de tus piernas. ¡Para siempre!

Levantando su mano emana un aura negra pero con un hoyo totalmente oscuro, como un agujero negro, Taka sin saber lo que le iba a pasar cierra los ojos, aunque eso sería innecesario pues una luz de color verde aparece y al parecer se dirigía hacia Darakki.

**- **¡Golpe Sónico Advance! —acompañando el grito con el ataque.

Tan fuerte se oía esa seguridad en el ataque pues obliga a Darakki a retroceder.

**- **Sabía que tarde o temprano regresarían. Lástima que ahora no tendrán oportunidad de escapar —mirando a Taka todavía lastimado.

**- **Ahora nuestros poderes son mejores que antes —lo apunta Momoko con rabia.

**- **No dejaré que lastimes más a ninguno de los dos.

**- **Eso mi preciosa no será posible, como dije antes, llegaste tarde.

Mientras que en el corazón de la criatura, Kento se encuentra muy cansado, y las cadenas seguían absorbiendo esa aura dorada de su cuerpo, los recuerdos seguían reproduciéndose en las paredes. Entonces se escucha las palabras actuales de Miyako, y con esto las imágenes se paralizan y desparecen en aquellas partículas como las que Darakki usaba para desaparecer.

**_- _**_No dejaré que lastimes más a los dos._

**- **Ah… —abriendo los ojos a pesar del insoportable dolor-. ¿Miyako?

**_- _**_Eso mi preciosa no será posible, nunca más._

**- **¡Déjame salir! —y de nuevo empieza a agitarse gritando de rabia y cólera.

Y de vuelta a la batalla, Darakki veía con asombro los trajes de las chicas que ahora vestían, muchas líneas en sus chalecos y faldas que brillaban con gran intensidad, y en sus armas habían cambiado su forma aunque no era mucho lo que veía. También usaban una gran lente que les permitía comunicarse con Ken y los demás.

**- **Te vamos a dar una oportunidad. Devuelve a Kento.

- Ja, ja, pues entonces, vengan por él —mirando el cielo sin vida.

- ¡Yo-Yo Supremo Advance!

**- ¡**Escudo eléctrico! —apareciendo delante de él.

Eran ciertas las palabras de Momoko, cuando choca ese ataque volador el escudo que es usado por primera vez es destruido fácilmente. Darakki sale volando como un muñeco de trapo y empieza a sentir dolor, Miyako entonces va y ayuda a Taka a levantarse.

**- **¿Estás bien? —lo pone lentamente sobre el suelo.

**- **No deberías preocuparte por mí, recuerde que hemos venido a salvarlo.

**-** ¡¿Cómo pudieron aumentar sus poderes tan rápido?! –limpiándose las manchas de polvo de su oscura apariencia, sin mostrar nada de furia.

**- **Eso es nuestro secreto.

Taka se para aun con su pierna izquierda de metal rasgada y destrozada.

**- **No Taka, déjame llevarte a un lugar seguro. No puedes correr.

**- **No es nada. Además, Kento necesita toda la ayuda posible, y haré que él pague por lo que hizo a mis piernas.

**- **¡¿Chicas?! —los llama Ken por el aparato en sus ojos-. Deben usar el rayo de la felicidad para neutralizar los poderes de Darakki, así podremos debilitarlo por completo y recuperar a nuestro amigo.

**-** Espera, ¿quieres que otra vez hagamos ese baile ridículo?

**- **Bueno, ya no será necesario con esos nuevos trajes, solo tienen que coordinar sus sentimientos con su corazón y los cinturones harán el resto, pero sólo tienen un tiro.

**- **Entendido —y Momoko voltea a mirar a Darakki-. Muy pronto acabaras siendo igual que ÉL.

**- **Pse**, **no importa, todo es cuestión de tiempo para que comience el verdadero reto y esos nuevos poderes no les serán útiles.

Las tres cierran los ojos y sus cinturones empiezan a parpadear lentamente.

**- **Pueden hacerlo —junto con los demás refugiados en el laboratorio- ¡Salven Tokio!

Darakki no se intimida fácilmente, pero entonces las auras empiezan a volverse más poderosas, en el sentido que los cinturones brillan y tres luces de colores salen de los lugares de las chicas, es en ese momento cuando el villano siente un presentimiento que es muy malo para él.

**- **No puedo permitir que sigan —y se lanza a atacarlos.

**- **No te dejaré que lo hagas —entonces Taka salta y se pone en medio, agarrando sus dos manos rápido chicas.

**- ¡**Taka! —Miyako interrumpe un momento su concentración, pero el poder aún seguía latiendo- No lo hagas, te hará algo malo.

**- **Debo hacerlo, y si quieren ayudarme terminen ese rayo y salven a Kento —entonces él se arrodilla porque Darakki aprieta más fuerte-. Sé que pueden.

Miyako vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Taka vuelve a mirar a Darakki y empieza a despertar el valor de su corazón, por lo que lo sostiene de las manos y lo lanza lejos, después de esto la bestia aúlla y va de nuevo a su encuentro. Las chicas siguen coordinando, Taka da un intercambio de garras y puños, y entre ambos contrincantes se lastiman. Todo parecía estar muy parejo, hasta que un destello aparece en Momoko que sostenía finalmente el "Rayo de la felicidad".

**- **Finalmente… — sonríe Momoko-, está terminado.

**- **Ehhh, esto no se parece como el que hicimos hace un año —mirando Kaoru confundida.

Extrañamente así era, el rayo debía ser un corazón cubierto de las tres auras de colores de las chicas, pero en este caso, esto tenía forma de un átomo, y el núcleo era precisamente el poder de los rayos Z blancos. Se veía un brillo blanco en el centro y tres círculos de colores rosa, celeste y verde girando en constante movimiento.

- De todas formas, esto servirá para vencerlo –admirando Momoko su obra.

- Darakki, despídete de ese cuerpo –decía Kaoru con optimismo.

- Yo creo que no –se pone al costado de la Quimera y lo toma del cuello.

- ¡Taka! –mirándolo muy asustada y preocupada.

No se dieron cuenta que Taka había sido vencido y el monstruo lo estaba sosteniendo en el aire con una mano. Nuevamente, con la mano derecha emana aquella aura negra, con un hoyo aún más oscuro.

**- **¿Qué vas a hacer? —decía muy agotado y débil.

**- **Solo digamos que te llegó la hora —aprieta fuerte su mano derecha y lo golpea en el corazón.

Las chicas tenían el poder para detenerlo, pero quedaron quebrados por lo que presenciaron, se veía que el aura de Taka se extinguía pasando de su cuerpo al sello de su rodilla izquierda de Darakki brillando este también.

**- **Me estoy acercando más a ser invencible.

**- **¡Takaaaaaaaaa!

Finalizando la transferencia del poder oscuro a Darakki se le transforma sus piernas en puro metal, y Taka vuelve a ser un humano, pero con un agujero en el pecho.

**- **Es momento de decidir, vencerme aquí y ahora, o salvar a su amigo que se muere lentamente —y diciendo esto sale volando para liberar el tercer sello.

**- **¡No escaparás! —y sale volando Kaoru a perseguirlo.

Momoko y Miyako se acercan donde esta Taka y con el artefacto del cinturón Miyako llama al laboratorio para alguna solución.

**- **Chicos, ¿qué le pasa a Kento?

**- **Al parecer, cuando un aura es forzado y sacado del sistema del cuerpo pierde toda su vitalidad, en otras palabras, sin aura no hay vida —leyendo Ken las páginas del libro.

**- **Es parecido cuando usamos nuestras auras para exiliar a ÉL –recordando Momoko aquel momento de la batalla -. Pero eso significa que nunca usamos todo nuestros poderes para aquel día, eso también explicaría como lo vencimos tan fácil.

**- **Ese podría ser la razón por lo que ÉL pudo haber escapado de aquella prisión.

**- **¡Por favor! —grita Miyako fuerte en la pantalla del laboratorio-. Díganme como salvarlo, se va a morir —viendo a Taka casi sin moverse y agonizando.

Momoko aun sostenía el poder de las tres en sus manos, por lo que le da una idea.

**- **Chicos díganme, ¿se podría usar esto para salvarlo?

**- **No estoy seguro, pero tal vez un poder como ese pueda restaurar las células que han sido arrebatadas por el rayo Z negro y salvarlo, pero eso sería arriesgado, ya que es la única esperanza que tenemos para vencer a Darakki —viendo a Taka ponerse pálido, de un color azul frío.

**- **Momoko, por favor, sálvalo.

Viendo la ciudad cayendo poco a poco, la gente gritando por el caos que había caído sobre ellos, Momoko vuelve a mirar al amigo dando sus últimos respiros, y convenciendose de hacer lo correcto se agacha y extiende su mano.

**- **Lo haré, nuestro deber es salvar a la ciudad, y con ella a todos los ciudadanos, y esa promesa la empezaremos a demostrar, justo aquí y ahora.

Pone el rayo que tenía forma de átomo sobre el corazón de Taka, este penetra lentamente en su cuerpo y una luz empieza a correr por su cabeza, sus brazos y sus piernas cambiando su color frío a uno vivo. La lluvia caía suavemente sobre donde estaban ellos, y en un segundo abre sus ojos para darse un respiro.

- Ah, ¿qué ha pasado? —revisándose el pecho descubre la marca de una mano negra que iba desapareciendo-. Muchas gracias. Yo, lamento no haberte escuchado, y ahora Darakki...

**- **No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo con estos nuevos poderes —le sonríe Momoko de manera amigable.

**- **Miyako —ella entonces se asoma-. Solo tú puedes salvarlo. El amor de una persona es incapaz de romper una prisión de odio, pero el amor mutuo y verdadero romperá cualquier cadena. Cuando me atrapo, pude ver en sus ojos a Kento, aún pueden detenerlo.

**- **Lo haré —y le extiende la mano-. Por el dedito.

**- **Chicas —Ken las vuelve a llamar-. Hay algo que descubrió la abuela de Miyako, y es muy importante que la escuchen.

**-**- Niñas, vieron que algo brillaba en el cuerpo de ese villano, según el libro que encontré en el cuarto de Kento, hay cinco de esos sellos, y si son liberados el alma de Kento desaparecerá y Darakki será imparable.

Viéndose las dos salen volando dejando a Taka al cuidado de la Srta. Keane, vuelan intentando buscar a su amiga Kaoru y por consiguiente, a Darakki.

**- **¿Dónde crees que esté?

**- **No lo sé Miyako —coloca su mano en el lente para contactarla-. Kaoru, contesta.

**- ¡**¡Allí está! —apuntando hacia la torre eléctrica

Vieron a Kaoru toda exhausta moviendo como loca su martillo golpeando los brazos de Darakki y que no causaba daños puesto que el sello de su rodilla derecha brillaba también, el tercer sello fue liberado muy rápido.

- Chicas, llegó a absorver a Digitron, no llegué a tiempo.

- Pero aun así no tengo el poder máximo —chocando los puños con locura.

Volando por arriba, luego por la izquierda y más tarde por la derecha, sin darse cuenta que su pelea con Kaoru lo acercaba más y más a la torre Higher, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

**- **Ya es momento de acabar con esto.

Momoko y Miyako tratan de alcanzarlos, y Kaoru decide golpear con su martillo por arriba como si fuera a reventar una calabaza con esta. En ese momento, Darakki activa su nuevo poder, soltando una luz eléctrica amarilla por todo su cuerpo y en cámara lenta toma la forma de Digitron que pasa rápidamente por el brazo de Kaoru y luego por su espalda.

**- **Ya es tiempo que caigas —aprieta con fuerza su mano de metal y de aura oscura y lo impacta contra su espalda-. ¡Golpe Relámpago!

**- **¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Con un desgarre en su cuerpo, se le ve a Kaoru intentar voltearse pero el puño había chocado fuertemente hacia su columna, viéndose otra luz amarilla transparente pasar por el pecho de Kaoru, y ella gritando de tal dolor, lastimando su cuerpo cae justo sobre la plataforma de la torre Higher.

**- **No... puedo... moverme —girando sólo su cabeza.

**-** Ahora es momento que te haga desaparecer.

**- ¡**Miyako ahora! –viendo que Darakki destruía la base del edificio.

**- **¡Ultimate Bubble!

El bastón de donde había un solo círculo para las burbujas inmediatamente se convierten en dos, y luego en tres. Con esta nueva mejora atrapa al edificio que caía en pedazos desde la base destruida hasta donde se encontraba Darakki, siendo los cuatro atrapados en una burbuja gigante y que es llevado hasta lo alto del cielo, y que los ciudadanos solo podían ver una parte de ella rodeada de nubes.

Sin nadie más dentro de la burbuja, nadie y ningún ataque podía salir y lastimar a la ciudad. Ahora la batalla se hacía más cerrada.

- Kaoru... Kaoru, despierta, ¿puedes moverte? —sosteniéndola por el costado.

**- **No, y no sé cómo es posible.

**- **¿De que hayas sobrevivido a ese ataque de alto voltaje?

**- **No, de cómo consiguió tener ese cuarto brillo en el hombro izquierdo.

Con cuatro sellos liberados, se veía nuevamente en su corazón a Kento sangrando por las cadenas y casi agonizando viendo más recuerdos malos de su pasado, esto no acababa con la ira y las fuerzas de este chico. Al parecer no sabía lo que hacía.

- Quiero que tengan buenos asientos para verme transformándome y liberar el último sello, y bien saben que una vida se perderá frente a sus ojos.

Diciendo esto alza su mano para emanar su aura negra sobre los escombros del edificio que volaban por la burbuja y trayéndolas a formar un inmenso territorio flotando en medio de la burbuja, allí las chicas bajan para dejar reposar a Kaoru, allí veían que sobre la superficie sobresalían fierros enterrados y grandes paredes chuecas por todos lados.

- ¿Por qué habrá hecho esto? –mirando Miyako sospechosamente por todos lados-. Debemos encontrarlo y detenerlo antes de que Kento muera.

- Por favor, no digas eso. Solo necesitamos un plan. Tu abuela dijo que descubriéramos los nuevos poderes que nos dieron en el laboratorio.

Lentamente Darakki se acercaba a paso ligero, y Momoko y las demás tenían que pensar rápido. Como la burbuja reflejaba una luz débil dio sombra a Momoko y a su bincha, y ella viéndola se le prende el foco una vez más.

- Eso es –lo retira de su cabello -. Esto y junto con esto –lo junta con su yo-yo-, se forma… una nueva arma.

La bincha se alarga con ayuda del aura blanca y se transforma en un arco, y el yo-yo, es usado para ser la cuerda dando giros a los dos extremos del sujetador.

- Parece estupendo, pero… ¿un arco no necesita una flecha?

- Aquí –les muestra Kaoru su martillo-. Usa esto.

Ella usa también su poder para que el palo unido al mazo se separase y se transformase en una flecha larga, ligera y poderosa.

- Ahora me toca a mí –extiende entonces Miyako su mano sobre la flecha-. Doy todas mis fuerzas para que esta flecha tenga poder suficiente para derrotar a Darakki, y salvar a Tokio.

Diciendo esto la flecha empieza a tornarse rosa, por el heroísmo de Momoko; verde, por la valentía de Kaoru, y finalmente celeste, por el amor de Miyako.

- ¡Salgan! –se escucha una explosión cerca de donde estaban ellas-. ¡Es momento de que se despidan de sus vidas, y sus poderes!

- Debo ponerme en buena posición para darle con mi arco.

- Yo lo distraeré, yo te daré ese tiempo.

- Bien, y Kaoru –viéndola todavía adolorida-, no te muevas de allí.

Darakki golpeaba con rayos de sus puños y los lanzaba hacia la burbuja, y con ello esta se tornó morado oscuro, asustando a los ciudadanos. Momoko corre detrás de unos fierros y concreto para posicionarse, mientras que Miyako daba cara una vez más a la oscuridad, clavando su vara en el suelo, ocasionado un ruido que se escucha.

- ¡Kento! –Darakki voltea y lo mira sonriente-. Quisiera hablar contigo, solo contigo nada más, por favor.

- Ja, acaso perdiste la cabeza, él ya no te puede escuchar.

- Entonces hablaré contigo.

Frente a frente la criatura que tenía forma del cuerpo de Kento pero con artefactos de poder oscuro y ojos de demonio decide cumplir el último deseo de la jovencita.

- Bien, aquí me tienes. ¿Estás aquí para suplicar piedad?

- Lo que voy decir es para el ser que está aprisionado en tus cadenas.

- No te preocupes que entre nosotros, él también nos puede oír y ver tus falsos sentimientos.

- **¡**Kento! –grita alto para que él lo escuchara en aquel cuarto.

Dentro Kento le estaba quedando poca aura vital, notándose porque las cadenas empiezan a succionar cada vez menos. Miyako se hace presente en uno de los cristales de la habitación.

- Realmente lo siento.

- Ahh… ¿Miyako? –agotada levanta la cabeza para ver su rostro toda lagrimosa.

- Desde el principio vi que la vida de los dos eran iguales…

- En serio eres tú, que alegría que estés con vida –sangrando por la boca.

- ...Aun puedes salvarte, eres el dueño de tu propio corazón…

- ¡Miyako, puedes escucharme!

Fue en ese momento que Miyako logra oír su voz, y sin alguna explicación para aquella conexión, le sigue hablando tratando además de hacer tiempo para que Momoko lanzara la flecha.

- …Sé que puedes ayudarnos dejando que te ayudemos, abre tu corazón…

- Mi…corazón –ve el collar Taitsu tirado en el suelo frente a él.

- Recuerda… –mostrando sus ojos sollozos- …hay personas que aún te quieren, y los llevas aquí –señalando su corazón-, eso tú me lo enseñaste.

Una luz azul resplandece en el pecho de Darakki donde lo toca la palma de Miyako y dentro aparece sobre Kento y van directo a las paredes de cristal transformando los malos recuerdos en los mejores que ha tenido en su vida. Estaban:

**_Cuando lo ayuda Miyako a subirse al árbol_**

**_La compañía amistosa y graciosa de sus amigos de la escuela._**

**_A Taka enseñándole la técnica de burbujas, y cuando lo logra._**

**_Los abrazos de su padre y las sonrisas de su madre._**

**_En pequeños cristales muestran los momentos de Miyako y él en toda la historia._**

Pero un recuerdo en particular, donde un chico que yacía casi muerto en aquel bosque el día antes del iceberg, vestía una ropa del siglo XVIII, y tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, en cualquier caso sus ojos azul marino decían…

**_"Llegará el día en que decidirás tu destino en esta guerra, el poder que llevas dentro no lo puede dominar cualquier corazón, debe ser alguien que está dispuesto a enfrentarse a los golpes de la vida, sabiendo que nunca estará solo. Yo lo aprendí gracias a ti"_**

Y sin notarlo, las cadenas empiezan a funcionar al revés, devolviendo lentamente su aura vital y Kento empieza por primera vez a moverse con más fuerza, pero esa alegría tiene un final pues Darakki sintiendo la rareza dentro de su cuerpo actúa.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! –y agarra a Miyako del cuello con una mano-. ¡Ustedes planean algo, dime qué magia has usado!

- Tal vez controles los movimientos de este cuerpo, pero no su corazón.

- Eres insolente y a la vez insistente con eso del corazón, yo no tengo tal cosa. Eso me permitió sobrevivir estos 200 años, y si tú que… ¿qué pasa? –su cuerpo entonces se congela.

Con esto Miyako sale fácilmente y se aparta unos cuantos metros, mientras que Momoko se hace notar apuntando con su arco.

- Aquí está la esperanza de todos los ciudadanos de Tokio, reunidos aquí nuestros poderes para acabar de una vez los planes que tienes para conquistar el mundo, pero olvidaste que en esta ciudad…

- ¡Solo lanza la flecha! –acostada Kaoru aun en el suelo, pero todavía despierta.

Con esto se ve en cámara lenta soltar la mano y la flecha volando por el invisible espacio, acercándose hasta donde está Darakki y con la velocidad se nota que emitía una sombra azul en la punta del último ataque de las chicas. Miyako sale volando mientras volteaba a mirar el resultado de su nueva arma.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooo!

El golpe ocasiona una nube de los colores de las chicas envolviendo al malo y arrastrándolo porque bueno, es un ataque poderoso y al final una explosión.

Dentro Kento se estaba separando poco a poco de las cadenas resbalándose de sus esposas, y además cuando la flecha choca contra el demonio los cristales empiezan a rajarse hasta romperse y salen una luz blanca que ciega la vista del prisionero.

Cuando la nube desaparece se ve un montón de tierra acumulada y la flecha vuelve a tomar forma de martillo cayendo desde muy arriba al costado de la cabeza de Kaoru asustándola, pero ningún rastro de Darakki. Lo único que se podía ver era la enorme capa de la burbuja con ese color escalofriante.

- Kento ¿dónde estás? –caminando tratando de ver entre el humo-. ¡Kento!

Pasan revisando todo el perímetro, sin conseguir ningún rastro de él, y en ese tiempo Kaoru se mueve despacio pues vuelve a sentir su cuerpo en función.

- Ken, Peach, ¿puede escucharme?... No hay señal, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- No podemos, debemos encontrar a Kento –grita una vez más-. ¡Kento!

- ¡Miyako! Debemos salir de aquí, él ya no está aquí –girando para ver si lo encontraba-. Lo siento, pero tal vez el poder acumulado de las tres era demasiado para que él pudiera sobrevivir.

- ¿Qué está muerto? –Miyako ve de nuevo por todos lados- No… ¡No!

Entonces se siente un temblor, Miyako saca su vara y se prepara para lo que sea, y desde la pequeña montaña de tierra creada por la flecha sale una mano, y luego la otra, y después el resto del cuerpo saliendo Darakki todo arrugado, polvoriento y derramando líquido negro por su cabeza y brazos.

- ¡Lo viste, ellas quisieron destruirnos! ¡A ti y a mí, no les importamos!

- ¿Por qué sigues lastimando los pensamientos de Kento?

- En serio quieres saberlo rubia –viendo el estado demacrado en el que se encontraba-. Bien, antes que nada debieron saber que si el último sello se liberaba, su amigo perecería, y eso es porque él es la última fuente de poder que necesito para romper el quinto sello.

**Proximo capítulo... Decisión de Libertad (parte 1) HASTA LUEGI**


	24. Decisión de Libertad (parte 1)

**Estando a tan sólo un capítulo de terminar este fanfic. Lo que se empieza tiene que acabar, toda batalla termina con un vencedor. Quiero agradecer a todos por sus vistas y comentarios, ya que me da un empujón de inspiración. Finalmente quiero decir que este capítulo, si bien puede tener errores ortográficos, puede que tenga que actualizarse debido a falta de detalles en algunas partes, pero eso mejor se los dejo a su criterio, ¿que creen que debería hablar más?**

**Música para acompañar este capítulo: What have you done, Within Templation**

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

**Decisión de Libertad**

**PARTE 1**

- ¿En verdad creyeron que encerrándome aquí no podría liberar mi poder completo?

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso? –pregunta cansada Momoko.

Lanza un rayo que cae de la nublosa burbuja hacia ellas, ambas empiezan a gritar dolorosamente mientras Darakki sonreía al verlas sufrir. Al final, las dos caen agotadas por la gran cantidad de corriente eléctrica que se les administro, e incapaces de levantarse de nuevo. Su amiga Kaoru veía con rabia la situación de la pelea.

- ¡Momoko! ¡Miyako! –Kaoru se para y se apoya en una pared semidestruida.

- Kento, perdóname, ya no me queda energía –agonizando decía Miyako.

- Muy bien, ahora que las tres están en sus asientos, ha llegado el momento de romper la última barrera de mi última transformación. Durante estas últimas semanas, el chico estuvo recaudando mucho poder para mí –con una mano hace aparecer una nube a su costado.

En ella empieza a aparecer imágenes sobre los momentos cuando los monstruos del polvo negro regresaban a la normalidad, oscureciéndose el pobre corazón de Kento.

- Su camino siempre estuvo cargado de eventos desafortunados, los cuales yo me aprovechaba para poder infectar su corazón de energía negativa.

Entonces aparecen los dos momentos más desgarradores para Kento, el día de la muerte de su madre y el beso de Taka y Miyako.

- Y gracias a ti Miyako, la última fuente está lista, la última fuente de oscuridad sobre Tokio, y Kento… será el último sacrificio –cierra los ojos y un nuevo aura de color azul oscuro empieza a cubrirlo

Dentro Kento seguía encadenado, escuchando, y sabiendo que tenía que liberarse decidió cerrar los ojos con los buenos recuerdos en su mente.

- No pienso morir aquí, me espera una vida –decía mientras seguía forzando las cadenas-. No es suficiente, ¿qué más debo hacer? –ve el collar Taitsu frente a él-. Aunque dos objetos no se puedan ver durante mucho tiempo, existirá el momento en que estos se encuentren y formen un fenómeno único.

- Activando la fuente final para la invencibilidad.

Las chicas viendo humo oscuro de tormenta saliendo del sello dibujado en el corazón de Darakki solo les quedaban esperar un milagro. Cuando termina por cubrirlo la escena empieza a verse en dos vistas, desde la burbuja y desde la prisión de Kento, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados creyendo saber lo que hacía

- ¡Jiyuu Kuroi Kumo! –y la nube estalla como una columna de aura negra.

Ocurriendo esto las cadenas empiezan a funcionar a la voluntad del villano y empieza a bajar una chispa que iba a absorber por definitiva la energía vital de Kento, cuando este llega ocurre un resplandor en las muñecas y tobillos del chico. De vuelta al campo de combate, la nube se retira saliendo Darakki todo creído mostrando su nueva imagen. Las chicas abren los ojos y no podían creer lo que veían.

- No sabía que los monstruos se veían tan mal cuando son invencibles –dice Momoko.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! –él se revisa todo el cuerpo-. Pero, ¡¿qué es esto?!

La apariencia del malvado no había cambiado nada, de hecho se le veía más débil, con las piernas oxidadas, sus artefactos se habían convertido en cobre gris y su aura había bajado al mínimo. La criatura no entendía que pasaba, y el sello estaba partido por la mitad y sin activarse. Para saber qué es lo que pasó nos dirigimos a ver a Kento que estaba tirado en el suelo sin las cadenas que en el aire yacían colgando y oxidándose rápidamente hasta desaparecer, levanta su cabeza para mirar la puerta que tenía un espacio vacío y que tenía una forma que él ya había visto antes.

- Ya es momento –se levanta todo herido y coge el collar Taitsu-. Habré cometido el error más grande de toda mi vida, pero puedo arreglarlo.

- Mi plan, no es posible –mira entonces con ira a las chicas-. Pagarán por esto.

Extiende su mano para dar un rayo poderoso, Momoko se para y se pone en frente como el primer blanco. Se encienden sus brazos para enviar el poder a sus guantes de metal, pero entonces se vuelven a apagar y el cuerpo de Darakki se vuelve a congelar. Darakki empieza a forzar su cuerpo pero sólo mueve sus labios.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

"Has fallado criatura del pasado, no permitiré que te robes mi cuerpo y mucho menos lastimes a las personas que confiaron en mí…

Darakki podía escucharlo, por lo que se asusta y aún se mantenía quieto.

…En mi cuerpo ya no encontrarás más odio, por ello… desaparecerás y finalmente te irás."

Mantiene en alto el collar mientras se paraba, entonces este objeto vuela hacia la puerta ocupando el espacio que había en ella y sale un destello de luz; desde afuera el corazón de Darakki se abre y los sellos empiezan a borrarse como simple polvo que fue.

- No, esto no puede pasarme. ¡Nooooooo!

Aparece una doble escena desde aquella prisión de la oscuridad y fuera de él. El chico con los tobillos sangrados camina hacia la puerta pero tenía que darse prisa ya que la celda empezaba a destruirse, así que empieza a acelerar el paso.

- Voy a lograrlo… –a unos metros de la puerta-. ¡Sí puedo! –corre y al final salta.

Cruza la puerta cambiando la escena hacia afuera donde el poder y el aura negra de Darakki salen disparados hacia el cuerpo de la burbuja, y con ello empieza a desaparecer como sí la burbuja estuviese hecho de un ácido morado.

- ¡Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!

El aura oscuro se había desvanecido y finalmente Darakki había sido derrotado. Kento se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras recobraba la conciencia poco a poco, y los cristales en su cuerpo empezaban a romperse y a esparcirse por el suelo.

- ¿Kento? —se arrodilla y lo voltea-. Kento, dime algo.

**- **Chicas —era Peach a través del comunicador de Momoko-. Chicas respondan, ¿qué pasó?

Con el poder oscuro del relámpago fuera, el clima en toda la ciudad empezó a calmarse y las nubes se dispersaban naturalmente.

- Aquí Momoko, los escucho fuerte y claro —viendo hacia donde había ido el espíritu de Darakki-. Díganle al Mayor que Darakki ya no volverá a atacar la ciudad, nunca más.

- Pero, eso significa, que Kento también.**..**

**- **No se preocupen, Kento se encuentra bien.

Viendo todo el terreno sin más rastros del ente oscuro, y después a Kento abrir sus ojos, Miyako sonreía de nuevo.

**- **Sabía que podías hacerlo, venciste a la oscuridad de Darakki —agachando su cabeza nerviosa y avergonzada-. Lamento mucho lo que pasó.

**- **Soy yo quien lo lamenta —sintiéndose aliviado de que todo acabara-. Miyako, muchas gracias.

- Je, nunca lo hubiésemos logrado sin ti tampoco —y lo abraza.

Kento se puso feliz por un segundo, pero algo lo perturbaba.

- Miyako —apartando sus brazos de él-. Tal vez suene raro, pero tienes que saber esto —se para con cuidado y la mira a los ojos—. Darakki había estado dentro de mí desde hace más de un año, pensé que era un sueño todo lo que pasó aquel día, y es que este ser manipulaba mis sentimientos, ya sea creándolos o aumentando su intensidad —se le hace un nudo en la garganta-. La verdad es que lo siento por ti, también fue obra de Darakki. Al principio me pareció tan real que inocentemente seguí creyendo, pero al final, resulto que todo era un simple engaño.

- Kento —dijo Miyako sin saber que decir.

- Aquel recuerdo de nosotros en el parque, mis días en la escuela de música, todos ellos, también habían sido manipulados por él. Memorias olvidadas y reconstruidas para sus sucios planes. Sin él, nunca te hubiese vuelto a ver –viendo que aun vestía la extraña armadura-. No merezco estar a tu lado, y mucho menos seguir vivo.

- ¡No digas eso! —Kento reacciona sorprendido-. Odio a la gente que piensa así. Kento —pareciendo que iba a llorar-, las cosas que ocurrieron no fue para nada culpa tuya. El que nos hayamos conocido fue obra del destino, no fue un engaño; nadie, y me refiero a nadie, puede decirte que hacer y que no, y tú lo has demostrado liberándote de esa carga.

- Miyako tiene razón —aparece Momoko-. Nuestros corazones estaban destinados a encontrarse. Al principio de nuestra aventura, me pregunte si nuestros poderes se debieron a una simple coincidencia y de que hubiese pasado si hubieran sido otros, pero luego de varias luchas contra la oscuridad, me doy cuenta que mi deber se encuentra aquí y que no debo dudar de ello.

- Yo también tuve mis dudas Kento —Kaoru vuelve otra vez a caminar-. Mi vida ya era genial cuando ese rayo Z blanco llegó a mi vida; sin embargo, lo que pasó después me demostró que aunque tenía a mi familia y un futuro determinado, aún me fallaba algo, y lo descubrí cuando me uní a este equipo, y siempre estaré agradecido.

- Y Kento, recuerda —y le sujeta de las manos-. Tú siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón.

Kento ahora era el que no sabía que decir, por lo que su sonrisa reflejaba su respuesta. Mientras tanto, el Mayor daba la noticia a través de un megáfono.

**- **Ciudadanos de Tokio, les tengo buenas noticias. Nuestra ciudad ya se encuentra a salvo, porque el monstruo Darakki ha sido derrotado por nuestras heroínas, las chicas superpoderosas.

Los ciudadanos empiezan a gritar de felicidad saliendo de sus refugios y alzando sus brazos como manera de agradecimiento. Kaoru mira a su alrededor y una pregunta invade su mente.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí sin que los restos del edificio caigan sobre la ciudad?

_"Yo me encargo de eso"_

Aquella voz que reconocieron al instante se escuchaba en todas partes, el miedo invadió a Kento, tanto que empezó a sentir como una lanza atravesaba su pecho. De pronto, sin explicación alguna, empezaron a caer relámpagos dentro del campo de batalla. Momoko y Kaoru reaccionaron evitando que alguno de esos les cayera, pero entonces uno decide caer hacia la pareja que apenas se mantenía en pie.

- ¡Cuidado! –empuja a Kento yendo ella hacia atrás.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? –Momoko se posiciona y llama a sus amigos-. Ken, Peach, contesten por favor.

- Chicas deprisa, deben salir de ahí –viendo las imágenes de las cámaras-. Darakki al parecer se ha fusionado con la estructura de la burbuja; sin embargo, las gráficas indican que no puede seguir estabilizándose, por lo que el resultado final podría ser una explosión destruyendo todo lo que hay en su interior.

- Debe ser su última carta. Bien, vámonos –apoyándose sobre Momoko.

- ¿Pero cómo? Puede que Darakki haya podido sobrevivir, pero eso no nos garantiza que vaya a funcionar con nosotros.

Mientras hablaban muchos rayos caen sobre aquella plataforma, cayendo muchos bloques de concreto y desparecer al chocar contra el peligroso ácido burbujeante. Dudosas se quedan hasta que un rayo quiere caerle sobre Miyako, pero es salvado por Kento cruzando sus brazos soportando tal descarga con sus guantes.

- Gracias Kento.

- Usa tu vara –mientras sus guantes soportan otro rayo hacia él.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo.

- Si conozco bien la situación, la única cosa que puede traspasarlo es otra burbuja. Esta enorme fue creada por tu bastón al igual que otra de tamaño regular que nos llevaría a todos y que en el momento de atravesar la superficie no pase nada en su interior.

La idea parecía funcionar. La presencia de Darakki entonces se hace presente y otro rayo cae dividiendo el campo en dos.

- Rápido, vengan que este lugar ya no aguantara mucho más.

Los dos junto con Momoko y Kaoru comparten una sola burbuja que va volando por el lado oeste de la burbuja.

- Espero que funcione —mira Kaoru hacia arriba por un rato-. ¡Oigan, miren eso de allí!

**_"_**_No podrán escaparse de mí. ¡Yo soy el más poderoso!"_

Desde arriba de la burbuja se veía un rostro borroso de aura negra, pero que era claramente Darakki que se había unido con el poder oscuro que infringió en la burbuja y atacaba con rayos tratando de impedir su escape. Miyako mientras, era quien desplazaba la burbuja de sus amigos haciendo movimientos con su bastón.

**- **No vamos a lograrlo, falta mucho para llegar al límite.

Entonces un rayo cae cerca reventando la burbuja donde ellas se transportaban rodando agresivamente por el suelo. Miyako vuelve a hacer otra y vuelven a entrar, todos menos el chico recién liberado.

**- **Kento, vamos. Tenemos que irnos.

**- **Lo siento Miyako, tendrán que irse ustedes. Yo me quedaré para abrirles el camino.

**- **¡No! —gritándole desde dentro de la nueva burbuja-. Por poco pierdo a un amigo, no quiero que esta vez pase.

- Aún falta mucho que recorrer y los ataques de Darakki nos frenarían —viendo que la plataforma se destruía más y más-. Falta muy poco tiempo para que esto estalle así que váyanse ya.

Kento ve que suelta una lágrima así que de inmediato se limpia, levanta el dedo pulgar y luego sonríe.

**- **Estaré bien —un relámpago cae y él lo absorbe con sus guantes.

- Voy a volver por ti, lo prometo.

Con esto las chicas salen volando de nuevo y Kento estaba afuera evitando los ataques del maniático Darakki abriéndoles paso a las chicas que se dirigían a la libertad.

**- **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –entonces deja de correr y alza el vuelo-. Esto es entre tú y yo, y lo resolveremos ahora.

_"Tú, rata traidora, juró que tu vida acabará aquí. Prueba toda mi ira."_

Muchas corrientes eléctricas salen y vuelan a la voluntad del espíritu de Darakki, dándole la oportunidad a las chicas de seguir en línea recta. Kento trata con todo de absorber la mayoría con sus guantes, pero uno de ellos cae sobre los zapatos de Kento, haciéndolo caer desde muy alto hasta el suelo.

- ¡Aaagghhhhhhhh! —e impacta sobre un grupo de fierros oxidados.

- ¡Miyako detente! —le avisa Momoko.

**- **¡No! Sigan, estoy bien, puedo todavía con él. Deben salir antes de que ocurra la explosión y sea tarde —se para con sus zapatos destruidos impidiéndole volar otra vez.

Con el malo distraído, las chicas volvieron a la huida. Finalmente, llegan y todo resulta como lo pensó Kento, la burbuja traspasaba a la gigante como si fuese invisible y transparente logrando salir y ven la burbuja oscura desde fuera. Con esto la burbuja se revienta sola y Miyako decide volver a entrar.

- Debemos llevarte a un hospital, Kaoru.

**- **Momoko, ¿puedes llevarla tú? Tengo que volver por Kento.

**- **Segura que podrás, estás tan lastimada como nosotras.

- Tengo que hacerlo, le hice una promesa.

**- **Yo también tengo que ir al hospital para que me atiendan, pero te enviaremos ayuda —notándose los rasguños en todo su cuerpo..

**- **Gracias, chicas.

**- **Debes apurarte, según el profesor, digo Ken, solo quedan treinta segundos —se lo hace saber Kaoru.

**- **Aguanta Kento, ya voy a sacarte de allí –y vuelve a crear otra burbuja.

Dentro Kento estaba arrodillado de dolor pero aguantando los ataques que lanzaba el villano, con tanto poder la burbuja empieza a recibir explosiones en toda su capa.

_¡No! Ya no me queda mucho tiempo. ¡¿Cuánto más vas seguir luchando?!_

Entonces, en lo alto de la vista del pobre chico, se vio que Darakki estaba acumulando una gran esfera de electricidad, casi listo para caer sobre su objetivo.

**- **Incluso dando mi último respiro seguiría soportándolo… —en ese momento Miyako entra-, hasta el fin… —ella empieza a aumentar su velocidad hasta lograr verlo-, con tal de verla una vez más a ella –Miyako llega y el ataque es ejecutado.

Como se esperaba, el último relámpago cae sobre el blanco, pero al parecer no le da al chico. El combate acaba con una explosión blanca que ciega una vez más a los héroes y cambia de pronto mágicamente a un lugar del parque Shirogane sobre un árbol muy alto, y a lo lejos aparece caminando Kento viendo alrededor reconociendo que todo era un sueño (¿los muertos pueden soñar?), y en la rama más resistente del árbol mencionado veía la sombra de una pareja sentados en ellas y muy juntos.

- Otra vez este recuerdo —mirando el alrededor con decepción-. No es más que un recuerdo falso.

Entonces los ve, a él y a Miyako de pequeños teniendo aquella conversación que había escuchado ya varias veces. Sin embargo, hace su aparición otra figura.

- Entonces vamos Kento —agarrando su mano con fuerza.

- ¿Tú también estás aquí? De seguro tú también eres una ilusión.

Y sin darse cuenta, cuando parpadea y vuelve a abrir sus ojos se entera que ya estaba sobre la rama del árbol con Miyako a su costado, el árbol empieza a crecer descomunalmente hasta hacerlos ver como pajaritos comparados con su tamaño.

**- **Las alturas nunca me han gustado, pero con ella se puede tener grandes vistas de ciertos lugares. Nunca pensé que podría extrañar sentarme en este sitio.

**- **Y siempre pensaste que esto solo sería un sueño.

**- **Todo esto es falso —tratando de reaccionar-, es irreal, una ilusión. Dos personas no pueden imaginar lo mismo.

**- **Uno nunca sabe hasta que se da cuenta que se equivoca —estira su mano hasta el pecho de Kento-. Dime ¿cómo sientes mi mano? ¿Te parezco una ilusión?

Las manos de Miyako se sentían suaves y cálidas, las de Kento parecían temblar cuando sujeto las de ella. Tal nerviosismo provocó que el paisaje empezara a deshacerse.

- No hay nada más que decir, sé muy bien donde estoy realmente.

- Entonces no te sueltes de mí, porque pronto volverás a casa.

Entre los dos había una rajadura, la rama estaba a punto de romperse. Cerrando los ojos dejan que el tiempo los tratara bien. Lamentablemente la rajadura empeora y Kento, que estaba en el lado extremo de la rama cae de la gran altura.

- Aunque sea un recuerdo falso, el recordarlo muchas veces hace que sea real para mí, y tanto fue así que de ello nació una conexión con un nuevo mundo… -ve como las heridas vuelven a aparecer en su cuerpo-. Las cosas que hice, las cosas que podría hacer, ahora es el momento de decidir…

De pronto una sombra se ve de la luz que emitía la puesta de sol, era Miyako. Mientras ambos caían el recuerdo se distorsionaba y se podía ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su estado mostraba que estaba inconsciente y una marca negra de un relámpago dibujaba sobre toda su espalda, cayendo de manera rápida logrando llegar hasta donde Kento.

- No puede ser –lo sostiene de la mano y la abraza-. No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí –viendo hacia el suelo que se acercaba más y más.

Pone su espalda primero para chocar contra el suelo. A cinco metros de la muerte, cierra los ojos y abraza fuerte a la chica de su corazón; sin embargo, el piso se rompe como el cristal, y consigo el resto del sueño llevándolos a la realidad donde estaban cayendo desde fuera de la burbuja que en tres segundos explotaría, y Kento tenía ciertamente abrazando a Miyako que estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Qué cosa! Miyako. Miyako, despierta –la sacude mientras ve morir a Darakki.

En su interior el poder volaba y chocaba por todas partes, dañándose a sí mismo y de inmediato una capa blanca tapa el rostro oscuro del villano.

_¡Recuerda mis palabras Kento, el aura del guerrero del rayo aún está latiendo en ti y nada podrá evitar el destino que elegiste!_

Finalmente la burbuja estalla, se escucha un grito desgarrador del monstruo y su superficie se expande por toda la ciudad soltando millones de destellos blancos, esparciéndose y cayendo por todas partes, era muy hermosa lo que se veía y los ciudadanos sonreían al ver como la oscuridad había sido vencida, por ahora.

**- **Funciona, funciona —tratando de volar con sus zapatos destruidos-. No puedo volar, y solo ella tiene el artefacto que puede… ¡Eso es!

Kento trata de agarrar la vara que tenía Miyako en su mano derecha, cuando lo consigue ve su espalda y claramente nota la marca negra de un relámpago haciéndole recordar el momento del impacto, también su otro brazo mostraba rasguños por el último ataque de Darakki.

**- **Dios mío, que te ha hecho –empieza a mover la vara de burbujas-. No sale nada, quiere decir que el aura de Miyako esta baja. ¿Qué haré ahora?

Desde las calles de Tokio los ciudadanos notaron que algo caía del cielo.

**- **¡Miren arriba! Algo está cayendo –dice Jesse.

**- **No es algo, es un alguien –sosteniendo Sakamoto unos binoculares.

**- **No es alguien, son dos –teniendo Kotaro una vista muy aguda-. . ¿Kento?

**- **¡¿Qué?! –dicen ambos.

Seguían cayendo y Kento trataba de despertar a Miyako, los destellos blancos entonces aparecen ante ellos y parecía verse a la lejanía las sombras de Brick, Boomer y Butch.

**- **Momoko nos acaba de llamar, déjanos encargarnos de ustedes.

**- **Rápido Boomer, llévela al hospital, está muy mal herida.

Con ella a salvo Kento relaja todo su cuerpo cayendo como un muerto ya que también había usado todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del monstruo que llevaba en su interior por casi dos años.

**- **Wow amigo, no te nos mueras todavía –lo sostienen en el aire-. ¿Qué nos dijo que hiciéramos con él?

- No estoy seguro. Aunque Darakki ya no existe, alguien tiene que cargar con la culpa, y me temo que es algo del que no podrá escapar –viendo desde esa altura los desastres causados en la ciudad-. Pero primero debemos llevarlo al hospital, su aura se está desgastando cada vez más.

Con esto Brick y Butch lo llevan desde ambos lados hasta donde Ken y los demás. Este que yacía descansando y llevado al hospital por los aires veía la lluvia cesando poco a poco; entonces, se escucha la voz de aquel joven misterioso del traje antiguo en su mente, aquel que vio al costado de la puerta de aquella prisión.

_"__Haz logrado pasar la primera prueba, pues está claro que hice bien al escogerte. Tendrás que seguir preparándote y usar el mejor método para hacerlo, pero nunca dejes que tu corazón se cierre, eso te mantendrá lejos de la oscuridad."_

- No será fácil –mete la mano en su bolsillo derecho-. Solo me quedaría una cosa más que hacer.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –pregunta Butch.

Ocurrido ya esto van una vez más al hospital Aizawa, donde las chicas estaban acostadas en tres camas, en un solo cuarto, en el último piso de la estructura; y Ken traía su pistola de rayos Z por alguna razón.

- Están tan agotadas que no tienen la fuerza propia de volver a la normalidad –luego presiona el gatillo para disparar.

Con cada una de ellas el rayo los ayuda a cambiarse. Luego, Kento que tenía puesto sus aparatos generadores de relámpagos, sus guantes de metal, y pantalones azul oscuro descansaba en su mismo cuarto en el 306.

- Al parecer lo que sea que hayan usado para salvarme mantuvo mis poderes en su lugar –revisa sus brazos-, pero eso no explica porque ahora tengo una mal presentimiento. ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Darakki?

Ahora esa armadura formaba parte de su ser, y luego de que ayudo a las chicas, Ken se dirige a su cuarto y usa la última batería para devolverlo a la normalidad cerrando sus ventanas al fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado y HASTA LUEGI<strong>


	25. Decisión de Libertad (parte 2)

**Bien, aquí está el último capítulo, para los que querían que publicara esto en navidad o antes incluso, pues déjenme decirles que yo también tengo una vida y además me hice prometer que no lo terminaría hasta tener mi juego de kingdom hearts 2.5 HD remix (el cual ya termine el birth by sleep 100%). Como bien se sabe la batalla terminó de lo más raro, y que ya no podría haber una batalla tan épica (en sentido sarcástico) como la que se publico durante Daraki, por lo que tuve que meterle ciertas puntos extras obre personajes entrañables, situaciones nuevas y tal vez una sorpresa que otra. En fin, no los distraigo más porque creo que no están leyendo esto y sólo vienen a leer el capítulo final de este fanfic que parece tener la misma cantidad de capítulos de una temporada, una coincidencia en realidad.**

**Por cierto si saben de que canción viene la letra que compartí en este capítulo, compartan con los demás en los comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

**Decisión de Libertad**

**PARTE 2**

Por las ventanas de los cuartos del hospital se podía ver con admiración como el invierno llegaba a esta parte del mundo, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo del suelo que cubría las nubes. A la mañana se ve en los canales de televisión a los reporteros que aún tenían sus cámaras y hablaban sobre la gran tormenta y el peligro que aterrorizo una vez más a la ciudad.

**- **Hoy es una nueva mañana en Tokio, como recordarán la noche de ayer fue una de las batallas más inolvidables de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Desde el enfrentamiento contra el monstruo el cual el profesor Utonium le puso el nombre de ÉL, la ciudad vivió en paz, pero ayer un nuevo monstruo igual de poderoso intento tomar el control de la ciudad haciéndose llamar: "Guerrero del Rayo". Aquí a mi lado hay expertos científicos y en mitologías que nos van a dar su opinión sobre lo que ocurrió ayer… Señores ¿qué opinan sobre la tormenta de ayer?

Un cuarentón calvo y con bata de trabajo, identificándolo como uno de los científicos es el primero en acercarse.

- Esta desgracia fue claramente culpa del trabajo del profesor Utonium, pensando que un poder tan grande pueda encerrarse en un cristal de cuarzo. Las consecuencias obviamente las pagó con su vida, y muchos de nosotros lamentamos su pérdida, pero me temo que nos veremos obligados a cerrar su laboratorio permanentemente, no puedo decir nada más.

Luego aparece otro señor, vestido con prendas simples como un pantalón de segunda y una casaca vieja y marrón, pero que en sus ojos se notaba esa chispa de conocimiento.

- Durante mis años de investigación tratando de buscar "nueva verdad", lo que pasó en la tormenta sobrepasó todas mis expectativas. La criatura que apareció la noche de ayer no se parece en nada a ninguna de las leyendas que está escrito en los libros antiguos. Sin embargo, presenta las características de un ser mitad demonio y mitad humano. Lo que podría asemejársele en lo que se refiere a su armadura sería con Tchang Zu, o por la velocidad que describía, al Byakko, o comparándolo con su poder, al mismo Raiju. En cualquier caso, que bueno que haya sido destruido.

La reportera entonces decide avanzar a investigar por otro lado, pero entonces se topa con un sujeto alto, de hombros anchos, cintura pequeña y cubierto con un sombrero.

- Disculpe, a mí me gustaría también dar mi opinión.

- Por supuesto, pero primero debería dejarse ver el rostro para poder entrevistarlo.

- Lo que pasa es que durante el desastre, mi rostro quedó desfigurado debido a múltiples cortes, y por ello –se quita el gorro y le muestra su estado-. Es que debo usar estas vendas durante una temporada.

- Vaya, usted si que tiene una cabeza muy grande, se debieron usar muchas vendas para cubrirlo. Bueno, entonces díganos su nombre y denos su opinión

- Mi nombre es Moj..., digo, el doctor Manky Coperman. Estamos todos de acuerdo que nadie podrá entender o explicar estos hechos que ocurrieron bajo circunstancias misteriosas. Todo parecería estar relatado en una escritura perdida, una escritura que en el peor de los casos quisiera prepararnos para la llegada de la oscuridad y que los monstruos dominaran al mundo.

- Bueno, muchas gracias. Bien, hace unos momentos hemos hecho contacto con el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, lo cual Ken, su hijo, nos contará más detallado sobre lo ocurrido. Estás al aire pequeño.

**- **Muchas gracias. Antes que nada quiero decir que descubrí el verdadero nombre del monstruo que enfrentaron las chicas, su nombre era Darakki. Su poder nunca volverá a aparecer en la ciudad; sin embargo, requirió mucho trabajo para lograrlo y las chicas están agotadas y descansando. Ahora me encuentro en la continuación de las investigaciones de mi padre sobre los rayos Z y espero en serio encontrar más respuestas sobre estos misterios que nos dejó Darakki...

- Disculpe que te interrumpa Ken, pero el consejo había decidido clausurar tus investigaciones debido a la muerte del profesor y la destrucción casi completa de la ciudad.

- Estoy al tanto de los hechos; sin embargo, ellos deben entender que ningún otro científico tan apasionado como mi padre había logrado proezas tan grandes con los rayos Z y haber revolucionado la vida de las personas de Tokio, y yo que participe en el inicio de todo esto, soy todo lo que queda, yo y mi fiel compañero, y nadie evitará que yo haga lo mismo por ellos –y cuelga la llamada en línea.

**- **Bien, esas fueron las palabras de Ken. Haremos una pausa, pero al volver daremos una vista sobre las partes de la ciudad que fueron afectadas por "La Tormenta" –grande decía esas dos palabras en la pantalla del televisor del hospital.

Del cuarto de cualquier paciente donde se observaba aquella noticia, nos leva rápidamente volando hasta el cuarto 704, un cuarto muy grande y amplio, donde descansaban dormidas nuestras heroínas. Muy tranquilas y apartadas de la prensa, sentían que sus heridas se curaban más rápido de lo normal, esto se nota porque una venda pegada a la mejilla de Momoko se cae y el espacio que ocupaba estaba completamente sana.

- Aquel baile… La tormenta… Esos Cuarzos…

Adentrándonos en el sueño de Miyako se observa que ella se imagina estando en el mismo lugar donde esperaba a su pareja en aquel baile, con su vestido puesto.

**- **¿Por qué estoy aquí? –mira el reloj de la torre de la ciudad-. Otra vez ya es tarde.

De pronto, una sombra atrae su atención, estando este parado frente a ella.

**- **Ah, ¿Kento? –la sombra sale corriendo-. Espera.

Va corriendo por unos momentos, levantando su vestido y corriendo con tacones, pero luego ve que empieza a perderlo, por lo que usa su cinturón y se transforma. Lo persigue hasta llegar a un puente olvidado sobre un estanque olvidado cerca de una casa abandonada, una de las fronteras que separaba la ciudad del bosque. Allí la sombra encapuchada se para en medio y Miyako vuelve a presentarse con su vestido.

**- **Kento, si eres tú explícame que hacemos en este lugar.

**- **Porque aquí es donde quería bailar contigo.

**- **Es un lugar muy hermoso. Siento como si una parte de mí ya visitó este lugar –viéndolo vestido con la ropa que le compró.

- Supongo que eso es bueno –ella afirma con la cabeza y una sonrisa-. Entonces, ¿me permites esta pieza?

Tomándola de la cintura una música tocada por un piano y una voz que Momoko escuchaba siempre vuela por sus pasos llevándolos a un hermoso baile de giros y una bella vista de la luna.

Sonomama_ ni futari ayun de hitori  
>uso tsuku koe mo mou taedae ni.<br>Utsumuki ni futari kage ga hitotsu  
>boku mo hitori de iku n da ze?<em>

_Kimi ha awai koi ni ochi ta.  
>Takai takai gake ni saku hana.<br>' todoka nai na? '  
>wakatteru kuse ni.<br>kondo ha hitori de iku n da ze._

_Tooi, tooi, warae nai hanashi.  
><em>_Itsuka, boku ga i naku natta nara  
>fukai, fukai mori ni ochi ta<br>kimi ha hitori de iku n da ze._

Con un resplandor en los ojos de Miyako, Kento se entristece y suelta su mano.

**- **Lo siento. Ya me tengo que ir.

**- **¿Qué quieres decir? No puedes irte, tienes una vida aquí con nosotros.

Miyako sabía que estaba soñando, pero luego de haber compartido una pieza con él, podía sentir su esencia cerca.

**- **No es fácil para mí, pero lo que hice como Darakki no será olvidado y mucho menos perdonado –sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-. Maté a un hombre con mis propias manos, y a muchos más con mis poderes. Cuando empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, escuché al alcalde planeando mi arresto luego de mi recuperación.

- Pero si no eres un criminal. Tampoco puede meterte si no eres mayor de edad.

- No se refería a la prisión de la ciudad –viéndola muy confusa-. Me llevaran a aquella isla donde una vez encerraron a Mojo. Supongo que harán estudios conmigo mientras cumplo la condena.

- ¡Pero tú ya no posees el aura negra de Darakki!

- Eso también pensé yo, pero...

Retrocediendo unos pasos, hace aparecer la armadura completa junto con los guantes eléctricos, dejando a Miyako sin palabras. Kento entonces vuelve a su estado anterior.

- Quieren encerrarme Miyako, por eso no puedo quedarme aquí, debo irme a buscar respuestas.

**-** No, por favor, estoy seguro que podemos convencerlos –alterándose Miyako un poco-. Todos lo entenderán, yo les diré que no fue tu culpa.

- ¡¿Entonces de quién?!

Miyako se queda en silencio, sabiendo que no podía responderle sin que su nombre fuera nombrado. Kento sabe que se sobrepasó y se le acerca una vez más

- Miyako, eres la única persona que ha podido entenderme pese a mis malas decisiones, por ello te pido que me apoyes. Tengo que hacer esto, eres mi mejor amiga –ve que ella empieza a llorar-. Oye, eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver.

No podía soportarla verla llorar, así que saca algo de sus bolsillos y se lo coloca en sus manos. Ella parpadea lentamente con tal de limpiarse las lágrimas y observa que era la parte solar del Taitsu.

**- **Al parecer se te cayó cuando me salvaste.

**- **Muchas gracias.

- Oye recuerda –le sonríe-, que volveré para arreglarlo todo, cuando la ciudad haya vuelto a creer en vosotras, cuando todos vuelvan a tener fe en la esperanza. Y si la oscuridad regresa, te aseguro que allí estaré para luchar contigo.

Kento camina despacio hacia el otro extremo del puente, voltea a mirarla, sonríe por última vez y entonces un leve viento empieza a llevárselo como el polvo empezando por las piernas, y cuando estaba por los hombros él se despide.

**- **Miyako –ella lo mira-. Prometo con esto dedito que nos volveremos a ver.

- Sí –levanta su dedo meñique también-. Por el dedito.

Y de una vez por todas Kento desaparece. Miyako cierra los ojos un segundo y cuando los abre vuelve a aparecer en su cama donde descansa con sus amigas.

**- **Ay, mi cabeza. No pensé que en serio soné que él se iba a... –revisa su cuello-. ¡Mi collar! ¡¿Dónde está mi collar?!

En un segundo se da cuenta que lo tenía sostenida en la mano izquierda, resolviendo una duda, pero nacía otra.

**- **Dios mío, si no fue un simple sueño, eso significa…

Sale corriendo del cuarto dejando a sus hermanas aun durmiendo. Con vendas en su brazo izquierdo y alrededor de su espalda intenta tomar el ascensor, cuando este se abre se encuentra con la enfermera Nanako.

**- **¡Ah, jovencita! ¿Qué hace usted fuera de…?

**- **Por favor, solo quiero asegurarme de algo. Sé que hay reglas, pero por favor déjeme ir a visitar el cuarto 306.

Viéndola con cara de desesperada, la enfermera decide comportarse amablemente y lo lleva hasta aquel cuarto. Bajan por el ascensor, Miyako sintiéndose incómoda se quita la venda del brazo y descubre que la marca había desparecido. Están frente al cuarto, la enfermera abre despacio la puerta y quedan sorprendidas.

**- **¡¿Dónde está el paciente?! –sale la enfermera del cuarto avisando a sus demás compañeras-. El paciente de este cuarto no está, saben si se lo llevaron al cuarto de operaciones...

**- **Entonces… –estando ella sola en el 306-. No fue solo un sueño.

Con ella sola, no se percataba que Momoko y Kaoru se paraban y todas se habían recuperado de sus heridas. Al parecer, los rayos Z tuvieron algo que ver con la recuperación de las células y los tejidos, eso lo digo yo antes de que se le ocurra pensar lo mismo a algún científico más adelante. Momoko y Kaoru logran alcanzar a Miyako en el pasillo del hospital.

- Miyako, ¿por qué de pronto saliste corriendo? –Momoko ve el cuarto que está tras su espalda-. Allí no es donde descansa Kento, ¿cierto?

- Descansaba –le corrige Miyako-. Cuando llegué ya se había ido.

- ¿A dónde?

Miyako parecía saber la respuesta, pero el solo hecho de haberlo sabido en un sueño la hacía dudar de sí misma.

- Yo... estoy segura que lamenta todo lo que ha pasado. Probablemente este en busca de la verdad al igual que Ken.

- Supongo –la veía Momoko muy dudosa-, porque luego de aquella batalla él se mostraba muy culpable por lo sucedido. Pero por qué se fue si juntas pudimos haberlo ayudado.

Cerca de las escaleras habían unos niños que esperaban sentados en los banquillos del hospital, pero que jugaban soplando burbujas.

- Tal vez –viendo algunas de ellas escapar por la ventana-, pero uno no puede saber esas cosas, sólo sé que su decisión ya fue tomada –agacha la cabeza un poco triste-. Sólo espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

- Descuida –y coloca su mano sobre su hombro-. Si tanto le importas, seguro que así será.

Con las palabras de Momoko, ella pudo al fin calmar todas sus dudas.

- Oigan chicas –las llama Kaoru-, vengan a ver esto.

Entre las tres se apoyan sobre la ventana que estaba al final del corredor y cuya vista mostraba hacia la ciudad, con el sol otorgándole una nueva mañana, viva y radiante, y que además se veía a personas de diferentes ciudades ayudar a restaurar una vez más las calles, junto con algunos ciudadanos de Tokio que ya no parecían tener ese sentimiento de "¿por qué las chicas destruyen todo?" o "¿por qué atacan nuestra ciudad?". Esta vez se sentía esa sensación de estar agradecidos por defenderlos y salvarlos del mal que supuestamente se originó hace varios años. No obstante, un taxi aparece de improvisto por una de las carreteras para ingresar a la ciudad, se detiene puesto que los oficiales de seguridad cerraron la vía por el desastre de "La Tormenta". La puerta del taxi se abre, sale una señora delgada llevando puesta un traje para la lluvia y un paraguas, se acerca y trata de conversar con el oficial que no lo dejaba pasar.

**- **Por favor oficial, he venido desde muy lejos. Hace mucho que no veo a mi familia –el sujeto sigue negándose-. Por favor, mi hijo Ken me está esperando.

Una semana después, 7 días, 168 horas y tal vez 10080 segundos después de aquel desastre, con el trabajo y la fe de los ciudadanos un tercio de las calles lucían de nuevo como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. En cuanto a nuestras heroínas, le esperaban otro momento en el laboratorio, pero en este caso con un nuevo miembro de la familia.

**- **Bien, con todos totalmente reunidos vamos a hablar sobre este asunto de la oscuridad y los rayos Z blanco.

**- **Eh, no todos –dice Kaoru-. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

**- **Mamá está descansando, mucho tiempo en el espacio y un largo viaje a casa debieron cansarla mucho. Me alegra que haya vuelto.

Se la ve dormida en un cuarto oscuro, apartado de cualquier sonido o luz.

**- **¿Hablaremos sobre Darakki? –pregunta Momoko.

**- **No solo sobre Darakki, sino también de ÉL. Está claro que hay más monstruos en el universo, y posiblemente también aquí en la Tierra, más de los que nosotros conocemos. No debemos darnos el lujo de descansar sabiendo que pronto nos enfrentaremos al regreso de un enemigo, y que además Mojo sigue libre.

**- **Al igual que Kento –todos miran a Miyako muy preocupada aún.

**- **Si pudiéramos encontrar las respuestas. Para ello deberíamos interrogar de nuevo a Kento o a otra criatura de los rayo Z negro.

**- **Entonces busquemos a Mojo, siempre ha estado en esa guarida suya –sugiere Momoko mirando por la enorme ventana.

**- **Cierto. Incluso es allí donde fabrica todos sus robots. Puede que aún siga allí, y la Liga Oscura Z también.

**- **¡¿Y qué están esperando?! –interviene entusiasmado el alcalde-. Vayan a buscar las respuestas –y las tres se transforman.

Con la velocidad de un proyectil llegan volando y atravesando el techo de madera. Llegan preparadas con sus armas y trajes modificados, esperando una cálida bienvenida, en un sentido sarcástico.

**- **El lugar está vacío, no hay nadie aquí.

**- **Puede que se hayan buscado otro lugar –plantea Kaoru.

De pronto, la pared que está a su atrás se abre y aparece una pantalla con las palabras "Transmitiendo en vivo…", ellas aun mantenían su guardia.

- Hola chicas. La Liga Oscura Z les da la bienvenida.

**- **¡Mojo Jojo!

**- **Ya sé que saben mi nombre, solo les voy a contarles lo que está pasando y lo que pasara. Como sabrán, estuvimos cerca de conseguir el primer cuarzo, fallamos cierto, pero eso no significa que volverá a suceder.

**- **Claro que así será cara de chimpancé –la insulta de nuevo Kaoru.

**- **No, no es así. Y para que así sea este lugar está programado para autodestruirse, acabando con ustedes.

La pantalla cambia a una cuenta regresiva. Tres, dos, uno… Ocurre la explosión y los que se encontraban alrededor del lugar quedan sorprendidos y asustados de nuevo. Desafortunadamente para Mojo se le olvido notar los nuevos poderes de las chicas, y Miyako que con una "Burbuja de poder" pudo cubrir a las tres como un escudo.

**- **Bien hecho Miyako –sale Momoko de la guarida y observa el desastre causado-. No puedo creer que haya sacrificado todo esto por un intento inútil de destruirnos.

**-** Pues está claro que somos su principal obstáculo en sus planes.

Regresan al laboratorio para contarles el fracaso de su misión, pero cuando llegan se encuentran con otra sorpresa. Ven a Peach llevando un casco de su tamaño y esté conectado con muchos cables hasta un procesador gigante.

**- **Acabamos de enterarnos, nos alegra que estén bien.

**- **Sí, pero no pudimos conseguir nada.

**- **No importa Miyako, sé que no pudieron atraparlo y es por eso que invente esto –les muestra una visión satelital del espacio a través de su telescopio-. Les presento al satélite Z.

Parecía ser un satélite normal, excepto que este llevaba los colores de nuestras heroínas y el símbolo Z bien marcado en la columna del aparato. Y siendo activado por el botón de encendido por Ken la antena empieza a mostrarse en funcionamiento moviendo su gran antena.

**- **Gracias al trabajo de mamá allá arriba, se pudo terminar a tiempo.

- Mi esposo me había pedido que le ayudara hace un año en navidad, puesto que presentía que algún día sería de mucha utilidad.

- Déjenme mostrarles lo que está pasando, los sensores de Peach normalmente detectan a monstruos que activan sus auras por toda la ciudad, pero para mayor seguridad decidí ampliar esa función por todo el mundo.

**- **Suena genial, pero no creo que haiga monstruos por todo el mundo –dudando Kaoru del nuevo proyecto.

La gigante pantalla muestra primero a los monstruos que hay en Tokio, apareciendo pequeños puntos representando nuevas criaturas causados ahora por las flechas de Darakki que encontraron nuevos dueños; y lentamente la imagen empieza a alejarse hasta mostrar un mapa del mundo y lo que vieron dejaron boquiabiertos a nuestros protagonistas.

**- **Esto no puede ser cierto –Momoko es la primera en reaccionar-. Hay más monstruos que no conocíamos y que ahora están allá afuera.

**- **Esto no puede ser bueno, ¿y si son más fuertes que Kento, digo Darakki?

**- **Los lectores muestran que están en estado inactivo –viendo los datos-, aunque no sabemos qué nivel de aura poseen. Lo sé porque según esto no se han movido en más de 200 años.

**- **Y… –saca de su bolsillo su collar-. ¿Puede detectar a Kento?

**- **Lo siento, pero debemos preocuparnos ahora de asuntos más importantes –la ve media preocupada-. Pero aunque pudiésemos localizarlo, sería muy difícil ya que podría movilizarse rápidamente sin que nos diéramos cuenta debido a los momentos en que estén activos sus poderes y tomaría tiempo que no podemos desperdiciar, ¿puedes entenderlo?

**- **Sí,… entiendo.

**- **Entonces ¿Qué haremos? –pregunta Kaoru.

**- **Primero lo primero ustedes deberán salvar a aquellas personas que han sido afectados por el poder oscuro de Darakki –sale a explicar la Srta. Bellum-. Luego veremos los avances de los trabajos que dejó el profesor sobre las respuestas a estas interrogantes.

**- **Recuerden también prepararse para derrotar una vez más a ÉL –sujetando el alcalde sus manos en la espalda.

**- **De acuerdo.

**- **Cuenten con nosotras.

**- **Estaremos listas. (Kento, por favor, cuídate… Algún día nuestros caminos volverán a encontrarse)

Más tarde cayó la noche y desde lo lejos de la ciudad, en lo más profundo del bosque, bajo el cielo estrellado se ve a un chico caminando con la ropa que la dueña de su corazón le obsequio, llevando esa mochila que siempre estuvo a su lado llega hasta a un lago donde supuestamente vivía Fuzzy, pero en este caso no se encontraba allí. Kento se pasa por los árboles encuentra una cabaña perteneciente a este monstruo con una nota escrita con garras en la puerta hecha de troncos.

_"__PARA TODOS LOS HUMANOS DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS. AHORA ME ENCUENTRO EN UNAS VACACIONES MALVADAS. SI ME ENTERO QUE ESTUVISTE AQUÍ EN MIS TIERRAS TE MANDARÉ A VOLAR AL ESPACIO COMO EL BICHO INSIGNIFICANTE QUE ERES."_

_ATTE._

_PELUDITO, INTEGRANTE DE LA LIGA OSCURA Z_

Kento decide entrar y tomar su hogar como su refugio temporal, ¿o no? Deja su mochila y sale un rato para tomar un descanso en la cama colgante cerca del lago. Luego, mira el cielo con una cara de preocupado, como si supiera que a partir de mañana todo sería diferente y que tendría que comenzar su entrenamiento con el talento que le otorgo el cristal de cuarzo para lo que pronto sería otra prueba de su destino.

Desde lo lejos se ve un meteorito cuya trayectoria lo estaba llevando a la Tierra, y sin duda llevaría consigo un poder oscuro acumulado en un ser que pronto despertaría... su nombre... pronto lo descubrirán.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, es el fin, gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas que dan cuando pasan por este fanfic. Me alegra haber servido de distracción en sus tiempos libres y ya veré si tendré otras ideas sobre más historias que compartir con ustedes. Eso es todo. HAST LUEGI.<strong>

**Canción para los créditos: Last Kiss - Bonnie Pink**


End file.
